Rescue Me Therapy
by blankdreamer
Summary: Sakura kissed Sasuke on the cheek, "Life is wonderful." She gave Ino chocolate, "You're beautiful." She gave Neji and Hinata a hug, "There is hope." She gave Naruto a smiley face sticker, "To be happy is a gift." She handed Tenten a clip, "Be who you are.
1. Introduction: I need help!

**Yet another one of my crazy stories I keep making. **

**Rescue Me**

**The Cutter, The Heave-er, The Abused, The Slap Happy**

* * *

"_Sasuke, it's not working out, between us."_

"_I know."_

"_We should break up."_

"_I know."_

"_I'm sorry._

"_I _know_."_

* * *

The bass of the music in his room blared loudly. The posters on his walls were shaking and his head nodded with the beat of the song. He opened his desk drawer and took out a shiny, small, metal object.

A wicked smile creeped onto his face and his eyes were full of _blood lust._ He let the cool razor lay on his wrist. He bit his lip and let the razor drag across his pale skin. He sighed hotly. Blood spilled out of his cut.

He put the razor back into its respected drawer and wiped the blood off and applied healing ointment and a Band-Aid. He did this, because it would be horrible if anyone found out. He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

He closed his eyes and let the loudness of the music clear up his head. He sighed and opened his eyes. He reached for the drawer again, hoping for seconds.

"What the hell are you doing, Sasuke?!" A voice called.

Sasuke jumped and looked at the door. His brother was fuming by the door, which was wide open. "Why are you in my room, Itachi?" his voice remained cool.

Itachi chucked an object at his desk. A shiny razor stuck onto the wooden table. "What the hell is this?" Sasuke looked away from him. Itachi's eyes lay on Sasuke's freshly bandaged wrist.

Sasuke mumbled, "It's a razor."

Itachi nodded, "That's right." He walked to Sasuke, "Why are you doing this to yourself?" his voice softened.

Sasuke refused to look at him. He didn't say anything. He didn't even move. Itachi closed his eyes and looked hurt. "Come on Sasuke, there are better things in life." Sasuke didn't move. Itachi nudged his shoulder, "Hey."

Sasuke blankly stared at a picture on his desk. It was a picture of his mom, dad, Itachi and himself. They were all smiling. It stared down at Sasuke and he felt guilty.

Itachi put a piece of paper on Sasuke's desk and said, "Fill it out, you need help." He patted Sasuke's spiky hair, "You're not allowed to do anything until you finish this."

Sasuke snorted, he wasn't going to do anything. He thought Itachi was dumb for actually trusting him. "Since when did you start to care, Itachi?"

Itachi closed the door quietly, not before he whispered, "Ever since mom and dad died."

-

-

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin looked unhealthy, she was too skinny, and it seemed like here hair was flat too. She smiled and her thoughts screamed, _LIAR! LIAR! _She frowned.

_I had a banana, and sandwich._ She took her toothbrush and jammed it down her throat. As soon as it hit the back of her throat she gagged. She did it again. Score! Her lunch just went down the drain.

She wiped her lips. She looked into the mirror again. She was still the same. Tears slid down her face. She gurgled water and spat it out. She looked at the mirror, longing for her once beautiful self.

"Ino… What have I done to myself?" she screamed. She slid down the wall of her bathroom and sobbed into her sleeve. Her pale blond locks spilled over her face.

She went to her desk, and took out a piece of paper. "I need help."

She took a pen and began to write.

-

-

Sasuke took a pen and looked at the sheet. He read over it. He snorted. "Those are the gayest questions ever."He quickly filled it out. When he was done, he read it over.

* * *

**RESCUE ME THERAPY**

**NAME**: _Sasuke Uchiha_

**AGE AND GENDER**: _16 Male_

**FAVORITE COLOR (S**): _Black. White. Navy Blue._

**STATE YOUR PROBLEM HERE**: _I cut._

**STATE THE REASONING OF YOUR PROBLEM HERE (OPTIONAL):** …

**Good job! You have completed the first part of you therapy! Admitting the problem!**

**WAY OF MEETING UNDERLINE OPTION:**

Go to your home.

Go to Therapist's office.

Go on a walk.

Over the phone.

Over e-mail.

During lunch.

Other:

**AMOUNT OF TIME (5-? Min.):** _15 minutes_

**The amount of time spent doesn't matter. What matters is what you learned in the time spent.**

* * *

Sasuke walked downstairs and threw the paper in Itachi's face. "There I finished it." Sasuke walked into the living room and Itachi heard the TV turn on. Itachi smiled. "He hasn't watched TV in forever." He looked at Sasuke's answers and he muttered, "What the hell, the therapy is already working."

-

-

Ino wrote down her answers with her purple pen and flowery handwriting.

**

* * *

**

RESCUE ME THERAPY

**NAME:** _Ino Yamanaka_

**AGE AND GENDER:** _16 Female_

**FAVORITE COLOR:** _Purple, pink, white, and anything light colored._

**STATE YOUR PROBLEM HERE:** _I eat, and then I make myself puke it back out._

**STATE THE REASONING OF YOUR PROBLEM HERE (OPTIONAL):** _I'm scared people won't think I'm perfect. They'll know why I'm like this. I don't want people to know._

**Good job! You have completed the first part of you therapy! Admitting the problem!**

**WAY OF MEETING UNDERLINE OPTION:**

Go to your home.

Go to Therapist's office.

Go on a walk.

Over the phone.

Over e-mail.

During lunch.

Other: _Can we text? My cell number is: 235-742-6290_

**AMOUNT OF TIME (5-? Min.):** _30 minutes, I really want to stop this as soon as possible._

**The amount of time spent doesn't matter. What matters is what you learned in the time spent.**

* * *

Ino put the paper in her purse. She'll turn the paper in tomorrow. She smiled and felt hunger claw her stomach. She ran downstairs and ate another sandwich. She deserved it. And this time, she didn't puke it back out.

She looked at the mirror right after she ate and he smiled. Her cheeks were flushed with color, and she felt full. She clapped her hands. "It's already working!"

-

-

The next day, Itachi dropped the paper off in to the proper bin. He left with a confident smile.

-

-

Ino walked into school an extra second earlier and dropped her from into the bin. Seconds later she was greeted by her friends. She smiled and walked towards them…

"What's up guys?"

-

-

They eyed the form with scared eyes. "Neji-nii-san, we're no-not supposed to-to tell!" The girl clutched Neji's sleeve. Neji smiled, "It'll be alright, Hinata-chan. I won't let him know." Hinata tried to smile.

**

* * *

**

RESCUE ME THERAPY

**NAME:** _Hinata and Neji Hyuuga (we would like to do sessions together.)_

**AGE AND GENDER:** _Hinata, 16 Female. Neji, 17 Male._

**FAVORITE COLOR:** _Hinata- blue and purple. Neji- brown and black_

**STATE YOU PROBLEM HERE:** _Hinata's father (or Neji's uncle) abuses us, please help us._

**STATE THE REASONING OF YOU PROBLEM HERE (OPTIONAL):** _He hates that Hinata is "weaker" than Neji, and he hates that Neji is part of the "branch family."_

**Good job! You have completed the first part of you therapy! Admitting the problem!**

**WAY OF MEETING UNDERLINE OPTION:**

Go to your home.

Go to Therapist's office.

Go on a walk.

Over the phone.

Over e-mail.

During lunch.

Other:

**AMOUNT OF TIME (5-? Min.):** _1 hour. We would like to stay away from home as long as possible._

**The amount of time spent doesn't matter. What matters is what you learned in the time spent.**

* * *

They dropped into the bin. Hinata hugged Neji quickly and they each walked their separate ways. When they got home, they were greeted with hard slaps…

But this time, they were relieved, because they are finally gonna get help.

-

-

He smiled as he walked out of school. But as soon as he got home, his face just completely shattered. He sat on his bed and just stared at his wall. He let the silence of his home sink in.

He eyed the paper he took from the office. _Do I really need help?_ He smiled. But then he retorted his face back to blankness. He sighed and took the paper. "Here goes nothing."

**

* * *

**

RESCUE ME THERAPY

**NAME:** _Naruto Uzumaki!_

**AGE AND GENDER:** _16 male!_

**FAVORITE COLOR:** _ORANGE!_

**STATE YOUR PROBLEM HERE**: _I fake being happy around people. I do it so everyone doesn't worry._

**STATE THE REASONING OF THE PROBLEM HERE (OPTIONAL):**_ My smiles started being fake when my friend broke up._

**Good job! You have completed the first part of you therapy! Admitting the problem!**

**WAY OF MEETING UNDERLINE OPTION**:

Go to your home.

Go to Therapist's office.

Go on a walk

Over the phone.

Over e-mail.

During lunch.

Other:

**AMOUNT OF TIME (5-? Min.):** _30 minutes_

**The amount of time spent doesn't matter. What matters is what you learned in the time spent.**

* * *

Naruto lay back in his bed, and let his swollen cheeks rest. The smiling he always does hurts. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sasuke needs this therapy more than I do."

-

-

The frail looking girl opened her mailbox and took out all her mail. She scurried to her "office," which was really an abandoned classroom. She took it because it was cozy. And because it was the only room Tsunade-sama could give her.

She sat on her desk and read all the letters. She scratched her chin and laid all the papers in a neat pile on her desk. She took a quick sip from her coke and sighed.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a total… piece of crap."

She brushed her hair over her shoulder and left the room. She somewhat slammed the door as she walked out. She walked home.

As she left the nameplate on the door fell off and created an echo in the silent hallway. The gold glimmered in the light of the hallway, pronouncing the engraved letters there.

_SAKURA HARUNO: RESCUE ME THERAPY_

**

* * *

**

Okay, I don't know what to think about this… Do you think it was good? Bad? Happy? Sad? I like this story. If some of you are confused, Let me break it down for you.

**Sasuke is a cutter. Ino is bulimic. Hiashi, a.k.a. Hinata's dad, is abusing Hinata and Neji. And Naruto feels like his fake smiling is a problem. So really they all fill out a form to a therapy. Sakura, is the therapist, and also goes to the same school. Sakura will teach Sasuke that life is good, Ino that she's beautiful, Hinata and Neji that there is hope in the world, and Naruto that the world isn't weighed on him.**

**So what do ya think? Is it good? Bad? A little too sad? PLEASE TELL ME! Review dammit! **

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**

**P.S. REVIEW! I KNOW YOU WHAT TOO! Press that little blue-ish button!**


	2. The Walk, The Talk

**Rescue Me**

**The Walk, and Talk**

* * *

"_What will our friends think, Sasuke?" _

"_I don't know."_

"_Can we still be friends?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Do you still love me?"_

"_I _don't _know."_

* * *

Sasuke strode through the crowded halls of his school, signature smirk on his face. Girls froze and started screaming, "SASUKE!" "I LOVE YOU!" He nodded at them and then just continued to walk forward.

Then… He passed _her_. He hated passing this part of the hallway, but he _had_ too. She was standing at her locker, her back to him. He walked slowly, maybe too slowly, because he saw her eyes look at him through her mirror.

He tensed and smiled like he used to do to her, and said, "Hey." She smiled, not her smile for him, but a smile… that just wasn't, "Hello, Sasuke."

He turned away and bit his lip. Then, he stopped at the door. "I'm… I'm sorry, Ino." He walked out, and right before he did, he heard all her books just fall.

-

-

Ino dropped all her stuff. Her eyes began to sting, and her heart hurt. She picked up her stuff, and was about to get up, when a hand was offered to her. She took it, not bothering to look who it was, she already knew.

"Thanks, Shikamaru." She said and she stuffed her crap into her tiny locker. She pulled out her bag and slammed her locker with a little more force than necessary. She looked at her best _guy_ friend with a pineapple ponytail.

Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?" Ino started walking out, and he followed her.

Ino bit her lip and held back tears. "Nothing's wrong, I'm alright." She picked up her pace and started to leave him behind.

Shikamaru walked in front of her, cutting her off, "You can tell me, we've been best friends for since… ever." He gave her a warm smile.

Ino's lip trembled, "Sasuke spoke to me today." She said quietly. She looked down at her shoes.

Shikamaru cringed, Sasuke has been a touchy subject for her_. It must have been horrible when he spoke to her_, "What did he say?" Shikamaru cooed.

Ino sniffed, "He said _sorry_." She wiped her eyes, smearing her eyeliner and laughed, "Dammit." She wiped any trace of make up off her face, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry for him…"

Shikamaru patted her head and chuckled, "Isn't that a good thing, Ino, the part where he said sorry, I mean?"

She smiled and a tear slid done her cheek, "I think so… but…" Her eyes became glassy. She fell into him and hugged him tight. "I think he still loves me!" her voice was muffled in his sweatshirt.

He patted her back, "It's okay, but…?" she pulled away to see his face. Shikamaru began to walk back into school and he mumbled, "Never mind." His back was facing her.

Ino ran up to him and poked his shoulder, "What?"

Shikamaru didn't turn but he said, "Did you break up because he loved you?"

Ino backed away and just ran to her bus. She didn't even bother to fake a smile when she walked on. Today she didn't sit with her friends, she sat in the middle and gazed out the window. She watched her best friend walk back into the school.

She took out her ipod and a bag of chips. She was listening to any loud song to block out all the noises and ate all the chips her stomach could hold.

Today, she would eat as much as she wants… and puke as much as she wants.

-

-

Neji patiently waited by Hinata's locker as she gathered her belongings. He saw the but mark on her belly as she reached up to get a book from the top shelf. He flinched, and reached for the book for her. He handed it to her, "Here." She smiled and politely said, "Th-thank yo-you." Neji nodded.

She gently closed her locker and put on her bag pack. She struggled a little, because it was really heavy. Neji sighed and took it from her and slung it over his shoulder. Hinata stuttered again, "Th-thank yo-you."

Neji sighed, "You need to lift weights, Hinata." Hinata hung her head down, "O-okay." Neji nudged her arm, "I was kidding." Hinata smiled.

They walked out to their limo and Hinata got in first. Neji sat down and patted her knee, "Today will be a good day, you're father is not home." Hinata's eyes brightened and she smiled.

Neji handed her a post-it. "We also have a 'meeting' tomorrow afternoon." Hinata nodded, "Okay." But she read it anyway.

_

* * *

_

Hello, Neji, Hinata! I'm very glad you reached out and are letting me help you! Please meet me in my office, room 243, at 3:30!

_Love,_

_Rescue Me Therapist_

* * *

-

-

Naruto walked into his room and dropped his orange backpack on the floor. He took a piece of paper out of his back pocket.

_

* * *

_

HI! Please meet me at the front of the school, and I'll accompany you on your walk home! Oh, and thanks for reaching out to me!

_Peace out,_

_Rescue Me Therapist_

* * *

He smiled at the light handwriting, "At least the therapist's a girl… if it was a guy, I would be… embarrassed."

He took out a package of instant ramen and began to "cook" it. "I wish I had someone to share it with." He looked at the pictures on the chairs beside him and smiled. "Mom, Dad."

He smiled brightly at the pictures of his parents.

-

-

Sasuke walked into his room and was soon interrupted by a soft rap on the door. "Sasuke?" He went back to the door and swung it open, "What do you want, Itachi?"

His brother stuck a post it on Sasuke's face and smiled, "Read it." He walked away. Sasuke snorted and shut the door. He ripped the _bright pink_ post-it off his forehead and read it.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke Uchiha, I am very proud that you are asking for help. Tomorrow, I will pick you up at your house and we will walk to school. 15 minutes, remember?

_Sincerely,_

_Rescue Me Therapy_

* * *

He quickly folded the tiny piece of paper into an airplane and flung it at his desk. It landed exactly in the center. He scoffed.

His eyes wandered around his room. Plain, black… posters were mostly bands… Then he looked at the picture on top of his dresser. He clenched his teeth and strode over to hold it in his hands.

It was a picture of Ino and himself, he was hugging her around the shoulders and kissing her cheek and she was hugging him backwards and laughing. His eyes softened. _Why aren't we like that… anymore?_

He put the picture back facedown and his hands reached for his drawer. He slid it open and saw his razor. It glinted brightly back at him. _I shouldn't._ He quickly took it out. _But I will_. A sadistic smirk crawled on his face.

"Screw Ino." He slit his wrist with a single swipe. Blood poured out and he laughed, "Screw the world!" He cut again. And again. And… again.

Somehow, he still had sanity swirling around his head and he stopped. He bandaged his wrist and flopped down onto his bed. Sleep welcomed him quickly, because he was tired, or the fact that he lost so much blood.

-

-

_BEEP! BEEP! BEBOBEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP- THWACK!_

Sasuke slapped his alarm clock halfway across the room, "Freakin' annoying ass alarm clock." He rolled over, accidentally falling off the bed. He caught himself and just laid on the floor. "Fucking Naruto in disguise…"

He closed his eyes and thought. _Dammit, I have a freakin therapy appointment…_ He sat up and scowled at his ceiling. _Why? Why did everything bad happen to me?_ He stood up and threw on some clothes, a black polo and dark khaki shorts. He slipped on a black sweatband on his wrist.

But even though he wasn't really in the mood for walking and much less talking to people, he felt… happy. He smiled at himself in the mirror.

He ran down the stairs and jumped off the sixth from the floor. When he reached the kitchen Itachi was sitting at the table with his red laptop and a raised brow, "Why the hell are you so happy this morning, little brother?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I feel like today will be… different." He picked up a tomato from the table and took a big bite out of the _thing_. "Yeah… today will be… different."

Itachi smiled, "Good, different is good."

Sasuke smirked slightly. _Though I may just be loopy from losing so much blood._ He grabbed his bag pack and as if he were physic the doorbell rang. He finished off his tomato and walked to the door.

He opened the door and he was surprised at what he saw. "Hello, Sasuke!" she chirped happily.

At his doorstep he saw a tiny, only up to his shoulder, girl with _long_ straight pink hair, bright green eyes, and a huge forehead. Oh, and she was wearing a red shirt, black sweater and skinny jeans.

Sasuke nodded, "Hello…?" he stepped out of his house and they started to walk. _Peculiar girl._

The girl smiled and looked up at him. "I'm Sakura Haruno!" she poked his chest, "And I'm your therapist!"

He raised a brow but continued to walk. _What the hell, she's like 10 years old or something._

She just kept smiling and walking, "So, what are you like?" Sasuke didn't say anything. Sakura sighed, "Like things you like, what you hate, dreams, anything…" she waited for him to answer.

Sasuke looked ahead of him, "I like music, my friends… my girlfri- I mean…" he bit his lip.

Sakura smiled and pat his shoulder, "You can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone." Sasuke remained quiet. Sakura snorted, "But, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Sasuke smirked faintly, "I hate pink, cell phones, taking pictures, people who fake being dumb… jerks, and… death." His face darkened.

Sakura without pausing shouted, "What the hell?! You probably hate me then because my hair is pink, I love my cell phone, and love talking pictures!" she pouted, but inside she sighed. _He almost became sad. __**Nice save.**_

He chuckled, "What _are_ you like?" he raised his brow.

Sakura scooted away from him and screamed, "Pervert!" she swatted his shoulder, "Ah! Chicken-ass-hair pervert!" she burst out laughing.

He twitched, "You're weird."

Sakura just kept laughing, "I know, that's what people tell me!"

Sasuke poked her head, "So what are you like?"

She composed herself and said, or sang, "I like to help people, I love life, I like to eat, I like to play, I like to talk, I like walking, I like smiling-!" Sasuke covered her mouth and snickered, "I get it."

She took his hand off and said, "I hate being sad, I hate growing up, I hate…" her voice just trailed off and she looked into the distance. Sasuke waved a hand in front of her face, "Yo, Sakura."

She blinked and smiled apolgetically, "Oh… sorry." She scratched the back of her head, "I'm a little loopy from last night." He saw she wore a dark purple wrist band.

He looked down at his own hand. He looked back at Sakura and whispered, "Do you cut too?" she paused and smiled sadly, staring into the distance.

"Yeah… I used to, I mean." She smiled and held up her wrist. It was scarred with faint, faint white lines, "I stopped a while back." She dropped her arm and looked at him, "What about you?"

Sasuke looked up and sighed, "Yeah. I cut," Sakura remained silent waiting for him to say more. Sasuke thought she was snickering at him so he said, "Go ahead, laugh, laugh at the Uchiha."

Sakura shook her head, "Why would I laugh at you?"

Sasuke looked her in the eyes and said, "I used to be the happiest man in the world, with wonderful parents, an awesome brother, devoted friends, and a beautiful girl friend. Now I'm just a boy with no parents, an overprotective brother, distant friends, and a girl who I still love." He chuckled, "And now, I cut. What's not to laugh at?"

Sakura smiled and her eyes twinkled, "I would never laugh at a person in their time of need." She took his hand and lightly caressed it, "Even the strongest of soldiers need a doctor to heal their wounds."

-

-

Ino wiped her mouth on her yellow shirt and guzzled down some soda. She had stayed awake all night eating and crying. She saw her face in the mirror and dropped the soda on the floor. She broke down in sobs.

Her stomach was aching with all the food she ate. Her throat was burning with the constant up-chucking and eating. Her head was hurting from thinking of Sasuke. Her heart was breaking because Shikamaru just left her.

She looked at a crumpled paper on the floor. In a light writing, much like her own, it said,

_

* * *

_

Hello, Ino! I'm so very glad that you're asking for help. I will help you get rid of this "problem." I'll text you at lunch, got it?

_Textually active,_

_Rescue Me Therapist_

* * *

Ino crumpled it again and rolled it on the floor. She looked at her alarm clock and it read, _3:45_. She sighed, "I can at least get three hours of sleep."

She hulled her weightless body onto her bed and piled pillows and blankets on herself and fell asleep.

Her last thoughts were… _Shikamaru? How could you just leave me alone? I thought you were my best friend… why… why did you… leave… me… _

_Alone?_

-

-

**

* * *

**

Wow, this was a really long chapter. Holy poop, it's like 2,000 something words long! Well, anyway review!

**And yes, I will somehow incorporate all of the characters in this.**

**Textually Active,**

**Blankdreamer**


	3. I Would Help

**Rescue Me**

**I Would Help**

* * *

"_Did you want to break up?"_

"_No."_

"_Did you even want to go out in the beginning?"_

"_No."_

"_Did you even love me before?"_

"No_…"_

* * *

Sakura smiled at him and held his hand, "I'll help you." She let go of his hand and patted his shoulder, "I help you no matter what."

Sasuke kept his eyes ahead, somewhat ignoring her. He was angry. _Why the fuck does she care? It's not like she can magically make me better. It's not like she can bring my parents back to-…_ He sighed, "Why do you want to help me?" He looked at her.

Sakura's face became sympathetic and her eyes softened, "I don't want other people to feel like they're the only one. I like to help…" She smiled. "Why do you ask?"

Sasuke snorted, "You don't know anything about me. Why would you help me?" he readjusted his backpack.

Sakura shrugged, "I may not know much about you, but why wouldn't I help you?" she looked to the floor, "No one deserves not to be helped."

"Hn." Was all he replied.

Sakura took something out of her bag. It was a black and blue striped composition book. She handed it to him. Sakura smiled, "I want you to write down how you feel, what you were doing, and what made you do it, right before you cut." Sasuke glared at it, "Got it?"

He nodded, "Sakura…" she turned to him, "Why… why did you cut?"

Sakura smiled sadly and whispered, "My parents beat each other, and then they died both drunk in a car accident."

Sasuke looked down, immediately sorry for asking. _My parents died in a car, driving my brother home. At least they were sane. _He shivered.

Sakura laughed suddenly and walked away from him. "There are people with worse stories than you, Sasuke."

Sasuke walked after her, "Wait-?" Sakura turned around and pointed ahead of them. "We're at school! Times up!" She laughed and ran into the crowd. Sasuke ran in after her, but he couldn't find that pink haired girl, ironically.

Sasuke sighed and opened the composition book to find the first page written in. He read over it and chuckled.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke!

_You "emo" boy, cheer up, kiddo!_

_Don't worry, I'll help you with all your problems and questions. Call me if you need any help, and DO NOT be afraid to ask questions (which means, swallow your manly pride you arrogant fool!). My number is 235-489-9428._

_Okay, I'll tell you why I wrote here. I just wanted to make sure you knew all the rules, kay? _

_Write in here before you cut, write down how you felt before and after, what you were doing, and what made you do this. And you can just write in this whenever you feel like you need to say something, but don't want to say aloud. Really just write in this book._

_Got it?_

_Alright._

_Sincerely,_

_Rescue Me Therapist:_

_Sakura Haruno_

_P.S. I'll be walking with you to school, until you change the way of communicating!_

* * *

Sasuke looked at her light cursive and snorted. _Why is she so damn optimistic and happy. Does she even take her role seriously?_

He put that _damn_ book in his backpack and walked to his locker. And he used _that_ entrance. The one by Ino's locker.

He walked in and saw her tinier-than-usual form huddled by her locker. He saw her shoulders go up, kinda like a twitch and he knew she was crying. Even though he was drowned with pity, he didn't go to her. He wasn't her boyfriend anymore, so he isn't obligated to console her.

He walked passed her without a second glance, and he felt his hands itch towards that _damn _book and a pencil. He walked into to his locker, dumped and received his stuff. He walked into class super early and wrote down what he needed to say.

-

-

Ino put and took her books out in a rush. Hastily she wiped moisture out of her eyes and ran to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Red/blue eyes. Thin tangled blond hair in a messy falling out bun. A thin emaciated body. And pale translucent skin. Tears came to her eyes again.

She looked around to make sure no one was there. No one was, she was really early to school today. She ran into a stall and puked out the contents of her stomach.

But, since there was no food in her tummy, she vomited blood. When she saw what came out, she flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth. Her lips quivered. She gasped, "No way…"

Tears came to her eyes, but she blinked it away. She walked out of the stall wiping her eyes and bumped into someone.

She straightened immediately and said, "Sorry." She opened her eyes to see a frail and small looking pink haired girl. The girl smiled and said, "Are you okay?"

Ino laughed and said, "Yes, of course I am."

The girl furrowed her brows but still had a sympathetic smile on her face, "Are you sure?"

Ino nodded, "I'm fine, just a little frazzled, that's all." Ino forced a smile.

The girl smiled again, then turned and started to walk away. Ino suddenly blurted, "If I did need help, would you help me?"

The girl laughed and turned back with a genuine smile, "Of course, I'd help you." She walked out of the bathroom. Ino walked out after her and scanned the hallway. No one was there.

She retreated back into the bathroom and looked at her disheveled form. She out her hair in a high ponytail applied some lipgloss, put on light eyeliner, and a light sheen of purple eye shadow.

She smiled in the mirror, but all she saw was a hollow looking girl with a lifeless smile looking back at her. She grimaced, and strutted away.

Her eyes fell on the cellphone in her hand and she couldn't wait for lunch to come, for once.

-

-

Sasuke sat down in the empty classroom, not even the teacher was there, he laid the book out on the table. He flipped a page and let the pencil touch it.

Suddenly his hand took a mind of its own and started spewing everything about his life. He couldn't stop. To many things have happened for it to stop now. He wasn't even aware of the crowds of people walking into the room. No, they didn't matter. This was his only time he may even write willingly in the book. His hand was starting to ache, but he ignored it. His eyes even started to water…

"Sasuke."

Said boy looked up. When Sasuke saw who it was he slammed the book shut. He simply slid the book under another and said, "Naruto."

The blond boy smiled, "Whatcha doin?" he took a seat next to him, Sasuke said nothing, and Naruto sighed, "Are you writing emo poetry?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sarcastically spat, "Yes, Naruto, I am writing _emo poetry_."

Naruto slapped his leg and laughed, "I thought so!" he then leaned back in his chair and became serious, "But, bro, are you okay?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes. Why?" he too leaned back, but averted his gaze from his all-too knowing friend.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, you just seem a little…_ off_, ever since…" he trailed off as soon as he saw Sasuke's fist clench.

Then there was a sound of a chair being pulled back. They looked to see how it was. A boy with long black hair sat down and rested his head on his hands. But… the way that he sat, made it look like if he moved he would be in an intense pain.

Naruto smiled, "What's up, Neji?!" Neji nodded and mumbled, "Good morning." Sasuke nodded.

Naruto's eyes softened, and his smile only became more loving as he said, "Are you really okay, Sasuke?" Neji raised a brow at the current conversation.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked, "Yes, idiot, I'm fine." His wrist twitched. Neji's eyes immediately fell on his wrist. Sasuke inwardly damned Neji for his cursed over-observational-person.

Naruto snorted and laughed, "Oh yeah, I forgot you can't be fine, cause you got a pole stuck up your ASS!" Neji cracked a smirk.

Sasuke smirked and made up a comeback of his own, "Well, at least I'm not shoving sunshine down people's throats!"

Naruto retorted quickly, "It's better than making people feel like walking on glass when the approach you!"

Sasuke twitched and replied, "At least people approach me."

"Antisocial bastard."

"I'm not antisocial, why do people approach me then?"

"Because… most girls want you to get in their pants!"

"…"

"Wait, ew, I didn't say that."

They then retorted to just glaring at each other.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Asshole."

"Ass wipe."

"Pussy-!"

"Okay, boys, you can argue about that after class, but lets keep things G-rated, kay?" Kakashi intervened. Naruto blushed furiously and stared at he floor, "Teme started it."

Sasuke smirked, and chuckled, "I won."

-

-

Ino tapped her pencil on her desk and glared at the clock. _Move faster, dammit!_ She was soon tapped on the shoulder, but Asuma. "Ino, please refrain from tapping your pencil." She smelt his smoke-doused breath.

She laid her pencil on the desk and continued staring at the clock. After a couple minutes of staring at the clock, the bell rang. Ino jumped up and practically ran to the cafeteria. When she walked in the room was halfway filled. Absentmindedly she grabbed a diet coke from the counter and walked to her designated table.

The only one at her table right now was her best friend, Shikamaru. Ino sat down and smiled, "Hello, Shikamaru!" He looked up and nodded.

Ino's hand, in her pocket, tapped her phone impatiently. So to make up time she tried to make small talk with Shika. "So, uh, how was your day?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Fine, yours?"

Ino smiled and bit her lip, "Slow…"

Shikamaru looked up at her and said, "Yeah, slow… today's been real slow." He then looked away from her again and in a low voice he said, "Are you alright…? Your eyes are red."

Ino stared and didn't speak. Once she got the ability to process what he had said, in a small voice she replied, "I'm fine…"

Shikamaru patted her hand that was resting on her knee, and said in a soft voice, "Did someone make you cry?" Ino sat still, "Tell me who, and I'll kick his ass."

Ino shook her head, "No one hurt me," she said quietly, as she looked down.

Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a friendly hug, "It's about _him_ isn't it?" Ino rested her face in his chest and mumbled a muffled, "Yes…"

Shikamaru rubbed her arm and mumbled into her hair, "It's alright… you were the one who dumped him, you shouldn't be the one feeling bad." Ino nodded and pulled away from him slowly. He smiled.

Ino sniffed and smiled too, "Thank you, Shika." Ino laughed and rubbed her eyes, "Sorry, I just… I just feel bad, I felt like we were supposed to be…" Ino sniffled.

Shikamaru let his arm fall from her shoulders and looked down. He replied with a low, "Oh…" _She doesn't see me at all…_

Shikamaru took her soda and opened it. He took a quick sip. Ino slapped his head and shouted playfully, "Get the hell away from my soda, bitch!" Shikamaru laughed. He rested his head on his arm.

Ino took a long sip from her soda and then she heard her cellphone go off. She jumped and quickly pulled out her cellphone.

_235-489-9428: Hey_

Ino smiled and replied quickly.

_Ino: Hey, uh, who are you?_

_235-489-9428: Oh, I'm Sakura Haruno, you're therapist! Look two tables ahead of you, I'm the girl with the pink hair._

Ino looked over and saw the girl from the bathroom earlier. She was sitting at a table completely empty except for her and a boy with pale skin and black hair that just fell on his face and covered his eyes. Sakura smiled at her. Ino nodded.

_Ino: Who are you sitting with?_

_Sakura: Sorry, Ino, I can't tell you. My work is private. So I can't tell anyone anything you tell me either._

_Ino: Oh, I understand._

_Sakura: So, care to explain your problem with me?_

Ino looked up and saw Sakura looking at the boy and laughing. The boy smiled and Sakura punched him in the shoulder. Ino looked around her table and saw all the people were here now: Kin, Temari, Tayuna, Zaku, Dosu and Kankuro. Shikamaru was talking to Temari, so Ino quickly texted her long story.

_Ino: Well, I eat and puke it back out. I do this because the day after I broke up with my boyfriend, I kept gorging on food. When I can back to school people kept asking me, "Are you okay?" and "Did you gain weight?" So, I got scared that people would judge me if I put on a little weight so I thought of throwing up. So I did, and now, I just puke and puke, and I'm hardly even a girl now…_

Ino looked up to see Sakura. The boy was chewing on a pizza and Sakura's head was down, as if she were reading her phone. Sakura shook her head lightly and began to text.

_Sakura: So, you want to stop begin bulimic?_

_Ino: Yes. Yes of course._

_Sakura: I'll help you, I promise._

_Ino: Thank you. So what do you want me to do first?_

_Sakura: First, I have a question._

_Ino: Shoot._

_Sakura: What do you mean by "hardly a girl…"?_

_Ino: I mean, I'm not beautiful._

_Ino looked up to see Sakura smiling_ softly.

_Sakura: Ino-pig, everyone is beautiful in their own special way._

_Ino's hand shook and tears formed in her eyes. She smiled and shakily texted her back._

_Ino: I just met you and I already feel a connection. Thank you! Thank you so much, forehead-girl!_

_Sakura: Your welcome, and I'm glad I can help you._

_Ino: So, what do you suggest I do?_

_Sakura: I want you to look in the mirror, and tell me what you don't like, and what you do like about yourself._

_Ino: But lunch isn't over yet._

Just then the bell rang. Ino got up and started to walk when she bumped into someone. Ino mumbled a quick, "Sorry."

The person she bumped into looked up and smiled, "It's alright, Ino-pig." Ino blinked and saw Sakura standing before her. She was holding out a pink composition notebook with purple and blue stripes and said, "Here, I want you to write what you don't and do like about your body, and write down how you feel, what you were doing, why you're doing it, before you puke. Go it?"

Ino took the notebook and smiled, "I got it. Seeya around, Forehead-girl."

Sakura raised a brow but skipped away.

Ino turned and bumped into someone's solid chest. She looked up and saw her best friend standing lazily in front of her. "Who was that?"

Ino laughed, "Oh, it was just some girl I bumped into." Shikamaru looked at her weirdly.

-

-

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru and Ino's forms as they walked into class. His heart felt heavy and his head was light.

He looked at the notebook in his hand and sighed. _I'm going to be writing in this thing more than I hoped I would._

-

-

Soon the day was over and Naruto hopped to the front of the school and saw a single girl standing coolly in the front. Naruto ran to her and waved frantically, "HEY!"

The girl looked up and smiled, "Hi!"

Naruto quickly sweeped his eyes over her small body. He stared at her bright pink hair and thus started their conversation with…

"Holy shit, is that you're real hair color?!"

-

-

**

* * *

**

HEY! Uhm, just to answer some of your questions… yes Ino and Sasuke were going out but Ino decided to break up. And uh… right now the story is kinda based on Sasuke and Ino, but that shall change soon! Dun dun dun!

**Uh, if you have any ideas of what's gonna happen next you can always feel free to guess!**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**

**Oh, push that blue button. I know you want to!**


	4. Happy and Family Don't Always Mix

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Happy and Family Doesn't Always Mix**

* * *

"_Sasuke, I am in love with you."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Sasuke, I love you."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Sasuke, I lov_ed_ you."_

"Thank you."

* * *

She laughed a big hearty laugh and wiped her eyes. Naruto laughed too. The girl smiled and started to walk. He followed, "So uh…?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled.

Naruto nodded and scratched his head, "So, why is your hair, uh… _pink?_" He readjusted his bag pack strap and walked with somewhat of a strut.

Sakura twirled a piece of her hair and shrugged, "I guess, I wanted to be… different." Her voice sounded downcast and her mind was wondering away.

Naruto slapped her back, softly, and grinned, "Different is cool. I'm kind of sick of seeing these 'stick' girls with bleach blonde hair." His thoughts immediately fell on Ino.

Sakura rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Girls have feelings. You shouldn't say that." She still was twirling her hair in her hand, "My hair used to be light blonde."

Naruto smiled apologetically, "Sorry, yo." He laughed and Sakura punched him in the shoulder.

Soon, they were talking about nothing in particular and passed by a park. Sakura broke away from Naruto and ran towards a swing. She jumped on and started to swing herself. "Naruto! Come here!"

He ran with a huge smile on his face and laughed, "I haven't been here for so long!" He dropped his bag pack and leaned on the pole of the swings.

Sakura started to swing slowly and turned her attention to him, "When was the last time you came here?"

Naruto smiled sadly and looked at the soft mulch, "The last time I was here was probably when I was a kid." His voice was soft.

Sakura kicked some dirt at him playfully and sang, "It's good to be a kid every now and then!"

He smiled but his eyes didn't, "Yeah…"

Sakura stopped swinging completely and held his arm. She whispered, "Don't smile unless you mean it." Sakura smiled, "Fake smiles hurt my feelings."

Naruto looked up and questioned, "How?"

Sakura's eyes looked kind of lost for a second, and then she quickly changed the subject. "So, why do you 'fake smile,' Naruto?"

Naruto let her have her space and he replied, "My friends have been a little off ever since… _they_ broke up." He clenched and unclenched his hands.

Sakura began to swing slowly again, "May I ask you 'they' are?"

Naruto looked up at the sky, and the wind blew vigorously for a second, "Ino and Sasuke."

-

-

Sasuke walked home and immediately ran into his room. Itachi raised a brow when he heard the door slam.

Sasuke threw his backpack against the wall, turned on his stereo really loud, and pulled out his notebook. He looked through the book and saw that he had already filled out five FULL pages. He stared at his words and glared at a certain paragraph.

_

* * *

_

Ino broke up with me, and it was horrible. I loved that girl. I loved her so much. I came home and I got a phone call that would change my life. Itachi was on, and all he mumbled was, "They're dead."

* * *

Sasuke growled and flipped to an empty page. In a messy scrawl he wrote.

_

* * *

_

11/13

_I am cutting today because I'm mad, and I just need another way to stop thinking. To clear my mind. I was rereading my journal, and I got a little pissed off._

* * *

Sasuke got a blade from his cabinet and held it over his wrist. For some reason Sakura's words floated around his head

"_Even the strongest of soldiers need a doctor to heal their wounds."_

The cool blade sliced through his wrist and me bit his lip. It felt different. It was like… it hurt. He quickly applied all the medical needs to the wound and flipped open the page again. He began to write again.

* * *

_After I cutted… it felt wrong for a brief second…_

* * *

He closed the book and stared at his wrist. He breathed out heavily and felt like hitting something. With the music already making his room vibrate he added to the madness.

"WHY DID I HESITATE?!" he shouted. He slid down the wall and covered his face with his hands. "Why… why did she break up with me?"

-

-

Ino sat at her desk at home and opened her notebook. In a nice and bubbly pink writing it said,

_

* * *

_

INO!

_Hello, my bulimic buddy! I will surely help you get through this stage. And don't worry, I will help you back to your beautiful stage, or perhaps help you "reinvent" yourself._

_So anyway, I wrote in here because…_

_I want you to look in the mirror and tell me what you do and don't like about yourself! And then everytime you upchuck, tell me what you were doing that made you do this, before, during and after write how you felt._

_So bye._

_Sakura Haruno._

_P.S. I will text you everyday at lunch until you decide differently._

* * *

Ino stuffed the third cookie into her mouth and dragged herself to a full body length mirror.

-

-

Sakura paused for a second. "Yes, I heard they were pretty tight." She pushed herself lightly and drew in the mulch with her foot. "Can you tell me more?"

Naruto sat on the ground and scratched his head, "Is it all right If I tell you this… I mean I trust you but…"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "I cannot tell anybody what you're done, unless you want me to." He nodded. "Continue please."

Naruto inhaled deeply, "When Sasuke and Ino were going out, her friends became our friends, and we were all very close. We were like a… family." He closed his eyes and leaned on the pole of the swing. "Teme was like my brother, and Ino was his girlfriend, so she was like my sister." He laughed. "We had so much fun, it was so perfect."

Sakura nods and thought quietly. _Family?_ "That sounds great."

Naruto looked down and his bangs covered his eyes from Sakura, "Great… yes. But then, I still don't know why, they broke up. Sasuke loved Ino so much, and she loved him back, so it doesn't make any sense."

Sakura hopped off the swing and crouched down to level her head with his. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Life isn't supposed to make sense."

He smiled. It was a genuine smile.

Sakura laughed, "I have something to give you." She stood up and skipped to her bag. She pulled out a bright orange notebook and gave it to him. "I want you to write why you 'fake smile' and everytime you do, tell me why you did and how you felt."

Naruto nodded slowly as he stood up and fixed his bag pack. He stuffed it in his bag. "Okay, I got it."

Sakura nodded, "I have another thing to give you."

Naruto smiled.

Sakura walked over to him and gave him a hug, "I think, all you need is a friend." Naruto hugged her back and laughed, "Thank you, Sakura-chan!" they stood hugging for a while.

Sakura soon broke away and smile toothily, "Time's up. I gotta go." She turned and Naruto called her back, "Wait!"

Sakura turned. The wind blew softly and she said, "Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto walked up next to her and lazily slung his arms around her shoulder. "I'll walk you to wherever you need to go."

Sakura smiled, "I'm just going back to school. I have stuff to do." She hugged his waist, "Thank you, Naruto."

They walked back to school and talked about fun stuff, and ignored what they did five minutes ago.

And when they reached the school Naruto saw to familiar figures and smiled, "Hey guys! Watcha doin' here?"

-

-

Hinata and Neji ran out of the crazy house and into their limo. Tha chauffeur already knew where to go, so they were heading to their destination.

Hinata winced as she touched her stomach. Neji held her hand and smiled apologetically, "It'll be over soon, Hinata-sama." He bit his lip hiding the fact that he was in great pain too.

Hinata laid her head on his shoulder and whispered through silent tears, "Th-thank yo-you, Neji-nii-san."

Neji smiled faintly and thought, _I hope… I hope that this "therapy session" will solve all your worries, Hinata-sama._

Hinata closed her eyes and felt hot tears roll down her porcelain cheeks. She wiped her eyes roughly and sniffled. She breathed in lightly and breathed out.

The door of the car opened, and they strode out. Neji gave Hinata a hand and pulled her out of the car and she replied with a curt, "Thank you."

They stood in front of the school and then a familiarly loud and cheerful voice called. "Hey guys! Watcha doin' here?"

Hinata jumped and stood behind Neji flushing deeply. Naruto raised a brow. The pink haired girl smiled apolgetically. Neji snorted, "We're here… for…"

The pink haired girl kicked Naruto in the shin and pushed him away playfully, "You should go home now." Naruto walked away scratching his head.

The girl smiled and held out a hand, "Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm your therapist."

Hinata smiled and shook her hand. Neji nodded. Sakura started walking towards the school and said, "C'mon, let's go to my office."

They walked to the room silently. As soon as they were inside Sakura smiled and said, "Please, have a seat." Neji and Hinata sat on a red couch in the middle of a regular sized room.

Sakura sat down at the desk ahead of them and spun around in her chair. Hinata looked uneasy. Neji raised a brow. Sakura stopped and laid her head on her arm, "So… Thank you for coming, Neji, Hinata."

Neji nodded. Hinata blushed.

Then there was silence.

Sakura smiled uneasily, "You guys are much for talking are you?" she laughed softly.

Neji nodded. Hinata nodded.

Sakura sighed, "So… uh… can you tell me again why you're here?" _This one is gonna be awkward._

Neji and Hinata immediately stared at the ground. Neji spoke in a soft voice. "We are beaten by Hinata-sama's father."

Sakura stared past them. She covered her face with her hands. All the playfulness in her voice was gone. "Do you want me to call the authorities? This is serious."

Hinata suddenly blurted, "No!" and started shaking.

Sakura jumped. She stood up, "Why not?"

Hinata cowered back in her seat. Neji hugged her and spoke calmly, "Hinata's father is a very important business man, and if he were to get arrested, Hinata, the heir to the company, would be stripped of her status."

Sakura sat back down and closed her eyes, "Well… that's a bit bad." Sakura looked at them sympathetically, "Can you explain to me why he… ahem, 'beats' you guys?"

Hinata whispered, "I am not enough for him."

Neji nodded, "He abuses us because I am 'stronger' than Hinata-sama. He wants his children to be the best. I am merely from the 'branch family.' I am not relevant to him." Neji sighed, "He is also very stressed when he comes home and 'lets it out' on us."

Sakura stared at their paper on her desk. Her lip trembled, and she began to think of her past.

X

"_C'mere ya little bitch!" THWACK!_

X

She shook her head and asked a question to stay focused. "Children? Are there more?"

Hinata nodded, "Hanabi. My younger sibling." Her face was bland and her voice almost robotic.

Neji continued, "He does not touch her because she is in a sense 'stronger' than Hinata-sama as well." His

Sakura nodded knowingly, "This is all very sad."

Hinata and Neji's faces both remained blank. But inside, they were crying.

Sakura became quiet and said, "I can tell you guys think I don't understand what you're going through." Sakura sighed, "Really, it's your choice whether to be here or not." Sakura smiled, "Believe me, I understand. I know what you're going through."

Neji remained blank, but Hinata's stared softened. She stuttered a quick, "Th-thank yo-you."

Sakura smiled and said, "So, how long has this been going on." Her hand was shaking and she stared at their paper.

Hinata whimpered and Neji answered, "It began three years ago… When Hinata was thirteen, I was fourteen, and Hanabi was eight." He looked down, "Her father was alright with me being ahead, because I am both 'male' and older than she but when…" Hinata stared down her tiny fists shaking. "Hanabi started excelling faster than Hinata when she was at that age, and Hiashi decided that Hinata was… a…" Neji trailed off.

Hinata whispered and sobbed, "Burden. I am a burden."

Sakura shook her head, "No one is a burden. People may not be good at some things, but they can be good at other things." She smiled, "See, people can me a burden in physical stuff, but I make up for it by my skill of helping people!" She tilted her head, "So, Hinata, what are you really good at?"

Hinata blushed and fiddled with her fingers, "I-I am go-good at play-playing the pi-piano."

Sakura smiled and clapped, "Wonderful! I hope that you will play for me, one day!"

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Sakura nodded, "What are you good at doing, Neji?"

Neji smirked and said a one-word answer, "Fighting."

-

-

She took off her hat and wiped the sweat out of her face. She smiled and sat down on a soft blue mat.

Boys in her class walked past her and laughed. They pointed and covered their mouths, "Look at her." "Yeah." "Is she a boy?" "No you dumb ass, it's a girl!" "Man girl!"

The girl looked down at her swords.

"Hey, Tenten!" a boy sneered.

Said girl looked up and spat, "What?"

"What are you doing here, girls aren't allowed! They're _weak_!" his friends laughed and pointed again.

Tenten stood up and put her hand on her hip, "At least I could kick your ass, bastard!"

The boy snorted, "Yeah, so what? You'll never get a date."

Tenten looked down at her feet and blushed.

"You're too strong and aggressive for a guy to approach you." Then they left the class.

Tenten gathered up her swords and stumbled out of the room. She walked home rubbing her arm, her swords hanging to her sides. She stared at the paper before her and sighed. "Am I really gonna do this?"

**

* * *

**

RESCUE ME THERAPY

**NAME: **_Tenten_

**AGE AND GENDER: **_17 Female_

**FAVORITE COLOR (S): **_Pink, yellow…_

**STATE YOUR PROBLEM HERE: **_I don't feel girly._

**STATE THE REASONING OF YOUR PROBLEM HERE: **_People always think of me as a boy. I'm a GIRL, dammit!_

**Good job! You have completed the first part of your therapy! Admitting the problem!**

**WAY OF MEETING UNDERLINE OPTION:**

Go to your home.

Go to Therapist's office.

Go on a walk.

Over the phone.

Over e-mail.

During lunch.

Other:

**AMOUNT OF TIME (5-? Min.): **_30 minutes_

**The amount of time spent doesn't matter. What matters is what you learned in the time spent.**

* * *

Tenten sighed and quickly jogged to school to turn it in. As soon as she did she saw her best friends and a pink haired girl walking away.

She smiled and ran towards them, "Neji! Hinata!"

-

-

Sakura raised a brow. "Fighting?"

Neji nodded, "Like karate, kendo… stuff like that." He smirked proudly.

Sakura sweatdropped, "Typical." Hinata giggled.

So the rest of the conversation went on like this. "Hey guys, here, take these notebooks." Sakura handed each of them a composition notebook. Hinata's was blue and purple, and Neji's was tan.

Sakura smiled, "I want for you to write what the 'ideal' family is to you." Her voice lowered, "And everytime you get, 'beat' I want you to write, why this happened, and how you were feeling, before and after." Sakura became happy again, "And you can always just write anything you feel like in it. It's kinda like a diary!"

Neji twitched and grumbled, "Diary?"

Hinata blushed.

Sakura smiled, "Well, that's all. Thank you for coming, I'll walk with you out of school." They all got up and walked out. They were talking about nothing in particular.

Right when they went outside they heard a voice calling, "Neji! Hinata!" They all turned. A browned haired girl started running towards them.

She stopped in front of them and saw Sakura and said, "Hi! I'm Tenten!" Sakura smiled.

Tenten turned to Neji and Hinata and rested her hands on the hilt of her swords, "So what are you guys doing here?"

Hinata bit her lip. Neji twitched, _Dammit. What am I supposed to tell her? _"Uhh…"

Sakura smiled, "I was tutoring them."

Hinata and Neji exhale and think, _Safe!_

Tenten scratched her head, "Tutoring them for what? I mean… they are both freakin', like, geniuses!"

Sakura laughed, "Yes, they are both very smart."

Tenten laughed. Hinata smiled. Neji grunted, "Let's go." He started walking away. Tenten shouted and slapped Neji in the back, "NEJI! Can you guys drive me home! I'm really tired." Neji added, "And smelly." Tenten bonked him on the head shouting, "IDIOT! THAT IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO A LADY!"

They all laughed and right when they were about to leave… "Tenten!"

Said girl hopped out of the car and looked around, "What?"

Sakura held out a bright pink sticky note and said, "You dropped this!"

Tenten took it from her and looked at it, "This isn't mine…?" She looked up and saw all traces of the pink haired girl was gone.

She hoped back into the car, but not before slipping the note in her pocket. Neji looked up and asked, "Who was that?"

Tenten smiled, "That pinked-haired girl… uh, what was her name? She never told me."

Hinata smiled and thoughtfully said, "Her name is Sakura-chan."

Tenten tapped her chin and leaned back in the chair, "Sakura, eh? Well, thank you." She whispered the last part to herself and smiled.

-

-

**

* * *

**

Wow. I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in like a billion years. Ugh. I'm just lazy. Haha. Well, anyway do ya like it so far? Oh and... HOLY SHIT THIS IS LIKE 3,000 WORDS LOOONNNNNNNNGGG!

**Please tell me if you would like to read the entries of these people's journals. Should I write them in the chapters? Just leave it in a review… PLEASE! (Yes, go ahead, press that freakin' button.)**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	5. What is Love?

**Rescue Me**

**What is Love?**

* * *

"_Sasuke, did you love Ino?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Sasuke, do you truly love her?"_

"_Yes, I do, Sakura."_

"_Sasuke, are you sure it's love?"_

"_Yes…?"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_..."_

* * *

Ino blinked and stared at the mirror. Her reflection stared back. She sniffled and let her pencil touch the paper. Suddenly it had a mind of its own.

_

* * *

_

Things I hate about myself:

_My fat arms._

_My fat legs._

_My fat thighs, and calves._

_My red eyes._

_My fat fingers._

_My burning throat._

_My flabby tummy._

_My square shaped face._

_Everything._

_Things I like:_

_My hair color._

_My lips._

* * *

Her lips trembled as she read the page. "The bad outnumber the good."

She wiped away tears threatening to fall and sprinted to the toilet. She puked, without her own help. She cried with her face against the toilet.

Ino soon stumbled up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She automatically reached for her notebook.

-

-

Tenten walked into her apartment and dropped her swords by the door. She took a soda and opened it. She guzzled some down.

Tenten then reached into her pocket and pulled out a bright pink sticky note.

_

* * *

_

Hello Tenten!

_I'm your therapist! You can sit with me every other day at lunch, 'kay? On the other days we can text._

_Well, seeya tomorrow! _

_Love,_

_Rescue Me Therapist_

* * *

Tenten smiled and headed towards her shower.

-

-

"What does she see in him?"

Shikamaru stared up at the sky. He was lying on the roof, next to his other best friend chewing chips. Shikamaru turned to him, "Chouji, what does Ino see in him?"

Chouji stopped chewing thoughtfully but then shrugged and continued eating.

Shikamaru started again, "I mean, he's an appealing guy, but is that all she's in for?"

Chouji shrugged again, "Oh, and he's good at sports."

Shikamaru sighed, "Isn't every guy?"

His best friend looked at him and smiled a cheeky smile, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Shikamaru snorted, "They already broke up, why would I be?"

Chouji laughed and stuffed some chips in his mouth, "You're jealous, it's all over your face, man." He laughed again, "Maybe because she's talking about him so much."

Shika sighed, "This is so troublesome." He scratched his chin.

Chouji looked him in the eye and serious said, "Dude, are you sure you're not jealous?"

Shikamaru stared up at the dark starry sky and said softly, "Of course I'm jealous. I love her." He smiled sadly.

"But she's my best friend, so it's complicated."

-

-

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Sasuke sat up and stared at the wall. The alarm clock kept beeping. He pressed the button. It stopped.

He just sat there.

After a while, he changed and did his morning duties in a trance. When he strode down the stairs, he almost ran back up.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" a cheery voice called.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to Sakura and his brother who were chatting happily. Sasuke sat down in the chair next to her and grumbled, "Morning."

Sakura poked his cheek, "Not much of a morning person, are ya?" Itachi laughed and turned his attention to Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke pushed back her forehead and said, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura smiled and sadly said, "Aw, did you give up already?"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, "Seriously."

She shrugged, "It's boring to be all alone in my house. I was lonely." She smiled and took a sip from a glass of milk in front of her.

He rolled his eyes again and said, "I gotta get my stuff from upstairs. I'll be right back." He ran up the stairs, and he heard Itachi say…

"Thank you, Sakura. You've changed him already."

He went up stairs and thought, _So Itachi asked her to come over? Why does everyone come to her?_

He grabbed his stuff, and shoved it in his bag pack, but kept his notebook in his hand. He ran back downstairs. Itachi was drinking some coffee, and Sakura was standing by the table. She sang, "Let's go, Sasuke!"

He nodded and waved to Itachi dully, he rolled his eyes and said, "Bye, little brother." Sakura led them to the door, and Sasuke followed her even thought it was his own home.

And, as soon as they were outside of the house, Sasuke held her right above the elbow, before she walked off and asked, "What were you really doing at my house?"

Sakura furrowed her brows and turned to him, "Let go."

He did and added a curt, "Sorry."

Sakura rubbed her arm and said, "Your brother called."

Sasuke remained silent and started walking staring at the notebook in his arm. Sakura walked along next to him. Sasuke whispered, "For what?"

Sakura looked away and said with authority, "I'm not supposed to tell anything about my 'patients…' but, I can tell you this," She looked him in the eyes and with a soft voice she said, "Itachi-san is worried about you."

Sasuke looked forward and said nothing. His mind was whirling, _worried about what? What does he care?_

"He cares about you, Sasuke." Sakura mused. "He called me at 5:30 in the morning, just to talk about you." She laughed. "I wish I had a brother like that… he's so nice."

Sasuke scoffed, "No he's not."

Sakura shrugged, "Maybe not to you I suppose, since you are the _little brother_." She giggled and pushed his stomach.

Sasuke twitched, "Shut up."

Sakura smiled.

They walked in silence for a couple seconds, when Sakura decided it was time to talk. "So, I gave you one session to get used to me. Are you ready to talk?"

Sasuke raised a brow, _When did she get so serious?_ He nodded otherwise, "I've been ready."

Sakura smiled emotionlessly and said, "Good. Then tell me why you cut."

Sasuke paused, and he saw Sakura giving him a pressing stare. "I cut because I'm depressed, duh, my parents are dead, and my girlfriend broke up with me." His voice was dripping with hate.

Sakura asked a quiet question, "Are you sad you're parents are… dead?" she stared at her shoes.

Sasuke looked at her incredulously, "Yes." He hissed, "They were my parents. The ones that raised me. Why wouldn't I be sad?"

Sakura evaded his question, practically ignoring anything he just said and murmured, "Do you think that they want their little boy hacking his arm? Do you think they want you to die too?"

Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura sighed, "I thought you said you were ready."

He glared harder and said through clenched teeth, "They probably wouldn't want me to do… this."

Sakura smiled.

He closed his eyes and breathed.

"Can you tell me why you cut? I mean, what's your reason for choosing this… um, 'method.'" Sakura tilted her head and was somewhat confused by her own question.

Sasuke shrugged, "Probably same reason as you, I wanted to escape 'mental' pain, and decided physical pain could clear it up." His eyes landed on her scarred wrist. "It's the same reason as you, isn't it?"

Sakura held her wrist and hugged it,

"No Sasuke. I wanted to die."

-

-

Hinata sat in the limo, on the way to school. Neji wasn't here with her today. He was beaten badly the other night… because they both received the blame for being out that night, but he "sacrificed" himself for her, and took twice the beating.

Hinata shuddered, and stared out the window. Her small, feeble hands were holding in her lap. Her legs were crossed… and her mind was wandering.

"Naruto-kun…" his name lightly escaped her lips.

And as if on cue, she saw his messy blonde hair walking along with Ino and Shikamaru. They all looked like they were laughing as she past.

She saw his head turn to see who past. And then he waved and smiled, "GOOD MORNING, HINATA!"

Hinata didn't wave back, instead she fainted.

She fainted because… she thought that the windows were tinted.

Her last thought was…

_Crap… he must have seen me ogling. _

-

-

Neji lie broken in the hallway. He stared at the blank ceiling. His body was aching.

His face was blank as a tiny, single tear of pain slid down his bruised face.

In a cracked voice he muttered,

"Is there hope for me and Hinata-… sama...?"

He closed his eyes and welcome well needed rest.

-

-

Ino walked to school, hoping to lose weight, and even dragged her lazy best friend, Shikamaru with her. They eventually met up with Naruto, who, as always, was full of energy.

Shikamaru and Naruto chatted about something that Ino didn't really care about, so she walked and stared at the scenery around them.

Her thoughts were on Sasuke.

_I don't love him._

_I don't love him._

_I don't love him!_

_Why do I still care for him?_

She bit her lip and stared ahead.

_Probably because I was so accustomed to him… this'll all pass… eventually._

She thought about her notebook in her book bag. Ino thought of the entry see wrote…

_

* * *

_

I threw up. I threw up without my help. I threw up because my appearance was disgraceful… and I think because I was angry.

_

* * *

_

Why am I so ugly?

She felt like crying, but she couldn't. She wasn't at home, nor a private place. Instead she was with two of her friends, so she held back a barrage of tears.

Her eyes wondered to Naruto. He smiled.

-

-

Naruto smiled.

_Fake._

That word burned his mind.

_F-A-K-E._

Sakura's words floated around in his head,

"Don't smile, unless you mean it. It hurts my feelings."

He understood her words, but at the same time, it confused him deeply…

_Hurts her feelings? How?_

That would be a good question to ask her later.

-

-

Sasuke stopped walking and actually looked at her with a shocked expression, "D-die?"

Sakura laughed and skipped ahead of him, "It's true." She turned and he saw one tear slide down her cheek. "Death was all I wanted before." Wind blew.

Without thinking, Sasuke walked up to her. He pulled back her hair that fell on her face. He even wiped away her tears. His hand lingered by her cheek.

Sakura looked up and stared at him.

Sasuke quickly pulled back his arm and averted his gaze. He walked past her lightly brushing her shoulder, but stopped when his back was all she could see.

His voice was soft and a little shy, "Sorry… my boyfriend instincts just sort a… 'triggered.'" He waited for her to reply, but received none.

Instead, what he got was a small body pressed to his back, laughing. "You're so cute, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Get off Sakura."

Sakura respected his space and walked next to him, "Sorry!" he nodded. She tapped her lip, "So… on with the session… what were we talking about? Oh, yeah! So… you're using physical pain to erase mental pain."

He nodded again, "I didn't really want to get wrapped around drugs and drinking."

"Why not? I mean, I'm not provoking you to do it or anything, but why wouldn't you choose that?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Hangovers sound like a pain, and I still care about my rep and grades. Plus, if I get hooked on drugs, my life can only go downhill from there."

Sakura nodded, "Tell me, Sasuke-kun, what do you mean by rep?"

He shrugged again, "My popularity, not that I care much for it but, if I were to change suddenly, if I turned emo the next day, life wouldn't be the same."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, "So you're rep is your popularity?"

He didn't reply.

Sakura sighed again. Then she just walked ahead of him. Sasuke, being confused, walked behind and said, "Wait!"

Sakura turned around and smiled, "Time's up." She turned again, but he grabbed her shoulder. "What?"

Sasuke commanded, "Stay with me."

Sakura batted her eyelashes sarcastically, "Aw, are your 'boyfriend instincts' starting up again?"

Sasuke then gave the most hopeless answer, "No, we got here too early. Stay."

Sakura sighed and sat in the grass in front of school. "Fine." She looked around and saw that it was completely empty.

Sasuke sat down next to her supporting himself up with his arms.

Sakura started to speak, "So… what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Sasuke raised a brow, _What a random question._ "I don't know… I might became a police man, like my father."

Sakura nodded, "I think I'll be a doctor… if I get that far."

Sasuke eyes flickered onto hers, "If you get that far?"

Sakura quickly covered her slip, "I mean, if I can stand being a doctor." She shrugged and smiled. "Do you ever smile, Sasuke-kun?"

He rolled his eyes, "Hn."

Sakura sighed, "Guess not." Then he smirked. "Do you play any sports?"

He shook his head, "I'm good at sports, but I don't like to join clubs."

Sakura stuck her tongue out, "Antisocial boy!" then she laughed, "I'm too uncoordinated to play sports."

Sasuke smirked again. "I thought so."

Sakura glared at him, "Well…" she thought for a moment to think of a question to ask, "I know this is kind of a personal question… but what is love like?" she looked him in the eye, searching for an honest answer.

Sasuke bit his lip but started to speak, "Love… it's like a drug. It's like you're addicted to it, and you become completely oblivious to things…"

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

Okay, end of chapter! I think it was kinda random… but, whatever! Anyway, dudes, my BIRTHDAY is on December 4. GAH! I don't wanna grow a year older! Oh well…

**REVIEW! It would make me uber happy!**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	6. Buckets of Fluff

**Rescue Me**

**Buckets of Fluff**

* * *

"_So you love her?"_

"_Yes, Sakura, how many times do I have to say it? I. Love. Her."_

"_Would you die for her?"_

"…"

"_Would you?"_

"_Well… that's different."_

* * *

Sakura nodded with his explanation and laughed lightly, "A drug, eh?" she smiled and sarcastically said, "So, is it bad for you?"

He shook his head, "It's a really good feeling… but it can be bad if you're not aware of what you're doing." He stared at the grass.

Sakura patted his leg and giggled, "You're very honest, Sasuke-kun." He raised a brow, "I meant honest about love."

He shrugged, "Hn." He stared at her form, thin and happy and asked, "Why did you want to know?"

Sakura thought and debated whether to tell him anything or not. _Couldn't hurt._ "I've been in love before, but I wasn't sure it was real."

Sasuke was suddenly interested, because she spoke little of herself, "What do you mean by real?"

"I didn't know if I was really in love or, not, and judging by the way you were saying, I was… at the time."

"What happened?"

Sakura smiled, "I asked him out, but he rejected me… because…" she stared up at the sky.

"Because…?" Sasuke trailed on.

Sakura giggled, "Because he was _gay_, Sasuke-kun."

He choked for a moment and stuttered, "Wait- what?"

Sakura sighed and broke it down in syllables, "He was gay. You know, like, he _liked_ boys."

Sasuke regained his cool and said, "Then what?"

Sakura smiled, "He told me, and said sorry, and I was cool with it." She stared thoughtfully into the distance and trailed on, "And ever since… he's been my best friend."

Sasuke poked her arm and plainly stated, "You're weird."

Sakura smiled, "I know." He smirked for a brief second.

"So, uhm, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. What?"

"What do you want me to tell people when they ask what we're doing together?"

"We're not together, Sakura."

"No! Not that way!" she blushed, "I mean if people see me talking to you, what's a popular guy like you talking to an 'invisible' like me? What do I tell them?"

He thought for a moment and said, "You're my brother's friend's little sister. And he's very protective so he makes me take care of you."

She raised a brow, "Where did that come from? It was uber creative and such."

He shrugged, "Can we use it?"

She nodded, "Scratch the 'new' part, because some people know me."

He nodded as well. "Why do you ask?"

Sakura smiled, "Because, I believe, three of your friends are coming over here."

Sasuke jumped and looked behind him. He froze.

-

-

Ino strode onto school grounds with Naruto and Shikamaru. She stopped once she looked at the school's lawn.

Sasuke was talking with Sakura, and she was smiling… Ino was worried because she couldn't see his face. Then he turned slightly and smirked for a second.

She fumed and unconsciously began walking towards them. Naruto and Shikamaru followed growing quieter with each step. Soon they were behind them, Sasuke and Sakura turned back.

Sakura smiled warmly and chirped, "Hello!" Sasuke just nodded.

Naruto shouted, "HELLO-…?" he looked to Sakura and winked.

Sakura winked back, "I'm Sakura Haruno! And you are…?" _Wow, Naruto is smart. He knew we weren't supposed to "know" each other in front of other people._

"Naruto Uzumaki." He smiled slyly.

Shikamaru raised a brow, but sank into the grass and sat, "Shikamaru Nara."

Sakura nodded and added a polite, "Hello, nice to meet you." She turned to Ino, and with a clear actress voice she asked, "And who are you?"

Ino blanked out for a second, staring at Sasuke, who was staring at the grass and sat down hastily, "Oh… uh, I'm Ino." _What are they doing together?_

"Hello, Ino!" Sakura cheerfully sang. She nodded and just stared at Sasuke.

Naruto scratched his head, "What are you doing with Teme, Sakura-chan?" _What's going on?_

Sasuke froze for a second and his eyes flickered on Ino. He forced himself to look away and stare at Sakura. _Get it right, Sakura._

She said the next part as if it were a line from an actress, "Principle Tsunade made Sasuke-kun watch me." Sasuke twitched, _That wasn't the plan at all…_ Sakura continued, "I'm dangerous!" she did the peace sign and smiled brightly.

Sasuke sighed. Shikamaru did too along with him, "How troublesome." Sasuke looked at him with an annoyed stare, "You don't even know."

Ino didn't ease up but she stared between Sakura and Sasuke. She couldn't help but feel jealous. "Why does _he_ have to watch _you_?" her voice was accidentally coated with malice and she was glaring holes in Sakura's eyes.

Sakura sighed. _Ah, she's getting jealous. This is a tough one! _"Because I'm fragile. I could break any moment!"

Naruto raised a brow, squatted down, and tilted his head, "What?"

Ino glared harder, unintentionally. _Why am I being so rude. Why am I feeling this way, she even just said they weren't doing anything! What is going on with me? I shouldn't feel jealous, I broke up with him! _

Shikamaru sighed and felt jealous vibes flowing off her body and put a hand to her shoulder, "If you can't handle it, leave." Ino looked at him with teary blue eyes.

Sasuke looked down and said. _She can't even look at me._ A hand laid on his outstretched leg. He followed up the pale arm and saw Sakura smiling happily. Her eyes told him that everything will be alright, and for some reason, he believed her.

Ino stood up and walked away quickly. Shikamaru stood too, but turned to us with an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry, 'bout that, Ino's a little… yeah. Nice seeing you again, Sasuke. Bye." He walked away calmly.

Sasuke sighed, "Nice seeing you again…?" Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, you guys don't talk much… anymore." They both stared at the floor.

Sakura patted they backs suddenly, "Don't worry boys, if you were friends once, you'll always be friends!" she smiled and stared at the sky, "Friends aren't something you can get rid of so quick."

Naruto looked at her form, happy, small, but content. He smiled too and laughed, "That means, in a matter of time, our family will be back together again!"

Sasuke sighed at his optimistic-ness and stared at Sakura. _Why the hell is she so happy?_ "Hn."_ And family? Tch, like we'll ever be that close again._

Sakura stared at the puffy clouds and sighed. _At least Naruto believes me. I think what he said hurt Sasuke though… gosh. Making them both happy is so beyond hard._

Sasuke stood up and said, "I'm going to class now." He turned but he heard Sakura squeak, "Help me up."

Naruto watched them intently.

Sasuke turned and sighed and held out a strong arm. "Here." Sakura smiled and lightly grasped his hand. He pulled up hard, and she almost fell forward, if he hadn't grabbed her by the waist. He immediantly let go when she steadied herself. _She was so light._

Sakura punched his arm and shouted playfully, "Hey! You almost let me fall!"

Sasuke rubbed his arm, because, surprisingly the hit actually hurt. "Whatever."

Sakura let him walk in front of her, and when he was directly in front of her, she kicked him in the ass. Literally.

Sasuke turned around and began to shout, "Sakura you fu-?" but she wasn't there. He heard a familiar giggle, and saw her running towards the school doors.

When he lost sight of her, he chuckled lowly. "Sakura, you idiot."

-

-

Naruto watched her pull back her leg and release it up his ass. He even saw Sasuke jump a little. Naruto laughed hysterically.

He smiled, _Sakura, is so amazing. She made Teme happy!_ He saw her disappear, and Sasuke's walk slow. Then he saw his body lightly shaking. _She even made him laugh._

He couldn't help but feel jealous, because she had made his best friend laugh a rare thing ever since they broke up.

He pushed it back, and just continued laughing. He fell into the grass and laughed, tears almost coming to his eyes. They he just laid down and stared at the clouds. Then the warning bell rang. He ignored it. If he were early, he wouldn't be noticed. If he were late, with some kind of big entrance, he'd definitely be the center of attention.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" a soft voice called.

He looked up and saw shorthaired Hinata leaning over worriedly. "Hey, Hinata!"

She sighed with relief.

Naruto sat up and questioned, "What?"

She blushed and attempted to walk away, "No-nothing, Naruto-kun."

He bounced up, and grabbed her by the hand as she walked away. Her face grew even redder as she turned, "Yes…?"

Naruto smiled easily, "You can tell me, Hinata-_chan­_!"

Hinata blushed and looked down. He squeezed her hand, "You can tell me!"

She stared at his hand, which was still firmly grasping hers, "I- I thought you we-were having a se-seizure… And then you fell suddenly… I thought yo-you passed out." She stammered.

Naruto stared at her incredulously.

Hinata looked away. "I just… thou-thought…"

Naruto burst out laughing again, "You're funny, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked him in the eyes and smiled. Then the bell rang again. It meant there was 20 seconds left until class started.

Naruto began to tug her towards school, her hand still in his. "C'mon, let's go to class." She walked with him. He noticed her quick stride and beads of sweat rolling down her face. "Do you have perfect attendance, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded quickly. He smiled, "Hop on." He leaned down a little, suggesting he'd give her a piggyback ride.

Her face flushed, "A-are you sur-sure?" He just yelled back, "Get on!" She, slightly startled by his roughness, climbed onto his back. And as soon as he was sure she was holding on, he sprinted.

Hinata held onto him tightly and thought to herself, _Holy shit. HOLY SHIT! Naruto is running me, on his back, to class. HOLY SHIT!_

Naruto ran with her with ease. He felt her press against his back, and her light breath tickled his neck. He smiled. They were going to make it.

Then, as the class door was closing, Naruto suddenly jumped and kicked the door open, "DYNAMIC ENTRANCE!"

He stood in the front of the class and smiled hugely, "Are we late?"

A muffled voice behind the door said, "No, Naruto. You may take a seat now." Kakashi twitched and pushed the door close, a big bruise on his face.

The class that was thoroughly surprised and staring, burst out laughing.

Naruto stood still though, "Uh, Hinata-chan…? You can get off now." He got no reply. He tried to look behind himself. He saw Hinata's shocked face staring ahead, eyes wide open, and mouth slightly agape, "Hinata!?"

He heard a guy in the front row, Kiba Inuzuka, say, "Dude, I think of killed her."

Naruto screamed, "Ah! Neji's gonna kill me!"

The class laughed again, and an insignificant girl in the back stared at Naruto's and Hinata's form and smiled. Sakura said, "Naruto, you idiot." She saw one head turn. He was staring right at her.

She waved, "Hey, Sasuke-kun."

-

-

Neji woke up and imediantly felt like he was in another atmosphere. He saw that he was in his room. Then he had a strange tinge, that said, "Kill Naruto."

A voice startled him.

"So you're awake."

He tried to sit up, but hissed in pain, as he clutched his ribs. He turned his head, and saw his best friend, Tenten.

She stared at him with tears in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Neji stared at her in shock.

Her hands were balled up in fists and she hit her legs, "Dammit, Neji! This is serious!"

Neji stared at her and with a calm voice and said, "Don't worry about me, this is nothing. And why are you here?"

She pointed at his bruised and aching body, "Nothing? _Nothing?_ This is a hell of a lot of something!"

Neji stared at her, "Why are you here?"

Tenten stared, "I saw Hinata at school alone, and I know you're usually her shadow, and you weren't there, so I came here. I have a spare key."

Neji closed his eyes, "So what are you going to do now?"

She sucked in a breath, "I'm going to make you tell me what's going on, and I'll try to do something about it."

He remained silent and whispered, "You don't want to now, and even if I do tell you, what are you going to do?"

Tenten looked at him with soft eyes and said, "I don't know…" he opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off, "I care about you… so I'm not just gonna let you hurt without trying."

-

-

**

* * *

**

Eh. This was kind of a quick update (lol, FOR ONCE!)! I kinda like it, it was fluffy, as the title states.

**Random Question: Do you still watch Naruto, or read the manga? (Personally, I think it sucks, not hating please, ever since Sasuke left the series has become pointless and the time skip was unnecessary, and I'm just in it for the fandom now.)**

**Reply in a review… or just review? PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	7. Yes, I Can

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Yes, I C****an**

* * *

"_Sasuke, I don't think you love her."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because you don't look at her, with passion."_

"_How do I look at her then?"_

"_Like you're in it just to keep a high social ranking."_

* * *

Sasuke stared. _She's in my class? What the hell? I never noticed her before._ She smiled, but looked ahead. Sasuke turned back around.

Sakura giggled. "Sasuke-kun. You're so oblivious."

-

-

Naruto stood in the front of the room, slightly confused on what he was supposed to do. He turned his head back to her face and blew on her really hard. Her hair cleared away from her face.

He sighed, "Hinata-chan? Are you… okay?" He kind of tapped her head with his own. "Wake up!"

Her eyes twitched open, and as soon as her vision cleared she saw Naruto looking at her worriedly, and the whole class staring. She squealed and passed out again.

Naruto shouted, "GAH! WHAT'S GOING ON!" he started to spin around in circles to try to see Hinata, he kinda looked like a dog chasing its own tail.

Kakashi sighed and slapped his face. "Naruto, you idiot. Just sit down, and put her in the seat next to you." He pointed toward a seat in the middle.

Naruto hobbled over gently holding her. He put her in the seat softly and sat down next to her. He patted her shoulder and mumbled, "Jeez, why does she always pass out around me?"

-

-

Tenten stared at him with glassy eyes. She wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm, "I said, I care about you, Neji, and Hinata too!" she smiled sadly, "I'll do anything to help you guys… you guys are my best friends."

Neji stared at her "I care about you too, Tenten, but this isn't something you can just head into."

Tenten took his hand and held it between her own. "Then, at least tell me what the hell is going on, please…" she stroked his head with her thumb soothingly.

Neji sighed, "Hinata's father abuses us." He said it so plainly and quickly, that Tenten wasn't shocked... yet.

After a couple of seconds, "WHAT?!" Tenten stood up and his hand lay on his chest. She slammed the door of Neji's room shut and stormed over to him. She started to scream, "THIS _IS_ SERIOUS! WHAT THE- I NEED TO CALL THE POLICE!" she kneeled down by his bed, and whispered in an almost hysterical voice, "Why didn't you… you tell me this before?! You didn't need to got through all this… this pain!"

Neji sighed again and patted her head, "I can't just tell you." He looked at her with soft eyes, "You might get hurt."

Tenten looked at him incredulously. "You're the one who's getting hurt, idiot! I'm just trying to help!" she shook her head, "I don't care if I get hurt, you guys are my dear friends!" She hung her head down.

Neji stared at her and smiled. He patted her head. "You're such a good person, Tenten, I don't deserve a friend like you." He lifted her chin.

Her big chocolate brown eyes stared at him, "You're right, you _don't_ deserve me." She smiled too, "But, seriously… is there anything I can do?"

Neji thought and them smiled sadly, "Let Hinata live with you."

Tenten nodded slowly, "Okay… what about for you…?"

Neji smirked, "What about me?"

Tenten blushed, "Are you gonna be staying with me… too?"

Neji shook his head and smiled, "No, I'll stay here."

Tenten nodded and secretly thought, _Wow that was really awkward._ "But, can I do something for you, Neji?"

Neji closed his eyes and whispered, "You can go back to school and tell everyone I sick… and watch over… Hinata…" then he fell into deep sleep.

Tenten stood up and stared at his sleeping form. She stroked his hair out of his face, and whispered, "I …care for you… Neji…"

Then she walked out of the room carefully and ran to school.

-

-

Once Ino was out of Sasuke's "seeing range" she started to sprint away. Tears were in her eyes and her lip was quivering. She ran to the back of the school and sat against the wall.

She cried in her arms and whispered, "Why do I feel this way…? Why do I care?" _Why was Sakura with him? Is she stealing him from me? What the hell! We hardly even know each other!_ "And… why him?" She sobbed.

Then, arms hugged her and pulled her into the person's lap. Ino already knew who it was and buried her face in his chest. The person patted her back, and in a soft soothing voice he cooed, "It's alright, Ino…"

Ino looked up at him at him and whimpered, "Why do I feel this way, Shikamaru?" he just stared at her as she continued, "I don't know if I love him or not!"

Shikamaru shrugged, "How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not a girl," he said it with a smirk. He tickled her waist.

Ino cracked a small smile and punched his cheek softly, "Stop making me smile, idiot!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Women are so troublesome."

Ino sighed and looked at him, "Honestly, does it look like I love him?"

Shikamaru forced a fake approving look, "Yes, Ino, it looks like you love him… but you know… there are other guys…" _You know… like me?_ "Sasuke not the one you're going to marry, right…?"

Ino paused and laughed, "Of course not! He would never make a good father!" she smiled, "He's too… well, he not cold, well not around me, but to anyone besides Naruto and I he would be blank… And he seems dark… and all together too perfect. But… he's like obsessed with me! Though, the only thing we've done is a five second kiss!"

Shikamaru tickled her again, hoping to clear his thoughts of Sasuke, "Idiot, you just admitted his faults. Do you love him, still even after all that?"

Ino stared down, "I don't know…"

Shikamaru poked her head, "Well, you should make you choice, there are other guys around, and Sasuke won't seem to 'let go' of you, until you really 'let go.'"

Ino shrugged, "Do you think he'll still be my friend?"

Shikamaru nodded, "It'll probably take some work, but if you want to be friends so bad, I bet you can annoy him into it." He smiled

Ino smiled and stood up, "Let's go Shikamaru!" she held out a hand to help him up.

Shikamaru took it and pulled her down. He made her sit, and then used her head to push himself up. He smiled and ran away. Ino fumed and shrieked, "SHIKAMARU YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" she ran after him yelling profanities.

Shikamaru ran away smiling, but secretly hurting.

_She still loves him._

-

-

Sasuke was watching Kakashi take attendance. He waited to hear "Sakura Haruno," but it never came. He looked back at Sakura, who was staring at the wall with a blank stare.

Sasuke sighed, _Seriously, how long was she here?_ Then something smashed into the back of his head. Sasuke turned his head slowly preparing to shout, "Naruto," but then he saw that that kid was in front of him sleeping.

Sasuke snapped his head towards Sakura. She was laughing silently, and sticking her tongue out. Sasuke twitched. He picked up the paper ball she had thrown and cocked his arm back she hand signaled, "STOP!"

Sasuke raised a brow, then she pretended she was opening a piece of paper. She was signaling for him to read the note. Sasuke nodded and opened it.

And then in a flowery pink pen it said…

_

* * *

_

Text me,

_235-489-9428_

_Yeah, text me right now._

* * *

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, and he was looking away so he took out his sleek black phone. Quickly he punched in her number.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke: Hey, will we get in trouble?

_Sakura: He knows what I'm doing, so no, you won't._

_Sasuke: Why didn't he call your name for attendance?_

_Sakura: No one is supposed to know who I am, duh!_

_Sasuke: Why not?_

_Sakura: Jeez, you ask so many questions, Sasuke-kun. But if anyone like knew who I am and what I do, they'd assume everyone I'm with has a certain problem, and that would be bad._

_Sasuke: Oh._

_Sakura: So, do you want to continue therapy, or pay attention to class?_

_Sasuke: I already learned this, so, I pick the first one._

_Sakura: Wow, you're really cooperating! Go Sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke: Hn. It's because I'm texting, it's not like I can ignore you in a text._

_Sakura: You're so funny! But anyway, can I ask you some thing, now that you can't ignore me?_

_Sasuke:…_

_Sakura: Do you love Ino?_

* * *

Sasuke stared at his phone when that message popped up. His hand quivered a little, and he thought that he wouldn't answer. But he did. He bit his lip as it sent.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke: Yes… I do love her. I love her more than… anything.

_Sakura: Would you die for her?_

* * *

Sasuke furrowed his brows, why would something like that happen? Why was she asking this?

_

* * *

_

Sasuke: Why are you asking this?

_Sakura: I have a theory._

_Sasuke: What kind of theory?_

_Sakura: About why you cut._

_Sasuke: Tell me._

_Sakura: Can't do that!_

* * *

Sasuke scowled and looked back at her. She averted his gaze and stared at her phone. Sasuke sighed.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke: Why not.

_Sakura: I need to know if you would die for her._

_Sasuke: I don't know, what the hell is that kind of question anyway?_

_Sakura: Uhm, whatever. I won't tell you the theory yet. Maybe, when you stop cutting, I'll tell you, kay?_

_Sasuke: Fine. But how do you know I'll stop cutting. It's not like you can change my lifestyle._

* * *

Sakura smiled as she read this text message. She sent him a message and closed her phone. This conversation was done. She stood up and left. No one in class saw her leave. only Sasuke did.

And once she stepped out of the room, Sasuke's phone buzzed. He flipped it open, slightly puzzled.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: Yes, I can.

* * *

-

-

Tenten walked into school, and into the office, giving the explanation that her friend was sick so she helped him for the morning. Then she strode out and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. _It's lunchtime._

She walked to the lunchroom, quickly stopping by her locker to drop off her crap and stuff. Then, she walked into the crowded lunchroom. Immediately she spotted Sakura's pink hair in the crowd and skipped to her table.

She sat down across from her and smiled, "Hello, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled and said, "Hello Tenten!"

Tenten smiled back and looked to her old lunch table. Hinata was sitting alone. Tenten frowned, "Uh, Sakura?"

Said girl looked at her and smiled, "Yes?"

Tenten pointed to Hinata eating by herself, "Can she sit with us? I mean, I don't care if she hears anything…" She blushed.

Sakura smiled, "Of course! I just need to talk to he-?"

Tenten cut her off and looked at the table, "I already know she seeing you, and I know what's going on with her and Neji, he told me to watch her."

Sakura nodded.

Tenten stood up and walked to Hinata, she tapped her shoulder, "Hey!"

Hinata smiled. Tenten continued, "Do you want to sit with me and Sakura?" Hinata looked at Sakura and she nodded.

Hinata then furrowed her brow, "I need to tell you something, Tenten, I-?"

She smiled and said, "I already know, and you'll be living with me for a while, kay?"

Hinata nodded and walked over to Sakura's table with her. Sakura smiled cheerily, "Tenten, if this is a therapy session, do you mind telling Hinata you're 'problem?'"

Tenten blushed and looked away, "Hinata… I want to become more… _feminine_." She looked down.

Sakura laughed and Hinata smiled. Sakura then said, "It's okay! Admitting your problem is the first step, remember?"

Sakura continued, "And I'm gonna get a little off topic right now, but do you guys want to do you're sessions together?"

Hinata and Tenten briefly glanced at each other and nodded once, "Please."

Sakura smiled, "Then it will be an 'every other day' schedule, today you'll eat lunch with me, tomorrow you will meet me after school, regular time, right Hinata?" She nodded.

Sakura smiled, "Good, so what do you guys wanna talk about first?"

Hinata shrugged. Tenten said uneasily, "Uhm… I want to be more, girly… what do I have to do…?"

Sakura shrugged too, "I'm not exactly sure, but, let's start with manners, and such." Sakura winked, "I never was a girly-girl myself."

Tenten smiled, "So what about manners, eh?" her leaned her head on her hand.

Hinata giggled, "Elbows off the table, Tenten-chan, it's the basics." Sakura clapped, "Hinata can help you! So, carry on!"

Hinata smiled, "Sit up straight." Tenten straightened up awkwardly, kind of sticking out her chest too much. Hinata laughed and said, "Not that far!"

Sakura cracked a smiled but to them, she was looking down. She opened her phone. I new message.

_

* * *

_

Ino: Hey…

* * *

She quickly sent a reply.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: Why so downcast?

* * *

-

-

Ino walked into the lunchroom, a little late, because she had to "make a trip to the bathroom." She sat down at her table, walking to her usual seat between Temari and Shikamaru… but… they were sitting together…?

Ino walked up behind them. She stood there waiting for them to realize, but they were so caught up in the conversation, they didn't realize her until she cleared her throat.

Shikamaru jumped and turned. "Oh, sorry Ino, I _didn't_ see you." He smiled, "Sit here." He pointed to the seat next to him, on the other side.

Ino furrowed her brows and sat down. She couldn't help but think that Shikamaru's voice was filled with a little something… extra? She flipped out her phone and sent a message to perhaps her only hope.

She closed her phone as soon as it sent and turned to Shikamaru, expecting him to be patiently waiting for her as always… but he wasn't.

His back was facing her, his WHOLE back, and it was shaking. Shaking with laughter that is. She saw Temari laughing. She also saw his hand on the table, and her hand, slowly advancing together…

Ino looked away. She bit her lip.

Her phone then buzzed lightly, she flipped if open quickly, and read it.

_

* * *

_

Ino: Today's been, tough…

_Sakura: Ah, is it about the person I was with this morning?_

_Ino: Yes._

_Sakura: So, do you still like him?_

_Ino: Not… really, that's why I broke up with him, he was nice and all, but, I don't know he seems a little off, when we were together._

_Sakura: How so?_

_Ino: We kissed like only twice, for like five seconds, and he hugs me, but I can't help think of him as a brother. I love him, but not that way. It felt kind of wrong being with him, because he would force all his attention on me instead of his friends, but of course, they'd forgive him because they all thought I was "the one."_

_Sakura: Ouch, that's tough…_

_Ino: And you should have seen his face! My words were exactly this, "Sasuke, it's not working out between us." And all he replied to everything after that was, "I know." I made me feel guilty._

_Sakura: Well, maybe you were his first "feeling" of love, so he was protective?_

_Ino: Maybe… ugh, but the part I hate the most is that I still want him as a friend, I want my "brother" back. But I don't think you can change him. He won't change for something that, to him he probably brush it off and ignore me. You. Can't. change. Him. Trust me I know._

* * *

Ino sniffled and stared at what she was about to send. She sent it seconds later and stared at the blank screen of her phone. Ino went to her pictures, and saw the one she was looking for. A tear rolled down her cheek and she stared at it. It was a picture of her being carried on Sasuke's back, they were smiling and their friends were scattered amongst them. She sniffled softly again.

She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, and saw that Shikamaru was holding her. He looked at with a sweet smile, but she saw a hint of annoyance, and he said, "What's wrong?"

Ino scrambled for an excuse and laughed like nothing was wrong, "Oh, I just got a really, _really_ sad 'FWD!'" she closed her phone and stood up, "And… Uhh, I gotta go to the bathroom." She walked away biting her lip.

In her hands she was clutching her phone, in the other, she had her notebook. Once she was out of the doors she sprinted. Tears blinded her eyes and she collided into someone. She gasped and quickly wiped her eyes, "OMG! I so sorry-!" she stood up and _him_ equally surprised on the floor.

They both stared at each other in shock, and then Ino held out a hand suddenly, "Uh, here, I'm sorry."

He took her hand lightly, and barely touched her as she pulled him up. Sasuke stared in disbelief and smirked for a second, "Uh, thanks…"

He looked down and saw their stuff sprayed across the floor. He picked up his notebook, and slid hers to her. Then he saw her phone opened, and a new message displayed. By force of habit he read it.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: Yes, I can.

* * *

-

-

**

* * *

**

Wow, this is a long chapter! Well, to me it was! Lol, there was a lot of texting involved. And don't worry, I'll update soon, or well, I'll try!

**Random Question: Do you like Sasuke in Shippuuden? (I think he's become EVILLLLL! But, I still love him to death.) And lol, did anyone else realize how I use these lines obsessively?**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	8. Commit Suicide

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Commit Suicide **

* * *

"_Sakura?"_

"_Can you tell me you're theory yet?"_

"_Have you stopped cutting?"_

"…"

"_Then no."_

* * *

Ino quickly snatched the phone away, and smiled, she stood up straight and waved, "Sorry for bumping into you… Sasuke… seeya around." She walked away much quicker than she should have.

Sasuke stood up and his head spun, almost with out thinking he burst out, "Hey, Ino, I really am sorry…" Ino spun back in shock. They stared at each other for a while.

Ino fumbled with her words and said, "Uh, Thank you…?" she ran away this time, rubbing her eyes and holding in her vomit.

Sasuke watched her retreat, and his hand reached into his pocket. He walked calmly outside, and went behind a tree.

He pulled out a shiny object out of his pocket.

-

-

Ino ran into the bathroom, not bothering to check if anyone was there, and jumped into a stall. She put a finger in her mouth.

-

-

Sasuke lifted the shiny razor and laid it against his wrist. He bit his lip. _Here I go…_

-

-

Ino gagged and put her finger back in again. _It hurts._

-

-

Suddenly, his phone rang.

-

-

Suddenly, her phone rang.

-

-

_Sakura: Don't do it._

-

-

_Sakura: Don't do it._

-

-

Too late. Sasuke let the cool blade slice his skin with ease. He didn't flinch. Instead he was the blood slide down his arm.

He shivered and wiped it up. Then he turned to the tree, and began to carve.

-

-

Ino hesitated, but her puke was already spewing out. Tears kept flowing and flowing. Her cheeks and eyes burned.

She sat on the cool floor and covered her face. She looked up at the bathroom walls, and read a wall…

She gasped in horror, how could she not realize she was in _that_ stall?

-

-

Sasuke took the blade and wrote into the tough bark. The blood leaked from the cut as he carved harder.

His eyes were red. His smile was cynical. His laugh was hysterical.

He fell suddenly and lay by the tree. He opened his eyes to see his work on the tree.

"_Help me, I can't stop."_

-

-

Ino read the walls of _her_ stall. Her eyes widened as she read the print.

"Ino and Sasuke forever."

"I love him more than anything."

"He's the one I'm going to marry."

"He said I was more important to him that anything."

Her heart stopped as she read the last one, the one that was all alone on the door.

"He called me beautiful."

She choked on her tears.

-

-

Sakura watched outside of her "office" and saw Sasuke laughing at a tree. She looked across from her office and heard loud wails from the girl's restroom.

Her heart hurt. _Why didn't they listen to me?_

She stared at her current patient, her old gay crush, her best friend, and asked him. "Sai, why is everyone like this?"

Sai shrugged and continued to draw on his sketch pad. "Everyone is different, Sakura-chan, they will change their ways when they are proven that they are alright."

Sakura smiled and tapped her chin, "I suppose… how am I supposed to do this Sai?"

Sai smiled back, and walked up to her and gave her a friendly hug, "How do you think I saved you?"

Sakura hugged him back and in a faint whisper she sang, "Thank you." She let go and stared back outside. Sasuke had completely stopped moving. "Should we get him?"

Sai shook his head, "Leave him be, but maybe after a couple minutes you should check up on him, for now, check on the other girl." He smiled.

Sakura nodded. "Thank you Sai, you always know what to do." She walked out of the room.

Sai watched her retreating form. He looked down at his picture he just drew. He put it on her desk. As he left he whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't pick you."

-

-

Ino sniffled and then she heard knocking on the door. She coughed to clear her throat and said, "Oh! Someone's in here."

Then she heard a muffled, "Ino, it's me."

Ino immediately opened the door and greeted Sakura with open arms. She hugged her tightly and cried, "Help me Sakura! Please Help me!"

Sakura nodded and patted her back. "I know, I know, I'll help you. This has got to stop, anyway." Her voice was hard.

Ino held Sakura's shoulders and she looked towards the door. Sakura smiled, "It's locked, and don't worry, I already excused you from you're next class."

Ino nodded. She walked over to the bathroom counter and sat down. She looked down ashamed. "I don't want you to see me like this. I'm the girl who's supposed to be beautiful, flawless… but, I'm not."

Sakura smiled and stood in front of her, "Cheer up already! I told you I'd help you stop and make you beautiful again!"

Ino nodded and smiled, tear rolling softly down her cheeks, "Sakura. I saw Sasuke today."

Sakura paused, then tensed a little. She forced a smile, "Oh? Really? What happened?"

Ino laughed, "It was a stupid reason, I was sitting down, next to Shikamaru, and he wasn't paying any attention to me at all! And then when I starting spilling my out to you on my the text, he asked if I was okay, and then I was acting all weird and ran, and then in the hallway I knocked over Sasuke and then he said sorry, and then I ran away… and now… I'm here."

Sakura nodded. "Well, I would like for you to write it all down in your journal during class, okay?" Ino shook her head once. "I need to go now, so, I'll text you tomorrow, or text me later, bye." Sakura walked out of the bathroom.

Ino stared down and mumbled, "She wasn't as happy as she was yesterday…" She looked in the mirror, and smiled. The reflection smiled back, hollow, and meaningless.

She sat in the bathroom for a couple minutes, just staring back at the mirror, waiting for her to suddenly become beautiful. Ino sighed and walked to her next class.

She walked in, and no one acknowledged her. She was walking to her usual spot, and saw it was taken by… Temari? She bit her lip.

She walked past them, and _someone's_ leg, was in the path to the back, so she tripped. She held onto the desk in front of her to keep from falling, and then as soon as she saw who it was… she let go of the edge like it was burning her. _Sasuke…_

She saw that the seat next to him was the only one open… so with much resistance she sat next to him. Immediately the room fell silent, and the former couple sat as far away from each other as possible.

-

-

Sakura hurried away from the bathroom, and ran outside. She sprinted towards the tree. She towered over Sasuke, who was lying flat on his back.

She glared, "What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke looked up, his eyes half lidded, and said, "What?"

Sakura squatted down by his side and poked his tummy, "Are you alright?" he brushed her hand away.

She looked at the tree and sighed, "I'm already helping you, and only you can stop it yourself."

Sasuke stared at her.

Sakura stared back, "What?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, "You seem very... sad… What happened?"

She was caught off guard for a second and remained silent.

He smirked faintly, "I was right." He put a hand on her knee and mumbled, "What's wrong?"

Sakura smiled. Then in a cracked voice she said, "I'm the one who should be asking the questions!" tears fell from her eyes.

Sasuke stared at her quizzically, "Why are you crying?"

Sakura ignored him, and lay by him. She stared at him and didn't say anything. Sasuke was getting wierded out by her closeness, but stayed still.

Sakura closed her eyes, another tear escaped, "I just was worried."

Sasuke frowned, "You're lying."

Her eyes popped open, "How would you know?"

He shrugged, "I don' know you well, but I do know if you were worried about me you'd be smiling while saying it." He shrugged again.

Sakura closed her eyes, yet again and sighed, "You caught me."

"So, may I know what made you cry?"

"I don't think I can stand to tell it to you."

"Why not?"

"It's bad."

"How bad?"

"Suicide bad, but from my past though."

"Hn…"

"Yeah. I don't think I'm gonna tell you."

"Tell me."

"No."

"I'm here spilling my heart out to you, at least tell me something about yourself."

"I used to be blonde. There you go, know you know something about me."

"I don't care! Just tell me why you're sad!"

Sakura glared at him. He scowled. Sakura spat, "Why would you want to know that?"

Sasuke grew quiet and sighed, "It would make me understand you better, and then maybe I'll believe that you know what I'm going through."

Sakura debated for a second.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

-

-

Tenten and Hinata sat at the lunch table. They were talking about girly stuff, and how easy it would be for Tenten.

They remembered what Sakura said as she left, "Duty calls! See you guys after school tomorrow?"

Then poof, she was gone.

Hinata's eyes wandered and fell on Naruto, who was sitting alone, his dark buddy gone. Tenten followed her stare.

She sighed, "So even after all the trouble he gave you this morning, you still feel for him?"

Hinata nodded and blushed.

Tenten sighed, "You fall for the weirdest people Hinata."

She blushed again and tried to explain, "I-!"

Tenten stood up and called halfway across the lunchroom, "OI! Uzumaki! Sit here with us!"

Said blonde looked up, assessed the table for less than a second, and ran up. He took the seat next to Hinata and smiled, "How's it going? Do you feel better, Hina-chan?"

Hinata blushed, _I… I have a nick-nickname!_

Then she passed out on him.

"OI! HINATA!"

"AW SHIT, NOT AGAIN!"

-

-

Shikamaru laughed and smiled with Temari, but he felt empty. He looked at the empty chair next to him at the lunch table. _She's not back yet?_

Temari turned his face to her and she purred, "So, how's it going, Shikamaru?"

He nodded absentmindedly and couldn't help but feel… hollow.

_Ino, where are you? _

-

-

Sasuke looked at her, serious, "Go on."

Sakura inhaled deeply and started, "Well, you know how I told you my parents were abusive, and they died, and how my 'love' was gay, and rejected me?" he nodded once. "Well, after that, after my parents died, and he rejected me, I fell into a deep depression." She stared up at the sky. "I didn't have friends, so no one tried to stop me, or well… they didn't even know about it. I tried to commit suicide."

Sasuke watched her intently, as she sat up and played with the grass. He remained still on the grass, watching her every movement. She started again, "I hacked and hacked at my arm, and one day I passed out." A sad smile filled her features, "I thought I died, and I was happy, I would finally be able to be… free." Tears streamed down her face, "But I woke up. I woke up in the hospital. I woke up with the gay boy who I loved, his name is Sai."

Sasuke sat up, wincing. He looked at his arm, dried blood all over. He looked at her helpless state. She was shaking and breathing hard, but she continued, "He told me he saved me. But I didn't want to be saved, so when I was released I would cut everyday, a certain amount, waiting to die, but I didn't. So one day, I was walking, and I found a cliff in the forest. I decided today was the day I die. I had no one who wanted me, so I jumped."

She was suddenly motionless. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but she started with a laugh, "I didn't feel anything. It was like floating, I didn't feel the impact or anything. So I assumed I died, again." She laughed and the wind picked up, playing with her hair. "But I didn't. Sai was painting in the forest below, and he saw me jump. He even accidentally drew me in, he thought I was a bird. Then he saw me fall, so he rushed over to help. I woke in the hospital again, and I changed. I wanted to live. He told me so many things like that he was my friend, and what I was thinking."

She smiled through tears and her voice cracked, "And then I realized that life is beautiful." She laid a hand on his chest, "I was sad today, because I thought you were going to commit suicide."

Sasuke lay expressionless. Sakura sighed, "Are you okay now?" he nodded. Sakura hugged him tightly, shocking him, and whispered, "I want to save you."

Sasuke sat up and awkwardly patted her back, "I know you can."

Sakura broke away and stood up, "You should get your ass to class, mister!"

Sasuke looked back at her and looked at his arm.

She rolled her eyes at him and chucked a roll of bandage at him, "Keep it, oh, and don't forget to write this down!" she sprinted away.

Sasuke stood up and started, "Wait-! Aw, screw it." He quickly bandaged up his wrist and then walked into class, he managed to get it right before the bell. Then seconds later, Ino burst in, but no one else saw.

He watched as she stumbled towards her usual seat, but that "Temari" girl was sitting in it. Then she tripped her as she was proceeding towards the back. He gritted his teeth, Ino was sitting next to him.

Ino sat down, and they stayed away as far as possible. The class noticed, and even the teacher fell silent.

-

-

Naruto waited at the entrance of the school. Soon, Sakura walked up with a bright smile. And Naruto had a serious face on play. His eyebrows were furrowed, his mouth was pressed in a hard line, and his eyes were sad.

In a low and concerned voice he said,

"What the fuck is going on?"

Sakura bit her lip.

_He knows._

-

-

**

* * *

**

Wow, I totally spilled most of Sakura's life story there. But alas, it is only a part, she'll have more sad stories to share, kay? And lol, i think this is my fastest update! W00t!

**Well, thanks for reading and… REVIEW! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**Love, **

**Blankdreamer**


	9. Happiness is Annoying

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Happiness Is Annoying**

* * *

"_So, any more life stories, Sakura?"_

"_Are you asking how many more I have to tell you?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, kid, that's just the beginning of my life."_

* * *

Naruto walked up to her and in a "contained" angry voice he spat, "Why was Teme bleeding, and Ino crying, and Hinata hurt, and Tenten acting like something she's not, and where the hell is Neji?"

Sakura sighed and pushed his out of school boundaries, "What do you want to know, kid?"

Naruto walked impatiently, "I want to know why everything is happening."

Sakura raised a brow and inquired, "Why do you think I would know this?"

He looked at her with an obvious stare, "I may be blonde and dumb, but I'm not that stupid with the behavior of my friends." He looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please, tell me what's going on!"

Sakura scratched her head, "Again, why is this attached to me?"

Naruto lost his temper for a second and shouted, "Because I see you everywhere! I know you've been texting Teme, I know you've been talking to him and Ino and Hinata and Neji and Tenten! I know you're helping them too!"

Sakura paused for a moment and looked at him, "How do you know all this?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not very smart, but I am when it's emotions and my friends. I can tell when something's wrong, and I can tell, something's not right."

Sakura stared down, "I'm not supposed to tell you anything. There sessions are supposed to be quiet." Her voice was small.

Naruto shook his head, "I told you, I already know what's going on, but why? Why is this happening?"

They stopped before a bench and the sat down. Sakura sat down hugging her knees, "Tell me what you know."

Naruto stared out across from them and said softly, "Ino is bulimic, Sasuke is 'emo,' Neji and Hinata are abused, and Tenten is trying to change who she is. Why is this happening?"

Sakura stared at him, "You noticed all this just by looking at them?"

He nodded once.

Sakura sighed, "Uh… I guess since you already know all this…" She looked thoughtfully at Naruto. "Well, I'll tell you that Ino and Sasuke are having problems because of their 'breakup.' Hinata and Neji are abused by her father because 'Hinata's not good enough.' Tenten just wants to be girly, I bet someone made fun of her."

Naruto nodded, "But how is this connected to you?"

She looked at him, and leaned her cheek on her knee, "I'm a therapist remember, so I have to help them. It's my job."

Naruto leaned back, "Oh. I kinda thought you caused this… sorry." He sighed.

Sakura smiled sadly, "Oh it's fine, a lot of people think I'm a troublemaker. To tell you the truth some of the teachers hate me!"

Naruto fully faced his body to her, and with a worried expression he said, "Why?"

Sakura laughed, "They think I influence my patients to keep doing what they're doing. They think I'm a bum, emo, bulimic, just by the way I look. And my reputation doesn't help anything either."

Naruto raised a brow, "Reputation?"

Sakura smiled, "I never told you? Oh… well this is my story…"

-

-

The teacher wrote on the board, "GROUP PROJECTS: WORK WITH THE ONE SEATED NEXT TO YOU."

Ino jumped. The pencil Sasuke was clutching broke in two. Shikamaru looked back at them, and suddenly felt guilty.

He looked at Ino's hurt expression, and Sasuke's pinched face. _Why… Why did I choose today to sit with Temari?_ Temari put a hand on his upper thigh and purred, "C'mere. Look at me…"

Shikamaru looked at her.

-

Ino watched their display and whimpered, "Shikamaru…"

Sasuke, not able to hide his concern, said, "What?"

Ino, not able to hide her emotions, said, "He's ignoring me."

He nodded and mumbled, "So?"

She looked down at her hands and whispered, "He's my best friend, he's supposed to comfort me at times like this." She heard Sasuke grunt and quickly added, "No offense."

Sasuke shrugged, "I understand. I kinda wish that that blonde idiot was here to soften the mood." Ino stared at him and then he corrected himself, "I meant the other one."

Ino smiled softly, "Yeah…"

Sasuke looked at her with longing eyes. She looked back with a resentful stare.

"Ino… I really am sorry… What did I do wrong?"

-

-

Naruto sighed after hearing her story and scratched his chin, "You were suicidal?"

Sakura laughed and sang, "In a way a guess!"

"I think, that all you needed was a friend, back then… now you have me!" Naruto gave her a hug, and let his arm hang around her shoulder. Sakura leaned back on him. "Wow, I don't even know you that well, and we're already cuddling!"

Sakura laughed then pinched his thigh, "Don't get any ideas, Naruto."

He laughed uneasily and rubbed his thigh, "Jeez, for a girl as small as you, you're really strong."

She flexed her arm and smiled a toothy grin, "I've been told!"

He smiled.

She nodded.

Naruto poked her forehead, "Uh… yesterday, when you said fake smiles… uh… _hurt_ you… what did you mean by that?"

Sakura reached up and patted his head, "Let's just say, if you're sad, wouldn't you rather have someone smile at you like they mean it, or just have hollow smiles pressuring you?"

He raised a brow, "I don't understand."

She sighed, but continued nonetheless, "I don't like it when people force smiles, it's like saying, 'I'll help you, but I don't care.'"

Naruto nodding knowingly.

"But sometimes you have to fake a smile, like when you're friend is going through hard times, you fake a smile to make them feel better," Sakura smiled sadly, "Even though you don't feel better." She laughed, "That's what _you_ do, Naruto."

"So… I smile to make people feel better?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I am such a good person." He sarcastically cried, and clutched his heart, "I am the sun!"

Sakura could actually see the happiness radiated off of him. She smiled and patted his head again, "You're so awesome, Naruto." She hugged his torso, "I'm so glad you became my friend!"

He hugged her back tightly and shouted, "ME TOO!"

Sakura laughed.

Then they sat in each other's company and talked about random stuff, and stuff that mattered. They laughed and smiled a lot, each happy and true.

Pretty soon, it grew a little darker and Naruto hopped up, "Ah! I gotta eat dinner!"

Sakura giggled, stood up, and said, "Run along them, Naruto, meet me again at school tomorrow!"

He waved and said, "I gotta meet my parents now, bye!"

Sakura raised a brow, "Parents?" She watched him run away and felt like something wasn't right.

"His parents are dead, you know?"

Sakura turned back and rocked back on her heels. She smiled, "So are you like stalking me now?"

-

-

Ino stared at him, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because it's probably my fault." He shrugged, "What did I do to make you break up with me? Did I hurt you?"

Ino shook her head, "No…"

He looked at her seriously, and his eyes were locked on hers, "Then why…?"

Ino turned away and didn't answer him.

In class, for the project, they managed to work together pretty well. But… the whole time it seemed like they were walking on shards of glass…

Soon class was over, and Sasuke stood up and gathered his stuff. Ino pushed her crap into her bag and called, "Sasuke…"

He turned, "What?"

Ino stared at him, and then in a small voice, "I broke up with… you… because you… loved me too much…" She ran out of the room.

Sasuke stood there utterly confused, and hurt. He looked out to the direction she left, and found her "best" friend.

Shikamaru.

-

-

Shikamaru saw Ino confront Sasuke. He watched her run out of the room. His hand clenched. _Ino… I'm sorry…_

He looked at Sasuke and saw he stood still, not daring to move. _She must have told him. I'm so sorry I put you through this Ino. I should have been there. I should have. _

Then, Sasuke turned to him. He stared. "Shikamaru."

Said boy nodded.

"Take better care of your friend." Sasuke strode out of the room.

Shikamaru leaned on his desk and just stared at the floor. _Ah… Ino._ Temari leaned on him, "What's wrong, Shika?"

He scratched his head, "Ino… and Sasuke. It's all so troublesome."

Temari nodded, "I know. I hate those two. Ino is a whiny brat, and Sasuke is a snob. Ditch them, Shika."

Shikamaru stared at her, "I can't ditch my friends."

Temari smiled, "Sure you can. All you need to do is ignore… ignore… ignore.!" She pulled him out of the room. "C'mon, it'll just be the two of us after that!"

He bit his lip, "I don't know. I can't just leave Ino, she's been my best friends since forever." He walked out of school and whispered, "I just can't do that."

Temari looked at him and laughed, "Don't tell me-!" She looked at him and laughed again, "You love that brat, don't-cha?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything.

Temari kept adding to the fire, "Why her? I mean, why you're best friend? You know it could ruin you're WHOLE friendship if you separated?! HAHA! But what kind of friend is she? She leaves _you_. She treats you like she's queen. She expects you to do what she wants. Why keep up with her?"

He stared at her.

She stared back, a sly smirk in place. _Got him._

Shikamaru turned away from her and walked away.

_Why do I keep up with her? Duh, because_

_I love her._

-

-

Sasuke glared, "I was walking. So shut up."

Sakura smiled, "Come, sit!" she sat back down and patted the bench. He did. "So, how's life?"

He shrugged, "Fine."

Sakura hugged her knees and poked his leg, "Ne, Sasuke-kun, you're so boring!"

He rolled his eyes, "His parents are dead."

She leaned a cheek on her knee and looked at him, "Really now? Care to share?" he just looked at her. This time she rolled her eyes, "You should get this already, Sasuke, You can tell me stuff, I just can't tell anybody else without your permission."

He sighed and rubbed the side of his face, "Well… Naruto doesn't really have a family. His mom died at childbirth, and his dad died when he was eight."

Sakura looked down, "Harsh. Uh, how did his dad die?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Fox attack." He smirked lightly, "It was an accident, the fox wanted to play with Naruto, but his dad saw it as a threat, so he attacked it. It, instinctively, attacked him back. It stopped because it saw Naruto sad. His dad said, 'Oi, Naruto, this is your little kyuubi, alright?' His father was taken to the hospital, and said he loves him…" he paused, "And now, ironically, that fox is his pet. It's name is-."

Sakura smiled, "Kyuubi, isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded.

She leaned back in the chair, almost snuggling closer to him, but remembered it wasn't Naruto. "That's life I guess. Full of irony. But, what Naruto did was very nice." She smiled, "Even if it… did that, to his father."

He nodded again.

Sakura paused then asked, "So, why did he say he needed to go home?"

Sasuke smirked again, "He eats his instant ramen in front of two empty chairs, with the pictures of his parents in front. His fox eats too. Naruto even talks to them…"

Sakura sniffled, "That's so sad."

Sasuke looked at her, "Isn't the world?"

Sakura laughed, "The world is full of everything, Sasuke-kun. And the world is pretty wonderful."

He shook his head and scoffed, "Not really, life sucks."

Sakura winked, "Only to you." He scowled, "Just kidding, everyone has their bad days Sasuke. And people have good days too!" She pinched his cheek, "All you have to do is keep a happy attitude!" she smiled hugely.

He furrowed his brows and sighed, "You're way too optimistic. You're the kind of person who'd die laughing."

Sakura nodded, "I hope I will." She inched closer to him, "Sasuke-kun, wouldn't you want to die happy?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know. It was like a hypothetical thing I said. I don't think I want to die, but I don't exactly want to live."

Sakura faked a gasp, "You don't like living? Oh my gosh! Living is everything!"

He waved her off, "Everything living dies."

"But, wouldn't you want to have some happiness before you die?"

"I don't know. I don't think about death, or life the way you do."

She tapped her lip, "Well… I have to think about- uh, never mind." She stared into the distance suddenly stopped talking.

He stared at her distant form. _What is going on…?_ "What?"

She smiled, "Well, death is a thing you have to think about sometime. But, I like thinking of life and happiness!" _Lies._

Sasuke scoffed, "Happiness."

"What about it?"

"It's so… so annoying."

Sakura smiled at his choice of words, "How so?"

He closed his eyes and leaned back. He stared at the dark sky. "It's like… I'm sad, but everyone is happy. So freakin' happy. I… I want to be happy too you know, but… I can't reach it." He scowled, "It's so annoying."

Sakura smiled and patted his hand. "You'll reach it eventually. I know you will. Everyone does." _Even me._

Sasuke turned to face her and found her smiling and holding his hand between her small ones. Then he just felt… warm.

She giggled, "Aw, so cute, you're _blushing_, Sasuke-kun!"

He looked away and twitched. _Blush-blushing?!_

Sakura smiled softly.

Then he felt her hugging him tightly. _She's so weird. Does she not know what personal space is?_ He awkwardly patted her head, then he just let his hand rest on atop her pink haired head.

Sakura looked up at him. She smiled toothily. "You're warm."

He sighed, "You're hopeless." He softly patted her head again, "Do you always touch people so familiarly?"

She shrugged and just leaned on him, "Sometimes, of course not to girls. But I do always try to act like a friend! And it's nice I guess. Feeling the warmth of a stranger who cares."

Sasuke blinked, "Can you tell me again why you help people? You know, cause maybe I could understand now."

Sakura smiled,

"Everyone deserves to be happy. I like to help people reach happiness, and I hate it when they are sad. It's even better to help people you don't know, because then you can get new friends. And, I want to save as many people as I can…"

She laughed.

Sasuke felt her happiness radiating off of her and smirked.

_She's so... _

-

-

**Bleh. That update took FOREVER! Even if it was like 10 days… oh well, I updated at least. So, what do ya think? I tried to add some SASUSAKU fluff. I tried…**

**Review!**

**Happy Belated Holidays,**

**Blankdreamer**


	10. Now Hold Hands, Loves

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Now Hold Hands, Love**

* * *

"_Ino."_

"_Yes, Shikamaru?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_You should be."_

* * *

Sakura looked up at the sky and said, "I believe that it's time for us to go." She hopped up off of him and stood waiting.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah." He stood up too. "Seeya later." He stuffed his hands in his pocket. He turned and started walking.

Sakura smiled. "Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

He turned and bluntly said, "What?" She was behind him, up to his shoulder so he bent down a little.

Her eyes twinkled and her lips curled into a soft smile. She kissed his cheek and sang, "Life is wonderful, Sasuke-kun, cherish it."

Then she ran away in the direction he was heading.

He straightened up and sighed. He felt all warm again.

"What the hell."

He let her get away and calmly walk home.

She's so… annoying. She's different. UGH! It's like one second I totally understand her, the next I'm lost again. I hate it. I'm so confused.

I don't even know her that well, but I want to… get to know her better. And she has this weird thing that makes me want to talk. UGH! Me, Sasuke Uchiha, talking to some stranger?! What the hell is going on?

_But in a way…_

He smiled softly to himself, and felt warm again.

It's nice.

-

-

Ino laid face down on her bed. She buried her face in a pillow. She screamed.

She wasn't crying.

But she did feel like she should.

Her hands reached for her phone. She flipped it open and began to text without even looking.

_

* * *

_

Ino: Sakura. Can you help me?

* * *

-

-

Sakura felt her pocket buzz and she jumped. "Ah!" she flipped out her phone and smiled at the message.

Sai stared at her from across their apartment room and raised a brow, "What was that?"

Sakura shook her head, "Just a text. It kinda scared me."

He laughed, "Probably would have, I'm gonna go to sleep. G'night." He walked out of the room and went into his own.

She nodded and sat on the couch and replied back.

-

-

Ino felt her phone vibrate and she opened it.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: Of course. What do you need help with?

_Ino: Sasuke._

_Sakura: I kinda knew it._

_Ino: lol yeah. But, today, I told him why we broke up. I told him that he loved me too much._

_Sakura: Is that a bad thing… uhm, to you?_

_Ino: Well, you know, it's a highschool crush. I didn't expect anything like that. I didn't think that he'd love me that much. It's unexpected, you know?_

_Sakura: Yeah, I get what you're saying. But, what's your real reason for breaking up?_

_Ino: Well… I guess I didn't love him back. But I loved him, as a friend, but nothing more._

_Sakura: I understand._

_Ino: He probably hates my guts now. But I really, really want to be his friend again._

_Sakura: Why?_

_Ino: I don't know, but everyone is kinda down. Shikamaru isn't talking to me as much. Naruto is kinda… I don't know, less happy? Neji is a little more protective of Hinata, but what do you expect? Everyone is just… different. And it's like he kind of completes my being._

_Sakura: So is this you're… friendship circle?_

_Ino: Pretty much, oh and Tenten too._

_Sakura: Well, if you were once friends you will always be friends. Those kinds of bonds are not broken easily._

_Ino: But, can you help me be friends with Sasuke again? You have his number right...? Since Tsunade-sama makes him watch you or whatever._

_Sakura: We were just joking about that, it's actually his brother who makes him watch me, cause I helped him through a lot._

_Ino: Oh, so can you do it?_

_Sakura: I'll ask. But, I'll have to text you later, after I get an answer. Kay? Bye._

_Ino: Thanks, bye._

* * *

-

-

Sakura leaned into her couch and sighed, "How am I gonna make this work?" She scrolled through her contacts and found Sasuke.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: Hey, Sasuke-kun! I gots to ask you something!

* * *

-

-

Sasuke walked out of the shower with some black shorts on. He roughly pulled on a white shirt and dried his hair.

He locked his door and sat on his bed. His phone rang. Sasuke sighed and opened it.

"Sakura… of course, she texts me right after she gets home." _And right after I tried to figure her out._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke: What? Just ask, it's not like I can ignore you.

_Sakura: You sound "annoyed." (That's your favorite word, isn't it?) But you have to promise to reply back._

_Sasuke: Fine. Yeah. Whatever. Just ask me what you're gonna ask._

_Sakura: Ino wants to be your friend again._

* * *

Sasuke stared at his phone. _Ino? How do they even know each other… wait, oh yeah, they met this morning._

* * *

_Sasuke: So what?_

_Sakura: Do you… agree?_

_Sasuke:…_

_Sakura: That was a waste of a text. Do you?_

_Sasuke: Yes._

_Sakura: HAHA! I knew it! Haha, thank you. You're gonna make Ino so happy!_

_Sasuke: So… how's is this supposed to work?_

_Sakura: All you got to do is sit with me at lunch. Oh, and be prepared for some major spillage of guts and tears._

_Sasuke: What the hell…?_

_Sakura: Bye! Seeya tomorrow morning!_

_Sasuke: You're weird._

* * *

He flung his phone onto his desk. It landed with a barely audible thud. He pulled a razor out of his pocket. It fingered the edge.

It cut his fingered. "Ow!" He wiped the blood on his shorts. He put the blade to his wrist. _Can I still do this?_ He shut his eye tight and cut.

"SHIT!"

_OW! THAT HURT LIKE HELL! But it… actually kinda feels good… only a little._

He flung the razor at his desk too, and it landed next to his phone. He looked at his cut. Blood streamed down his arm, like a red river.

His stomach churned. Sasuke swallowed.

He pulled out his notebook, and a pencil. He began to write.

_

* * *

_

I cut today because… I'm not sure. I wasn't sad. I guess… I guess I was just trying to relive the cutting, I think. I'm not sure. In the beginning I was hesitant, then I was blank during the cutting, then I was in pain. That cut hurt like hell.

_It doesn't feel as right as before._

* * *

He closed the book and bandaged his wrist.

"Prepare for some major spillage? What does that mean?"

_Yup, she's definitely weird._

_-_

-

Ino was on the verge of sleeping when her phone rang. "EEP!" she fell off her bed and felt for her phone. She flipped it open.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: INO-PIG! He said YES!

_Ino's eyes widened and she smiled hugely she screamed happily and even did a little dance._

_Ino: No joke?_

_Sakura: Yeah, no homo._

_Ino: YAY! I'm so happy! You don't even know!_

_Sakura: Haha, I'm glad. Anyway, sit with me at lunch okay? Oh, and prepare for some major spillage of guts and tears. I g2g bye._

_Ino: Uhm, okay…? Bye forehead-girl! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_

* * *

Ino screamed one more time and danced around. She stared at the bag of chips she was eating and kicked it away.

She looked to her opened bathroom door and pulled it close.

She danced again.

_Sakura sure can make miracles. She's amazing!_

She passed by the mirror and saw her bright eyes, pale skin and heap of hair.

_But… can she make me feel beautiful again?_

-

-

Naruto happily slurped his ramen. He put some food out in front of Kyuubi and sang, "Eat up, boy!"

He turned back to his parents pictures and talked.

"Mom, Dad, guess what?"

They stared back at him with smiling faces.

Naruto grinned and said with ramen in his mouth, "I have a new friend! Her name is Sakura-chan. She's really awesome! She helps people, she helps my other friends too!"

The pictures smiled.

"But… I can't help but feel like something is wrong."

The pictures continued to smile.

"Sometimes… when we talk about things she trails off. It's kind of weird. But I can see past that."

He looked from his dad to his mom. His mom's face looked happy with her red hair swirling around behind her.

His dad looked just like him. Messy blonde hair and toothy smile. He was wearing his favorite "flame" shirt.

They were both smiling happily.

"I think I'm going to help Sakura-chan with her life too."

He smiled with tears in his eyes.

"She said that fake smiles hurt her, so I'll stop. I'll only smile for real now, mom, dad."

He finished up his ramen and laughed, tears streaming down his tan face. "I love you mom, dad. I hope you guys are smiling."

-

-

Tenten stared at her mirror. Her reflection stared back. _Why do people think I'm boyish?_ She stared at her big chocolate brown eyes. Her taunt pale pink lips. Her wavy brown hair that fell over her shoulders and curled at her back. _Why do they say that?_

Hinata was sitting on an extra bed Tenten put in her room. She combed through her silky tresses.

Tenten stared at her poise. Back straight, movement elegant, eyes soft… _Why does she look so feminine?_

Hinata felt Tenten's eyes bore into her back and she blushed.

Tenten laughed and said, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to stare!" she scratched the back of her head.

Hinata smiled softly. "Come here, Tenten." She stood up.

Tenten hopped out her chair and stood up in front of Hinata, "Uh… yes?"

Hinata put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed down. "Sit."

Tenten sat on the edge of her bed.

Hinata combed through Tenten's hair. She had a bit of difficulty.

Tenten blushed, "Sorry! Since my hair is usually in a bun it gets tangled." She stared down, ashamed.

Hinata giggled and combed through, "It's alright, Tenten-chan. I was the same way before. Everyone was."

The brown haired girl looked down glumly. _Was_. She felt Hinata lightly tug the tangles out. It was kind of soothing.

After a couple of minutes, the comb would glide smoothly down her long wavy hair. Hinata smiled and patted it, "Beautiful."

Tenten blushed and combed through her hair. Straight through. It's like Hinata tamed a forest. No tangles in sight! "Thank you."

She smiled, "No problem!"

Tenten smiled back. She crawled under her blankets and delicately sprayed her hair around her head. She heard Hinata get in bed too.

"Good night."

"G'night."

The lights switched off.

Tenten smiled. _I feel like… I'll be girly soon. I'm glad… maybe now…_

_Neji will notice me._

-

-

Sakura skipped to her room, her long pink hair swaying behind her. A huge grin filled her features. She belly flopped into her bed and laughed into her pillows.

"Life is so amazing!"

She turned on the lights and snuggled into her blankets. Her eyes closed.

"Good night world. Seeya tomorrow!"

_Hopefully._

-

-

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

Sasuke sat up and turned off his alarm clock. He stared at his covered wrist. His thoughts flashbacked to yesterday.

"Help me, I can't stop."

"And then I realized life was beautiful." Sakura laid her hand on my chest, "I was sad today, because I thought you were going to commit suicide."

Ino stared at me, "He's my best friend he's supposed to comfort me at times like this."

"You loved me too much."

"Aw, so cute, you're blushing!"

Sakura: All you got to do is sit with me at lunch. Oh, and be prepared for some major spillage of guts and tears.

He stopped thinking.

"A lot happened yesterday."

Then he blew through his morning duties and walked downstairs. As usual his brother was there with coffee in his hand and eyes on his laptop.

Then Sakura was texting on her phone at the table. She was smiling and snickering.

Sasuke coughed.

Sakura looked up and blushed, "Ah! Sorry! Do ya wanna go now, or… what?" she put her phone in her pocket.

Sasuke just started to head out of the door.

Sakura walked after him and waved at Itachi, "Uh, see you tomorrow!" she smiled and ran after him.

Sasuke waited for her outside of the door. Sakura closed it and poked his gut, "Jeez, say something."

Sasuke looked at her, "Weirdo."

Sakura smiled and they started walking, "Why, thank you. I was thinking you were gonna say that."

Sasuke just stared up.

Sakura began to talk about cutting. And he just listened and nodded. Fifteen minutes passed and they are now at school. Early again…

Sakura skipped to the spot they were before and sat down. Sasuke sat down as well. Sakura began talking again about something he didn't care much about.

It was kind of nice feeling to him. Not having emptiness. It's like she was filling all the spots. She didn't even pause. _She knows I'm not listening. Why is she still talking? It she trying to make me feel comfortable?_ Sasuke just watched her facial expression.

Her eyes were happy and bright, her smile was wide. She was altogether happy. It confused him.

Sakura caught him staring, "What…?"

Sasuek shook his head, "Nothing."

Sakura was then looking past him and smiling and waving. He looked back. And there it was. The blonde _idiot_.

Naruto.

"SAKURAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAN!" he yelled.

Sakura smiled, "Naruto!"

He sat next to her and hung an arm around her shoulders, "What's up, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme?"

Sakura smiled and laughed, "Nothing much, but today is gonna be pretty awesome!"

Sasuke stared.

Naruto played along, "Isn't everyday pretty awesome?"

Sasuke twitched, they're happiness was like radiating off of them. It was annoying.

Sakura tugged him closer and hugged him around his waist, "Come closer Sasuke, join our fun!"

Sasuke sat closer to her and awkwardly sat at her side. He was getting the warm feeling again. Sakura just laughed. "Don't you mean 'Join our idiocy?'" He replied.

Naruto reached over Sakura and poked Sasuke, "It's life, man. Deal with it."

Sasuke smirked and tickled Sakura, "Fine. I'll deal." Naruto attacked her with tickles too.

They all laughed and tickled one another. The scene looked altogether perfect. The people who were trickling into school watched with amazement. Sasuke Uchiha, claimed emotionless after the break up, laughing?! With his best friend, and mysterious pink haired girl?! What went on this morning?!

Sakura finally got them to stopped and hugged their faces to hers and smiled, "You guys are awesome! You're the bestest friends a girl could ever have!" she kissed both of them on the cheeks and giggled.

Naruto flushed and Sasuke went all red. Sakura laughed and pointed, "You're –haha- blu-haha-blushing!" she smiled and said, "Well, they probably would after being in the presence of someone this beautiful!" she flipped her hair dramatically.

Sasuke cooled down and smirked, "Yup, you're truly an eyesore, Sakura."

Sakura glared at him.

Naruto laughed, "More like an eyeful! She has pink hair, is tiny, but has a super cool personality!" Sakura smiled brightly, "But… she's kinda flat and her forehead is kind of large."

Sakura shrieked and whispered, "I'm gonna kill you, boy, run." Her eyes glinted in a weird way.

Naruto felt chills go down his back but sarcastically said, "Ooh, how scary!"

Sakura tackled him and tickled him, "Die, Naruto! Die!" she laughed.

Naruto was laughing almost to the point of tears, "Sasu-haha-Sasuke! Save m-haha-me!" he reached out towards him.

Sasuke scoffed. He pulled Sakura away and locked her in a cage-like hug. He smirked, "Get up, Naruto." He did.

Sakura squirmed, "What are you planning, Sasuke-kun?"

He smirked, "Prepare to be tortured, Sakura."

Naruto smiled and tickled her.

Pretty soon, they were tired. They lay in the grass next to each other, Sakura in the middle of course.

The front of the school was beginning to get very busy, and people sometimes stared at the trio.

Sakura smiled and sang, "That was fun, and it's only the beginning of the day!" she looked from Naruto to Sasuke, "I wonder what the rest of the day has in store for us…"

The bell rang.

Sakura hopped up faster than either of the boys and said, "Get up, you'll be late."

They stood up and Sasuke raised a brow, "We'll? What about you?" Naruto nodded as they began to walk to class.

Sakura smiled, "Kakashi-sensei likes me."

Sasuke sighed and they began to pick up the pace, "But you always miss classes and you don't get in trouble."

They reached a fork in the hallway.

Sasuke and Naruto ran one way, and Sakura ran the other.

"That, my dears, is a whole new story." She sang.

Sasuke and Naruto ran to class, and the bell rang as they entered the room. Kakashi stared at them, early for once, "What took ya so long, boys?" his eyes twinkled, "Were you guys out doing something mischievous?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing bad."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Why are you early?"

Kakashi smiled, "No distractions today. And a friend of mine taught me how to be on time."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded once. "Sakura."

-

-

Lunch soon came. Sakura sat at an empty table, hands folding and smiling brightly.

Both of her patients came at the same time.

Sasuke neared the table.

Ino neared the table.

They saw her sitting, then they saw each other, and the world just seemed to stop.

Sakura patted the seats on each side of her and smiled, "Time to reconnect the hopeless."

They sat and both their thoughts were similar. Kind of.

_Should have known she would do something like this._

_DAMMIT! Now I know what she meant by SPILLAGE OF GUTS AND TEARS!_

Sakura giggled, "Now, I want you to hold hands."

-

-

**

* * *

**

Wow, I am such a bad person. Sorry for the cliffy, loves. Haha! But rest assured, the next update shall be quick… hopefully.

**Review, I know you want to!**

**Happy Day Before the New Year (So uhm… Happy New Year… too?),**

**Blankdreamer**


	11. Text S

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Text "S"**

* * *

"_Shikamaru, you're my friend."_

"_I know, you're my friend too."_

"_Friends are supposed to stick together when their friend is going through a hard time."_

"_I'm sorry, Ino, I was just-."_

"_Then why weren't you there…?"_

* * *

Sasuke and Ino stared at her incredulously. Sakura smiled and nodded, "Go on…"

They stared at each other. Ino was unsure and Sasuke was confused. They didn't move. Sakura sighed, "Do you two not know how to hold hands?"

Sasuke glared at her, his eyes saying, I'm-not-an-idiot. Sakura shot a glare back that said, Don't-be-so-sure.

Ino looked away flushing. _Ugh… this is so awkward._

Sakura sighed again, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to help you."

She reached for Sasuke's hand, and held it in her own. Sasuke felt warm, but controlled his blush.

Sakura gently held Ino's hand and smiled in her direction. Ino just stared.

Sakura lifted their hands slowly and put them together. She made them close hands, but kept hers on top. "Good…"

Sasuke stared at their entwined hands and thought, _Ino's hands are so cold… compared to Sakura. Sakura's hand is so warm… Why…?_

Ino stared at their hands too and questioned, "Uhm… no offense or anything… but, uhm, why are we… holding hands?"

Sakura smiled and let go, and slapped the table, "Welcome to the Break-up Therapy, and Remaking Friendship Session!" she smiled.

Sasuke took his hand, that wasn't holding Ino's, and flicked Sakura's cheek, "That sounds really stupid."

Sakura playfully slapped his cheek and smiled, "Don't be like that! I'm helping you rebuild your friendship!" she turned to Ino, "Besides, you'll make Ino-piggy sad if you decline!"

Ino glared at her and mumbled, "Ino…-_piggy_?!"

Sakura laughed and said, "Okay, let's carry on…" Her face became serious, and she closed her eyes. "Prepare for the spillage of guts and tears!"

She looked at Sasuke and Ino's hands and whispered, "Care to share your feelings about the break-up?" They both looked down, "Come on, someone needs to go first."

Sasuke stared at his free hand resting in his lap. _Am I ready to talk about this?_ He looked up and saw Sakura's face. She was staring glumly at their hands. But… it looked like she was looking past it.

He stared back at her face and mumbled, "I… felt lonely."

Ino jumped, and she squeezed his hand. Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Anything else?"

Sasuke looked Ino in the eyes and whispered, "It hurt… because I didn't know why you suddenly broke up with me… I'm still so confused…" he looked away.

Ino said in a low voice, "I… I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I was a selfish person."

Sasuke popped his head up and questioned, "What? How- you didn't do anything?!"

Ino's lip trembled, "I… at first I just wanted to date you for the popularity… You, Naruto… Hinata, Neji, Tenten, you guys looked like you were having so much fun…! I just… be a part of that." She stared at their hands.

Sasuke stared. _Popularity…_ He sighed.

Ino continued, "When I asked you out, you said yes. So, I was happy, and I even brought along my best friend, Shikamaru, and we all became friends. I was really happy. In the middle of that, I… I loved you."

Sakura closed her eyes.

Sasuke continued to stare.

Ino rubbed a tear out of her eye, "And I knew you love me. But… the day you kissed me… It felt wrong." She unconsciously licked her lips, "I… I realize this was just… uh, not love. Then I broke up with you. I'm sorry."

Sasuke nodded, "Actually… When you asked me out, Naruto kept saying I needed to get a girlfriend… and then you asked me, so I said yes, to get him off my back." He laughed darkly, "At first, I didn't like you. But then… I started loving you… it was weird. So when you broke up with me, without a reason… I was confused and hurt…"

Sakura's eyes were still closed. It almost seemed like she wasn't listening.

Ino slowly put her other hand on the table and sandwiched his hands and mumbled, "I'm sorry… I felt like I wasn't supposed to be with you."

Sasuke laughed, "This is kinda my fault though, well, because I said yes…"

Ino laughed too, "But… we had fun! So… what does it matter now?"

They laughed uneasily in each other's presence. Ino smiled, "So… do you want to be… at least friends?" she looked at him in the eye, "And put this behind us?"

Sasuke smiled, "I would like that."

They smiled at each other.

Sakura finally opened her eyes and blinked drowsily, "Are you guys done?"

Ino nodded, "Yup!"

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura smiled, propped her head up on both hands, and swung her legs, "See, that wasn't so hard! I didn't need to do anything!" she laughed, "So are you guys all… friends now?"

Ino nodded and so did Sasuke.

Sakura grinned toothily, "I'm glad. It hurts me to see people sad."

Sasuke took his free hand and ruffled Sakura's hair, "Sakura… we're not just people," he smirked, "We're your friends."

-

-

Naruto watched Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke smile. He smiled too, he turned to Neji, Hinata, and Tenten and whispered, "Hey let's go sit back over there."

Tenten stared, "Why?"

Naruto smiled hugely, "Can't you tell? Sasuke and Ino are friends again, and we have a new buddy!"

He jumped up and ran to the table, "SAKURAAAAA-CHAAAANNN!"

Hinata laughed. Neji twitched mumbling, "That idiot…" but he had a smirk on his face. Tenten sighed, "Well, let's go."

-

-

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Sasuke-kun! I always knew I get to you somehow!" She turned to Ino then back to Sasuke, "Now it is the moment of truth! The moment of true friendship!"

Ino raised a brow, "Say what?"

Sakura smiled, "Your other friends are coming. Now, you have to act normal and stuff! Good luck."

Sasuke sighed. Ino realized that their hands were still entwined and coughed, "Uhm… hands…"

Sasuke realized this and pulled back swiftly, so did she. Sakura smiled and nodded, "Sorry for the awkwardness, guys."

Sasuke snorted, "As if you never make anything awkward, Sakura." He stared at the hand that he was holding Ino's with, that was in his lap. _It's still cold._

Sakura watched him and smiled. She placed her hand atop of his, and let it rest there. She leaned closer to him and whispered, "Don't be so obvious of your feelings, you'll hurt hers."

Sasuke ignored her words and stared at her small hand. _Why is she so damn warm? Compared to Ino…_

Suddenly Naruto pulled up a chair next to him and saw where their hands were, "Now, now, Sakura-chan, I don't think Teme is ready for anything at that level."

Sakura blushed and pulled her hand back, "I was just-!" Hinata sat down next to Naruto and Sakura fired back a comment, "I don't even think you're at the level of Hinata kissing you! _You'd _faint!"

Naruto glared and slapped the table, while Hinata blushed, "That's a lie! I can totally handle kisses!"

Neji sat by Hinata, and Tenten sat between Ino and Neji. Neji glared at Naruto, then looked to Hinata, "What's all this talk about kissing, eh, Naruto?"

Sasuke mused, "Nothing, just Sakura says that Naruto would faint if Hinata kissed him." He smirked.

Tenten laughed, "If Hinata doesn't first!"

Hinata blushed.

Ino listened halfheartedly to their conversation and smiled… but her mind was somewhere else. _Yeah, everyone is here… but where's Shikamaru?_ She scanned the lunch room and saw Shikamaru and Temari talking. _Oh, of course. That bit-._

"I CAN TOTALLY HANDLE IT IF HINATA KISSES ME, OKAY!" Naruto shouted.

The whole lunchroom quieted.

Sakura laughed, piercing through the silence. "You probably could, too bad you don't like her." Hinata looked up, and Sakura winked.

Naruto furrowed his brow, "I do like her, Sakura-chan! She's one of my bestest buddies!" he hugged her around the shoulders and pulled her close, "Right, Hina-chan?!"

Hinata blushed and nodded, "Ye-yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata looked at Sakura and her eyes said, Thank-you-so-much!

Sakura smiled, shooting Hinata a glance that said, You're-welcome.

Sasuke stared at the exchange and sighed. _Sakura… you are such… you're too nice of a person. You don't even know Hinata but you know she likes that idiot!? Unless… she does sessions with them too… no, no, what kind of problem could they even have?_

Tenten turned to Ino and began talking privately, "So, you and Sasuke are friends again?"

Ino nodded happily, "All thanks to this big-foreheaded-girl! I'm so happy."

Tenten smiled, but said, "Ino… you don't seem happy. So… don't lie."

She stared down, "I'm happy about Sasuke being my friend again, but…-?"

Tenten smiled again, "It's about that Shikamaru, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He's the only one not here… and I saw him flirting with Temari."

Ino gagged, "I hate her. She's stealing my best friend."

Tenten stared down, _is he _only_ you're best friend?_ "Yeah, she is one of the only people who can kick my ass, so she pisses me off."

Ino smiled and changed the topic, "So, Tenten, are you wearing mascara?" she leaned in to inspect her artistry.

Tenten blushed and nodded, "Yeah."

Neji looked at her closely, secretively. _Why, why is she wearing makeup? Tenten?_

Ino saw him looking, and knew his question. So she asked it. "So why are you suddenly wearing it? I mean, you always look gorgeous with your sporty-do, what brought this on?"

Tenten blushed deeper and murmured, "Well, these guys made fun of me for being like a boy, so I'm trying to be girly-ish…" then she sighed, "And there's this guy…"

Ino raised her eyebrows. Neji looked away and glared at an empty wall. _Guy? GUY? What guy? Why hasn't she told me? We're so close! Who is it? I'm gonna pummel him._

Ino continued, "So, uh, who is he?"

Tenten laughed and said, "No way, I'm telling you! The whole school would know by tomorrow!" then she smiled softly, "But he doesn't… acknowledge me. So… maybe if I change a little… he will!"

Ino smiled and whispered, "Oh, I think he'll notice." _If he deciphered this right, you will, right Neji? I mean you're kind of a genius, get it right._

Neji glared harder, _What kind of guy wouldn't acknowledge Tenten? She's sporty, she stands out, and she's… she's… wonderful._

Sakura watched their "show" and tapped Ino's shoulder. Ino turned back. Sakura smiled and whispered, "Nice job, Ino! But… I think Neji's got it wrong." They looked at him, and he was angrily glared holes into the wall.

Ino laughed sheepishly, "Whoops!"

Sakura patted her shoulder, "I'm sure, Shikamaru still cares about, he's probably thinking about you. Don't worry."

Ino snapped her head towards her and blurted, "You were listening to that part?"

Sakura smiled, "Bye." She stood up and left.

Ino stared at her empty seat, jaw wide open. Sasuke stared at her seat too, and looked at Ino, "Where'd she go?"

Then the bell rang. The group stood up and dispersed. Sasuke walked by Ino, staying a reasonable distance away, not too far, not too close. Ino was glad she wasn't alone.

"Thank you." Sasuke suddenly said.

Ino looked up at him and said, "Why? I'm the one who should be thanking you, I so selfishly wanted you as a friend."

Sasuke shook his head, "So did I, but… thank you… for giving me that… experience." He stared up, not sure what he said.

Ino smiled and nodded, "Your welcome. I'm glad this worked out. But… do you still… ya know… love me?"

Sasuke looked at her and sighed, "A part of me does… but most of me loves you like a sister."

Ino laughed, "This is so awkward! But, pleasant. Sakura is amazing."

He nodded, "Yeah…"

They walked to class together, and sat down together. They went through class happily, and acting like the relationship they used to have and the break up never happened. They were enjoying each other's company.

Shikamaru on the other hand… was sad. _Does she like him again…? Should I give up on her?_

Temari watched his face and knew exactly what he was thinking, "Come to me, Shika-kun. I'll love you more than that, _Barbie_, ever will."

He took one look at them again, and saw Ino hugging Sasuke's arm and laughing. He saw Sasuke smirking. Ino began to speak, and he listened,

"Sasuke! You're my bestest friend-!"

He just stared. _I give up._ He turned to Temari. "I'm with you."

She smiled.

_Got him._

-

-

Ino hugged his arm and laughed, "Sasuke! You're my bestest friend… after Shikamaru though!"

Sasuke smiled, "I figured."

Ino smiled.

-

-

Sakura spun around her chair in her office, skipping class… again. She watched her room spin around.

"Everyone is so happy…" she whispered.

She pushed herself around faster. The room got even blurrier.

"Is it because of me…?" she smiled faintly, "I hope they'll end up alright… in the end…"

She whispered the end, "Without… me…"

She felt her consciousness fade away, and her heart started to hammer loudly in her chest. Her eyes widened, but the drowsiness didn't stop.

Sakura knew what was happening, before she completely blacked out, she flipped open her phone and went to her contacts. She pressed the "S."

Numerous names popped up, and she blindly picked the one that looked right. Her fingers moved quickly as she pounded in her message. She hit send.

Darkness enveloped her. She eyes closed. The chair came to a sudden halt. She fell out, hit her head on the desk, and awkwardly fell on her right wrist. But she didn't feel it.

The last words that formed on her lips were, "Sai… come… quick…" Her eyes shut.

And so did her world…?

-

-

The pale boy with the dark hair sat at his desk, staring at the board blankly. His thoughts were on her, _I wonder what she's doing._

His phone buzzed, and he jumped subtly. He sighed, _I bet it's her._ He flipped open his phone, somewhat excited, a feeling that was alien to him.

The smile on his lips soon faded as he read the message. _What's going on?!_

_

* * *

_

Sakura: COME QUICK TO MY OFFICE! HELP IS NEEDED IMMEDIATELY! NOT A DRILL!

* * *

He quickly jumped and the teacher stared at him, prepared to shout, but he ran out of the classroom.

Sweat was started to accumulate on his face, _Is she being serious?_

Faintly, he could hear the teacher calling his name.

"SASUKE! SAAAAASSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!"

-

-

He ran to her office, faintly remembering what she told him this morning. He ran, his breath started to show ware.

He burst into the room, and searched. "Sakura… Sakura?"

He saw pink on the floor and ran to her. She had a faint smile on her face, and whispered, "You came… Sai…"

Sasuke cleared hair from her face, and saw her eyes were barely open. He whispered, "I'm Sasuke."

Sakura went pale-r for a second, and then mumbled, "Why… are you… here…?"

Sasuke helped her up into a sitting position and kept her steady, "You sent me a text in all caps, that's why I came." He leaned her against the desk, and sat close in front of her.

Sakura laughed softly, "I meant to text Sai…" she lost balance and fell into his chest. "You're warm…"

Sasuke rubbed her back and let her lean on him, "What was with the text? Are you okay…?"

Her voice was muffled, but he heard every word she said, "I… I was about to faint… it happens, and I think I broke my wrist… and my head hurts, and why the _hell_ am I on the floor?!"

Sasuke jumped and pushed her back so he could see her face, "Are you kidding me? Why are we sitting here then?! Do I take you to the nurse?!"

He picked her up bridal style. She leaned her face into his chest and inhaled. She cradled her wrist and mumbled, "To… to Tsunade…-shishou…" her eyes closed.

Sasuke quickly strode out of the room, and walked quickly to the office. He held her gently, as if she were a fragile vase.

He watched her face, it was flushed and she looked peaceful. He saw her forehead… it was so wide… but cute.

He opened the door, somehow, and ignored the secretary gaping at the desk, and went right into the principles room. He opened her door, and found her propped up on one arm drinking her signature sake and signing papers.

She looked up, stared for a second, then dropped her sake all over her crowded desk. "Sakura!"

Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade went up to him and stared at her, without looking up she said, "Where's Sai?"

Sasuke sighed. _Why are they all looking for this boy? Is he like her keeper?_ "Oh, uh, Sakura was trying to text him, but she accidentally text me. So I came, and I'm still pretty confused."

Tsunade wasn't listening. She pointed to a couch at the corner of the room and said, "Set her down here."

Sasuke did as she was told and stepped back. He watched Tsunade inspect her. She gingerly touched her head, and her wrist. She nodded, "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. She just said her head and wrist hurt." Sasuke said and he rubbed his arm.

She nodded, "Her wrist is broken, and her head is bruised." She wound up Sakura's wrist in a tight bandage. "She probably fainted again."

Sasuke said nothing, but stared at her sleeping face. _Again?_

Tsunade sighed, "Can you carry her to the nurse's office? I want her to be on the bed."

Sasuke swiftly scooped her up and carried her. He followed Tsunade into the room, and laid Sakura out on the bed. He stood by her.

Tsunade strode out of the room, "You can leave now, Uchiha, she's fine here."

Sasuke didn't budge, he just stared at her.

"C'mon, you need to get back to class, boy."

"…"

"Uchiha!"

Suddenly a frail voice intervened, "It's okay, shishou, I want someone to keep me company. So… please excuse him from class."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, but walked out mumbling, "You're lucky you're my favorite student."

Sakura turned to him and smiled, "So I broke my wrist, right?"

He nodded.

Sakura stared at him and frowned, "Dude, grab a chair, you make me tired just looking at you." She smiled when he followed her instructions.

Sasuke sat down and just stared.

Sakura began rambling, "So, why didn't you leave? I mean, you have class. I am not important."

Sasuke said nothing, but his thoughts rebelled. _You're important… to me…?_

Sakura continued, "Well, I bet you're pretty confused."

He nodded.

She laughed, "I figured you would be. You always have that interested look in your eye when I speak to you." She smiled, "But I guess you have a right to know…"

Sasuke nodded again and mumbled, "Yeah, you scared the hell out of me…"

Sakura smiled, "Well, you know Sai, my savior, in a way, my love, used to be, my friend, still is, and kind of… my guard?" she giggled at her own choice of word. "He makes sure I'm okay, that's why we live together."

He kept quiet, but once again his thoughts strayed. _Live… together?_

"Well, you know, cause I tend to faint a lot, so I need someone with me all the time." She smiled. "I'm kind of a klutz too."

Sasuke smirked, "I figured."

Sakura laughed, and her eyes drooped close. "I… I think I'm going to fall… asleep…" she smiled at him, "When… I do… you better… get your ass… back… to… class…" her voice trailed off and she fell asleep.

Sasuke stood up and brushed the hair off her face again. His body stared acting on his own. He kissed her forehead and mumbled,

"Get well… you little weirdo."

A smile formed on her lips, as she whispered,

"I'm still awake."

-

-

**

* * *

**

Lol, I like this ending. Hehe! Happy New Year! Yay! And dang, this was an extremely long chapter! But I liked it. YUP! So um… I feel like writing a one-shot, so expect for one… soon-ish. (cough-leave-ideas-cause-I'm-clueless-cough)

**Review. Yes. Do it. I dare you. Yup. Review, and I will update. Yes. Okay. I'll shut up now.**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	12. Technologies

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Technologies**

* * *

"_Hey! Shikamaru! Did ya hear?!"_

"…"

"_Sasuke and I are friends again!"_

"_Good for you."_

"_But you're still-!"_

"_Save it, Ino. I'm done."_

* * *

Sasuke pretended he didn't hear, so he just straightened up, and walked out. He saw the smile on her lips before he left. It was contagious. He had a smug smile in place.

_That girl… that girl is something else… _He walked to his locker, knowing school would end in a couple minutes. _She's smiling even when she's hurt._ He pulled out his bag pack, and stuffed all his crap that he needed inside.

He slammed his locker shut. _But… there is something… something behind that smile. _Sasuke started to walk in the lonesome hallways. _Like, she's not telling me the whole story._

He passed by her office again. He tried not to look. _It kind of hurts my feelings. Does she not trust me?_ Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, and just stared forward._ Well… we've only known each other for a couple days…_

He pushed open the door and stepped outside. A warm breeze softly hit him. _But, she expects me to trust _her_? Why doesn't she trust _me_ then? She's a hypocrite._

He looked up into the sun, and felt its warmth on his face. _But… it just kinda wants me to get to know her._

He smiled and shook his head.

"That weirdo…"

The bell rang.

-

-

Sakura stared at the ceiling. _What am I supposed to say to him? I can't just go up to him and say-… _She smiled sadly. _No… no, that won't do. He's just start cutting again. That wouldn't be good, now would it?_

She giggled and reached for her phone. She scrolled through her contacts. She pressed on multiple people and sent one message.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I wish Sasuke were here, to kiss me good night… I'm going to sleep for real…"

-

-

Naruto's phone buzzed. The bell rang. He flipped his phone up and stood up. He read the message, and walked out of class. He sighed.

"Today's gonna be uber boring without you, Sakura-chan."

-

-

Neji phone vibrated, he slid it open. He turned to Tenten and said, "Can I come over to your house?"

Tenten flushed and stammered, "Yeah… why?"

Hinata turned back, to listen to their conversation.

He showed them the message, "Sakura's not gonna be in today."

_

* * *

_

Sakura: Sorry, my loves, but I'm not gonna be here after school, so… don't come! Seeya tomorrow!

* * *

He slid it closed and stuffed it back in his pocket. They all went to their lockers and met up in the front.

Tenten sighed, _He hasn't noticed me yet…_ She stole a glance at Neji, he was staring into the distance, at some birds. _Perhaps, he never will…_

Hinata just watched, and saw Naruto walking past them. As soon as he saw them, he jumped over and said, "HEY!"

Neji nodded, Tenten said hello and Hinata blushed, "Uh… he-hello, Naruto-kun."

Naruto had his hands in his pocket and tried to make small talk, "Sooo… what's up?"

Tenten and Neji shrugged. They kind of just ignored Naruto, not in a mean way, and just talked to each other.

Hinata smiled apologetically, "We're just go-going to Tenten's house."

Naruto nodded, "That sounds cool." He then leaned near Hinata and whispered, "Do you have a speech problem, I mean, you're always stuttering."

Hinata flushed red, "No!" _Oh my god! He thinks I'm like… speech retarded!_

He scratched the back of his head, "Sorry… I just kinda thought so…" he laughed and then raised his eyebrows, "Or is my sexiness just so great that you can't form words properly?!"

Hinata almost fainted but hung on. She just stared.

He laughed again, "But… you know…" he held her chin up so she could look at his face, "It's kinda cute anyway."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you… no one's ever called m-me cute."

Naruto faked a super surprised face, "What do they call you?"

She shrugged, "Elegant. But, who e-even says that anymore?" she laughed.

He smiled, "Elegant… it suits you though, Hinata-chan, you look like a really smart, high class, beautiful person." She blushed, "No joke."

She smiled and her mouth started to move on it's own, "Well, I think you're the definition of cute, Naruto-kun…" her hand involuntarily stroked his cheek, "You're blonde, goofy, always smiling, funny… you're like the perfect boy."

Naruto was really surprised then. _Wait… did she just say that…?_ He smiled and hugged her tightly, "Thanks."

Hinata blushed and didn't say anything. _Holy shit, did I just say that out loud!?_ She smiled non-the less and hugged him back.

Naruto laughed, he pulled back and held Hinata's shoulders, "Now, I don't think we could do much more, cause Neji might come over her and kill me." He smiled a goofy grin.

Hinata giggled, "Yeah, he tends to do that everytime anyone talks to me."

He smiled and patted her head, "You're lucky that you're family is there to take care of you."

She stared down and mumbled, "Not all of them…"

Naruto pretended he didn't hear her and leaned in closer, "Huh?" _Right… her dad is abusive._

She smiled and said, "Oh, nothing."

"Hinata." Both of them turned to Neji, who called for her. Hinata looked up, "Yes?"

"Time to go." Tenten said, pointing to an imaginary watch on her wrist.

Hinata turned to Naruto and bowed her head, "Uh, see you soon… Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah… Bye!"

She turned and started to run towards Neji and Tenten.

Naruto smiled as he walked away by himself. _Hinata… is really shy. _He laughed to himself and put his hand on his cheek where she touched him. _In a really cute way…_

He flipped out his phone and began to text.

-

-

Sasuke walked in his house and saw Itachi approach him. He had a cup of coffee and a confused face on, "Why are you home… kinda early?"

Sasuke shrugged, "My _friend_ passed out, so I took her to the nurse, and then school was almost over, so I left." He started for the stairs to avoid any questions his brother would ask.

"_Her?_" Itachi raised a brow and crossed his arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It was just Sakura. She fainted in her office and accidentally text-ed me." He climbed up more stairs.

Itachi nodded, "Oh." He walked away, kind of disappointed

He chuckled as he walked into his room. He flung his bag pack against the wall. His own words kinda hurt him though. _Just Sakura? Is she nothing more than that?_

He sat in his desk, and stared at his wrist. _I mean… she's kind of the one saving me…_ He looked at the faint scars… they were barely there. He looked over at the razor. _I don't want to do it… but I feel like I have to._

He lifted the shiny metal object. He held it above his wrist once again, and right when he was about to slice down, his phone buzzed. _Sakura?_

He chucked the blade at the wall, and it stuck. He flipped open his phone, and sighed, "It's only the idiot."

_

* * *

_

Naruto: DUDE!

_

* * *

_

It's only the idiot who saved me from the pain.

He smirked, and text him back.

-

-

Naruto flipped his phone open.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke: What, idiot?

_Naruto: I have to ask you something._

_Sasuke: Is it about homework? If it is, I'm not letting you copy off me._

_Naruto: No… it's nothing about that._

_Sasuke: What, then?_

_Naruto: I think I like someone._

_Sasuke: You think?_

_Naruto: Yeah. But I don't know. I don't think she likes me back._

_Sasuke: So…? What's your question?_

_Naruto: How… do I ask her out?_

_Sasuke:…_

_Naruto: I knew you'd do that, aw, well, I'll ask someone else._

_Sasuke: Wait. I have something. I was just thinking._

_Naruto: Lay it on me._

* * *

After a couple of minutes…

_

* * *

_

Naruto: THAT'S FREAKIN' BRILLIANT!

_Sasuke: Well…_

_Naruto: I didn't even know you thought like that?!_

_Sasuke: I'm not some heartless idiot._

_Naruto: I know you're not, but… dude I didn't know you were… were… ROMANTIC?!_

_Sasuke: Shut up._

_Naruto: It's so unlike you! It's CREEPY!_

_Sasuke: I have to go. Do whatever I told you and text me back when you finished. And hopefully, you'll have a girlfriend by then._

_Naruto: W00t! (Teme, that text was totally unlike you, but I'll forget about that cause you're cool.) BYEEEEEE, BITCCHHHHH!_

_Sasuke: I am not a girl._

* * *

Naruto smiled and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He was already at home and he logged onto the computer. _Time to put the plan in action… I just hope she's on!_

He went on KPCR or Konoha's Private Chat Room, and scrolled through looking for the girl he wants to talk to.

"AH!" he found it and clicked on it. He was bubbling with excitement. _Teme's plan is so gonna work!_

He joined the chat.

_

* * *

_

Ram3nluv3r: HEEEEEEEYYYYYY!

_H!naH!me: Hello, Naruto-kun!_

_Ram3nluv3r: I have to ask you something._

_H!naH!me: Yes, ask._

_Ram3rluv3r: How do you ask out a girl, _Hinata-chan.

_H!naH!me: Uh, I guess you just… ask her?_

_Ram3nluv3r: Do, I have to say something specific? Like make small talk or whatever?_

_H!naH!me: I don't know… I never had anyone ask me out before. Neji always scared them away. XP_

_Ram3nluv3r: Uh… could you just tell me what you'd want a guy to say to you… you know, if they asked you out?_

_H!naH!me: Uhm. Okay?_

_Ram3nluv3r: THANKS! ;D_

_H!naH!me: I guess I'd want him to comment me on how I look, calling me pretty…_

_Ram3nluv3r: Like this…? "You look especially beautiful today." ;D_

_H!naH!me: Yeah, and then he'd hug me, or whatever, and…_

_Ram3nluv3r: -COMPUTER HUG!-_

_H!naH!me: And then he'd just ask me out, I guess, I don't know, I'm not very romantic._

_Ram3nluv3r: So it'd sound like this?_

"_Hey! Hina-chan! You look uber beautiful today, just like always. And I've been thinking, since we're so close, you should be my girlfriend! SCREW NEJI! Will you go out with me Hina-chan?"_

_Ram3nluv3r: So will you?_

_H!naH!me: oaihgf oaigh34eguegf igiogbrnei _

_Ram3nluv3r: ?_

_H!naH!m3: Naruto, you idiot, you made her faint on my computer!_

_Ram3nluv3r: Hina-chan?_

_H!naH!me: No, this is Tenten, you made her faint. Nice job._

_Ram3nluv3r: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?_

_H!naH!me: Do I need to spell this out for you? She fainted! I am Tenten!_

_Ram3nluv3r: Ugh. How am I supposed to ask her out?!_

_H!naH!me: YOU WERE ASKING HER OUT?_

_Ram3nluv3r: Uh, yeah, but then she fainted._

_H!naH!me: She says yes._

_Ram3nluv3r: Did she tell you that?_

_H!naH!me: No, but I know her answer, I mean, she's liked you since forever._

_Ram3nluv3r: REALLY?!_

_H!naH!me: You dumb ass. Well, I gotta sign off now, Neji's coming. Bye Naruto._

* * *

Naruto just logged off. He sighed and flipped out his phone. He text Sasuke.

_

* * *

_

Naruto: Sasuke, you bastard. You lied to me, you said she'd say yes, but she FAINTED!

* * *

-

-

Ino skipped home, with lots on her mind. _I am so happy! I can't wait to tell Shika!_ She smiled when she saw him a couple steps ahead of her.

"Shikamaru!" she called running up behind him.

He turned, with an arm around Temari's waist. She giggled in his ear. He nodded and looked at Ino with no interest. "What?"

Ino's smile slipped from her face and she suddenly felt insecure, "Hello..! Uh… how was your day?" she tried to smile again.

He shrugged and scratched his head, "Fine." Shikamaru turned around and began to walk away.

Ino smiled lifelessly to his back, "Well that's good… my day was fine as well." She babbled as he was walking.

Shikamaru didn't respond.

Ino felt tears glaze over her eyes. _He is ignoring me._ "So… bye. I'll text you later?"

Shikamaru paused, but continued walking. Temari turned back and stuck her tongue out at Ino. She mouthed, "He's mine now."

Ino stared and a tear slid out. She let it drip off her face and then she walked away as well. _How… how could she say that?_

-

-

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and noticed the scenery changed. She saw the gray walls of her room and she turned her head. "Sai."

Said boy looked up from the chair he was sitting on, next to the bed. He smiled, "Sakura."

Sakura felt her wrist, and there was a cast in place. She questioned, "Did you carry me home?"

He nodded and smirked, "Who else would? I mean, nobody would want to carry someone as ugly as you!" he placed a hand on her cast.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you. So… did Tsunade-shishou tell you what happened?"

He nodded again and laughed, "She said you chose the wrong person. That's so funny! You text Sasuke-kun!" he smiled. "Does he know?"

She shook her head, "Nope, that boy has no clue, he only thinks I had a sad past. He never thought of my future." She smiled softly, "

Sai shrugged, "Maybe, Ugly, he's just trying to stay in the present. Maybe he wants to stay were he is."

Sakura thoughtfully said, "But how can I stay in the present, if the future is so close, and… scary." She laid on her side and hugged her knees, pulling her hand away from his. Her hair covered her eyes. "How… how can I still be… calm?"

Sai patted her head, "I don't know, Sakura. What happens, happens. So accept the future, and stay in the present."

She sighed, "I accepted my future… but what about my friends? What will happen to them?"

"What happens, happens. Hopefully they will remember everything you said, and live on." He began to rub her back rhythmically, "They will… understand."

Sakura bit her lip. "But, it would hurt them still. Because I'm kind of close."

He shrugged again, "Get closer. Then leave. Leave when you think something is going to happen." He stopped rubbing her back for a second, in deep thought, then starting again, "But… I really don't know. It's hard to think about it, when I don't have it pressuring me."

Sakura furrowed her brows, "I won't leave them…" she closed her eyes and consciousness began to drift away form her, "I… won't just… leave…"

Sai kissed her forehead in a brotherly manner. He pulled the covers over her small form, and adjusted her so she slept properly.

He smiled and turned of the lights. "I know you won't leave them… you just have to figure it out… by yourself."

He closed the door.

Sakura thought before falling asleep.

_I'm going to live in the present for now._

-

-

Sasuke had finished talking to Naruto, and was now sitting on the couch of his living room. He was watching some random music videos that he didn't really care about.

He glanced at his phone in his hand every five seconds, expecting Sakura to call him. It didn't ring. He looked away.

He looked back. Still nothing. He sighed.

"Are you worried about her?" Itachi suddenly called, watching his whole look-at-phone-look-away-then-look-back game.

Sasuke flushed and stammered, "No."

Itachi leaned on the door frame and smirked, "I think you are, little brother."

Sasuke stood up and stuffed his phone in his pocket. "Well… so what if I am?" _Wait… why did I saw that?_

His brother shrugged, "Good for you then. I'm glad you care about other people."

Sasuke thought. _Was that an insult of a compliment?_ "Hn."

Itachi began to walk away and waved, "If you want to check on her, call her. If you care enough, do it."

He sighed again. "Am I really gonna do this?" he opened his phone and found Sakura's cell phone in his contacts.

He pressed "call." He listened to the ring and waited for her to pick up. At the last ring, he assumed, someone picked up.

* * *

"Sakura?" he questioned.

"_Oh, this is Sasuke-kun, isn't it?" _

"Uh… who is this?"

"_I'm Sai, I'm Sakura's… 'roommate.'"_

"Yeah, uhm, can I talk to her?"

"_Sorry, she's sleeping. I'll tell her to call when she wakes up."_

"Thanks… and uh…"

"_Yes?"_

"Is she okay? Like… is there anything wrong?"

"_No, no, she's fine. She just broke her wrist and has a mild head ache."_

"Oh."

"_Do you want me to tell her anything when she gets up?"_

"Tell her to get the hell better."

"_Wow! Okay, then. Bye!"_

"Uh… yeah, bye."

* * *

He closed his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket again. He walked up the stairs and went into his room.

Sasuke pulled out his oh so beloved composition book and wrote.

_

* * *

_

Sakura… She's something else. I think she's hiding something from me. She never tells me the whole story.

_It kind of hurts, the fact that she doesn't trust me, I mean._

_So far, I've stopped cutting, but… I feel like it's… necessary. I want to… but now it hurts._

* * *

He wrote a few more sentences about his life so far then closed it slowly. He put it on the floor by his bed and lay down. Sasuke stared at the ceiling.

_I wonder what she's doing now… Sakura… are you really all right?_

-

-

Ino was laying down on her bed, huddled up under the blankets snuggling with her phone.

_When is Shika gonna text me? Did he forget?_

She waited a couple more seconds… then she became impatient. She instead texted him.

_

* * *

_

Ino: Hey! Shika! I wanna talk to you!

* * *

She smiled, hoping that her text message showed she was happy, and she wanted to talk. After a minute, the phone rang.

Quickly she slid it open with a smile on her face. The smile faded as she began to read it.

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru: Go away, Ino. I never want to talk to you again.

* * *

She chucked it against the wall, and she hugged a pillow tightly. She whimpered and cried.

_I thought you were my _best _friend… Shikamaru._

-

-

**

* * *

**

This chapter was weird. It was kinda just a "filler." If you're confused, read the following! (SO MANY LINESSSSS!)

**Right now, Naruto and Hinata are "going out" but Hinata wasn't conscious to say yes. Tenten is still failing to get Neji's attention, who thinks she likes someone else. Ino is trying to talk to Shikamaru, who is ignoring her because of Temari. And… Sasuke is trying to hopelessly figure Sakura out, while she is try to stay in the present.**

**I'm sorry if that confused you more. Lol. REVIEWWWWWW! DAMMIT! **

**Love she who is still trying to write a one-shot,**

**Blankdreamer**


	13. Shitty Saturday

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Shitty Saturday**

* * *

"_Teme?"_

"_Yes, idiot?"_

"_You're an asshole."_

"_Okay. Why?"_

"_Because Hinata fainted!"_

* * *

Ino just stared at the darkness in her room. She shivered under her thick covers. She sobbed softly. _Why… why is he doing this?_

She got up and picked up her phone. She hopped back in her bed, and opened her phone. She decided she was going to call someone.

-

-

Sasuke was on the verge of falling asleep, and then his phone buzzed. He gritted his teeth. _I swear… if it's that idiot again, I'm going to beat the hell out of him tomorrow._

He opened it, half hoping it was Sakura. He stared at the caller Id and began to freak.

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Sasuke!"_

"Ino? Is that you?"

_"Yeah… I'm sorry I'm calling you so late…"_

"Ah! No, no it's fine…!"

"_Ahaha… thanks."_

"So… uh, what's up?"

_"I… I just needed to talk to someone. Is that okay?"_

"Yeah, talk about what?"

"_Shikamaru."_

"Oh, what's wrong…?"

_"He's ignoring me, and when I texted him he said that he never wants to talk to me again!"_

"Uh… do you know why he said that?"

_"No. Well… I think Temari made him like that."_

"Temari? You mean Gaara's sister right?"

_"Yeah."_

"Does she have something against you?"

_"No, I never did anything to her, but she said 'He's mine now."_

"Okay…"

_"I don't get it! Shikamaru was never mine. He's just my friend!"_

"Maybe… he… maybe he, oh wait. Never mind."

_"What? What?"_

"Nothing… I think you have to figure this out yourself, Ino. It's personal."

_"Okay… thanks anyway, Sasuke."_

"Yeah, bye."

_"Bye."_

* * *

Sasuke closed his phone and just stared at it. _She doesn't know. She doesn't know that he has loved her all this time. That sucks._ He put his phone on the table by his bed and closed his eyes.

He just laid down and thought.

Hey, tomorrow's Saturday… What am I gonna do? Is Sakura gonna come by? Why do I care…?

_Why do I feel like talking to her… right now…?_

He fell asleep.

-

-

Sakura woke up, and glanced at her clock. _2:17 AM_. She smiled, "I woke up just in time."

She flipped open her phone and began to text.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: HOLA!

* * *

-

-

A boy was sitting on his roof, with dark circles around his eyes, and hair as deep red as blood. He didn't sleep, so he sat outside watching the moon, thinking… and texting.

His phone buzzed. A small smile formed on his lips and he opened it.

_

* * *

_

Gaara: Hello.

_Sakura: So, how are you tonight?_

_Gaara: I'm just sitting on my roof._

_Sakura: Again?! I still wonder how you get up there… and how you don't fall off…_

_Gaara: It's easy. And I'm not a klutz like you. How's your wrist?_

_Sakura: Okay, doesn't hurt, at least._

_Gaara: Good. I don't like it when you get hurt. It… scares me._

_Sakura: Ah, me too. So, have any urges lately?_

_Gaara: Well… there's this guy who is just asking to die…_

_Sakura: Ugh. Don't do it, how many times must I tell you, killing is bad! And thinking of killing is bad too._

_Gaara: Sorry. But he's really getting on my nerves. He's always shouting about "youth." What the hell does that even mean?_

_Sakura: Oh, I know who you're talking about. Lee is a sweet guy, although creepy, don't think about killing him!_

_Gaara: Sweet how? God, if I don't kill him, he'll kill me just by talking!_

_Sakura: Aw well… hey did you talk to anybody today?_

_Gaara: No, just you._

_Sakura: Not even you're siblings?_

_Gaara: Hell no. They don't understand me like you do. And we're not even related._

_Sakura: That is not an excuse to not talk to them._

_Gaara: Screw them. I HATE them._

_Sakura: Why?_

_Gaara: Temari, ugh, she's always talking about some guy, and Kankuro is always playing with his freaky puppets. They do not deserve to be talked to._

_Sakura: Whatever… But don't you ever get lonely?_

_Gaara: No… well, sometimes… but… like now, at night, I talk to you, and I'm not lonely anymore._

_Sakura: You're welcome. So, have you tried sleeping?_

_Gaara: No, I hate the nightmares I have when I sleep. So, there is no way I'm sleeping._

_Sakura: Gaara you're hopeless! But, there is still hope there, some how. _

_Gaara: Che, I tried killing myself so many times, but my skin is no thick I can't even hurt myself._

_Sakura: What!_

_Gaara: Seriously. Sometimes, I think the only way I can be happy is to die._

_Sakura: Dying doesn't solve anything. The people close to you will all be sad, and it'll be worse that you did it yourself._

_Gaara:…_

_Sakura: Anyway, I gotta go… I'm falling asleep. Bye, Gaara._

_Gaara: I'm sorry._

* * *

Gaara laid back on his roof. He stared up at the starry sky. The night breeze played with his hair. _I messed up big time. I never should have said that, and now she's probably pissed._

He closed his eyes. _I need to sleep._ His eyelids were so heavy that he couldn't open them again. He sighed.

_Shit… now I'm trapped in a nightmare._

-

-

Sakura slept on her side and hugged a pillow. _How could Gaara and Sasuke think about death so easily?_ She felt a hot tear slid off her face.

_I… I don't want anyone to die… That's why I'm trying to help them. I'm trying to help them because I've been through their problems before! Why don't they understand that?!_

She buried her face in the pillow and whispered a muffled,

"I feel like I'm the one who needs a therapist…"

-

-

Light streamed through the black curtains. A soft snore filled the room. The single body huddled up in the bed began to stir.

Sasuke twitched awake, his eyes barely opening. He stared at the pillow in front of him and sighed.

He sat up and rubbed his face, and his hair. He swung his legs to the edge of his bed and stood up.

In a kind of drunken stagger, he walked downstairs and into the kitchen. His eyes have just barely adjusted, but he could see the blur of colors.

Pink.

His eyes widened and he jumped a whole step back, "Sakura?!"

Said girl giggled and pointed at his hair, "I can tell you slept on you're left side, Sasuke-kun!" She walked up to him and matted his hair down. She smiled.

Sasuke was still in a form of shock, and he muttered, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura grinned, "Well, I knew you're life would pretty much suck if I weren't here, so, I came over!" she held out her hands enthusiastically.

He snorted.

Sakura rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "Besides, today is Saturday, no session, but… maybe we could go to the park or something!" her happiness came back.

Sasuke pushed her forehead, "Park? That sounds a little childish, don't you think?" he then rested his hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged, "It's good to be a child every once and a while." She poked his chest, "If you don't, you could grow up too fast."

He raised a brow, "Yeah, sure whatever, I'm just gonna go upstairs to change and crap."

Sakura smiled, "Can I come?" she looked up at the stairs.

Sasuke flushed.

Sakura began waving her hands frantically and her face grew redder than his, "Oh no! Not to watch you change! I just wanna see what you're room looks like!"

He nodded. He began up the stairs, and Sakura followed, hopping onto a step at a time. They reached his room, and he opened the door. He walked in, and Sakura followed in again.

She looked around and was met with various hues of dark blue and black. She smiled. Sasuke just raised a brow and headed to his closet. Haphazardly he just pulled out a random pair of pants and a shirt. He went to the bathroom.

Sakura skipped around, seemingly interested in everything that was there. She saw a razor hanging out of the wall and smiled sadly.

She saw his cellphone atop his composition notebook on his bedside table.

She looked at his bed, the sheets were undone, and her OCD kicked in. She neatly folded the bed and lay down, her legs hanging over the side.

She heard Sasuke's foot steps and giggled, "Sasuke-kun, you're bed is uber soft."

She sat up and saw him struggling to get on a dark blue polo. Sakura stared… ogled, at his nicely muscled abs. She drew away her attention and saw he was still trying to tug it on.

She sighed and pulled it down for him. He fit it over his pants and blushed, "Thanks."

Sakura reached up and pinched his cheeks, "You're so cute, Sasuke-kun!"

He grunted and scratched the back of his head, "Shall we go?"

Sakura linked arms with him, and dragged him out of the room, "Let us go!"

-

-

Naruto slurped up his ramen, and talked happily to his parents pictures. Kyuubi was under the table rubbing his head up against Naruto's legs.

"Mom! Hinata-chan fainted when I asked her!"

The picture smiled.

"It was kind of funny, but I bet she's embarrassed. I should do something embarrassing in front of her so she doesn't feel bad. Should I do that, Dad?"

The picture glinted in the light.

Naruto nodded and slapped the table, "Screw that idea! I'll just take Hinata out somewhere and properly asked her out!"

He swallowed the rest of his noodles and nodded. He sang with his mouth full, "Hinata won't faint that time!"

-

-

Sakura jumped from like the fifth step on the stairs and landed with a soft thud. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are we gonna walk?"

Sakura shrugged, "Do you want to?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "Have you ever been on a motorcycle?"

-

-

Hinata woke up in her bed, confused. She raked through her mind and wondered what happened. She sat up and saw Tenten asleep in her bed, and Neji sleeping in a heap of blankets on the floor.

She looked over at the computer. Memories flashed. She gasped and blushed deeply. _Ohmigod! He asked me out yesterday!_

She worriedly fiddled with her fingers, _He must have thought I was a freak or something! UGH!_ She stepped out of the bed and folded it nicely.

She gracefully skipped to Tenten and pulled the covers over her. She tiptoed to Neji and pulled the blanket over him.

Her phone buzzed suddenly, ruining her quiet performance. She flipped it open. She almost dropped her phone.

_

* * *

_

Naruto: Hinata, do you wanna go out today?

* * *

-

-

Sakura shook her head, "No, I don't think I have…" _Oh please no!_

Sasuke grabbed her hand, his eyes were bright with excitement, and pulled her towards his blue black motorcycle.

Sakura had a calm exterior. _Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm going to die._ But on the inside she was freaking out.

Sasuke hopped on and held a hand out to help her on. "Come on, Sakura." He saw the worried expression on her face, and made him smile wider.

She gently took his hand and straddled the seat. He handed her a helmet, she put it on, and he put on his.

Sasuke happily said, "Hold on tight." He revved the engine.

Sakura hugged his waist tightly, pressing her small form up against his. "Why?" her hands were shaking.

He started to kick off, "It goes pretty fast." He laughed.

Her stomach churned. "I swear if you kill me…!"

They zoomed off.

-

-

Hinata's hands shook. She tried to text him back.

_

* * *

_

Hinata: Sure… I'm at Tenten's house.

_Naruto: COOL! Tenten and I live in the same apartment building! I'll pick you up… in like half an hour._

_Hinata: What are we gonna do?_

_Naruto: IDK… maybe just walk around and talk I guess. I don't feel like doing anything big… yet._

_Hinata: Okay. Bye._

_Naruto: Later Hina-chan._

* * *

Hinata blushed and pirouetted. She silently screamed and jumped around barely making any noise.

She ran into the bathroom.

-

20 minutes later…

-

She hopped out of the bathroom, her hair slightly damp and eyes bright. She smoothed out her clothes. A dark blue v-neck shirt, with a light blue skirt that fades to white.

_Ohmigod! What am I gonna say! What if I say something bad…_

She began fretting over the small things, and didn't realize 10 minutes passed. The doorbell rang.

She jumped over Neji and ran to the door. She looked through the eyehole. _It's him._ She opened the door.

Naruto turned to her and smiled._ She looks happy._ He held put a hand and said, "Shall we go?"

Hinata closed the door behind her and nodded. He lightly took her hand and held it in a nice, soft grip.

She smiled.

He grinned and gently tugged her towards he exit of the apartment building. She followed. Naruto began to speak, "We're gonna go to the bridge."

Hinata tilted her head, "Why?"

He shrugged and tapped his head, "I like to go there to think, and besides, it's _almost_ as pretty as you."

-

-

Ino rolled out of bed and grabbed her phone. No new messages. She sighed and checked the time. _11:39 AM._

"I feel like today is gonna be a shitty Saturday."

She ran to her bathroom, and completely forgetting the therapy, she puked in the toilet. Once it was all out, she shrieked. _I wasn't supposed to do that!_

She wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth. As soon as she spat out the last of the water she ran to her notebook. She scrawled down messily…

_

* * *

_

It was an accident. I swear I didn't mean to… it was just a habit, it's hard to break. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

* * *

She slammed the book shut and pulled out her hair. "Why the hell did I do that?!" she kicked a pillow from the floor.

She went to her closet and pulled out some comfy clothes for no occasion. Some black Bermuda shorts and a purple shirt that said "SKINNY BITCH" on the front in white.

She dragged herself down stairs to eat some late breakfast. Her parents weren't there, so she decided she didn't feel like eating. She looked at the note they left on the table. It said that they weren't gonna come home till late at night.

Ino sighed.

Suddenly her phone rang in her pocket. Inside her head she did a little chant. _Shikamaru. Shikamaru. Shikamaru. Sasuke. Shikamaru. Shikamaru. Shikamaru. Shikamaru. Shikamaru._

She shut her eyes as she took it out of her pocket. She opened her eyes and flipped her phone open.

_

* * *

_

Tenten: INO! NARUTO ASKED HINATA OUT, AND THEY ARE ON A DATE! COME OVER NOW, BITCH, OR YOU'LL MISS NEJI AND I SPYING ON THEM!

* * *

Ino squealed and her dark mood vanished. She grabbed her medium sized white purse and ran out of her house. After she locked her door she made a mad dash to Tenten's apartment.

She slowed where she reached the apartment. She began to climb up the stairs… when she saw Shikamaru and Temari making out in her way.

Her stomach churned. Her thoughts were hateful.

_Today_ is _gonna be a shitty Saturday._

-

-

Sasuke and Sakura went speeding through the roads. Sasuke just smirked and went a little faster everytime Sakura held tighter.

Sakura, on the other hand, was screaming for her life, with a smile on her face. The whiplash of air stung her eyes, but she was fine. I mean, she was having fun, so why care?

Finally, they reached the park, where Naruto and Sakura first had their session. Sasuke stopped the motorcycle abruptly, almost causing Sakura to fly off.

He pulled off his helmet and said his voice a little higher than usual, "Well that was fun."

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke tried to pry her hands from his chest. Once he did, she almost fell off. He caught her and took off her helmet. Her eyes were bright and excited.

He shook his head.

Sakura suddenly jumped and hugged his around the neck, and just hung there. "That was so cool!" She nestled her head in his neck, "Thank you!"

Sasuke blushed and patted her back. "Your welcome."

She hopped off and looked up at him, "I thought I was gonna die! I mean, you kept going faster and faster! And it was AMAZING!" she made an exploding hand motion.

Sasuke laughed and patted her head.

She then blushed and looked away from him, "And I got to hug you. You're so warm!"

He blushed and just stared at her long messy pink hair.

Sakura smiled and turned to him, taking his hand, "Thank you for being such a good person Sasuke."

He looked in her eyes and smiled, "I told you Sakura, I'm not just a person. I'm your friend."

-

-

**

* * *

**

W00t! I got in some fluff in there! Yeah! And stop guessing what's gonna happen to Sakura! JK, jk, jk! (She doesn't have cancer, I wasn't smart enough to think of that. Cough.)

**Story so far: Hinata and Naruto are out on a date, so he can ask her out properly, she doesn't know that. Sakura and Sasuke are on a walk. Tenten and Neji are going to "spy" on Hina-chan and Naru-kun. Ino is going with Ten-chan and Neji-kun, but freaking Shikamaru and Temari are playing spit hockey in her path. And now, we know about Gaara and Sakura's therapy sessions, but what was his past?!**

**REVIEW DAMMIT! (lol.)**

**Love she who is still-still trying to write a one-shot,**

**Blankdreamer**

**P.S. I don't hate Temari, but I just dislike her… kind of. **

**P.S.S. I totally just realized I'm updating the 13th chapter on the 13th! I hope it doesn't bring any bad luck!**


	14. Question and Listen

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Question and Listen**

* * *

"_Motorcycles go pretty fast."_

"_Duh, Sakura."_

"_So does life."_

"_Where are you going with this?"_

"_Live your life as best as possible, so when you die you'll be happy."_

* * *

Ino felt pieces of her heart chipping off. She tried to find a way around them, but they just totally ignored her and blocked the whole damn stairway.

She cleared her throat, as a way to separate them, but they pretended not to hear.

Then a low, scary voice from behind her called, "Move out of my way."

Ino jumped and stepped aside. Temari and Shikamaru separated and Temari put a hand on her hip, "What do you want?" she wasn't looking at Ino.

A boy with violent red hair, Gaara, snorted, "I want to get to my room." He, in a rough manner, pushed Ino up the stairs past Shikamaru and Temari.

Temari stroked Shikamaru cheeks and whispered, "It's just my antisocial brother." Shikamaru nodded, but secretly looked past her and watched Ino climb up the stairs alongside Gaara.

Once they reached the top, Ino turned to him and bowed her head slightly, "Thank you."

Gaara nodded, "Yeah, follow me." She raised a brow, but she followed.

He started to walk towards an apartment door, she assumed it was his, and went in. Hesitantly she followed. When she walked in she saw a boy with messy brown hair and weird make up.

He saw her and licked his lips, "Hey Gaara, you brought a friend? Care to share…? I got some new toys in my room I wanna try out…" he started to reach for Ino.

Ino froze and began to think. _Was this a set up? What am I doing here? I don't even know him!_

"Leave her alone, Kankuro." Gaara said, from the corner of the room. Roughly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a room.

Ino pulled away from him, scared, and whispered, "Why did I have to follow you?"

Gaara sat on his bed and mumbled, "My friend said I needed to start talking to people."

"So you decided to take some random girl to talk to? And then bring her to your house where she was almost raped?" _Wow, this is a shitty Saturday_.

He looked away, "Hn."

Ino just stayed across the room from him and stared. "So are we gonna talk or not?"

He looked up surprised for a second.

She slowly began to tread closer to him and eventually sat by him. He was really surprised now. Ino put her hands in her lap and looked at him. "Shall we introduce ourselves?" she held a hand out and smiled, "I'm Ino Yamanaka! Nice to meet you!"

Gaara didn't shake her head by he nodded, "Gaara. Likewise."

Ino nodded too, "So, uhm, you go to Konoha High school right?"

"Yeah."

She widened her eyes, "What? How come I never see you around?"

He smirked for a second, "I don't talk much, and everyone is pretty much scared of me."

Ino paused for a second, "Scared of you?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

He looked at her, for once his sea foam green eyes held emotion. They were sad. "Because of a rumor."

"What kind of rumor?" _Can't be that bad, I mean, it's probably untrue. _

His lips moved in slow motion, "That I kill whoever I talk to."

-

-

Sakura smiled and put a hand on his chest, "Thank you." He smiled a little.

She began to skip towards the swings. She hopped onto one and began to push herself, with difficulty. Sasuke walked close enough to hear her say, "DAMMIT! Legs! Why must you be so freaking short!"

Sasuke chuckled and came up behind her and pushed her. Sakura smiled. So gently, for the next five minutes he pushed her higher and higher. Neither of them said anything, but they were having a lot of fun.

Soon, Sakura asked him to slow, and she just sat still in the swing. Sasuke just stood behind her, holding the swing chains. Sakura looked up at him and said, "You are a good person, Sasuke-kun."

He blushed and stared down at her, "Why?"

She smiled, "We've known each other for a couple days, and now you trust me. Thank you."

He was confused, "What do you mean?"

Sakura shrugged, "I can tell you trust me. Before you were hostile and didn't say much. Now you can talk to me, and even touch me!"

He flushed red again and didn't say anything.

"So as a treat, I know you've been wanting to know more about me, why don't we play twenty questions?" she smiled. _It's time._

Sasuke smiled, "Finally, but then of course, I guess we'll take turns. Ask me questions too."

Sakura smiled, "But first, why don't we go somewhere more comfortable." She looked around, "How about we climb that tree!" she pointed at the one next to the swings with a nice low thick branch. She ran towards it before he could reply.

Sasuke sighed, but smiled. _Such a weird girl_. He walked over.

Sakura tried to jumped up and sit on the branch but she was too short, and her cast wasn't making it any easier. "Help?"

He held her tiny waist and lifted her up, she reached for the branch and positioned herself to sit. Sasuke just leaned against the branch, since it was so short. "Can I ask you something now?"

She giggled, "You just did, but okay."

Sasuke looked at her cast and said, "How are you feeling?" _Pfft. What a waste of a question, why did I ask that?_

Sakura smiled at him thoughtfully, "I feel fine, the headache I had was from hitting the table, and I had this like big-ass bruise on my head, but that's gone now! Oh, and my hands okay, I didn't fracture it too bad, so it'll be off in a couple weeks." She patted his head, "Thank you for caring."

He nodded, "Well, did Sai tell you I said to get the hell better?"

She laughed, "Yeah, and it's my turn to ask a question!" She tapped her lip. "Uh, when you said that you didn't love Ino at first… what did you mean?" she looked at him with her large green eyes.

He looked down and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, like I said the other day, Ino just happened to ask me out at the right time. I didn't even like her, to be honest, but you know you spend time with people… and you become attached." He drew circles in the dirt with is foot, "So what I meant was that she was nothing special to me, yet, so I didn't love her."

Sakura nodded and swung her legs, "Your turn!"

He looked at her and thought. "Uh… why is your hair pink?"

Her eyebrow and lip twitched. She forced a smile. Sakura began to talk through her teeth, "Well, I was originally blonde… and I wanted to die my hair, because I hated my original hair color… so I chose the color red, but my hair was so pale… it turned pink." Sasuke stifled a laugh, "But, I like it. I mean, red would be boring, and pink is a vibrate color! I never go by unnoticed!"

Sasuke shook his head, "No one notices you… I didn't even know you were in my class, no offense."

She smiled, "Ah ah! I don't feel like asking questions, so why don't you ask me why no one notices me."

He rolled his eyes, "Why doesn't anyone notice you, Sakura?"

She looked up, "Because I'm invisible. I make it so no one notices me, I made sure my teachers never say my name or call on me, and I always have a seat in the back. It's funny, my hair is freaking bright pink, but they don't see me."

He looked down, "How could you live like that? Being unseen. Being alone. I don't talk much… but at least people know I exist. How can you live like that, Sakura?"

"I don't know. I'm used to being alone. I've been alone most of my life." Her hand on her leg twitched.

Sasuke took her hand and pressed it against his face, "How many times do I have to tell you, Sakura, you're not alone." _Why am I saying this suddenly…?_

"You have **me**."

-

-

Ino froze and wanted to run away. _I knew it was wrong to come._

Gaara just stared at the floor and began to speak, "See. You are starting to believe the rumor."

Ino gasped.

He shook his head, "But it's not true."

Her heart skipped a beat.

Gaara still didn't look up, "I don't kill anybody. As much as I'd want to, I don't. I never did. So ease up."

Ino just didn't move, "What do you mean… 'As much as I'd want to?'"

Gaara finally looked her in the eye, "Don't get scared."

Despite his words, Ino grew tenser.

Gaara then just spat it out, "I dream and think about ways I could kill a person. I don't do it, but I think about it even when I don't want to."

Ino wanted to comfort him somehow, but he was a stranger who was talking about killing, so she just sat still.

He began to bury his face in his hands, "Right now, I'm thinking about ways of killing you in this room. But I can't."

She stared.

Gaara stood up suddenly and looked at her, "I want to be a good person."

-

-

Sakura stared at him. She replayed those words in her head. She replayed them again. She broke down the sentence. _"You have __**me**__."_ _I have him?_ She didn't say anything, and let her hand be held to his face.

He just continued talking, "I'm here, if you need a shoulder to cry one. I'm here if you just want to say something. I'm here. _Why won't you tell me anything?_"

She hung her head down, her hair covered her face and fell from her shoulders.

Sasuke looked back at her, and saw she was shaking. He pushed her curtain of hair away and found her sullenly looking at him. Her green eyes were glassy.

He tucked her hair behind her ears, "You can tell me anything, Sakura."

She shook her head and mumbled, "There are some things I can't tell you."

He looked away, hurt, and leaned on the branch again, "So. What was your childhood like?"

She smiled for a second, "Lonely."

"Why?"

"Before and after school, my parents locked me in my room. And I couldn't make friends."

Sasuke was quiet for a little. "What were your parents like?"

She straightened up and lay down on the branch. Her head was by his mid-chest. "They were abusive… but they love each other. It was beautiful in a way."

He looked disgusted, "Beautiful? How can abusing children be beautiful?"

Sakura closed her eyes and said, "It was beautiful because, their love was so great. Though they had no love for… me, but the love for each other was so immense, that they never fought, they were always having fun, and did everything together." She sighed, "Like they beat me together, and they _died_ together."

He blinked, "How can you see love?'

Sakura laughed and punched his back, "You can tell by how long they look in each other's eyes. And about how oblivious they are to everything else."

Sasuke felt her gaze on him, but he didn't turn. He just kept asking, "But, did you hate them?"

Sakura just stared at the back of his head, "Hell no! I love my parents. They gave me life and a place to live, even though they weren't _nice_ doesn't mean I hated them. I love them." She whispered the last part.

Sasuke didn't turn, thinking he offended her somehow. He just mumbled, "I'm sorry."

She smiled, "Oh, no, that's okay. I'm not offended if that's what you're thinking."

He finally looked at her, and she was smiling. He smiled for a second, but the questions kept coming, "Why do you smile… so much?"

Sakura shrugged, and stared up at him, "Would you want me, your therapist, to be frowning? Wouldn't that make the situation worse?"

He shrugged too, "I guess…"

She nodded, "Any more questions?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, why do you get to skip class?"

Sakura smirked, "I'm supposed to be a grade ahead of you, I'm supposed to be a senior."

He choked. _I'm only a junior_.

-

-

Gaara turned away. Ino, without thinking, hugged him.

He froze. His whole body tensed. _Is this happening? A complete stranger…_ But he knew it was real, he felt her warmth. He closed his eyes.

Ino let go after a while and hung her head down, "I'm sure you can be a good person, Gaara, you're eyes are so clear, I know you would never hurt anybody without a reason."

He nodded, "Where were you going?"

Ino's head snapped off, "CRAP! I'm supposed to be at Tenten's!"

Gaara said, "I'll walk you there."

"Why?"

Gaara smiled for a second, and they walked out of the room and he said, "Because you listened."

Ino smiled and led the way, "Thank you."

Once they were in front of the door, Gaara began to walk away. Ino called back to him, "Hey, uhm, Gaara? Do you want to sit with me at lunch tomorrow?"

His eyes were smiling, and he nonchalantly said, "Sure."

Ino smiled and knocked on the door, Tenten slammed in open. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Ino smiled, "Talking."

Tenten grabbed her wrist, along with Neji's and they began to head to the park. "I know where they are going. Hurry!"

They ran down the steps and saw Temari and Shikamaru holding hands going down too. As they ran past Ino stared sadly at Shikamaru. Temari put a hand on his chest when she passed. Ino looked away.

Once they were out of there Neji broke the silence, "What was he doing?"

Ino scowled, "He decided he doesn't want to talk to me ever again. I don't want to talk about it."

Tenten sighed and patted her back, "Don't worry Ino. He's just a boy." Ino tried to believe that.

They began to walk and Tenten said, "We're going to the bridge, I always see him talking to himself there."

When they were in range and could see them, they hid behind a tree. Hinata was sitting on the railing, and Naruto had an arm around her waist and was leaning on the rail.

Neji fumed, "Why that idiot…"

Tenten giggled and slapped his arm, "But it's so cute!" Ino laughed too.

-

-

Sasuke stared at her incredulously, "You're older than me? What the hell, you're still so damn short and childish-!"

She laughed and sat up, "I never said I was older than you!" she patted his shoulder.

He raised a brow, "Then why…?"

She smiled, "In seventh grade, the school told me I could skip to highschool, since I was so smart. That was when I transferred to our highschool. Then in junior year, when I could become a senior, I wanted to graduate with my age class, so I retook junior year, and now I'm with you!" she took a big breath, "I'm allowed to skip class because I already know this material!"

Sasuke smirked, "Gah, I thought you were older than me. That would be… awkward."

Sakura laughed, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know… but I don't like the idea that you are older than me…" he paused. "That would mean… I get to see you one less year."

Sakura squealed and pinched his cheeks. "You're so cute!" she hugged his head, and he twitched. "You really are the sweetest boy ever! Are these your 'boyfriend' instincts?"

Sasuke smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sakura nodded, "Actually, little boy, I do want to know."

He shrugged, "I dunno, I was like that with Ino. All this crap like, 'oh my gosh, I'll miss you! See you tomorrow!'" Sakura fluttered her eyelashes and smiled.

He laughed. "So, Sakura, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Sakura pouted, "No…" she crossed her arms.

Sasuke pushed her forehead, "How about your first kiss?"

She crinkled her nose, "Yes."

He became suddenly fascinated, "With who? When?"

Sakura laughed and wagged her finger, "Down boy!" she finished laughing and then said, "With Sai. We decided to see if he really was gay, oh, and this was after the suicide attempts, turns out he really is." She made a gagging noise, "I don't consider it a first kiss though. And I also realized he wasn't _the one_."

Sasuke smiled. _For some reason, I feel relieved that she doesn't like him…_ "So you never had a first kiss…?"

Sakura nodded, "What about you?"

He blushed, "Ah, that was with Ino. But… even though I was 'in love' with her, kissing didn't feel right."

Sakura squealed, "Once again, Sasuke-kun, too cute!" she hugged him.

He patted her back. Sakura smiled, "Sasuke-kun, you're so cute, why don't you have a girlfriend?" her green eyes were wide with curiosity.

He blushed, "I-I don't k-know!"

Sakura smiled, "But you're so loveable! And there are some pretty girls after you!" she clicked her tongue.

Sasuke shrugged, his face still brilliant red, "None my type…?"

Sakura pushed on, "What is your type then?" she jumped off the branch and placed her hands on her hips.

Sasuke's mouth began to move on it's own and he suddenly blurted, "You!"

-

-

**

* * *

**

AW! Sasuke and Sakura are talking about LOVE! And what are Hinata and Naruto doing? What about the triangle between Temari, Ino, and Shika? Oh well, you'll find out when I update.

**Now, here's a question that's been bugging me: Did anyone notice that in Naruto, before the chunin exams Sakura is completely flat-chested, and then after it she suddenly as boobs (somewhat)?! Did anyone notice this too!?**

**Review. Please. Sasuke and Sakura depend on it. Do it. Dammit.**

**Love the-person-who-is-still-trying-really-hard-to-make-a-one-shot,**

**Blankdreamer**


	15. Do Me A Favor?

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Do Me A Favor?**

* * *

"_if i asked you to do me a favor, would you do it, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Depends on what it is, Sakura."_

"_What if i asked you to..."_

* * *

Sakura giggled she gave him a hug. "You are so awkwardly cute! You really know how to flatter a girl, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke blushed, but his hopes came crashing down. _She didn't believe me…?Is she even taking this seriously?_

She laughed and held his hand, "Too bad there aren't any more girls like me!"

He turned to her, "What?"

Sakura smiled, "Because, I am me! And we are all different, in our own special way!" she made him walk.

Sasuke sighed. _She is so oblivious… or… maybe she's acting?_

Sakura smiled and laughed to herself. _Aw… this shouldn't be happening._ She turned to him, "So, if I'm your type of girl, what do ya like about me?" _I hope it isn't true._

-

-

Naruto leaned on the railing and just chatting to Hinata. "So, do you do any sports?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not very… s-strong, so I don't do any." She smiled shyly, "And I hate the concept of if someone w-sins, then the other lo-loses."

Naruto smiled, "You're so nice, Hinata… I don't deserve you."

She blushed.

He rubbed his chin, "But, Hina-chan, I think that you would be really good at ballet! You should try out!" he stepped away from the rail and did a pirouette.

She giggled and nodded, "I'll try…"

Naruto walked back and laughed, "You'll definitely make it!" she smiled and he continued, "So do you have any hobbies?"

She stared thoughtfully and said, "Piano."

He pressed keys of a piano in the air and said, "I wanna see you play sometime, alright?"

She nodded and said, "Wha-what about you…?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I'm pretty good at sports, but Teme and I decided not to join any clubs or sports." He scratched the back of his head, "And I'm not really in to anything. Besides eating ramen, and Kyuubi… and you…" he smiled cutely.

Hinata blushed and then asked softly, "Who's Kyuubi?" _I bet it's another girl. I mean, how can he like me? Me, the quiet one to always stutters._

Naruto stared thoughtfully, mimicking her, "Oh, _he's_ just my pet fox."

She nodded, "Oh!" _YES!_ "Ho-how come you ne-never told us you ha-had a fox?"

He laughed, "You never knew, because you've never gone to my house! You should come over sometime."

She blushed, "Yeah… I li-live with Tenten now… so okay." She smiled.

"Cool!" He took her hand and grinned, "Can I walk you to school everyday then?"

She nodded furiously. _He's SO nice!_

Naruto laughed, "I thought so! You're so cute Hinata!" He held her hand to his face. He laid it against his cheek.

Hinata turned a violent shade of red and _fainted._ She almost fell off the bridge, but since he was holding her hand, he caught her.

He put her on his back and sighed, "I couldn't even ask her out." He smiled and looked back at her face, "You always faint, Hinata, are you avoiding me?"

He walked a couple of steps and then groaned, "How am I supposed to explain this…?"

-

-

Neji almost jumped and attacked Naruto when he saw him place Hinata's hand on his cheek, while Tenten and Ino just watched squealing, "Aw! He's so cute!"

But then, when Hinata almost fell, Tenten had to hold Neji in a headlock, and Ino had to hold Tenten, and hug a tree so he wouldn't drag them both.

While they were struggling Neji started grumbling, "I swear, if that _boy_ does anything to Hinata… I'll kill him." He started developing ways he could die.

Ino laughed and said, "Is he always this overprotective?"

Tenten grunted, "Only when she's around Naruto!"

Ino laughed again and said, "Must be nice to be cared for that way." Naruto and Hinata were out of sight. "Hey! We gotta hurry back to your room, so they don't notice we were spying!"

Tenten just dropped Neji and began running, "Shit! I forgot!"

While they were running they passed by a certain pinked haired girl, and a blushing boy.

Ino smiled and called out, "Sasuke! Sakura!"

-

-

Sasuke blushed and stumbled over his words, "I do-don't know! It's just like… I'm attracted to you." _Dammit. That sounded so lame!_ He turned away.

Sakura giggled, "Sweet…" she hugged his arm. "Hey uhm, Sasuke?"

He didn't look at her but mumbled, "What?"

She smiled, "Is it okay for us to be seen like this?"

Sasuke peeked a glance at her and questioned, "What do you mean..?" _Like what?_

Sakura giggled, "Is it okay that we touch each other familiarly in front of our friends?"

He nodded slowly, "Why?"

She cocked her head to the left, "They're coming."

Sasuke tensed.

Neji and Tenten and Ino were approaching and Ino screamed, "Sasuke! Sakura!"

Sakura pulled him along towards them. Tenten looked jumpy. "What's up?" Sakura asked coolly still attached to Sasuke's arm. He was just looking away.

Ino turned to her and raised her eyebrows, "Running away!"

Sasuke mumbled, "From what?"

Neji spat disgustedly, "We were 'spying' on Hinata and Naruto, and Hinata fainted, so we have to go back to Tenten's apartment room just in case he goes there." Sasuke smirked at Neji's reaction.

Sakura smiled, "Is it alright if we join you?"

Tenten smiled, "The more the merrier! But we gotta go, like now!" She started to run.

Everyone followed, and Sakura released Sasuke's arm. He began to run next to Neji. Sakura stayed in the back with Ino, while Tenten was up front.

Sakura turned to Ino, "Isn't this exhilarating?" Her hair was thrashing all over the place.

Ino smiled, "Yeah! And this is such a workout!"

The other girl smiled, "Yes, and Ino, this is an alternative instead of puking, exercise!"

Ino nodded, "I think I'm almost to the point of quitting… but… I don't feel beautiful…" she looked down.

Sakura smiled brightly, "You're beautiful in your own special way, Ino-piggy, but I'll show you beauty isn't everything either soon, okay?"

Ino smiled back, "Thank you!"

Sakura nodded and then ran up to Sasuke and kicked him in the butt. He turned around and glared, "What the hell?"

Sakura laughed for a couple of seconds and then stopped to say, "Your motorcycle…?"

He jumped, "Oh! Let's go get it!" They began to run in another direction, he turned to Tenten, Neji and Ino, "We'll meet you there!" Sakura waved frantically.

-

-

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Ino ran next to Tenten and said, "They seem pretty close, don't ya think?"

Tenten smiled, "I'm sensing some jealous vibes!"

Ino nodded, "Hells yeah! But, not of Sasuke… but of the love! Gosh, I'd kill for some."

Tenten laughed, "I kill for my crush to just look my direction, sheesh!"

Neji just listened to their conversation and just started getting mad. _Tenten? Who is her crush! AGH!_

Ino turned back to him, with a devilish smirk on her face, "So who do you like, Neji?"

-

-

Sasuke and Sakura reached the vehicle in no time. Sasuke sat up front and Sakura behind him, both with their helmets on. Sakura hugged him tightly and sang, "I feel safe!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to drive away. He knew Tenten's apartment building because it was the same as Naruto's so he was relaxed.

And since the wind was loud, and they couldn't talk, he began to think.

_Why did I saw Sakura was my "type" of girl? Was it just like… a moment, so I had to say something… romantic-y?_

_But, I feel like there's something there… She's my friend, pretty hard to believe, considering we are opposites but… she's a little more than that…_

_What is she to me?_

Sasuke skidded to a halt, almost making Sakura fly off again. And parked by the sidewalk. Quietly they both took off their helmets and began to walk to the apartment.

Sakura happily took his hand and swung it around. Sasuke twitched, "God. You make me look so gay."

She laughed and patted his arm, "As if you already don't!"

He rubbed her head vigorously, "Well, you don't look exactly normal, Sakura!"

She smoothed down her hair and sighed, "You're so violent, Sasuke-kun!"

He smirked, "Whatever."

Sakura sighed again but took hold of his hand and smiled, "Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… what am I to do with you?!"

He shrugged, and looked down at his wrist. His scars were fading away. "Aren't you already done with me? I mean, I stopped cutting."

She followed his stare, "I may be done physically, but it doesn't mean you're done mentally. You could start again… if I left." She let go of his hand and mumbled, "Do you want me to leave?"

He bit his lip. _This conversation just totally went the wrong way._ "No! I didn't mean that!" he grabbed her hand and sandwiched it between his own and said, "Even if you 'done with me' doesn't mean we're not friends anymore!"

Sakura smiled, "Thank you." He noticed her smile didn't reach her eyes. He thought, _she's hiding something._

He furrowed his brows, but still said, "You're welcome." He held her hand tight and pulled her up the stairs, "Come on…"

They walked up the stairs in silence, and saw Shikamaru sitting there with Temari. They were just talking. Sakura looked at them, while Sasuke kept his eyes away.

Sakura looked into Shikamaru's eyes. His eyes were sad, and confused. She just shot him a glance that said. _"Are you sure this is right?"_ then she looked away.

Shikamaru stared after her, knowing what her eyes said. He shuddered violently once. Temari wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Don't listen to her. She's just some girl who tried to commit suicide."

_What?_

-

-

Sasuke and Sakura reached the top of the stairs, and they looked at each other. Sasuke mumbled, "They're not here."

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke slowly let go of her hands, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. His facial expression is blank. _Ugh, the silence is killing me. I know why she talks so much now… why does it bother me more, when it's with her…?_

He looked at her and she was looking down rocking back and forth on her heels. Her eyes were hidden from him. Sasuke grew tired of quiet and asked, "So… what are you thinking?"

Sakura didn't stop her movement and just plainly said, "I'm thinking about… things."

Sasuke scowled, _I am so tired of her cryptic remarks…_ "What kind of things?"

She shrugged and stopped rocking. "Important things."

He sighed, "Ugh. Sakura, you are so… impossible."

His words made her pull her head up and smile. Her eyes were closed, so he couldn't see if he meant it. She giggled softly, "That's kinda my definition!"

Sasuke smiled a small smile. _There she is. The happy Sakura… _

Sakura kept her eyes closed and smiled toothily. _Happy. I need to look happy._

He took her hand again and mumbled, "I'm sorry… for saying tha earlier…" he then pulled her in a hug, "Will you… forgive me?"

Sakura jumped into him and laughed, "Of course I will!"

Sasuke held her in his arms and buried his face in her hair. He felt that her arms wound around him tight. On his chest… it felt wet.

He stared into her pink hair. _Despite how happy she's pretending to be… something's bugging her. She's crying._

"Aw, this is such a cute moment!" a voice whispered loudly.

"Ah! Way to ruin it, Ino!"

-

-

Neji glared at them and bluntly said, "Like I'd tell you."

Ino giggled and slapped his arm, "Well, buddy, you pretty much just told us that you like _somebody!_"

Tenten smiled secretly. _I still gotta chance!_

Ino smiled, "So who is it, Neji-_kun_? Is it someone we know?" he didn't answer. Ino purred playfully, "No use denying it, Neji!"

He blushed and spat, "Maybe."

Ino poked his arm, and when she opened her mouth to talk, Tenten said, "Leave him alone!" She sped up and ran ahead of them.

Ino patted his shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry bud, you're secret is safe with me!"

They approached the apartment and began climbing the stairs. Shikamaru was standing alone. He followed Ino with his eyes.

Ino ran past him, and the moment they were next to each other… the world just paused.

Ino was thinking. _What did I ever do to you, Shikamaru? Did I not… pay enough attention to you?_

Shikamaru was thinking. _I still love her._

The world began to play normally and they just passed each other, one looking, one with their eyes closed. Tenten and Neji did their best to ignore that.

They reached the stairs and Tenten slowed near the top. She turned to Ino with her eyes opened wide. She mouthed, "Sakura. Sasuke. Hugging!" she smashed her hands together

Ino squealed and couldn't help but shout, "Aw that is such a cute moment!"

They saw Sasuke's back tense.

Ino slapped a hand over her mouth. Tenten punched her boob and muttered, "Ah! Way to ruin it, Ino!"

Sasuke pulled his head up and looked back. He was glaring. Ino laughed. After like five seconds Sakura's voice came up, cute and innocent, "Are they still there?"

Sasuke nodded and stopped hugging her. Sakura jumped like two feet away, her face bright red, and flailed her arms around, "Ahaha… it's not what you think!"

Ino smiled, "Oh, this is way more than what I was thinking!" Tenten nodded.

Sasuke and Neji sighed. They both thought the same thing. _Girls are so weird._

So while Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were playfully arguing, Neji walked into Tenten's room and Sasuke followed.

Neji sat down on a bed, and Sasuke leaned on the wall. Neji looked up at him with his piercing lavender eyes, "What was that?"

Sasuke blushed. _I don't even know myself._ "I… I was saying sorry."

Neji smirked and shook his head. "Ah, the mighty Sasuke Uchiha is apologizing to some girl with pink hair. Is the world ending?" Neji laughed softly.

Sasuke smirked too, "The world's not ending yet. It'll end when you finally confess to Tenten."

Neji flushed, but still tried to keep his cool, "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and shrugged, "I don't know, you tell me."

Just then, the three girls burst into the room and shut the door. They all picked random parts of the room and sat down. They tried to make it look as natural as possible.

Sasuke looked to Sakura, who was all smiles. She knew what he was going to as so she whispered loudly, "They're coming!"

The girls started to have a random conversation. "So Tenten, how was the water today." "It was warm." "Ah. I see."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to Neji, "This conversation is not over."

Then, the door burst in again, and everyone jumped. Naruto strode in with Hinata on his back. His face was all red, and sweaty. Then he just kinda fell on the floor.

Sakura giggled. Neji jumped up and took Hinata off his back. Sasuke just kinda kicked Naruto in the gut. Naruto turned to Sakura, "Hey… remind me… next time I give someone a piggyback ride… tell me to take the elevator."

Tenten and Ino burst out laughing and patted him on the head, "Naruto!" Sakura fell on top of him and hugged him.

Neji laid Hinata on her bed and sat by her. Tenten hopped over Naruto and sat by Neji. She smiled, "It's wonderful… isn't it?"

He looked at her blankly.

The smile was still plastered on her face, "Love. The love Naruto and Hinata have for each other. It's so real." She leaned on his shoulder. She closed her eyes. "It's unbelievable though."

Neji didn't respond, and he didn't move. He just savored the moment.

Sakura sat up and leaned by Ino. She whispered in her ear, "Look. NejiTen moment!" Ino looked over and smiled. "I like that code name."

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, Naruto and Hinata are NaruHina!"

Ino rubbed her chin, "That's brilliant!" she looked at Sakura and smiled, "I have a feeling that we'll be best friends."

Sakura smiled back and gave her a thumbs up, "Duh! You haven't notice?"

Ino smiled and mumbled, "Thank you…"

Sakura switched into therapist mode and patted her leg, "Ino… on Monday, I'll show you… I'll show you that beauty isn't everything. Uh… what part of beauty do you value most?"

Ino quickly said, "Hair! I think hair is the key to beauty!" she patted her hair.

Sakura smiled, "I'll show you, okay?" she held up her pinky.

Ino laughed, "You're so childish, forehead-girl." But she locked pinkies with her none the less.

Sasuke just watched their mouths move and saw them link pinkies. He didn't know what they were talking about though.

Naruto sat up and crawled to Sasuke. He smiled, "Teme!"

Sasuke smirked and spat, "What, Dobe?"

Naruto leaned on the wall next to him and said, "So you've got a crush on Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke blushed and didn't say anything.

The blonde boy smiled hugely, "You definitely do! But, I won't say anything." He laughed, "Until you want me too."

Sasuke snorted, "Whatever." He looked at Sakura and Ino who were talking to each other. "She hardly thinks of me as a friend."

Naruto shrugged, "That's just the way she is. She's probably just used to being alone… she'll open up when she wants to."

Sasuke snickered. His eyes trailed to Sakura. She looked back at him and smiled. A faints smile graced his lips.

Naruto watched them smile and he grinned. He looked down and chuckled softly to himself. _Sakura… she's the one who can make him smile for real… she truly is a wonderful person._

Ino scooted to Tenten and poked her. Tenten opened her eyes. Ino pointed at Sakura then to Sasuke. They smiled.

Naruto decided to make a group conversation so he turned to Neji, "How do you know Sakura-chan?"

Neji paused, shocked, and Sakura just listened with an amused smile. Neji then plainly said, "Hinata met her after school once, then sat lunch with her, and just talked. And of course, I was with her."

Naruto nodded and turned to Tenten, "You?"

Tenten smiled, "Ah, I was going to get a ride home with Neji and Hinata, and she just happened to be there."

Naruto looked at Ino and repeated the question.

Ino looked insulted, "I'm _Ino_! I know everybody!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked up at Sasuke, "What about you? We all know that you've got the hots for Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke blushed and turned his head away, "Shut up! I know Sakura through my brother." _That's the truth._

Naruto clapped, "So, I guess we are all friends now, right?!" he stuck a hand out.

Sakura giggled and put her casted hand over his, "I guess so."

Ino laughed and put her hand in, "Hells yeah."

Tenten put her hand in and pulled Neji's in too, "You know it!"

Neji placed Hinata's limp hand in.

They all looked to Sasuke, who when he broke under pressure, put his hand in and sighed, "Hn."

Then they all raised their hands and laughed. They all rolled around and talked for about two hours, just sharing stories and talking about school.

Sakura flipped out her phone, _9:46. Wow. Time flew!_ She looked at Sasuke and said, "Can I sleep over?"

The room grew silent and Sasuke shrugged, "Uh… okay, why?"

She leaned on his legs and smiled cutely, "Sai isn't home, and I hate sleeping alone! It's so scary!"

Naruto licked his lips and raised his eye brows, "Teme… that sounds hot!"

Sakura and Sasuke blushed. Sakura jumped up and shrieked, "No! Not like that! I mean, being alone in a house!"

Naruto laughed. Ino elbowed Naruto, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what you meant… haha!" Ino stood up and pinched Sakura's cheeks, "You're so cute!"

Sakura rubbed her cheeks and yawned, "I really do hate being alone at nighttime!"

Naruto nodded, "I know right, that's why I have Kyuubi with me!"

Tenten shrugged, "I have Hinata, she's living with me for a duration."

Ino sighed, "I am alone… I have my cell phone though!"

Sakura hugged her and cried, "Ino! You're so silly!" she laughed and then yawned again. She stretched her arms and leaned on Sasuke's chest, "So tired…"

Tenten cooed, "So beyond cute."

Sakura suddenly just fell, and Sasuke, as a reflex caught her. His worried expression filled his features and he shouted, "Sakura?! Are you okay?" He made her face him.

She gave him a thumbs up with droopy eyes. She mumbled, "Sasuke-kun… I'm sleepy." She fell into his chest. Sasuke sighed and rubbed her head absently.

Naruto stabbed his leg with a poke and whispered, "You're so nice to her, Teme."

Sasuke shrugged, "I gotta go." He tried to carry her on his back, but she ironically ended up in bridal style position. He blushed and muttered, "Even when she's sleeping, she's still giving me an awkward time."

He heard a chorus of laughter behind him, and ignored them to the best of his ability. He climbed down the stairs and saw Shikamaru still standing against the railing. Sasuke smirked and mumbled, "Hey."

Shikamaru looked up, and nodded, "Yeah."

Sasuke began to climb down again and he chuckled softly, "I know you're here to wait for Ino. A guy like you can't even be mean to the one… he loves."

Shikamaru looked away and continued sulking.

Sasuke ran out to his motorcycle and placed helmets on both his and Sakura's heads. He shook her lightly, and her eyes fluttered open. Unknowingly, he muttered in a soft voice, "Are you awake enough to hold on to me?"

She smiled and nodded, "I don't need to be awake to do that."

He blushed, not visibly because of the helmet and she hugged his from behind. He started off, slowly, because of the unconscious fear of her falling off.

He smiled as he weaved through cars._ Sakura…_

-

-

Ino yawned, stood up and stretched. She jumped, "Uh, I gotta go now too. I getting tired!" she began out the door and waved to them, "Bye! Hopefully I won't get kidnapped." Then she closed the door with a hearty chuckle.

Naruto stood up and walked past Hinata. He turned back to Tenten and Neji and smiled, "Yeah, I'm gonna get going too."

"Wait…"

He turned around. Hinata was holding the end of his shirt. Her eyes were barely open. Neji and Tenten just watched, not saying anything, barely breathing.

She pulled him down to eye level and whispered, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

He nodded, "You're welcome Hina-chan!"

Hinata closed her eyes and mumbled, "Good night."

Naruto, instinctively kissed her forehead and whispered, "G'night."

Then he jumped up and ran out of the room shouted a quick, "BYE!"

Neji turned to Tenten, a vein pulsing out of his head.

Tenten laughed and patted his hand, "Let it go." She looked at Hinata who fully asleep now and continued, "She's gonna grow up sometime."

Neji sighed and blushed, "Sure, whatever. Can I-?"

Tenten hopped to her bed and said, "You don't have to ask."

He went to his heap of blankets on the floor and smiled, "Thank you."

-

-

Ino hurriedly jumped down the steps. She ran outside and just thought to herself. _I think that it's wonderful that we all live like walking distance away from everyone else._

From the corner of her eye she saw something move in the shadows. She ignored it.

_I have such wonderful friends._

She saw something move again, and her brow creased and her breath quickened. She began to walk faster.

_When I said, "I hope I don't get kidnapped," I wasn't being literal!_

She just stopped walking altogether and felt a presence behind her. She lowly mumbled, "I know you're there…"

She heard foot steps walk closer to her, and in each step she winced. She turned around and almost had a heart attack.

"SHIKAMARU?!"

-

-

Sasuke carried her up to his room and lightly put her in his bed, when he turned away, she grabbed his wrist. He turned back, with a faint smirk on his face and asked, "What?"

Sakura smiled and mumbled, "Where are you gonna sleep?"

He shrugged, "You take the bed and I'll sleep on the-!"

She smiled, "Just sleep with me!"

He blushed, "Huh?!"

Sakura blinked and yawned, "Don't act so innocent, Sasuke-kun. We're not gonna _do_ anything." Despite her words she had a sly smirk on her face.

Sasuke nodded, "Fine."

She sat up, warily, "Can I borrow some shorts, I don't wanna sleep in jeans." Her eyes were drooping to a close.

Sasuke twitched. _What is this girl… a freaking princess?!_ But he just got some basketball shorts and chucked it at her face.

She laughed and stuck out her tongue, "Don't look!"

Sasuke immediately looked away, blushing. He started screaming in his head, _Does this girl have no feelings of embarrassment?! _Then he heard a giggle.

He avoided the urge to look back. Sakura then just muttered, "You're so cute and innocent."

He turned back and saw her just throwing her pants on the floor and rolling up under his blankets. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom to change, like a polite person.

When he came out he turned off the lights and laid in the bed, he turned to Sakura, half expecting her to be asleep. But she wasn't. In fact, her bright green eyes made it look like she wasn't sleepy at all. Sasuke blushed, _so freaking awkward…_

Sakura looked at him seriously and said, "I need to ask you a favor, Sasuke."

He nodded, _she's serious. There is no –kun this time._

She looked at him dead in the eyes, seriousness burning. When she said it, everything started to go in slow motion.

"Sasuke… don't fall in love with me."

-

-

**

* * *

**

Ouch. That is… a burn! That is a HORRIBLE cliffy. Haha, this time, I'll seriously try to update quick. Yeah! Dude 4,000+ words. My hands! My hands!

**So… what do you think will happen?! And also, Sasuke is supposed to be OOC… duh!**

**REVIEW, DAMMIT!**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	16. The Truth

**Rescue Me Therapy **

**The Truth**

* * *

"_Are you being serious? Sakura?"_

"_I am not serious."_

"_Phew."_

"_I'm for _shit_ serious."_

* * *

Sasuke stared and stared. He felt like he just got stabbed… in the heart. He assessed her small smile, and she was serious.

He opened his mouth to speak, and managed out a low sputter, "Wh-wha-what?!"

Sakura nodded, her eyes were sharp, "You heard me, please, do us a favor and don't fall in _love_ with me." After she said that she closed her eyes.

Sasuke stared. _She's hiding. Why?_ He closed his eyes too and mumbled, "Why not?"

Sakura snuggled closer to him, and hugged his chest. Despite what she was doing, all she said was, "It would be painful. For the both of us… and for everyone who… knows."

He felt her breath through his light shirt, and the clenching and unclenching of her hands on his back. He hugged her back and put his lips in her hair. Forcefully, he said, "What if I already did?"

Sakura didn't say anything. But she did sob.

Sasuke jumped and pulled away form her to see her face. Tears were streaming down. She sniffled.

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together, and he bit his lip, "Are you… alright?" she didn't reply but stared back with teary eyes. He held her chin to emphasize his care, "Did I hurt… your feelings?"

She burst out in a short laugh, with her eyes closed. Through tears she smiled, "No, Sasuke. I am happy!"

He smiled, relieved.

Her eyes still didn't open as she said, "I'm _glad_ you _love_ me. But this is just… difficult."

His smile fell and he just hugged her in his chest again. She held him tight and cried. He put his lips in her hair and just thought.

_She was lying through her teeth. That's why she didn't let me see her eyes._

His heart ached. He knew this feeling right away. He felt it every since she told him that life was wonderful. He sighed.

_I love her already. _

He heard her voice, as if it were in the distance.

"Please… please don't fall in love with me."

His heart twisted, but he showed no expression, he just held her tighter. In a soft voice he whispered, "I can't make any promises… but, I'll… I'll… try. Good night… _Sakura…_"

-

-

Ino looked at him and tilted her head. Shikamaru lazily leaned on one leg. Ino looked around him and muttered, "Where's that… that _Temari_?" She spat that word with such malice, it shook him.

But he kept his cool. He pointed his head to the apartment, "I walked her home a couple minutes ago," _More like hours._

Ino frowned and crossed her arms, "Then why are you here?"

He froze, kinda scared of how he should answer. So he again, chose a cool approach, "Just because I never want to talk to you, doesn't mean I don't… still… care about… you?"

Ino snorted, "Go home!"

Shikamaru smirked, "I know, I'm going home. We're neighbors, remember?"

She twitched and slapped her forehead. "Dammit."

He walked up next to her, and they both began to walk. Ino skipped along, while he lazily dragged himself there.

She didn't want to say anything, and it wasn't an awkward silence. It was actually heartwarming, because they weren't fighting. She felt her body warm up. _I'm happy that we're at least walking together._

Shikamaru stared at Ino, he watched her as she walked with straight posture, and flowing blonde hair that rhythmically swayed against her back. His eyes softened, _She really is beautiful._

Then he pictured Temari, she was like a bigger version on Ino. Taller, bustier, muscular, but not to the point of looking like a guy. Her facial features were sharp, and her hair was possibly uncombed and bristly.

He looked at Ino again. He meant to say this in his thoughts, but it came out as an embarrassed sputter, "Beautiful. Perfectly beautiful."

Ino turned back to him and smiled, "Huh?"

He blushed and looked away, "Nothing."

She smiled, and walked to her doorstep. _He may be going out with that she-man, but, he called _me **beautiful**_._

-

-

Naruto laughed as he jumped up the stairs to his room. When he entered he started doing a victory dance. He even picked up Kyuubi and started to spin around.

He smiled and looked to the pictures on the table, "MOM! DAD! GUESS WHAT?!"

They stared back silently, smiling.

Naruto screamed, "I KISSED HINATA!"

He left out the part that it was on her forehead. None the less he leaned against the table and smiled.

"I'm smiling for real now."

-

-

Sakura remained huddled up in his chest, until she heard his breath deepen. She looked up at him, her eyes bright red.

His face was angled down toward her. She smiled when she saw his peaceful face and his mouth hanging slightly open.

She rubbed her eyes and sniffled, "You can't love me Sasuke-kun."

She lightly punched his broad chest. "You can't. It's not good for either of us. Or anybody… especially for you…" He didn't move. She placed her hand on his heart.

Sakura changed the subject and started to hiss, "I wish I never _wanted _to die." She clutched his shirt.

"If I _never_ jumped off that damn cliff, and tried suicide that _many_ fucking times… I could… be… with you." Tears piled up in her eyes.

She bit her lip and sobbed, "Why did I even do that?!"

Sakura shivered violently and tried to think of the good. She forced a smile, "But, in a way. I'm glad." She took his hand. She held it up to her lips and kissed his hand. "I'm glad I met you."`

She put his hand back. She shivered violently again. Her body wouldn't stop. She was forcing back to tears as hard as she could. But it was all futile.

Sakura sobbed once more. Then Sasuke began to talk, in a drowsy mumble, "I'm… glad I met you too… Sakura…" he pulled her into their previous position.

Sakura hugged him back tightly. She cried in his chest as he slept. _I hope that the "glad" part was all he heard. This boy has a lot on his back._ She hiccuped, "Thank you."

He woke up again and unconsciously kissed her forehead. His mouth moved by itself and whispered as softly as he could, "I love you, Sakura."

Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-

-

Light spilled into the room. The thin pink haired girl opened her bright green eyes, and saw her lover's onyx eyes boring into hers. She blushed and mumbled, "Good morning."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but just stared.

Sakura realized that he wanted answers, some answers she couldn't give him yet. She brought her knees up and hugged them while still lying on her side. She just stared back.

He grunted and started to glare.

She sighed and in a small voice she chirped, "I'm not gonna know what you want till you talk… Sasuke."

He furrowed his brow. _No –kun?_ "Why can't I love you…?"

Sakura kept her emotions in check and simply said, "I don't want that."

Sasuke closed his eyes, hurt. Hurt beyond his own understanding. He spoke through clenched teeth, "What do you mean… you don't want it?"

She looked at his lips, avoiding even his closed eyes and whispered, "I don't want to fall in love. But… I can handle friend love."

He opened his eyes and warily mumbled, "So… you only love me as a friend?"

Sakura shrugged, "I'm still not sure of my feelings." He buried half his face in a pillow. Sakura continued, "But… it's fine if you like me, but Sasuke, do NOT fall in love with me."

He hissed, "Can you just give me a straight answer of why I can't love you?!"

Sakura whispered, "I have so many things you don't want to get mixed up in. Your social status is at stake. Your feelings are at stake, I'm not always as nice as I usually am." She kept listing her faults, "I am completely selfish and super hot headed. And I have my own fair share of problems far greater than yours." She looked him hard in the eye and pronounced each word carefully, "You do not want to get involved with me."

Sasuke laughed, "You think that this will keep me away?" he leaned closer to her and smirked, "Do you think that this can keep me from _loving _you?"

She smiled and nodded, "I was kind of hoping so."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not the kind of guy to give up that easily."

Sakura kept he smile on her face and shot back, "Well, I'll just try making myself sound as unattractive as possible until you do."

Sasuke slid his hand from her shoulder to her cheek, "You can try, but I already think you're beautiful."

She squinted, "Disgusting, me? Beautiful?" she laughed, "What a joke!"

He pinched her cheek and shook his head, "For a therapist you have a pretty low self esteem."

Sakura shrugged, "That's just me, never perfect enough, so I try making other people" perfect."

Sasuke snorted, "I'm pretty far from perfection."

She smiled and flicked his nose, "No, Sasuke-kun, you are the one with the low self esteem!"

He scrunched up his nose and pulled her into his chest. He held her so tight, there was little space between them. He smirked, "Quit changing the subject, Sakura!"

Said girl smiled toothily to him, "I have to, or else you'll sulk! Besides, I'm being serious, so just remember and follow it." She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he didn't let go. "I don't want you to make a commitment to me, I'm not _healthy_… for you."

Sasuke pushed her a little, so their foreheads were touching. He stared deep into his eyes, "I don't care. My heart has decided." He stared even more intensely. "I love you, Sakura."

She squinted and pouted, "You are weird Sasuke-kun." She poked his cheek, "It's as if you fall for every girl you talk to, such as Ino and I."

His face fell. "What?"

Sakura shrugged, "You didn't really talk to girls much, I assume, so when you talked to Ino, you 'fell' in love with her. Now I'm talking to you, and you claim you 'love' me." She smiled, "What if it's not real?"

Sasuke thought. "What about Tenten and Hinata? Why haven't I 'fallen' for them?"

She retorted quickly, "Tenten is… boy-like. And Hinata is constantly protected by Neji, and no offense, but I don't think you talk to girls all that much." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes.

She continued mercilessly, "I think you're in it for attention. Oh! I never told you my theory about you loving Ino, did I?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped up on her and nodded.

Sakura pinched his cheek, "Again, I think you were in it for attention. And a way to escape life. While Naruto nagged you to get a girlfriend, when you got one, you loved her obsessively to forget about all you're problems. She was like… used. That is what I thought."

He stared. _Right on point… actually now that I think of it…_

Sakura did a peace sign and giggled, "See! I was right!"

He sighed and loosened his grip on her. He sat up and leaned on his arms. Sakura laid on his outstretched legs and smiled up at him. She tilted her head, "Still love me after that?"

Sasuke put a hand over her face and blushed. "Yeah, I'm still feeling it."

Sakura sighed, "Gosh, you are stubborn!" she pushed his hand off and placed it on her stomach. She giggled as his face turned pink, "So… what do you hate, Sasuke-kun?"

He bluntly stated, "Pain. Death. Fakers."

Sakura laughed darkly and smiled crookedly. He felt his stomach churn as her facial expression completely changed.

She hissed in a low voice, "Too easy. You'll start to hate me after a couple minutes."

Sasuke just stared, hungry for information, but kind of scared of what he was going to here next. He confidently murmured, "Try me, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura sat up and looked at him with a menacing smile. She held up an arm and pulled up her sleeve. On her frosty pale skin her white lines crosshatching in random directions. Her eyes were crazed and she sputtered, "I like pain, Sasuke." She rolled up her other sleeves, and showed him her legs. They were all covered in thin white lines.

He just stared, not really knowing what he was supposed to think.

Sakura laughed and roughly grabbed his wrist. She looked at his scarred wrist and laughed. She threw it back at him, and snorted, "HA! You haven't even experienced true pain!"

Sasuke held his wrist and kept looking at all the lines. His brow furrowed.

Sakura began to rock back and forth, "And I'm a faker Sasuke. I'm a faker!" she laughed hysterically. "I'm not a nice person. I'm not as happy as I seem to be. I'm not sad either! Truth is, life is a beautiful, slow, painful blur to me! I don't care!"

Sasuke thought, _So… was she lying all this time? Was she just filling my head with hopeless… shit?_

Sakura read his mind and quietly said, "I never lied to you. Not even now," She covered her face with her hand and peeked through a crack in her fingers. Her green eyes pierced through him. "I'm just telling you the truth about me, now!"

She lifted up her shirt, and showed him her smooth belly. To the right of her belly button was a long jagged white line. Sakura grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach again.

Sasuke felt her body. She was all too warm. He felt his own cold skin on hers. And for once, he was starting to get scared of her.

Sakura, in a dreamlike state started spewing a horrific story, "Sasuke, I only told you of the two times I've attempted suicide. This is one of the one's in the middle." She chuckled softly, "I wanted to just experiment. So I took a steak knife and just kept stabbing myself. But someone saved me." She rolled her eyes.

She flung his hand back into his lap, and pulled down her shirt again. She pulled up her knees and buried her face in her hands.

Sasuke, completely shocked, did a simple knee-jerk reaction. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her. He held her tight, and didn't say anything.

Sakura just began to cry, "Sasuke! Please! For the sake of your sanity, don't love me!" she buried her face in his chest and just kept screaming the same things.

He just held her and rubbed her back. He stopped for a second and made her look at him. His eyes crinkled, "I can't… I'm sorry. But, can you tell me the truth of why you don't… want me to love you?"

She looked up, her large green eyes burning, "Because I might fall in love with you." She murmured quietly. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

Sasuke ignored everything, and held her head up. He held her chin and brought her closer and closer to his face. He smiled and whispered, "So love me, and I love you. Happily ever after."

Then he plunged in a gave her a solid kiss on the lips. Her immediate reaction was to sock him in the face, but let him take over, and did nothing. She rested her hands on his chest, while he held her in place.

While her heart was in pure bliss, her brain was thinking of every movement and possible outcome. When the broke away, both were breathless.

Sasuke smiled and leaned his forehead on hers again and breathed, "See? It's not so complicated. All you gotta do, is give in."

Sakura broke away and turned around. She bit her lip and sniffled, "It's not as easy as you think, Sasuke. I can't just give in. I can't just… _live_… like that."

She took one look back at him and smiled as softly as she could. Her voice came out as a disoriented mumble, "I have to go."

He nodded and handed her old pants to her from the floor. She didn't bother to say anything as she stripped out of his shorts. Sasuke just politely looked away.

He stood up and waited for her, then they began to go downstairs. Itachi looked up from his laptop and smiled slyly, "You brought her home-?" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw them heading to the door.

Sakura opened the door, and stepped outside. Sasuke sadly looked at her and mumbled, "Are… you still coming back… tomorrow?"

Sakura smiled happily and chirped, "You're so cute, Sasuke-kun! Of course." She turned around and just began to walk away.

Sasuke leaned on the door frame and just watched her walk. His heart tightened and he sighed, "She was faking. She's not happy… I hope… I'm not the one making her like this."

_I wish I knew what I'm doing wrong. I wish she would just be truthful to me. I wish… I wish… she would just let go of whatever she's thinking… and come to me…_

He came back to his senses and closed the door, he walked into the living room, ignoring Itachi's questions.

_I need to know more. I need to help her in any way that I can!_

He picked up the school directory, with everybody's number on it and searched for a certain number. When he found it he quickly punched it in.

The phone began to ring.

_Sakura. I love you, no matter what you tell me._

-

-

Sakura, aware of Sasuke watching her, calmly walked away. As soon as she was sure she was a certain distance away, she began to sprint. She ran to the park, a place of peace to her. She walked to the swings, barely lifting her feet.

She sat down and just began to weep. Her heart was thudding and her head was pounding, she felt everything in her body cringe. She shuddered, and mumbled, "I'm alone…"

After a couple of minutes just sitting and crying, people's familiar voices began to pierce through her.

First was a male, "Sakura-chan?! Are you alright?!" he rushed to her.

The second was a female, "Sakura…-chan? What are you doing here… alone?"

Sakura turned around and just smiled through tears. "I need to tell you a secret, just to get it off my chest… Naruto, Hinata."

They nodded, still confused and worried.

Sakura laughed heartily and smiled as carefree as possible,

_"I'm going to die."_

-

-

**

* * *

**

Ouch… Gosh, I gotta stop making cliffies such as this. But, well… never mind. So, now you have it clarified. Sakura is "going to die." Am I serious? Or am I kidding? Muahaha! I'm evil, but… I'll update soon, loves! 3,000+ words!

**Care to guess? Guess in a review! Review, dammit!**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	17. The Truth Explained

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**The Truth Explained**

* * *

"_I'm gonna die._

_I finally said it._

_Someone finally knows._

_But will they sit and do nothing as I hope?"_

* * *

Hinata sat up in her bed. She looked across the room and saw Tenten curled up in a ball asleep. She looked over to Neji, who was asleep as well. She smiled and hopped out of bed.

Hinata went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. As soon as she was done, she stealthily skipped out of the room. She went out side and locked the door. When she turned she nearly yelped.

She blushed and looked down, "Oh… hello, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and laughed, "Good morning Hinata-chan! I was just gonna swing by. So do you wanna get some ramen with me?"

Hinata nodded and smiled, "Sure."

They started down the stairs. Naruto filled the silence with random conversation about flavors of ramen. Hinata just nodded and smiled.

They started to pass by the park, and Hinata was just looking at the swings. Her lip shook. Naruto followed her gaze, "What is it, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata pointed at the barely visible swing set and mumbled, "Is that Sakura-chan?"

Naruto squinted, "I'm not sure, I can't see… is she with someone?"

Hinata shook her head, "I don't think so… is she okay?"

He shrugged and took her hand, "Let's just drop by, to check if she's okay…"

-

-

Sakura just smiled and laughed, "I'm going to die." She laughed once more and swung up high, "I'm going to die! And there's nothing I can do about it!"

Naruto furrowed his brow, thoroughly confused and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura-chan?"

His touch zapped her with realization. She jumped off the swings when he spoke. She straightened up, but didn't turn to them. In a low voice she murmured, "Nothing."

She began to walk away, but a firm, but still shaking, hand laid on her shoulder. She turned back and saw Hinata's pale eyes, she asked, "Sa-Sakura-chan… what's going on?"

Naruto edged closer and added, "Yeah, what's all this 'I'm going to die' shit?" he furrowed his brow, "It's not a joke is it? Because that's not funny."

Sakura smiled, and chuckled, "It's not a joke."

Hinata's hand slid off her shoulder and hung by her side. Naruto just waited stiffly for her reply.

She tilted her head, and turned her full body to them, "I'm serious, guys."

A smile touched her lips.

"_I'm going to die."_

-

-

The phone rang once, twice, thrice... and right when he was about to hang up, someone asked, "Hello?"

Sasuke jumped at the voice, not expecting for him to answer and stuttered,

* * *

"Hey! Uh… is this Sai?"

"_Yes, Sasuke-kun?"_

"Uh, yeah…"

"_So, do you need anything?"_

"Yeah, I have a couple questions… about Sakura…"

"_Well, I have a set of limited answers, so ask away."_

"Is she okay?"

"… _Oh! Of course she's okay!…"_

"Uhm… did she stay over at my house for a reason..?"

"_Haha! You've figured her out, Sasuke-kun. Yes, she did sleepover at your house for a reason. I wasn't home, and she doesn't like being alone, so I'm assuming that's why she slept over."_

"What are you to Sakura anyway?"

"_Haha! Are you getting jealous?"_

"Wha-! No way!"

"_Sakura is right, you're cute. But anyway, to Sakura, I am a friend, and caretaker in a way…"_

"What do you mean?"

"_She's a growing girl. I take care of her in a way a brother would."_

"Oh."

"_Is that all?"_

"No, I have one more question…"

"_Yes?"_

"Why can't she… love?"

"_So I'm assuming that's the whole reason you called."_

"…"

"_Well, I don't know exactly… because she doesn't talk much about herself… but I think, she doesn't want to get hurt, she's not ready, she's not sure, or…"_

"Or?"

"_Oh, never mind. But that's what I think. I'm don't know for sure, you should ask her, Sasuke-kun."_

"She never gives me a straight answer though."

"_Read between the lines, Sasuke-kun. Anyway, I gotta go. Call me whenever you need to, bye."_

"Uhh… bye."

* * *

Sasuke turned off the phone and walked out of the living room. Itachi looked at him, confused, "What happened?"

Sasuke waved him away, "Nothing important."

Itachi didn't let him pass and towered over him, almost, "It is important. You brought a girl home, and most likely let her stay over night, What is going on?"

Sasuke snorted, "It's not what you think, Itachi, it was just Sakura." He tried to walk around him.

Itachi still blocked the way and crossed his arms, "So, what if it was _just_ Sakura. Where you guys using… protection?"

Sasuke turned bright red, "ITACHI! It's not like that!" he pushed through him and ran into his room.

Itachi leaned on the kitchen table and laughed, "The therapy's working… but Sakura…" he sighed and waved away his thought.

His smile slid off his face and he ran fingers through his hair, "Poor Sasuke…"

-

-

He lay on his roof, staring at the clouds. He was alone today. No, Temari. No anybody. But he's fine. He didn't really want to talk to anybody, he wanted to think, something he doesn't as often as suggested.

The sun shone brightly on Shikamaru's tan skin, and his eyes were just blankly watching clouds race across the sky. Words formed at his lips, his trademark phrase, "How troublesome."

_Temari… Ino. Who do I value most. I know I'm not supposed to treat them like items… but, I have feelings for both. It hurts to separate myself from either of them…_

_Temari… she's abrasive, cruel… but, my attention lingers over her… it's alluring. Maybe it's just my head…?_

_But, Ino. Ino. I… I don't know if I love her, I haven't been near her enough to confirm if I still do… maybe this is me just over-thinking as well?_

He snorted and glared angrily at the cloud that moved the slowest.

_Ugh. I don't know who I love! Maybe it's both? Maybe it's none! AGH! I'm so confused!_

He sat up and covered his face with his hands in an angry manner. He didn't think, but he just sat there.

Shikamaru did his best not to think.

_Maybe I don't have to choose._

He laughed at his own optimism.

_Impossible._

_Now this is just the matter of who I don't want to hurt the most._

-

-

Hinata stepped back, not of fear, but of shock. A feeble hand covered her agape mouth.

Naruto hung his head down.

Sakura smiled, despite her depressing outburst and said, "I would appreciate that you don't tell anybody… especially not Sasuke." She turned away from them and waved, "Well, I gotta go."

"Wait."

She didn't turn, but stopped. Her firm voice rang out, "Yes?"

Naruto spoke still looking down, "I don't understand what you're saying."

Sakura scoffed, "It's simple, Naruto. I'm dying."

Hinata whimpered, "Why?!"

Sakura shivered, "I… I…"

Naruto clenched his fist, "Don't tell us why. We don't need to know. I don't care why you're dying!" Hinata jumped. Naruto continued and raised his head. Tears were well up in his closed eyes. He yelled, "I don't care! I care that you're dying! Why didn't you tell us before!"

Sakura laughed, her body shook from where they could see, "I don't want to put more problems on my own troubled patients."

Hinata mumbled, "Friends. We are your friends."

Sakura sighed, "I knew Sai was right." She chuckled to herself quietly, "I shouldn't have done this therapy crap. I shouldn't have made friends."

Hinata resisted the urge to slap her, "Don't say that!"

Naruto quietly said, "So, that therapist stuff was all lies?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, that was all real. It was me who was fake. I lied. I'm not happy, I'm not healthy! Hell I'm not even completely sane!"

Hinata shook and muttered, "You're lying."

Sakura laughed, piercing all silence, "I wish. I wish I was lying." Her voice turned raw, "But I'm not."

Naruto spat, "Stop looking down on yourself!" he stomped and shouted, "I don't care about the past! This is the present! Live life now!"

Sakura just kept laughing, "Someone told me that. Sai, did actually." Her laughing abruptly stopped, and her voice was sad, "But no one knows how hard that is. No one! I'm alone with this feeling!" she suddenly fell to her knees and just broke down.

Hinata and Naruto rushed to her side. They hugged her, and held her in the middle. Hinata soothingly rubbed her back. Naruto smiled for her and whispered, "You're not alone, Sakura-chan. You have your friends."

Sakura didn't say anything but just cried. They held her, just comforting her. Then at least fifteen minutes later, Sakura spoke.

She sat up straight, her eyes streaked with red, but otherwise she was completely blank. She began to talk, "I'm sorry I lied. But, what I said now is the truth, I wouldn't lie about anything like that. But, now… now that you know what could happen in my near future, please, please don't tell anybody."

Naruto frowned, "Why not? This is important!"

Sakura shook her head, "Think about the toll it'll take one people if they know. They would feel pity on me. They shouldn't, since I did this to myself. I should be the one mourning."

Hinata stared, "What about us? How do you think we'll feel, when _it_ happens, We'd feel guilty. We'd feel worse than we probably already do."

Sakura shrugged, "Well… since my condition… isn't going to be fatal right at the moment it happens… so just… tell them when I'm at the hospital… though I'd rather you not."

Naruto spat, "What is wrong with you. You're completely different."

Sakura didn't look at him, but stared ahead, at a future tha no one else could see, "This is the real me. But the therapist is who I want to be…"

Hinata suddenly hugged her and cried, "Well, be who you are!" tears streamed down her cheeks, "There is going to be hope for you to!"

Those words strong Sakura out of her hateful trance and brought her back to seeing the joy of life. She cried tears of joy and laughed purely, "Thank you, Hinata. You reminded me the most important thing."

Naruto tilted his head and put a hand on her outstretched thigh, "What?"

Sakura smiled so bright that the previous conversation didn't seem to matter anymore,

"That life is beautiful, I should just be me, and that there is always hope."

She hugged them both and smiled,

"Thank you. Thank you!"

-

-

Shikamaru stared at his hands, weighing his care of Temari and Ino. He stopped and just thought of what Temari told him earlier.

* * *

"_Don't listen to her. She's just some girl who committed suicide." Temari wrapped her arms around me._

_I pulled away form her and asked, "What?"_

_Temari pouted but continued, "She committed suicide a lot, but not many people know because the principal made everyone sign a thing that said we wouldn't talk about it, or we'd get expelled."_

_I was really interested and just said, "Any details?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "I heard she was stabbing herself with a steak knife one day at the playground. My idiot brother saw her, and freaked. He actually cared at brought her to the hospital. I don't know why, but they were close. Gaara is a complete antisocial but somehow she got him to talk."_

_I laughed, "Does he talk to you yet?"_

_Temari snorted, "Hardly, the only thing he says is, 'Move,' 'I'm leaving,' or 'I'll kill you.'" She scoffed, "That boy is crazy, I'm glad he doesn't talk to me."_

_I nodded, "Sure."_

* * *

He thought about the pink haired girl, whose name he didn't remember, and her relationship with Ino. His brow furrowed when he thought about Ino spending time with a suicide attempt-er.

_Why does she hang with her? Is… she suicidal too?!_

He dismissed that thought and lowly said, "She doesn't have a reason to do it though…"

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled, "Figures I still care about Ino…"

_I have to choose soon…_

-

-

Naruto smiled and stood up to stretch, "So…"

Sakura popped up and smiled too, "I have some circumstances, that I said earlier. Please… listen."

She pointed her finger and began to rant, "Do not tell anybody, until I'm 'hospitalized' and just stay normal. Don't act like anything has changed, because nothing has."

Hinata nodded, "We… understand."

Naruto gave her a thumbs up, "Your secret is safe with me! And… Sakura-chan? Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded, "Go on…"

Naruto mumbled, "Do you have feelings towards Sasuke?"

Sakura blushed, but stated it all very honestly.

"Yes. I _love_ him, I knew it ever since I first saw him."

Hinata smiled and sang, "I knew it."

Sakura continued, "Please don't tell him that unless completely necessary. I don't want him to… just don't tell him, please."

Naruto furrowed his brow, "Okay…why not?"

Sakura winked, "Because that would be hypocritical!"

Hinata raised her thin brow, "How so?"

She smiled and laughed even though her heart was grieving.

"I told him not to fall in love with me already."

-

-

**

* * *

**

Yeah, this isn't much of a cliff hanger, and it's kinda short… but, whatever! Haha! The reason for Sakura's dying has not been confirmed! And Shikamaru is weighing who he likes better! Sai has told Sasuke to read between the lines, will he figure this out?! Will Naruto and Hinata keep it a secret?! What will happen next?

**Muahaha! I'm evil. But… review anyway!**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	18. Drift Away

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Drift Away**

* * *

"_It's like she's drifting away,_

_But, I need her._

_Don't fade away, Sakura."_

* * *

Naruto stared at her with a quizzical expression, "You're joking right?"

Sakura shook her head and began to walk away, "Nope, I don't joke, Naruto." Once she was a good ten feet away she sang, "Bye! Naruto, Hinata!"

Naruto waved and held onto Hinata's hand. She held his hand back and they just looked at each other when she was out of seeing range.

He sighed and muttered, "How are we supposed to keep this a secret? This is pretty freaking big…"

Hinata cautiously leaned into his shoulder and whispered, "She'll make the right choice. I know she will. She_ is_ Sakura after all…"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Yeah…"

-

-

Soon, the day was over, and everyone was asleep. Sakura woke up from her sleep and looked to the alarm clock. _2:34 AM._ She smiled sheepishly and picked up her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and clicked on Gaara.

Half asleep she texted him. Sakura leaned back into her bed and stared at the ceiling. She scrolled through her contacts and texted two people the same message considering tomorrow.

After five minutes, she opened her phone, and there were no new messages. She put her phone on the table and curled up under her blankets. As she drifted back into slumber she laughed softly,

"Finally. Gaara fell asleep."

-

-

Sasuke sat up in his bed, and just stared at the wall ahead of him. His eyes caught the glint of a razorblade sticking out of his wall. He glared, as he thoughts floated back to yesterday morning.

_Sakura… I… I told her I loved her yesterday… Will today be different?_ He laid back in his bed and closed his eyes. _I hope not._

The sound of the door opening didn't make him move. He just shot back, "Itachi, get the hell out of my room."

There was a giggle and his eyes snapped out, "Sakura!"

He smiled and thought, _Yeah… it'll still be the same._

He sat up, and his jaw dropped, "Sakura?!"

-

-

Hinata woke up and quickly dressed herself. She went to the small kitchen and ate an apple quickly. She headed to the door, earlier than she had to leave and called, "Tenten! Wake up!" When she heard Tenten grumble and say, "I'm up." She went outside to avoid conversation.

She leaned on the door and sighed. When she opened her eyes he saw Naruto smiling brightly at her. She blushed, "Ah! Go-good morning, Naruto-kun!" she smiled.

He nodded and casually hung his arm around her shoulders and smiled, "Morning, Hina-chan." Naruto yawned and asked, "We're kinda early, do you want to leave yet?"

She shrugged, "I don't really care…"

Naruto slid his arms off her shoulders and held her hand. He tugged her softly up the stairs, "Well, I want to introduce you to Kyuubi. He's dying to meet you in person!"

She nodded and smiled, "Okay."

-

-

Ino left her house and began to walk to school. Usually she'd drive or get a ride from someone else, but she remembered that exercising is an alternative to throwing up; it helps you lose weight the healthy way.

Soon, after she heard the slam of a door behind her, her eyes lit up, she turned back and began to shout, "Shikamaru-!"

But then she say the "she-man" latched onto his arm. She twitched and calmly talked to herself. _Ignore them Ino. Ignore them. Don't look back. Just think about the text message… just think about it._

She took out her phone and looked at the message Sakura sent at like two in the morning.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: What is up? Tomorrow, during our therapy session, look at me, it'll show you that you are beautiful the way you are, without make up at all that artificial crap. Later, love!

* * *

Ino smiled and thought. _I wonder what she meant?_ While her heads were in the clouds, she pace began to slow. After about five minutes she head the she-man's voice call,

"Jeez, walk a little slower, why don't you?"

Ino looked back and glared, "Walk around me then." She calmly chanted again in her head.

But no, Temari had to keep firing back, "Well, I can't since you're ass is taking up the whole entire sidewalk." She smirked.

Ino began to feel insecure on the inside, but snorted, "Look who's talking, fat ass."

Temari glared, "Toothpick."

Ino laughed and retorted, "First my ass in huge, and now I'm a toothpick? Make up your mind, she-man."

Temari almost tackled her, but Shikamaru muttered, "Cool it." He sighed and unlinked arms with her and scratched his head, "This is becoming troublesome."

Ino scoffed, "Like it already wasn't." She began to walk a little faster, to put some distance between them. When she was far enough away, small droplets of tears began to slide down her cheeks.

She hiccuped, "She called me fat. Then she called me a 'toothpick.'" She laughed to shake away the tears and snorted, "Freaking man lady."

-

-

Neji woke up, surprisingly unscathed. He dressed quickly and walked into the kitchen. He walked in and saw Hanabi reading a book and eating cereal. Then he looked across the table and saw Hiashi calmly drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

Neji sat down in front of Hanabi and drank some orange juice. Suddenly Hiashi began to speak, startling him, "Neji. I wish to speak with you."

Neji looked up and said in an obedient tone, "Yes?"

Hiashi put down his paper and folding his hands, "I'm glad that Hinata ran away."

Neji listened quietly.

"That child was nothing but a nuisance. A waste of existence. So, in exchange, I want you to be my son. I will adopt you."

Neji didn't say anything.

"You will be my son. And since Hinata is already away, the beating will stop. I have no more need to be angry. So, join me Neji, follow in my footsteps."

Neji stared at his food in shock. He gulped, "What about Hinata?"

Hiashi had one big hearty laugh and scoffed, "That child will be disowned. If she ever comes back, I will give her money so she can support herself, for I am not a cruel man, but she will never be able to live here." He smiled and rubbed his chin, thinking his way was the right way."

Neji furrowed his brow, "I… I don't know… what to say…" _I don't want this, but I can't just say no._

Hiashi mimicked his facial expression and frowned, "Then, I'll give you a week. You have a week to make a decision. And be sure not to tell Hinata."

Neji stared at his food and his appetite was gone. He stood up and mumbled, "I'm going to leave."

Without a word he walked out of the house and began to walk to school. Neji's heart thudded erratically.

_What am I supposed to say… What do I do?_

-

-

Tenten got up and looked to Hinata's bed. It was all clean and she smiled. She got up and stretched.

She changed her clothes and ate her food. She was about to leave and grabbed her phone. She opened it. _One new message._

She clicked on it and saw it was from Sakura. She read it quickly.

Tenten walked out of her apartment and locked the door. She sighed.

_How is she going to show me how to be beautiful without make up and shiny clothes? Isn't that beauty and girlishness?_

She shrugged and quickly jogged down the flight of stairs.

_I don't know what to expect… Sakura is so… surprising._

She smiled.

She will definitely teach me how to be more appealing and girly. Just wait, Neji, you will notice me.

-

-

Sasuke stared at her. His eyes were bugging out of his head, "Whoa… Sakura… you're… you're… _beautiful._"

She blushed and spun around, "You think so?"

Her pink locks were cut short right where her chin was. She was wearing a pale yellow sundress, with a long sleeve white cardigan and leggings. She also had matching pale yellow low top converses.

Sasuke threw his legs over the bed and kept staring, "What's with the sudden change?"

Sakura smiled, "I didn't change. I just cut my hair and put on a different style of clothes. That's all."

He smirked, "You really do look… pretty, today…"

Sakura smiled, "You're so cute!" she skipped over and ruffled his hair. He rolled his eyes.

She sat down next to him, and he saw that she wasn't wearing any make up. His thoughts wandered, _How can she be so pretty without any… make up, or jewelry? It's… strange…_

Sakura smiled and said, "Go change your clothes kiddo, we gotta get to school!" she pushed him up.

Sasuke sighed and got up and took his clothes into the bathroom. As he was changing his thoughts were on her. _Why, is she dressed up like that? Is she… trying to impress? Or is this just some weird therapy thing she's trying to get across?_ He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Sakura sitting on his bed, which was made. He rolled his eyes, "What? Do you have OCD too?"

Sakura laughed and joked, "Probably!"

She hopped up and began to walk out. They walked next to each other down the stairs. Itachi wasn't there today… Sasuke just took a tomato and began to take a bite out of it.

Sakura took a baggie of strawberries out of her white purse on the counter. She took one and began to eat quickly.

Sasuke looked to her and muttered, "You're awfully quiet today."

Sakura looked up at him and shrugged, "I didn't notice. So, what do you want to talk about?"

He took a bite out of the tomato and shrugged too, "I dunno."

She sighed, but smiled, "Let's talk about the therapy then…" he nodded. "So, Sasuke-kun, do you still cut?"

He shook his head, "I haven't recently." He threw away the rest of his tomato and leaned on the counter next to her, "I just noticed I stopped actually."

Sakura smiled and threw away her empty bag. She grabbed her purse and they began to walk to the door. When they were outside, Sakura began to talk, "So… how do you feel?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and said, "Nothing. I don't feel angry or sad…" he looked up, "But, I know deep down inside, I really want to start it again."

She hugged his arm and leaned against it. She softly sang, "Don't start again."

Sasuke smiled softly and asked, "So is this okay?" she stared up at his quizzically. He continued, "The touching each other so familiarly… is this okay for you?"

Sakura nodded, "Did I ever say it wasn't?" she smiled and lifted his arms so it hung around her shoulders. Then, she leaned into his chest and just stopped talking.

Sasuke just let her do whatever with a faint blush on his cheeks. He rubbed her shoulder. They walked in a state of regular silence halfway to school. Sasuke just began to ramble, "So… how about you, Sakura? How's your life?"

Sakura shrugged, "I'm pretty happy right now." She hugged him tight and sang, "Yeah, I'm content!"

Sasuke smiled, but he just felt like things were off yet, he didn't say anything. Sasuke just continued rambling, "So, why are you happy, then?"

Sakura giggled, "You're so dense, Sasuke-kun. I'm obviously happy because I'm embracing someone who loves me." She smiled.

Sasuke blushed and stuttered, "O-oh..!" he gulped inconspicuously and asked, "So… uh… does that mean you… love me back?"

Sakura smiled and looked up at him, "Wouldn't you like to know?" she reached up and pinched his cheeks, "Too bad, Sasuke-kun! That's one secret I get to keep from you!"

He shook his head to get her hand off and playfully pushed her forehead back, "Not fair."

Sakura poked his cheek and laughed, "Life isn't fair." Then she leaned into his chest again, "But, you'll know soon enough…"

Sasuke put a hand on her head and played with her hair. He changed the subject, "I like your hair short."

Sakura didn't look up at him but she questioned innocently, "Why?"

He smirked, "I dunno, it looks more natural. With your long hair, you looked… like you were hiding your face… it was okay, but, I don't know, it looked unnatural."

Sakura put her hand on the bare, back of her neck. She laughed, "It feels weird, I'm so used to my hair covering me." She shivered, "It's kinda cold."

Sasuke pulled off his hoodie and laid it on her shoulders. He blushed when she saw her look at him with a smiling face. He mumbled, "I know it's cheesy and cliche, but use it."

Sakura laughed and unexpectedly pulled out her phone and took a snapshot of his face. She looked at it and smiled, "You're so awkwardly cute!"

He rolled his eyes, "Just give it back to me before school ends." He tried to scowl, but the blush was still clear on his face.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She slipped the phone in her pocket and whispered, "You're a good friend."

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Hn."

-

-

Hinata walked into Naruto's apartment room for the first time and didn't know what to expect. When she stepped inside, she saw that all the walls were painted in his favorite shade of orange. His house was messy, but not disgusting… until she stepped into his kitchen. There were packs of eaten and trashed instant noodles everywhere.

Naruto blushed, "Yeah, I gotta clean this up soon… sorry." He scratched the back of his head.

Hinata giggled, "Is it alright if I come here after school? I'll help you clean up…" she smiled.

He shook his head, "No! You don't need to, it's okay!" he blushed deeper and flailed his arms around.

Hinata giggled again, "No, it's fine! I like cleaning."

Naruto coughed but said, "Uh… okay then." He quickly changed the subject and said, "Oh yeah! Let me call Kyuubi!" he began to call out his name.

Hinata stood by him and waited. Soon, after five calls the red/orange fox pranced out. She looked at it with amazement, _it's really a fox!_

Kyuubi went up to her and sat in front of her. She bent down and patted his head. Naruto crouched down with her and said, "He likes you."

Hinata giggled softly and then said, "So cute." Naruto put a hand on Kyuubi's back and laughed too.

She gave him one last pat and stood up, "I think that we gotta go now." Naruto stood up to and nodded, "Yeah probably."

They headed to the door and both said goodbye to Kyuubi. As Hinata left, she saw two pictures on the kitchen table. They were pictures of his parents, so she resisted the urge to ask.

Naruto took Hinata's hand and they walked down the stairs in a regular pace. Hinata smiled and just treasured the moment.

Naruto looked at her, and asked with the sweetest voice possible, "Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?"

-

-

Soon, Sakura and Sasuke were in front of the school. They weren't early this time though. There were people on campus.

Sakura suddenly broke away form him and began to head towards the school building. Sasuke reached out and held her shoulder. She turned. Sasuke asked, "Where are you going?"

Sakura laughed, but brushed his hand off, "Therapy is only fifteen minutes, remember?"

Sasuke stared at her, hurt inside, and mumbled, "Oh."

Sakura began to skip away and giggled softly, "Seeya tomorrow, Sasuke!"

He watched her form disappear into the crowd, and couldn't help but think _She's avoiding me. That's why she woke me up late… but why?_

He felt his hand reach into his bag pack and pulled out his _damn_ notebook. He sighed and began to walk to class with the notebook in hand. After he went to his locker and was in his classroom, he pulled out his notebook and began to write.

_

* * *

_

I've made a decision. I love Sakura. And I'm not even joking. I can tell, it's different from Ino, my heart hurts worse than cutting when she's away. It may be super unrealistic, but this is how I feel. I don't know what to do though…

_It's like she's suddenly drifting away…?_

* * *

Sasuke shut his book and rested his head on his hand. He sighed.

"I love that freaking weirdo."

He smiled faintly.

_Thank you, Sakura._

-

-

**

* * *

**

Meh. This chapter is just kinda there. I'm sorry I took so long to update, I got like writer's block or whatever. And lol, I got a lot of death threats (obviously didn't take them seriously) they made me laugh.

**Anyway… Review! **

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	19. Fall Harder

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Fall Harder**

_

* * *

_

"Beauty is how you feel on the inside…

_Why does nobody understand that?"_

* * *

Ino entered the lunchroom, excited. She immediately found Naruto, and Sasuke. She waved furiously in their direction. Naruto waved back and Sasuke gave her a cool nod. She skipped over squealing.

She sat across from them both and smiled, "What's up, guys?"

Naruto smiled, "Not much." He took a huge bite out of his piece of pizza.

Sasuke shrugged taking a sip from his coke. Ino pulled out a bag of chips from her purse and began to eat slowly. One of her hands remained in her pockets, anxiously waiting for a text message.

Then, in about five seconds her phone vibrated. She jumped, which caused her to get weird stares from both guys. She smiled and said, "Text message."

She opened it and read it quickly.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: What's up, Ino-piggy? Look over at me. You'll understand everything.

* * *

She looked over, and almost spat out her chips. Ino stared, completely amazed and shocked. Shakily she began to text back.

-

-

Sakura smiled and she sat down in her usual spot. She noticed more people were looking her way this time around, she ignored them. Sasuke's hoodie was folded in her lap, so everyone saw what she was wearing. She pulled out another bag of strawberries and began to slowly munch on them.

In a couple of minutes more people began to occupy the lunchroom. She waited for her patients of the day, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten.

Absentmindedly she watched people walk in, and watched Sasuke sit at "his" table. He was alone and she could only see a profile view of his face. She was content either way though.

Sakura popped a strawberry in her mouth and swung her legs. She just sat down as cute as possible and waited…

Soon her patients were scanning the room for her, the one who spotted her was Tenten, who screamed, "SAKUURAAAAAAA?!" She ran up to the table.

Sakura stood up and curtsied, "Why, hello there, Tenten, Neji, Hinata!" They all just stared at her in a state of awe. Sakura giggled, "What, did I stun you?"

Hinata blurted, "You look beautiful, Sakura-chan!"

Neji just stared, his mind was wandering elsewhere. He sat down first, then Tenten sat by him and Hinata by her.

Sakura was all smiles and she just held her hand up on her hands, swinging her legs. Tenten was the first to speak, "So is this what you were talking about?" she assessed her hair, her smile, her clothes…

The pink haired girl smiled and nodded, "Pretty much!" she directed her attention to Hinata and Neji and said, "So, how's things with you guys?"

Hinata shrugged and quietly said, "I moved in with Tenten… so I don't get beat anymore." She smiled softly, but inside was frightened.

Sakura clapped and then looked to Neji. She saw the solemn look on his face and became serious, "So, how are you Neji?"

He looked up and stared her in the eye, "Fine. Hiashi-sama hasn't beaten me since Hinata left." He kind of just trailed off.

Sakura nodded, _I'm going to make him stay to talk after lunch._ She turned to Tenten and smiled big, "So, girly, this is… how to look girly!" she giggled.

Tenten blushed and tilted her head, "I don't get it…"

Sakura shrugged, "What don't you get, Tenten?" she folded her hands on the table.

She pointed out to Sakura's face, "You're not wearing make-up." She said it as plainly and obviously as possible, but she was super confused.

Sakura giggled and made a popping noise with her lips, "You don't need make up to be girly, well, maybe some shiny, clear lipgloss, but that's all! You don't need to be dramatic with the make-up."

Tenten shrugged and pointed to her clothes, "Your clothes, they're not designer…"

Sakura laughed again, "Does it need to be designer? As long as it's pretty it's fine, isn't it?"

Tenten scratched her head, "And you're hair, you didn't do anything but cut it… I don't get it… how can you look so girly… but so not the stereotypical kind?"

Sakura smiled softly and said, "Is that what you want to become? The stereotypical kind of girly?"

Tenten shrugged again, "I don't know… I just want to be noticed, because the one I'm trying to impress only sees me as… not a girl." She blushed and looked down.

Sakura giggled, "All you need to do is let down you're hair, and where a plain dress. You don't need to go to the 'extremes' or anything. You just have to be yourself."

Tenten smiled and said, "I'll try it then, tomorrow."

Hinata smiled, "I'll help you!"

Sakura smiled, "Hey, uhm, Hinata?" Said girl looked to her. "I think Naruto is waving for you guys to come over."

Hinata blushed.

Sakura smiled, "Go, Tenten, Hinata. It's okay, since your problems are nearly solved." She waved them away. They hurriedly scurried to the other table.

To Neji, Sakura looked like she was looking in her lap. He stood up and was prepared to leave, but Sakura called out to him, "Wait, Neji, I need to talk to you."

He sat back down and waited. After he heard some rapid taps, he determined she was texting, and waited patiently. After about ten seconds she looked up.

She looked at him seriously and asked, "So, how are things…?"

Neji stared back and said, "Fine… but… Hiashi, he offered me something." He uneasily fiddled with his fingers in his lap.

Sakura pressed on, "Like what?"

Neji sighed and quietly said, "He said he was happy that Hinata is away… he even promised me he would stop the beating if she stayed away… then he offered to, adopt me. He said that Hinata would be… disowned."

Sakura's face hardened, "What?"

Neji whispered, "I have a week to figure out what I'm going to do."

Sakura frowned and scratched her chin, "You got me there, Neji. Honestly, I have no idea what do say." She stared into space, "Maybe… hey, what'll happen if you say 'no?'"

Neji shrugged, "I didn't ask."

She still didn't look at him, but said, "Please ask if there is another option, then talk with me like this tomorrow."

Neji nodded and mumbled, "Thank you…"

Sakura smiled and said, "You can go over there, now, if you want to."

Neji smirked for a second and then stood up and left. Sakura smiled and sighed, "Silly boy." She scanned the room for a familiar face. She found him. Sakura giddily picked up her stuff and went to his table. He was alone.

He looked up, sea foam green eyes bright. She sat down next to him and ruffled his blood red hair, "I'm proud of you!"

Gaara smiled for once and whispered,

"Thank you."

-

-

Ino stared at Sakura. She thought to herself, _She's so beautiful today…._ She smiled. Ino's eyes fell on her short hair. She smiled, _Ah… so this is what she meant._

Ino snapped back to reality and turned to Naruto and Sasuke. She smiled, "Sakura looks pretty today."

Naruto retorted while stuffing his mouth, "Sakura-chan always looks pretty!"

Sasuke had a faint smirk gracing his lips, but he remained quiet.

Ino raised a brow and said, "So… Naruto…"

Said boy looked up and said, "Yes…?"

Ino shrugged, "I dunno… it's quiet. Talk with me." She tilted her head and said, "What's up?"

Naruto shrugged too and said, "Lonely. I wish Hinata-chan were here." She looked to Sakura's table, where Tenten, Neji and Hinata were now sitting.

Ino smiled, "So did you guys hook up yet?"

Naruto smiled, "I think you should ask Hinata." Ino sat down and just stared at Hinata thinking, _Damn. She is so lucky. She has someone who loves her…_ Ino sighed. _I wish… _

Her head suddenly turned by itself and her eyes were staring at Shikamaru's pineapple shaped head. A smile formed on her glossed lips unwillingly. _Shikamaru._

Then she saw his head begin to turn, but she couldn't look away. He turned to her fully and then their eyes met. Shikamaru smirked and then turned away. Ino flushed and snapped her head back to Naruto.

He wasn't looking at her, instead he was falling Hinata over. She saw Hinata look at Sakura anxiously and she let them go. Hinata and Tenten skipped over. Hinata sat by Naruto and Tenten sat by Ino.

Ino turned to Hinata and just blurted, "ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH NARUTO?!"

Hinata turned a deep red, and buried her face in said boy's shirt. A muffled "Yes." Came out of her mouth.

Ino screamed happily and clapped her hands, "FINALLY!"

Tenten gave Ino a high-5, "I know, right?!"

They laughed together, while Naruto soothingly rubbed Hinata's back, chuckling sheepishly.

Sasuke smirked, and just watched them, mainly Naruto and Hinata. He just thought, _Naruto finally got a girl… how wonderful._ His eyes went over to Sakura, and saw her talking to Neji. He couldn't see their facial expressions, so he couldn't really guess what they were talking about.

He just watched her, just swinging her legs and making hand motions. Naruto then leaned near Sasuke, and whispered, "Do you like her?"

Sasuke snapped his head towards him, "Who, Sakura?"

Naruto smiled and laughed, "Duh, Teme, who else?" he laughed for a couple more seconds and continued, "So, do you?"

Sasuke looked down, her words echoing in his head, _"Please, don't fall in love with me."_ He shook his head and in a low voice he muttered, "No."

Naruto shrugged, "I'm pretty sure that she likes you."

Sasuke slowly looked up to him and said, "What?"

Naruto smiled, "I'm pretty sure she likes you… I mean, have you seen the way she looks at you? And the way you look at her?"

Sasuke raised a brow.

Naruto just kept smiling, "Well, of course you wouldn't notice, you're too dense with emotions. So, do you like her?"

Sasuke shook his head again, "I can't. She told me not to."

Naruto just laughed, "Are you going to listen to words, or are you gonna try to listen to your heart. It doesn't matter if she doesn't want you to. If you like her and she likes you, what does it matter?"

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "Why are you saying this?"

The blonde boy smiled in a heart warming way and chuckled, "Because, I can't stand you guys acting oblivious to each other's feelings."

Sasuke smirked, "You're an idiot. What happens if she rejects me?"

Naruto just laughed hard and slapped the table, "Even though I highly doubt that, you know what they say, 'It's better to have loved and lost than to not have loved before.'" He laughed another time and just said, "Just make up your choice, Sasuke."

Sasuke just stared and tried to brush it off. He looked back to Sakura's table, and saw that she was gone, and now Neji was sitting next to Tenten.

He scanned the room, for the pink haired girl in a pale yellow dress. He found her, chatting happily with what looked like the red haired Gaara.

They were smiling, and for some reason, it struck his heart hard.

_Sakura…?_

-

-

Ino saw Neji approach their table, and watched Sakura go to Gaara. She smiled, _Sakura must be the therapist that helped him._

Her phone buzzed. She looked down and read it to herself.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: Hey, Ino! Do you understand now? I cut my hair short to show you that it doesn't matter. You don't need a crazy prefect hairstyle, clothes, and hell, even make up. All that matters is that you think you're beautiful, inside and out. Well, I gotta go, peace out!

* * *

Ino wiped a tear out of her eye and sniffled, "Thank you, Sakura."

-

-

Sakura smiled at Gaara hugely, "So, you finally fell asleep! I'm so proud of you!"

Gaara gave her a small smile and said, "Thanks."

Sakura rested her head on her palms, with a deeply interested face on she asked, "What was it like to you?"

Gaara shivered, "The first time was scary. There was like this monster in me, and when I went to sleep, it woke up. All I dreamt of was killing and sniping off everyone that I hated, and the weird thing was that I always buried them in the sand box." He clenched a clump of his hair, "I didn't mean to… but I did." His eyes grew wide, "What is wrong with me!?"

Sakura smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "There is nothing wrong with you. You're just a little confused, but it can always be fixed. Anyway, what happened last night?"

Gaara looked up and smiled a little. He said, "I was waiting on the roof for the text message, but it was cold so I went back in my room and sat on my bed. I suddenly felt tired, so I laid down, desperately trying not to sleep… but soon my eyes drooped over and I was sleeping." He laughed, "It was funny, when I was sleeping, I felt my phone vibrate, and pictured what it said, something like 'I'm proud of you Gaara.'" He laughed again, "And I didn't dream of anything bad, it was weird, I was playing with you, as children, in the sandbox."

Sakura hung an arm around his shoulder and said, "We should do that some time." She giggled.

Gaara looked up and quizzically said, "What?"

She poked his cheek and said, "It's the first good dream you had in a while, why not make it reality?"

He didn't say anything and just smiled, "Thank you."

Sakura hugged him, "Anything for you, buddy."

Gaara just let her cling onto him and said, "Oh, Sakura? You look pretty today."

Said girl blushed and said, "Thanks."

Suddenly she heard someone calling, "OI FOREHEAD GIRL!"

Sakura looked around the room, and found Ino calling. She waved. Ino just shouted across the room, "SAKURA! GAARA! COME OVER HERE!"

Sakura stood up and waited for Gaara saying, "See, Gaara? You have friends. Let's go!" she held out a hand for him. Hesitantly he took it and stood up.

Sakura held his hand playfully and swung it around. They walked over to the other table. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke, and Gaara sat on the other side of her. His expression was completely changed, he was stiff now.

Sakura elbowed him lightly and giggled, "Smile."

Gaara didn't but he rolled his eyes.

Ino sat by Gaara and said, "What's up?"

Gaara was taken by surprised, half thinking that he was just gonna be left alone, "Uh…"

Ino ruffled his hair, "You're cute, Gaara."

Tenten looked around Ino and said, "Hi, Gaara! I'm Tenten!"

Neji just nodded, "Neji."

Hinata looked up and blushed, "Hi-Hinata." Naruto just smiled and yelled, "WHAT'S UP MAN!? I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!" he smiled brightly.

Sasuke coolly just muttered, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara nodded. Sakura patted his shoulder. Ino just began to talk to Gaara, while he just sat and nodded. Sakura smiled.

She turned around to see Sasuke looking at her intently. Sakura giggled, "Why are you concentrating so hard? I you trying to suddenly get x-ray vision?" she playfully covered her chest.

Sasuke snorted and flicked her forehead, "You're an idiot."

Sakura held her forehead now and mumbled, "Yup. So, Sasuke, how was your day?"

He shrugged, kind of sad that the –kun was gone, but said, "Fine. Yours?"

She rubbed her forehead, and said, "Wonderful. I helped people today!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Don't you do that everyday?"

Sakura giggled, "But it's still important to me." She held her heart, "I _like_ to help people."

Sasuke put a hand on her head and shook her lightly, "Sakura, you're so weird." Sakura smiled, "Why do I even like you?" he blushed.

Sakura smiled brighter and said, "You're so cute!" she reached up and pinched his cheeks. Sasuke twitched.

Sakura giggled.

Sasuke took her hands off his face, and held them in his own. He felt half of the lunchroom's attention on him.

He leaned in close enough that their foreheads were touching. He smirked and said quietly so only she heard, "I'm still gonna love you, Sakura."

Said girls smiled and poked his chest, "I knew you would say that."

Sasuke leaned back and just held her hand, "So, what do you say back?"

Sakura giggled, "All I'm gonna say is, try not to fall any harder for me." She smiled.

Sasuke leaned back in and kissed her forehead,

"Too bad I fall for you even hard_er_ everytime I see you."

-

-

**

* * *

**

AWWWW! The ending was fluffy, but kinda… -ish. Oh, well! Anyway… just to let you know, there will be a time skip, not immediately, but SOON! And, yes, Sasuke is supposed to be OCC around Sakura, and Gaara is OCC to only Sakura too.

**Review. Maybe it'll cure my writer's block. LOL**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	20. Freaking Couch

**

* * *

**

Rescue Me Therapy

**Freaking Couch**

* * *

"_Sakura, can I ask you something?"_

_"You're already asking me, you silly goose, what is it anyway?"_

_"Sakura... do you love me?"_

* * *

Sasuke pulled his head down a little so his eyes were leveled with hers. He looked deep into those emerald pools. They were blank. Her lip was pulled into a tight line.

Sasuke let go of her hand and brought it to her face. It rested on her cheek. "Sakura…"

She looked up, her eyes still blank, but a smile was present on her pale lips. She giggled softly, "Hey, Sasuke, I gotta go." She stood up and walked away.

He stood up and called, "But lunch isn't over yet-!" the bell rang. He sat back down and sighed. Sasuke looked up and the first face that met him was Gaara's. His eyes were just a sold color of sea foam. They gave no information, but for some reason… it made Sasuke feel relieved. It was like Gaara was telepathically saying, "It's okay."

Naruto awkwardly pulled Hinata off his chest, who kind of dosed off and stretched. Hinata held the sleeve of his shirt and rubbed her eyes. She yawned. Naruto laughed and casually slung an arm around her shoulder, "How was your nap, Hinata-chan?"

Said girl flushed and didn't say anything. Together, they walked cutely to their next class. Tenten went over to Sasuke and gave him a hard slap on the back, "Harsh." She smiled and walked away with Neji, "But it's nothing you can't handle right?"

Ino stood up and Gaara stood next to her. They waited for the brooding boy. Sasuke slowly rose and stood next to Gaara, who was now in the middle. They walked almost in sync to their next class.

A pair of dark eyes were watching them stride across the room. He sighed, "This is troublesome." The pineapple headed boy scratched his head, "I think I'm getting jealous." He smirked and brushed off the feeling.

-

-

Sakura ran, as soon as she was outside of the cafeteria she sprinted to her office. As soon as she was inside, she slammed the door shut and locked it.

Shakily, she hobbled toward her couch. She lowered herself and lay down on her side and curled up into a ball. Her eyes were blank.

Her lips quivered and she muttered, "It's starting."

She felt a sharp pang in her stomach. A familiar gurgle met the back of her throat. She put a hand to her mouth and ran to the sink. She released her hand and puked into the sink.

She watched the contents of her stomach go down the drain as she turned on the water. Sakura splashed the cool water on her face and rinsed her mouth. She turned off the water and limped back to the couch. She laid face first as an attempt to tame her tummy.

Her head was pounding and her stomach was churning. Finally tears, sprouting in her now emotional eyes, began to rain down.

She choked on her sobs as she cried, "It's staring. Oh my god… it's staring." She clutched a pillow and clenched her hands so tight the fabric began to stretch, "And now… of all times…"

She felt her stomach flip, and held her mouth. Shakily she went back to the sink.

_Please. Not now._

-

-

Sasuke pretended to be okay, but Gaara knew he wasn't. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Gaara wanted to erase this silence, because usually someone else would be talking. He felt uneasy.

From the corner of his eye he saw Ino brush hair off her shoulder and sighed. Then he saw her sucking in, making her stomach smaller and chest bigger. He didn't say anything. He turned to Sasuke and saw him grimacing to nothing.

Gaara decided that Sasuke would be the easiest to talk to and said quietly, "You know, that Sakura wasn't meaning to hurt you right? That was just her way of leaving."

Both Sasuke and Ino turned to him. Ino watched quietly. Sasuke turned to the boy who was probably only two inches taller than Sakura and said, "What?"

Gaara sighed, "Sakura is a hypocrite. She tells people to express their feelings, but she herself really sucks at it. That was her crappy way of saying, 'I don't know what to do so I'll leave.'" He looked forward, "Don't worry though. She does that to everybody when she doesn't know what to say."

Ino laughed to ease the moment, "That girl has some damn good timing." She smiled, "Because usually when I want to say something back, the bell rings and she scurries away so I can't find her." She smiled, "Kinda like now."

Sasuke nodded and just thought. _Her way of saying "I don't know?" How weird._ "You would think that a girl like her would know what to say."

Gaara simply responded by saying, "Sakura is not the way she is now. Even I don't know what she's truly like." He smiled, "But I guess that's just her personality."

Ino sputtered a giggle, "I guess. I kinda like the way she is now though."

Sasuke mumbled, "Hn…"

Ino leaned forward so she could see him. "Cheer up, Sasuke. Sakura didn't mean it, like Gaara said. She's probably thinking about you where ever she is now."

Sasuke flushed a little and said, "Yeah…"

Ino smiled. Gaara smirked a bit. Ino turned to Gaara and whispered in his ear, "Good job." She gave him a solid pat on the shoulder. Gaara just turned to her and showed her his small smile. Ino laughed.

Sasuke coolly stuffed his hands in his pockets and just thought about Sakura thinking about him.

_Hmm… I wonder if she's okay…_

-

-

Sakura was lying flat on the floor, her arms and legs were outstretched and everything. Her chest was moving up and down quickly, and her breathing was erratic.

Her stomach was still flipping even though there was nothing left to puke. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Sakura sighed and smiled at nothing.

"Why now? Why is this happening when I least want it to?"

She laughed and moved so that she was lying on her side. Her short hair covered her face, and her hands were shaking.

"I don't need this now…"

Her eyes began to droop over. She shakily popped up and headed for the door. Sakura unlocked it, and then fell onto her couch.

She curled up into a ball again and closed her eyes.

"If anyone finds me… so be it. I no one does, that's fine."

-

-

Sasuke went through class just staring at his full page in his notebook. He saw his confessions and feelings are scribbled down on the notebook.

He twitched as he leafed through a couple of them.

_

* * *

_

Sakura… I think she's avoiding me.

_Why doesn't she understand? Or, why don't I?_

_What does don't fall in love with me, mean? Does she seriously not want me to love her? Is she just confused? Does she not know what love is? Or maybe because there's someone else…_

* * *

He shivered at the thought. And turned to Ino. She was passing notes with Gaara, who still looked as blank as ever.

_Maybe she likes him… I mean, they seem to know each other pretty well… and Ino too._ He watched Gaara scribble on the paper, and when Ino got it back she giggled. _No, I don't think it's him… Maybe it's Sai? But… he's gay… What?_ He tapped his lip.

_Whatever… I think I'll just talk to her after school. _He smiled at his idea and nodded inwardly. _Yeah, that's what I'll do._

-

-

Ino pulled out a piece of paper and scrawled something on it. She slid it to Gaara. He looked down at the paper and read it quickly.

_

* * *

_

Yo! This class is so beyond boring! Talk to me!

* * *

Gaara looked at her and she smiled. He took out a pencil and began to write.

**

* * *

**

Hello.

* * *

He slid it to her. She read over it quickly, scribbled something down and handed it back.

* * *

_So… Gaara, how was your day today?_

**Fine. Yours?**

_Great. I learned stuff today!_

**Huh. Wonderful.**

_So… Gaara, do you like anyone in this school?_

**That was straightforward. Maybe, why?**

_I don't know what to talk about, so might as well learn more about you!_

**There's nothing to learn. I'm just a kid with urges to kill. That's all.**

_Well, Gaara, buddy, that is a lot to tell! LOL I'm gonna be Sakura. Why do you feel urges to kill?_

**Because people piss me off.**

_Well, that's no reason to kill, you silly goose! You should learn how to vent your anger out in a different way._

**What do you have in mind?**

_I don't know… maybe find a friend to spill on and just vent out. That helps everyone, even Sasuke, who doesn't talk much. You should try._

**Aren't I already doing that? With you?**

_Oh yeah! Haha! That's cool, do you feel any urges?_

**No.**

_YESSSSS! Haha!_

**Do you like anybody?**

_What the hell?_

**It's my turn to be random.**

_Ugh, okay. Maybe._

**It doesn't have to be like, just an attractive feeling.**

_I know this may sound crazy, but I think I'm in love with my best friend. Shikamaru._

* * *

When she slid it to him, she saw a tan hand reach for it. It obviously wasn't Gaara, because he was staring to where it was too. Ino gulped, _Oh hell no…_

She slowly turned back to see the smirking pineapple headed boy. She felt like crawling in a hole. _Holy shit. This sucks more than that Temari bitch._

Ino just stared in horror as Shikamaru read the top of the page. She watched his eyes trail down, and right when she was sure he almost read what she wrote, the paper was pulled away.

She watched Gaara simply take it out of his hands. He ripped it in half and again. He looked back at Shikamaru and spat, "Mind your own business."

Ino just sat agape. _So… did he read it? Or did he just see the top? And did Gaara just save me?_

Ino turned to Gaara and just stared. Said boy just crossed his arms and looked ahead. Ino cupped her hand and whispered in his ear, "Why did you do that?"

Gaara didn't look at her or acknowledged her, he just said in a low voice for only her to hear, "Because that was him wasn't it?"

Ino choked and nodded, "Yeah."

Gaara smiled form side view and said, "I wasn't gonna let him find out through a piece of paper."

Ino blushed and patted him on the shoulder. She sighed in relief and gave him a one-armed hug, "Thanks, buddy."

He just nodded. When Ino pulled away, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped. She turned around slowly, again.

And when she did, his face was right up to her ear. His breath tickled her neck as he said, "You know I read it, right?"

-

-

Sasuke watched the whole, Gaara-Ino-Shikamaru thing, but dismissed it. _It's none of my business._ He redirected his eyes to go forward. He glared at the clock.

The hands were moving so slowly to him. _Ugh… freaking hurry up!_ He rested his cheek on his hand, then closed his eyes.

He just stayed in his head, and blocked out everything. And for some reason, the only thing he could see was Sakura's face. Not her happy face, but her crying face. He tried to reach out to touch her, but her image disappeared. This continued for a couple minutes.

When he got fed up, he opened his eyes. The bell rang. He blinked unsurely. Then he saw Gaara, Ino, and Shikamaru still talking. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up.

He brushed past them, and started to walk towards Sakura's office. He tried to think of something cool to say as he walked in. He reached the door and took in a big breath.

He knocked on the door, "Sakura?" the door opened with an eerie creak. He stepped inside and called out her name again. He looked around the room for a sign of her, but could find none.

He sighed and sat on the couch. He heard a muffled, "Ugh…" he jumped up and shouted, "Sakura?!"

Said girl lifted her head ever so slightly and mumbled, "Here…"

Sasuke walked up next to her head and crouched down so his face was leveled with hers. She smiled, "You sat on my tummy."

Sasuke dismissed that and brushed the hair out of her face, "Why are you here?"

Sakura shrugged, "I didn't feel good." She blinked.

He hung his head down, and let his hand rest on her neck. "This is my fault, isn't it?"

She smiled and poked his head. He looked up. Sakura smiled and said, "No, Sasuke-_kun_ that was just crappy timing." She pinched his cheeks, "Not your fault."

Sasuke smirked he leaned in, so the his face was right up next to hers. Sakura tensed, and pushed herself back up against the back of the couch. Sasuke leaned in closer.

Sakura felt herself pressing against the couch, and felt him loom closer. She bit her lip and shakily asked, "Sasuke… what are you doing…?"

He put on hand on the back of the couch by her head, and another on her chin. He bent down, with his eyes closed. Sakura's heart thudded, _he's not really gonna… he wouldn't... right?_

Sasuke leaned down further and planted a kiss on her lips. Sakura's hand shot up and held a fistful of her hair. Sasuke best down further to deepen the kiss.

When they broke away, both of his hands were holding her cheeks. Her one hand was still clutching his hair.

His lips moved in slow motion as he asked,

"Sakura, do you love me?"

-

-

**

* * *

**

Ooh. What is going on!? What will Sakura say?! Oh dear! What is happening between Sakura and Sasuke?! What about the Ino-Gaara-Shikamaru triangle?! And where the hell did Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata go?!

**Oh, and I'm glad my story is inspiring people. That makes me so happy! I did this kind of intentionally because I noticed a lot of people are having some of these problems, and I'm just suggesting solutions in my weird way.**

**REVIEW! (Would you help me reach a 1000 reviews?!) Lol, my writer's block is almost cured cause the fun parts coming.**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	21. You Talk Too Much

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**You Talk Too Much**

* * *

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"_

"_What?"_

"_WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"_

* * *

They stared at each other for a couple seconds. Sasuke hovered over her, kind of scared, and just waited. _Please say yes, please say yes!_ In his mind he crossed his fingers.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. _Did… did he just… oh my god…_ Her bottom lip quivered.

Sasuke furrowed his brow. _Is she confused?_

Then suddenly, _POOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!_

Sakura's clenched fist was still in the air. Sasuke was on the floor, at least three feet away. He was clutching his jaw.

Sakura sat up quickly and blurted, "Holy shit!"

Sasuke rubbed his chin and stood up, "What the hell?"

She got up and stood in front of him, "I'm sorry!" Sakura hugged him and laughed, "Knee jerk reaction!"

Sasuke kept one hand around his chin, and wound the other around her waist. His jaw clicked, "Jeez, why do you punch so hard?"

Sakura just laughed again, "I'm a small girl, I have to learn how to fend for myself!"

Sasuke release his grip on his jaw and fully embraced her. He rested his cheek on her head, wincing where his bruised chin hit her. He sighed, "So… Sakura, do you?"

Sakura stopped moving. Her hands slid down his back and just fell off. Sakura leaned into him. She spat a muffled, "I don't know."

Sasuke squeezed her once, and then let go, still holding her shoulders. He made her look at him, "Anyway, why are you here?"

She shrugged, "I can be here if I want to!"

He shook his head, "No, I mean, what were you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out and about?"

She shrugged again, "I didn't feel good, so I was sleeping." She said it so plainly and innocently that he didn't suspect anything.

Sasuke patted her head and blushed. He looked away, "Oh. Sorry for interrupting."

Sakura smiled and pinched his cheeks. She laughed, "You can interrupt anytime you want!"

Sasuke looked back at her, redder than before.

She realized what she had just said and jumped, "Ah! I didn't mean it that way! I meant… you can interrupt me… not kissing! ACK!" she flailed her arms around.

Sasuke chuckled uneasily and coughed.

Sakura smiled through her blush and said, "So… do you wanna go home now?"

He nodded. Sakura smiled again and linked arms with him. She pulled him out of the room, and out of the school doors. Sakura felt a light buzz in her dress pocket. She smiled and took it out.

She opened it and it read,

_

* * *

_

Naruto: YO! Sakura-chan, I'm sorry but I'm not coming today! I got a "date" with Hina-chan! So… TTYL!

* * *

She giggled. Sasuke looked over, and leaned on her softly, "Why did Naruto say that?"

Sakura shut her phone and put in her purse. She smiled, "Naruto and I were gonna hang out. But… he has other plans!"

He looked at her quizzically, "Does Naruto go to you for sessions? Like me?"

Sakura's eyes widened for a brief second, surprised, but she shook it off quickly. She shook her head, "Not everyone I know is through therapy." _Yeah, that's a lie!_

He poked her head, unlinking their arms only to replace it by holding her hand. He chuckled, "For some reason, I don't believe you."

Sakura shrugged, "Your loss. But _if_ Naruto was my 'patient' why would he come to me? Isn't he the happy one?"

Sasuke shrugged too, "He may be happy, but I know his past. I know what it feels like, maybe… maybe he just wants to talk to someone…?" he looked at her.

She smiled, "I don't have the answers to tell you."

He rolled his eyes.

Sakura looked up at him and swung their hands, "So, whose house are we going to? Yours or mine?"

Sasuke looked at her and mumbled, "Can we go to yours? I've never been to your house…"

She laughed and bumped hips with him, "Sure! Just don't take it the wrong way, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke blushed and muttered, "Shut up."

-

-

Neji walked out of the doors of school, and felt someone behind him. He smirked, "Hello, Tenten."

Said girl laughed and jumped up next to him, "What's up Neji?" she bumped elbows with him, "Still have eyes on the back of your head I see."

He nodded, smirking softly.

Tenten held folded her hands behind her head. She blushed suddenly. Neji didn't miss it. He immediately turned to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Tenten looked away, "Nothing… I was just thinking… can I ask you something?"

Neji nodded.

She kept her face and eyes away, "Do you like anybody?"

He was quiet for a while and then muttered, "Yes." _You._

Tenten dropped her hands and turned her body and attention to him, "WHO?!" she put her face really close to his.

Neji blushed lightly, but held his emotions in, "I won't tell you unless you tell me."

She sighed, "Well, I know you'll figure out sooner or later, so… I'm not gonna tell ya!" she slapped his back, "And I'm pretty confident I can get it out you somehow!"

Neji didn't reply, but all he could think of is… _She really doesn't have a clue that I like her. She even likes someone. Ugh… I gotta make my move… and soon…_

Tenten began to walk away, and she waved, "Well, I gotta go home! I'll call you later, Neji!" she waved again and began walking in the opposite direction.

Neji sighed and watched her leave. He began to walk his way home. His pace slowed as he approached his house. He looked at the yard, and saw Hanabi reading a book out on the steps. Neji brushed past her and went inside.

He heard her snort in annoyance, but ignored her. He stepped inside and dropped his bag by the door. He walked into the study, and found Hiashi sitting in front of the computer. Neji tapped on the door. Hiashi looked up and smiled, "Have you made your decision?"

Neji shook his head, "No… not yet…"

Hiashi furrowed his brow, and his lavender eyes became fierce, "Then why do you present yourself before me?"

He inwardly shivered and asked softly, "What happens if I… I turn down your offer?"

Neji watched Hiashi's fist clench so hard his knuckles turned white. Hiashi simply muttered, "Then you shall be disowned as well, and stripped of your status and Hyuuga name."

Neji frowned, "Wait- what?"

The man turned back to his computer. He began to read whatever he was reading previously and clearly stated, "You may be one of a kind, and a genius, but I can find another. You are nothing to me."

Neji clenched his teeth. He resisted the urge to go ninja on his ass, and just walked out of the room. He picked up his bag from the front and hulled it into his room, locking his door.

He sat on his bed and covered his face with his hands. He mumbled, "What do I do… where would I go…"

-

-

Naruto walked alongside Hinata, who was blushing. He put his hands on the back of his head and walked casually, while she held her purse in front of her, clutching it with both hands.

Naruto squinted his eyes and just stared ahead, "So, how was your day, Hina-chan?"

Hinata smiled and mumbled, "My day was good, what about yours, Naruto-kun?"

He shrugged, "It's okay. I was kind of sad though… and lonely…"

She turned to him, curious, and asked, "Why? Weren't you with your friends?"

Naruto smiled and turned to her too. He let his arms fall to his sides, and then picked up his arm and coiled it around Hinata's waist. He pulled her close, "My day was lonely, because I wasn't with you."

Hinata blushed, and then leaned on him. Naruto laughed into her hair and muttered, "Hina-chan, you smell good!" she giggled.

They walked with each other, laughing together. They soon reached the apartment building, and began to walk up the stairs. Naruto slid his arm from her waist and held her hand. He pulled her up the stairs to his room.

Naruto let go of her hand and stuffed his hand in his pocket, "Gotta find my keys… ah! Got it!" he pulled out an orange key. He opened the door and walked inside, while Hinata trailed in after him.

Kyuubi came running and began to run in circles around them. Hinata squatted down and petted the fox on the head. Naruto stood up and smiled.

Hinata looked up at him and smiled, "We should get cleaning, now."

Naruto flushed bright red and stuttered, "Do we have to? This is kind of embarrassing!" he looked away.

Hinata giggled, "It's fine, I like cleaning." She stood up and put her purse on the table. Naruto walked over and put his bag in the same place. Hinata walked to the sink and rolled up her sleeves, she looked at him and smiled, "We'll start here."

For the next ten minutes they washed dishes, Hinata was smiling sweetly the whole time, while Naruto blushed ever now and then.

They finished quickly, and then started to just clean randomly. After about two hours they were done. Kyuubi ran around the table. Naruto blinked, "Wow, my house looks really big now that all the crap is gone."

Hinata smiled and wiped her hands on her pants. She walked over to his couch which was green and sat down. "That was fun."

Naruto ran over and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around the back of the couch. He looked at her and blushed, "Thanks, Hina-chan. You're so nice!"

Hinata blushed faintly and giggled, "Anytime, Naruto-kun…"

He leaned back and laughed, "You'd make a really good wife one day, you know?" she flushed even deeper. Naruto hugged her tightly, "You're so awesome."

Hinata stammered, "Thank you."

Then suddenly Naruto became serious, and buried his face in her neck. He held her tightly. Hinata looked down on him, and he didn't look up. Then she heard a muffled,

"Hinata… I think I love you…"

-

-

Sasuke walked alongside Sakura, holding her hand. She was humming softly and swinging their arms.

Soon, the direction they were heading started to become familiar to Sasuke. Then, he realized they were in front of Tenten and Naruto's apartment complex. He shot her a glance, "You live here?"

Sakura laughed and nodded furiously, "Yup, yup, yup!"

He raised a brow, "So… all this time… you lived here and no one knew that?!"

She smiled and laughed again, "Pretty much. I think it's funny!" they walked inside and began to go up the stairs. Ironically, Sakura headed to a room that was right next to Naruto's.

She laughed, "He was too dense to realize I live here." She smiled, "He'll find out eventually, so I don't need to say anything now."

Sasuke pushed her head, "You're so weird."

She smiled and walked inside. Sasuke walked in after her. She dropped her purse on the floor, and Sasuke followed. Sakura began to walk to a room, and Sasuke followed her again. She opened the door halfway and mumbled, "Sai! I'm home!"

Sasuke peered over her shoulder and found Sai sitting in the middle of his room which was painted bright red, sketching on a big piece of paper. Sai smiled.

Sakura smiled back and went to the next room. She stepped inside and sang, "Come on in, Sasuke-kun!"

He did so, and walked in. Her room was painted gray, and she had a pale yellow bed with various books sprawled on it. He saw numerous bookshelves filled with medical books, and a desk with a lap, notebooks, pencils and a laptop. Her room was plain, yet so interesting at the same time.

Sakura sat on her bed, watching him inspect her room. She smiled brightly, _he's has such kid like qualities._ Sasuke was soon finished and sat next to her. Sakura smiled, "Like my room?"

Sasuke chuckled and stared at her bookshelves and her desk, "It makes you looks so studious. Do you want to be a doctor?"

Sakura nodded, "Hopefully I get that far!" she smiled.

Sasuke didn't get what she was implying but smiled, "You're smart. You can do it." In a sweet and soft manner he patted her head.

She laid down her head in his lap and curled up on him. He laid a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it softly. "What did you want to be when you grow up, Sasuke-kun?"

He shrugged, "I want to be a police man… just like my father…"

Sakura laughed, "I'm sure you can do it too, you're full of authority!" Sasuke chuckled and stroked her hair.

They sat in each other's presence for a while. Sakura hummed a random tune, and Sasuke just listened.

_Sakura. I love you._

Sakura laughed suddenly, and Sasuke looked down. She was looking up at him, with a big smile on her face.

She giggled softly and whispered, "Sasuke-kun… you face is so easy to read."

-

-

Ino tensed and turned to Shikamaru. He smirked and muttered, "After school, meet me at our hideout." Then he stood up and left.

Ino sighed. Gaara stood up, but waited for Ino. She stuffed all her crap into her purse and smiled at him. Gaara nodded.

They walked out of class in silence, and when they had to part ways to go to their lockers, Gaara mumbled, "Bye, Ino."

Ino smiled, "Yeah, seeya tomorrow! Thanks for today!" she ran to her locker.

Gaara stared after her, thinking, _Thank… you…_ he turned and walked away.

-

-

Ino stepped inside her house and chucked her purse at the stairs. She turned and went back outside, stomping furiously.

She walked into her backyard and to the tree. She muttered, "Shikamaru that bastard." She looked up the tree and shouted, "Yo! Lazy ass! You up there?"

She heard a chuckle, and a face emerged form high up the tree, in the tree house, "Yeah, Ino. I'm here." There was a sly smile on his face.

Ino cracked a small smile and began to climb. She went up the ladder. Her thoughts wondered.

_Ah. This tree house. We've had it ever since we moved here. This is our hiding place, where only we were allowed, a place where we talk about things that concern only us._

_How nostalgic…_

She climbed inside and found Shikamaru sitting on a beanbag in the far corner of the room_. Ha, this is all so familiar._

She walked up next to him and plopped down on the other beanbag. She put her feet in his lap, as if this weren't an awkward day, and like nothing had just happened. Ino smiled shyly.

Shikamaru smirked and put his hands over her feet. He leaned back and smirked, looking straight at her, "So… you love me, huh?"

Ino shrugged and said, "I guess I do."

He smirked again, "Even if I already have a_ girlfriend_."

She looked down silently clenching her small fist, "Yup, still kinda feeling something."

He patted her leg, "Even after all these years of being _just_ friends?"

Ino looked at him, wondering where he was getting at. She shook her head once, "I guess I'm just realizing this now…"

Shikamaru looked down, "Even if I _already_ loved you." He drew circle patterns on her shin with his finger.

Ino looked straight at him. She smiled. She sat up and leaned on his shoulder, "Well, you know me the best, Shikamaru, you know I get caught up in myself!" she laughed.

He nodded and laughed too. Then he just completely pulled her into his lap. Ino leaned on him, and he kissed her hair.

Then he whispered, "Ino, as bitchy as you are, I think I'm starting to love you again."

Ino looked up and kissed his chin softly, giggling, "Heh, what's not to love?!"

Shikamaru hugged her tightly and left her head rest on his neck. He whispered by her ear,

"You talk too much."

-

-

**

* * *

**

Wow, I updated later than I expected. I'M SORRY! I had a snow day today, so I decided to write this chapter! So, Sasuke and Sakura are at her house talking, and Naruto just confessed to Hinata (oh-la-la!). Tenten is getting ready for the next day, Neji is thinking intensely, Gaara is making friends, and… Ino and Shikamaru are making up?

**OMG, I totally realized that if you typed in "Rescue Me Therapy" in google, it'll lead you to this story. I did not know that. And, this story got submitted to "Best Anime Fiction." Bestanimefiction(dot)com! It's not that big yet, but it's there! I think that's awesome.**

**Anyway, REVIEW! Do it! Do it! Do it!**

**Love she-who-wants-to-write-something-else-right-now,**

**Blankdreamer**


	22. You Don't Understand

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**You Don't Understand**

* * *

"_I think I'm in love with you, Hinata."_

"…"

"_I'm being serious, not joking."_

"…"

"_I _love_ you."_

* * *

He looked up. Hinata looked at him. Her face was blank, but her eyes were wide. Naruto was laughing quietly and uneasily. He scratched the back of his head.

Hinata mumbled, "Are you serious?"

Naruto shook his head solidly once, anticipating her reaction.

A tear tumbled gracefully down her cheek. A smile filled her face and she buried her face in his shoulder, clutching his shirt. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek in her dark purple/black hair.

Hinata looked up at him, her eyes twinkling with tears of happiness and sang, "I've been in love with you, Naruto-kun… all this… time…"

Naruto smiled and leaned down and softly took a hold of her lips. Hinata moved her hands up to his neck. Naruto smiled in between the kiss, and whispered,

"Thank you."

-

-

Ino smiled leaning into him. Shikamaru held her and they both just sat with in other in silence.

They decided that their relationship would stay "between them." And only in the tree house or when their alone. Shikamaru said he would stay with Temari for a few more days, then dump her, so he wouldn't arise any suspicion.

Ino was happy with that idea, and Shikamaru just thought that being in love was troublesome.

Shikamaru hugged her tightly and kissed her neck, "Ino, you're such an oblivious idiot."

Ino smiled and giggled.

He continued, "But… I love you for that."

-

-

Sasuke stared at her. He tried to read her face, but he couldn't find anything. She was just smiling. He sighed and covered her whole face with his one hand, "Shut up."

Sakura laughed and pushed his hand off. She sat up and sat in between his legs and leaned on him. She giggled when she saw him blush, "But, it's true!"

He made a gun with his fingers and pretended to shoot her. He mumbled, "It's because you're kind of setting me up!"

She looked up at him, backwards and smiled, "I can't help it, you're too cute, Sasuke-kun!" she reached up and pinched his cheeks.

He sighed and put his hands over hers, holding them lightly. Sakura let her hands fall, and he followed it. She repositioned herself so she was facing him.

She dropped her head so it was on his chest and didn't say anything. Sasuke let go of her hands and put both on her head. He sighed, "Sakura Haruno, queen of the awkward moments."

She looked up, smiling, "And what are you, Sasuke Uchiha of the angsty?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and snorted.

Sakura suddenly kissed his cheek, "I like it that way though, Sasuke-kun!"

He turned beat red. He leaned in closer to her lips, shaking, unsure. Sakura confirmed it.

She leaned under him so he kissed her forehead and just hugged him around his torso. Sasuke felt his heart twist a little, but pushed through and hugged her back. He buried his cheek in her hair. "Why?"

Sakura didn't look up or say anything. She just hugged him tighter. He knew he couldn't force her to say anything so he just held her tighter. After a while, both of their grips loosened.

Sakura sniffled and Sasuke looked down. Her forehead was still leaning on his chest. He heard a muffled, "I want to love you back. But it's too complicated."

She looked up, tears glistening down her cheeks and cried, "I'm sorry."

His eyes softened and he held her chin. He lightly brushed lips and forced a smile, "Well, then, I guess this is it for now."

Sakura smiled faintly, but her eyes looked right past him. _What's going on?_ Sasuke smiled back reassuringly, possibly trying to convince himself more so than her.

Sakura fell back into his chest again and hugged him. After a couple of minutes her arms fell, and her head began to slide down his chest. Sasuke looked down and saw her eyes were closed.

He smiled and picked her up. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He sat by her. Sasuke brushed away the hair on her face and his hand lingered by her cheeks.

Her mouth was opened slightly and he laughed to ease the temptation. His eyes softened and he stood up. His hair fanned over his eyes, and he looked ahead.

"Why can't you just love me?"

He walked out of the room, and saw Sai leaning against the wall with an amused smirk. Sasuke raised a brow. Sai laughed, "Did she fall asleep on you?"

He nodded.

Sai smiled, "Please, let her sleep. She's usually up studying during the night, so she needs this."

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, I was about to leave anyway." He began to walk to the door. He stopped right in front of it paused. He turned back and saw Sai looking at him. Sasuke mumbled, "Why is her loving me so complicated?"

Sai's smile slid off slowly, "She's… she's…" he fumbled for words, "She's just a little different."

Sasuke didn't believe him.

Sai shrugged and turned around, to hide his expression, "I don't know. We don't talk about this kind of stuff, she… she has her own ideas I guess."

He didn't understand what he meant, but he left. Sasuke opened the door, and began to walk down the stairs. He took it slow, lowering himself onto each step slowly.

He stuffed his hand in his pocket and felt something sharp. He pulled it out. A razor. A cynical smirk crossed his lips, _maybe if I just do it… once… _He let it touch his wrist, the cool metal burned his warm skin.

He slit it across and a river of blood flowed. _Maybe… maybe once more…_ He held it under the last cut.

"That depressed that I fell asleep on you?"

-

-

Neji stood up and sighed. He stuffed his phone in his pocket and walked out of his room. He walked out of the house quickly, jumping over Hanabi who was still reading outside, and walked towards town.

He stood outside of a certain place and just waited outside the door. He looked at the passing clouds, they were so carefree. He saw birds flying where-ever they wanted and thought, _The uncaged birds fly so freely…_

After about two hours, the sun began to set, and he was still standing, patiently by the door. It opened and a lean, slender form tumbled out first.

In a surprised female voice, it called, "Neji?! What are you doing here!?"

Said boy jumped and looked to the door. Tenten was there, in sweats and holding bag pack. Neji shrugged.

Tenten walked up to him, so they were face to face and said, "I was gonna call you, you didn't have to come all the way here!" There was a faint trace of a smile on her lips. _Did he come for me?_

Before Neji could reply, a boy snickered, "Oh look, the man lady got a boyfriend. Too bad he looks like a girl." The boy laughed with his friends, they chorused in.

Tenten twitched and chucked her bag at him, "ASSHOLE!"

The boy got hit straight on in the face and fell backwards. Tenten went over and picked her bag back up. She hopped to Neji and smiled apologetically, "Don't listen… he's just a jerk."

Neji nodded, smirking softly. They began to walk slowly. Tenten turned her attention to him, "So what's up? Why did you come all the way over here?"

Neji sighed, "You know how Sakura made me stay a little later with her at lunch?"

She nodded once. _What is this about?_

"Well, we had a talk about… what's going on now…"

Tenten's eyes softened and her worried voice shone through, "Is there anything wrong?" Her hand reached for his shoulder, but she pulled herself back. He watched her with a hurt expression, hiding it poorly.

He shook his head, "No, actually, he stopped the beating."

She put a hand on her chest and exhaled softly, smiling, "So… it's finally over?"

Neji looked down and muttered, "Actually, far from over, Tenten. Hinata…"

She stared at him, but he didn't look up. She furrowed her eyebrows and muttered, "Hinata?"

Neji still didn't look up, but dryly stated, "He wants to disown Hinata."

-

-

They pulled away and Hinata laid her head on his shoulder. Naruto hugged her close and rested his cheek on her head. She closed her eyes.

Naruto took her hand and just began to play with her fingers. Hinata let him do whatever and just leaned against him. Naruto began to draw swirls in her skin, and then he just held her hand.

Naruto smiled and laughed softly, "What a wonderful day…"

Hinata nodded and looked up. She had a small smile on her face.

Naruto pecked her on the lips and jumped up. Hinata jumped and blushed. Naruto pumped his fists in the air and shouted, "I'm hungry! Let's get some RAMEN!" he began to jump up and down.

Hinata stood up and brushed off her clothes. She smiled and nodded, "Sure, whatever you want, Naruto-kun!"

They went to the door and closed it, Naruto locked his door quickly. They walked down the stairs at a leisurely pace, and at least a foot away from each other. He furrowed his brows.

They reached the end of the stairs and saw Sasuke and Sakura talking at the bottom of the stairwell, but didn't say anything.

When they were outside, Naruto turned to Hinata and held out a hand, "We're going out now Hinata, you don't need to be so shy." He smiled.

Hinata nodded and took his hand. Naruto pulled her in quickly for a kiss. His hands wrapped around her shoulders, and her hands were just holding his elbows lightly.

He pulled away, and just stayed in that position, "I love you Hinata," he smiled, "see? I'm not hiding that!" he gave her another quick peck on the lips and laughed, "So, let's get some ramen now."

They walked with Naruto's arm coolly hanging around her shoulder and she walked with a lean on him.

Hinata laughed and whispered, "I love you, Naruto-kun."

He looked at her and smiled.

-

-

Sasuke jumped and looked up. Sakura was leaning over the stair railing, looking at him with big green eyes. Sasuke tightened his grip on the razor.

She smiled and apologetically mumbled, "Sorry for falling asleep on you, that was rude." She began to descend down the stairs.

Sasuke looked down at the razor and stuff it back in his pocket. He rubbed the blood off with his sweatshirt sleeve. Sakura didn't say anything. She stepped in front of him, her smile was fake, and her eyes were glassy.

"Why?" she looked down for a moment, but then lifted her head and caught his eyes. She stared deeply, "Why would you do something like this? I'm only trying to help you!"

He shook his head, and didn't say anything.

Her lower lip trembled, but she covered it quickly and asked, "Please Sasuke, stop." Her thoughts flashed back to the day he nearly passed out due to lack of blood during school. Her eyes stared at his wrists.

He didn't say anything, but stared at her eyes, which were cast downward.

Sakura's hands shook and she clenched them into fists. Anger was welling up inside her, "You really don't understand what you're doing to yourself!"

Sasuke stared at her small shaking form. Tears were visible at the corners of her eyes.

Sakura looked up, her eyes true and in a small, but firm and commanding voice, she muttered, "Please… please stop…"

He pulled her into a hug and just held her in his chest. She cried, noiselessly, but he felt all the moisture run into his shirt.

He finally answered, quietly, almost like he was thinking to himself, "Then love me, Sakura. Love me, and everything will be all better."

She stopped everything all together, and pushed him away. She rubbed her eyes and screamed, "It's not that simple! Why don't you understand!" she ran up the stairs rubbing her eyes and screaming, "You don't understand anything!"

Sasuke watched her go and then looked away. Her voice rang in his ears and he muttered,

"I can't understand because you don't tell me anything, Sakura."

-

-

**

* * *

**

I'm really sorry about the super late update, I've just be way too busy! Ugh, freakin' homework and firetruckin' pms-y teachers! Oh well, that's life and I'll get over it eventually.

**So hopefully, this time, I'll actually try to update early, okay? Haha, so review! And help me reach my goal of 1000! Thanks!**

**Love she-who-is-so-sorry-for-being-so-damn-late,**

**Blankdreamer**


	23. Becoming Part of the Problem

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Becoming Part of The Problem**

* * *

"_I'm reaching out to you."_

"…"

"_I'm just asking for an answer!"_

"_What if the answer is not something you want to hear?"_

"_Then I'll deal with it. It's better to know than being stranded in the darkness."_

* * *

Sasuke leaned on the door and sighed. He watched her run up the stairs, stumbling, and scrambling. When he couldn't see her anymore, he pushed the exit door open.

When he was out, he felt his cool demeanor cloak him, hiding all his repressed feelings. His hands were deep in his pockets, his eyes elsewhere, and his walk was slow.

His finger pricked against the blade in his pocket, and he winced. He pushed the blade as far away from himself.

_Sakura… Sakura… why aren't you telling me anything? Why are you leaving me out?_

He shut his eyes tightly, and clenched his fists. Anger and confusion were welling up in him, and the need for the cold blade was rising.

In a few minutes, he was home.

In a few seconds, he was cutting.

He looked at his wrist, and saw he spelled out a name. In a tired voice, he whispered,

"_Sakura."_

-

-

Tenten stared horrified at Neji. He stared back, glum, and blank.

She covered her mouth, as if to hold back a disgusted gasp. She blinked away tears, "W-why?!"

Neji looked down, noticing they had stopped moving, and whispered, "Because, he said she's worthless. It's better that she's gone. He wants to adopt me, so I can be heir of the company."

Tenten dropped her bags and just stared.

He nodded and mumbled, "I don't know what to do."

The atmosphere around them was tense, neither knew what to say, what to do… A light breeze passed by and it chilled them.

Tenten finally managed to squeak, "Don't let him do that."

Neji smiled gloomily, and whispered again, as if he were wishing under his breath, "If only it were that easy, Tenten, if only."

She walked towards him slowly, and hugged him. It was an unexpected hug, awkward, and slow. But, it was enough to warm their hearts, to make the problem go away.

Neji hugged her back, resting his forehead on her shoulders. She felt his breath on his neck.

After a few seconds, Neji pulled his head up and had a smug smile on his face, "Oh, and Tenten?"

Tenten looked at him, big chocolate brown eyes curious, and asked, "Yes?"

He closed his eyes and pushed his forehead up against hers,

"Just for the record, the girl I like, is you."

-

-

Sakura ran up into her room, ignoring Sai, who was in the living room, painting again. He didn't even ask anything, he knew already.

Sakura shut her door with so much might that it shook. She ripped off the dress she was wearing and pulled on a loose red shirt, and black leggings.

She threw herself into her bed, burying herself in pillows, comforters, blankets. If possible she wanted the bed to swallow her up and force sleep on her.

She didn't want to think of anything.

She didn't want to think about other people's pressures as well as her own. It was just too much.

Under all the heaps of crap that was supposed to keep her safe from her thoughts, she cried. The thoughts were all haunting her, constantly pumping through her head.

_Naruto, I think he's solved his own problem. He found his own happiness, and his own reason to smile. Helping Hinata a bit._

_Tenten, she's getting there. Ino gets it, but she having a hard time breaking the habit, and finding her own inner beauty._

_Gaara. I think he found a friend in Ino._

_Neji, oh boy, he has a real problem. I don't know what to do, what to say. If it were me, I'd walk out on them, stay with someone else. Hell, I'd call the cops. His problem, and Hinata's problem, is just…_

_A win-win situation for her dad/his uncle._

_And Sasuke._

She closed her eyes, and felt her heart clench. She put a hand over her heart, trying to heal it telepathically, trying to keep it pumping as hard as it should.

_I do love him._

She smiled, thoughts of him, pictures of his faces just rushed through her head. So many things all at once, muddled her thoughts.

_I admit it. He is the one for me._

She sighed, and rolled over, on her side, taking up fetal position.

_I really shouldn't have decided to help and get attached to all these people. I just made my death a little harder. I am saving them, but when I'm gone, will they still be saved?_

_Will their hearts be calm?_

Sakura kicked at nothing, trying to fill her rage. But the feeling kept coming up. A familiar tinge tickled her wrist.

She fought through the jungle of blankets, and sat atop them all. Bathing in light, and fresh air. She held her upturned wrist and stared hard at it.

It's enticing voice whispered,

"The blade is on the table. Just do it. Erase your fears, emotions. One more cut won't matter, you're scarred already. You're already wounded."

She looked at the razor she kept on the table. It was lodged into the wood. She kept it there as a reminder of what not to do. It glinted at her.

Sakura's hand began to move towards it, and her wrist was shaking out of control. She bit her lip and whispered, "Stop."

She pulled her hand back, and covered her wrist. She let her scars be covered, so they wouldn't stare back, menacingly at her.

She muffled each scars cry for a new one, to be reopened.

She smiled and flopped back into the pillows,

"Someone has to be strong in this shit hole."

-

-

The brilliant red letters stared at him. It seemed like they were accusing him for scarring himself with that name. The blood spilled out and pooled out on the floor.

He felt his stomach flip uneasily, and his palms sweat. His face paled, and twisted in agony. His heart was thudding, or possibly slowing?

He dragged himself to his desk, to the cabinet full of supplies. His eyes never left the name. It was still oozing red, elongating the letters.

Her voice swam around his head, "Life is wonderful, Sasuke-kun, cherish it."

He felt a hot tear sear down his face. Amazed, he reached up to catch it. Right when he thought there was only one, a downpour of tears just started. He felt each one sap his energy, but in a way, lifted a weight off his shoulders.

Sasuke pulled out an ointment and rubbed it over his cuts, then bandaging it through tears. He caught his tears, letting them pool up in his palms.

_I'm crying._

He pulled out his phone, and wiped his tears on his pants, and scrolled through, he stopped on the name he engraved on his arm, and said something small.

_I can't believe it, I'm crying. I don't cry. Why, now?_

-

-

Her small pink phone buzzed. She dug through her pile of blankets and pillows for it. Once she got it, she smiled, and playfully spoke to herself, "I got you, ya little rascal!"

She flipped it open, an her smile seemed to slide of her face,

_

* * *

_

Sasuke: Help me.

* * *

She played a sad smile and texted back, rapidly and stepped out of her bed. She adjusted her shirt so that it covered herself, and slipped on some black flats.

She stepped out of her room, meeting Sai, still in the living room, and painting seriously. Sakura took a pillow off the couch, and chucked it at his legs gently, yelling, "I'm going out." She didn't even spare him a glance.

Sai nodded, not looking away either, "Text where you are if you need me."

Sakura nodded, opening the door, "Sure, sure." She closed it behind her and began to jump down the steps.

She preferred walking down instead of using the elevator because, why take the easy, boring way if you're breaths are on the clock?

Soon she was sprinting to his home, not too far away. In a blur she's at his house. And she walks up his steps. She's standing in front of the door, big, black and shadowing. Unwillingly, she rings the doorbell.

The door opens, and she meets sad red eyes, full of confused tears,

"Sakura…"

-

-

His phone buzzed softly. He flipped it open.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: Heads up, I'm coming.

* * *

He lay back on his bed, his legs still on the ground, and held his wrist gingerly. He wiped away the remaining tears on his cheeks and flicked them away.

He was almost disgusted. Crying? Him? Why would he ever do such a thing. Such, a childish, wimpy, weak thing.

Sasuke soon picked himself up and began to drunkenly stagger to the door. He leaned on it, and waited.

He looked outside quickly, and noted that Itachi wasn't here right now, probably at work or something. His eyes closed and his wrist was throbbing.

If he thought hard enough, he could actually feel her name throbbing. It was so painful.

After a few minutes, the doorbell finally rang, and without hesitation the boy flung open the door, and met the sight of an even more fragile looking person, and whispers, "Sakura."

Then he felt his body fall forward, into her unsuspecting arms. In a way, he caught himself, not letting his full weight on this little girl.

Sakura mumbled, "What did you do…?"

Sasuke felt tears coming out of his eyes and mumbled back, "I'm crying…"

She didn't say anything, but she hauled him into the house. She wasn't lifting him, but kind of acting like a crutch. She lead him upstairs into his room, and he stumbled and fell onto it, whispering, "Thanks."

Sakura sat next to him, in a ball, looking very tiny compared to his sprawled figure. She put a hand on his bandaged wrist and lifted it. She stroked the bandages.

"So you cried?"

He nodded, positioning himself to sitting up against the wall. He whispered, "Yeah."

She smiled softly, but looked very tired, "It's okay to cry."

He ripped his hands away from her and used it to cover his eyes, "No it's not. Crying is showing a sign of weakness." His voice cracked for a second, "and I am NOT weak."

Sakura laughed and put a hand on his knee. She turned to him, "I know you're not." She smiled, "But sometimes, you have to cry, you can't always keep everything pent up inside of you."

Sasuke took his hand down, and placed it next to hers on his knee. He looked down, "But, that's almost the same thing as giving up."

Sakura took his hand back, and kissed it, "It's not giving up, it's letting go of past problems. You have to do that, or else you have too much problems packed in you, and then you crack, like now!" she smiled.

Sasuke felt the hot tears fall down his face, and frowned still, "I hate this."

She reached over and wiped away his tears, "I know, I hate seeing people like this." She fell onto him and just hugged him.

He just let her stay there and took his good hand and hugged her back. He held her head close, and kissed her hair, "Sakura, I'm so sorry, I really am trying to stop…"

Sakura didn't say anything.

Sasuke let go of what he was thinking and went and whispered, "I think… I think that you're becoming part of my problem…"

She shut her eyes tight and nodded, "I know."

Sasuke hugged her tighter, bracing himself for any kind of resistance and said, "So what are you going to do about it."

Sakura, faked a smile in his neck and sang, "Well, maybe I should just start loving you now."

Sasuke was surprised with her very straightforward answer, and smiled. He hugged her tightly and didn't let go. Sakura felt him smile into her hair, and whisper, "Yes."

She closed her eyes and felt blistering hot tears roll down her checks. He patted her back, "What's wrong?"

She sobbed, broken and hurt, "Or maybe I should just leave."

_Forever._

-

-

**Okay, wow after like two flippin' months, I update. Lol, I'm sorry. But here's this chapter! Sorry it's kinda short, I just wanted to update, to let you know I'm still alive and kicking! (ahaha, cheesy.) Hm, so yeah.**

**OMG, OMG, OMG! THANK YOU FOR THE 1000+ REVIEWS! **

**Love, **

**Blankdreamer**

**V V Review V V**


	24. He Knows

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**He Knows**

* * *

"_L-Leave?"_

"_Yes, leave."_

"_What?"_

"_You know leave, disappear forever, to be erased out of your life. Simple vocabulary, Sasuke."_

"_This isn't funny, Sakura."_

"_I know. That's why I'm not smiling."_

* * *

Sasuke suddenly pulled her away, to get a look of her face. She had a line of tears down her cheek, but looked like she didn't realize it.

But she did. She knew she was crying. She knew that her face looked cold. She didn't try to fake a smile that would only make it worse. Sakura didn't speak, she waited for him to.

He furrowed his eyebrows, and frowned, more hurt than mad though and muttered, "What the hell."

Sakura didn't say anything, but got out of his lap and sat a little ways further from him.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, feeling her name pulse under the bandage. He ignored it to the best of his ability, "Don't leave, dammit."

Sakura looked at him, for once, her stare was icy and cold, they discouraged him. Perhaps even more so than what she was going to say, "Tell me at least one good reason why I shouldn't."

He looked back at her, lightly letting go of her wrist, "Like you don't already know." He shook his head, fighting back the tears that he knew wanted to spill, "You can't leave here because you have friends who care about you, and you have people who really, _really_ love you. You have me." His tone softened, and he hoped dearly that he reached out to her.

Sakura didn't say anything. "I've told you not to love me."

Sasuke nodded, "I know, you remind me like every five seconds."

She grimaced at his light, casual response, this was serious. "Then why? Why disobey my wish?!"

He gritted his teeth, "What are you, my mother?! And you know love isn't something you can just turn off. I can't just flick a switch and magically stop loving you."

"But, no one can love me! No one should love me!" she shut her eyes and shook her head, "I am not someone you should love!"

He just got mad, "Are you going to leave because you think I don't love you?! Because you don't think it's real!? What are you, are you scared of denial?!"

Inspired with sudden frustration he ripped off the bandage on his arm and showed her the bright red oozing letters.

"SEE! I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!" he felt his voice was so loud it grew hoarse at the end. He felt the tears he tried to hold back brim and spill over.

Sakura saw it and screamed. She scrambled out of his bed and ran to the corner of the room. She covered her eyes and screamed, "Put it away! Take it away! STOP IT!"

Sasuke didn't understand what was going on with her. Surely this is nothing compared to the marks she inflicted on her own arm. Surely being a therapist she's seen it many times before. Surely… she wasn't scared…?

She broke into huge heavy sobs that shook her whole body. She felt her chest explode. _Stop it… please, Sasuke, stop…_

He stepped out of bed and wobbly stood up in front of her. He didn't try to console her or touch her. He just frowned and plainly said, "What?"

The little, frail girl looked up at him, a very knee jerk reaction and looked at him with such malice and hate that he took a step back, "Do you not see what I'm doing to you?!" she shakily used the wall to help her up, "Do you not see that I'm the reason for all this, didn't you say that moments ago?!" she started to scream again, "I'm making you into a monster!"

Sasuke didn't understand. He mumbled, "But I'm not trying to kill myself or anything. I'm just… bleeding away my problems." He looked down, "There's nothing wrong or monster-like with that." _Right?_

Sakura laughed, "Not trying to kill yourself? Boy, you should have chose another method then. You could slip up, and kill yourself. You could feel depressed one day and know that you can die."

He was really confused, none of her words were making sense to him. It's like the reason she was yelling at him was still unclear, a missing piece to the puzzle that is Sakura.

"But that is why I came to you, isn't it?" he paused, "You're supposed to help me stop."

She smiled, "I did help you stop. You did stop." She frowned and looked away, "But you're at it again. And you know why? Because you _fucking_ love me, and I can't fucking love _you_ back." She was getting so mad that her words were getting jumbled up and she wiped the spit from her lips.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Then just let me love you. Just let me do what I want." He turned around, "And if you don't 'fucking love me' then stop screwing around with my emotions, dammit. You're a fucking hypocrite."

Sakura felt his words slap her. The fact that he couldn't say it face to face hurt even more. She felt like she wanted to tell him everything, to tell him that he couldn't love her because she going to die, because she can't spend the rest of her life with him, or with love.

She really shouldn't have gotten attached to anyone.

"Sasuke. You can't love me because I'm going to die." _There. I finally fucking said it. _

He laughed loudly, and turned around, "Everyone dies Sakura. Everyone does."

She blinked and was taken back. _IDIOT!_ She took it into her mind, and let him believe what he wanted to. She didn't say anything.

Sasuke frowned and looked at her accusingly, "You're scared of commitment. You're scared of dying. You're scared of being alone. I know all that."

He took a deep breath, and said,

"Well, everyone dies, Sakura. You're not alone on that, and commitments, you just keep them as long as you can. Nothing ultimately lasts forever. So get you're ass out of the clouds and fucking love me back."

The pink haired girl blinked for a few seconds, and then burst out in raucous laughter, _idiot, idiot, idiot!_ But, she felt her heart warm, and her head cool, "You're so cute, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled too and said, "So you're not going to leave?"

She looked at him sideways, giving back her playful tone, "Maybe, maybe not, prove it to me. Prove to me that you really love me. Stop cutting." She opened his door and strolled out of his room. It closed suddenly.

Sasuke gasped, and ran out after her, he pulled open the door and ran out into the hallway. She was no where to be found. He ducked out outside, and there was no one there either.

He felt a smile on his face, but his mind was all jumbled up. _Why were they fighting again? Why had Sakura gotten so mad?_

He went back into his room, not noticing the little girl hiding behind his door as he shut it again.

-

-

Sakura ran to where the door would open and hid behind it. She watched Sasuke run around the house looking for her, and while he did that, she slipped into Itachi's room.

Itachi was sitting at his desk, nose in a book, and he looked up at Sakura. He had a worried expression on his face and he said, "What happened?"

Sakura shrugged and fell face first onto his bed. She couldn't move. She whispered, "Itachi-san… I'm so tired…"

Itachi got up and flipped her over. He petted her hair, treating her like she were his little sister and sighed, teasingly, "Want me to drive you home?"

Sakura nodded, "Please…"

He took her arm, and pulled her onto his back. She rested her forehead on his shoulder. Itachi knocked on Sasuke's room quickly and said, "Hey! Foolish brother, I'll be out for a while."

There was a quiet, "Hn." And Sakura laughed softly, _That is so Sasuke-kun._

Itachi walked down the stairs slowly, not wanting to startle Sakura, and laid her in the passenger seat of his car. He pulled out of the garage and sped away.

Sakura sat up and opened her emerald eyes and mumbled, "He loves me."

The older boy nodded, "I know, I heard."

She shut her eyes tight and grimaced, "He can't love me."

Itachi took on hand and flicked her forehead, "Don't be selfish."

She opened on eye, and rubbed her large forehead, "That's not selfish, selfish is me becoming friends with everyone in the first place." She closed her eyes again, "That's the worst thing I've done yet. Soon, I'll be gone from everyone, and they're all going to hate me."

"Well, it's better for them to have loved you once, while you were still alive, than to have had no one there to love you." He patted her leg this time, "And they won't hate you. They might be a little mad and confused, but they won't hate you."

Sakura sniffled, curling into a ball in her seat, "How do you know? How do you know that they won't?"

He laughed patted the steering wheel, "I don't know! But if they're your friends, why would they hate you? Why would anyone hate you for dying?" he smiled and shook her head,

"Don't worry about it. Live life where you are. Love him back with all you've got."

Sakura opened her eyes a little, and stared at nothing, "Love him with all I've got?" she laughed, "But I don't want to just use him."

Itachi sighed, "You love him though, right? That's not using him then."

She blinked, "I do love him…"

The car halted to a stop and Itachi turned to her. "Then show him you do." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Do what you can."

Sakura sat up, flushing, and laughed, "I told him to prove to me his love. How ironic."

He laughed, "Foolish children."

She punched him in the arm and stuck out her tongue, "Bleh!"

Itachi playfully pushed her out of the car, "Go on. Rest." She smiled at him, and blew him a kiss.

As soon as she stepped out, the car sped off and she closed her eyes, bowing slightly, "Thank you, Itachi-san."

She turned, and began to walk to her apartment room.

-

-

Sasuke woke up in the morning, feeling groggy and his eyes stung a little. He wiped his cheeks from dried tears. Soon he stepped into the shower, and did his thing.

A few minutes later he stepped out, fresh and in new clothes. He looked at his phone and found that he had a new message. Curious he opened up his phone and read it.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: Hey, buddy, sorry but I can't come today, just text me whenever, and we'll have our usual talk time.

* * *

His heart sank a little, but he began to reply. Was she avoiding him, or what? He walked downstairs, his brother not there, surprisingly and he woke up a little late. Maybe because Sakura wasn't there to jolt him up?

He began to walk to school, alone, and sulking. His phone vibrated.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: Hm, sorry, sorry, I'm just a little sick today. Can't come to school, not that it would matter. But, no ditching for me, alright?!

* * *

He laughed and they began to text his reply.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke: Ditch school, for you? Oh, please, don't be so full of yourself, Sakura.

* * *

Their little conversations went on for the rest of the morning. Sasuke would flip out his phone in the middle of class just to read one of her witty remarks, and reply.

It almost made him feel like she was there. It almost made him feel like that fight didn't bother him or anything.

But it still did.

The fight kept flashing back into his mind. He thought of her scared expression when he showed her, her name. She seriously flipped out. He thought again. _Well anyone would flip out because of that, right?_ But he remembered the more than terrified look in her eyes.

Maybe it really bothered her too?

He blinked, his phone vibrated again.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: Oi! Sasuke, don't think too hard. I'm more complex than that.

* * *

He chuckled, and quickly texted back his witty reply. He was still a little wigged out that she was spot on, as usual, with her prediction.

Sasuke played a smug smile on his face, still a little hung up on the subject of "Sakura" but dismissed it.

-

-

Sakura smiled, fumbling with her phone to open it and read Sasuke's message. So far, it's still morning, and he's the only one who's been texting her. She already texted everyone that she'd be out of school that day, and they should just text her whenever was convenient and wouldn't get them in trouble.

_Of course._

She flipped it open, thinking it was Sasuke, and read it. It seemed a little weird, if it came from him. She reread the address, and it was Naruto?

She reread the message and smiled.

_

* * *

_

Naruto: Hey, Sakura-chan, I've found my reason to smile. Thank you. XDD

* * *

The fragile girl laughed and rapidly replied back. She lay back on her bed, swallowed by her sea of blankets and pillows. She thought.

_I hope… I hope Sasuke doesn't actually find out that I'm going to die. I hope he doesn't know. I mean, what if I finally let him love me, and I'm gone the next day? _

_I… I don't want that to happen._

She turned her head and saw the sharp razorblade sticking out of her nightstand. It glinted back at her, singing their temptations. She ignored them, and looked at her phone.

Suddenly it buzzed and she had one new message. As soon as she started replying, more messages came. She laughed, and looked at the clock.

It was lunchtime.

She laughed again, and replied to whatever she got.

-

-

The lunch table looked so awkward. The group were all huddled around the table, texting under it. Whenever someone looked up, everyone else was texting.

Once, Tenten looked up, and Neji did too. His eyes softened, and she looked away. Her thoughts ran away to what happened yesterday. She flushed.

-

"_Just for the record, the girl I like is you." His eyes were so clear, staring at me._

_I blushed so hard, I think he may have felt it radiate on him. I shut my eyes and squeaked, "R-really!?"_

_He nodded our foreheads rubbing, "Yeah Really. It's you."_

_I blinked and was totally dumbfounded, "Uh, does that mean that I let the person I like, that likes me, sleep in my room!?"_

_Neji laughed, what a wonderful noise he makes and rubbed his nose against mine, "Yup."_

_I twitched, who knew that Neji could be such a romantic? It was freaking me out a bit, actually. Eheh..._

_He looked serious for a second and mumbled, "So who do you like?"_

_WHAT A GENIUS._

_I laughed, punching his shoulder, and then throwing my arms around him, "You're such an idiot!" she smiled, "The one I like, is you, Neji."_

_He smiled._

-

-

Shikamaru, who is now sitting at their table, having dumped Temari the other day, looked up from his texts with Ino and looked over to her. She was texting, but he hadn't sent his reply yet?

He raised a brow and muttered, "Who are you texting?"

Ino smiled, but without looking up she sang, "Oh, I'm, uh, texting Sakura."

He nodded, because, with their sudden closeness, he knew everything about her now. When they became friends again, and possibly more, she just kept spilling what's been goin on and what not, so he's helping her too.

_But, that Sakura girl is her therapist right? I've seen her with most of the people at this table, does this mean…?_

He looked over to Neji, who was next to him, and he was texting Sakura too. Shikamaru scratched his head and sighed.

He looked up at everyone and said it as plainly as he could,

"What are you in therapy for, guys?"

-

-

**

* * *

**

Eh. I wish that last line was more cool. BOO! Oh well, uh, yeah, I'm updating now (early for once!)… But, I won't be able to update for the next week, I'm going on vacations, lol. So, bear with me, okay?

**This chapter was a little lengthy, okay not really, but I tried! So, wait for my next update, please? And review!**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**

**V V REVIEW V V**


	25. They Know

**

* * *

**

Rescue Me Therapy

**They Know**

* * *

"_Sakura is going to _what_?"_

"_I've said it plenty enough times for you to understand."_

"_No, no, no, I won't believe you! She's in perfect health! Stop telling me lies, Naruto!"_

"_No, she's not, guys, that's why she's…she's just fading..."_

"_No! She can't die! We need her! She's our friend!"_

"_I know. But that's why we need to put on brave faces."_

* * *

The table immediately stiffened. It was so obvious in Shikamaru's head. He could almost guess what each problem was. He was just that pro.

Tenten looked around, pinpointing mainly Neji and Hinata, muttering, "Wha-what are you talking about?"

Shikamaru furrowed his brows, "Don't waste time lying. It's troublesome."

Naruto, being the genius that he is, sputtered, "How did you know?!"

All eyes were on him and each glaring their own daggers. Naruto didn't cower, interested in finding Shikamaru's reason for knowing. He looked over at Ino, who probably told him.

Shikamaru shrugged, "It was obvious. And any further explanation would be troublesome." He slumped and held up his head with his hand, "So, how did you know all this, Naruto?"

The blonde boy kept playing stupid and asked, "How did you know that I knew?"

The table all looked at him again, each thinking the same thing. _Naruto knew? Did Sakura tell him?_

The pineapple headed boy shrugged again, "You just have a weird connection with everyone's feelings. You always know when something is up."

Sasuke snickered, despite thinking that Shikamaru was completely right. _That blonde idiot always knew what was wrong when someone was feeling ill._

_Wait… does that mean he knows what's up with Sakura?_

Sasuke suddenly started to listen more intently to Naruto and Shikamaru's conversation.

"And besides, Ino told me that Sakura is a therapist, and why else would you all be with her at certain times? And texting her during class?" Shikamaru stated bluntly.

Tenten looked down, scratching her chin, "Whoa, I never thought of that."

The table sat in silence once again, suddenly realizing the obvious situations they were in, that it was just a huge coincidence. But at the same time, everyone started to feel insecure, they felt exposed having someone know.

And Naruto.

Having Naruto know everything the whole time.

It's embarrassing that the "idiot" knows every single feeling they have. He knew everything that was going on, but didn't say anything. They didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Shikamaru looked at everyone of the people at the table, including Gaara now, because Ino always invites him over, and inhales deeply. He quietly says, "So, will anybody be willing to share their problems…?" They all looked at him thoughtfully, "You know, I mean out loud. Mind reading is mighty troublesome."

Tenten, figuring she had the easiest problem mumbled quickly, "I just wanted to be more girly, I was fed up with boys calling me 'one of them' or 'updateable.' I was manly." She blushed heavily but recovered with saying, "Sakura taught me how to be myself, sporty and tomboy-ish, while being a little girly too!"

Neji chuckled a little, and Tenten punched him on the arm, but she was laughing too. Soon everyone was laughing and joking. Tenten felt that now, she really could be herself, and that she didn't need to be girly.

She looked to the boy next to her, his long hair, his pale eyes, and smiled. _Thank you, Sakura. You really helped me out here…_

Naruto looked down, smiling sadly, and took hold of small Hinata's hand. He, also quietly, stated, "I… I didn't know how to smile." Everyone was confused for a moment. "I didn't know how to smile for real, I mean. When everybody was straying away, I started to notice all your problems, and you'd all come for me to shine the sun on your day, and it was stressful, putting up a smile when I didn't want too… I felt like the weight of the world was on my back…" he chuckled softly, "And then I put in the form for Sakura-chan, she helped me a lot, and told me that I shouldn't fake smile, and I felt the weight go away, she helped me. And now, I can smile for real." His eyes flickered to Hinata and they smiled. She squeezed his hand lightly.

Ino looked down, teary, thinking of her own problems, but also Naruto's. She felt terrible because really, his whole problem was her fault. It's because she broke up with Sasuke, and everyone strayed away.

Shakily, she admitted, "Sorry, Naruto, your problem is all… all my fault!" small drops of tears spilled over her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. Her cheeks were flushed with life, and though she didn't realize it, her beauty was creeping back.

Shikamaru sweetly brushed away her tears, and hugged her shoulders, he let her head rest on his shoulders and she closed her eyes. She started to laugh softly and said, "I… I really am an ugly person… I started so many problems, and I made some of my own." In a wispy breath, like her throat was raw she confessed, "I… I became bulimic."

Shocked faces filled the table. Gaara remained unfazed, but there was a sad hint in his eyes. Shikamaru hugged her tighter, and Ino tucked her hair behind her ear, showing her face.

"I binged and threw up and threw up! I wanted to be beautiful again, to smile and swoon everyone in the room, I wanted everyone to think I was perfect!" Her voice was growing hoarse, but she continued, "But then I realized that this wasn't making me beautiful, it was making me hollow, so I filled out that sheet and went to the therapy." She smiled softly, "Sakura helped me so much, she showed me that beauty doesn't always have to be on the outside, or that I don't need to cloak my face with pounds of makeup! She taught me that I'm beautiful inside and out, I don't need any of this artificial crap!" she was beaming, smiling with all her teeth.

Shikamaru kissed her exposed forehead and whispered, "You've always been beautiful, Ino."

Tenten cooed, "That's so sweet!" And Hinata smiled happily, clapping her hands softly. Gaara nodded, agreeing. The other two boys were secretly touched by the moment, but rolled their eyes.

Hinata looked at Neji, and he nodded. They looked at Tenten and Naruto and the nodded encouragingly too. Hinata took a shaky breath, and in her naturally soft voice she whispered, "Neji and I-I we-were abused… by my… father."

Ino gasped, and shot out of Shikamaru's arms, covering her mouth, horrified. Tenten closed her eyes, not wanting anyone to see the pain in her eyes. The boys stiffened, not knowing what to do. Naruto put and arm around Hinata, who was crying into her hands, and rubbed her shoulders, "It's alright… It's okay… I'm here…"

Neji looked down, "Our problem… our problem is not solved yet, though Sakura helped us a great deal. She knew what we were going through, and helped us to the best of her ability." Looking up slowly, they saw one tear rolled down his cheek, a terrible image filled their heads of the two pretty Hyuuga's getting beat. "But… I know, I know what the solution is. The solution is the only thing we can do…"

Hinata peeked through her fingers, and then revealed her face red and teary, and said, "Really? Yo-you mean…"

Neji nodded, "I think that, it's time to call the police."

Hinata smiled through tears and laughed, it was so carefree and happy that it was almost scary. She wiped her tears on her sleeves, and smiled. Naruto kissed her on the cheek and laughed, "Everything is going to be alright."

Ino sniffled with Tenten, but they were both happy. Everyone knew that this ordeal wasn't going to be easy, but they had to at least try.

Ino looked at Gaara and he blinked, she nudged him with her elbow and whispered, "Go on…"

Gaara sighed and started, his voice low and near inaudible, "I… my problem wasn't that I had an urge to kill. It was almost like a mental illness, I couldn't stop thinking about ways. But you know, I wanted to be a good person, I wanted to have friends, but there were rumors, and people already didn't like me… so it was hard." He paused, "I began to hate people, and plan their deaths, and soon it lead to insomnia. And when I did sleep I had nightmares that I was a monster who slaughtered people and buried them in sandboxes… and it wouldn't stop…" he paused again.

"But then, I saw a girl one day, long pink hair, sitting alone in a sandbox exactly like the one haunting my dreams holding a long serrated knife. She was crying and then she violently started stabbing herself." Ino and Hinata gasped, and Sasuke winced, looking away, "I… I didn't know her. I didn't like talking to people, but… there was something about her. I ran up to her, held the knife away, getting her blood on my hands and yelled, 'STOP! YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF!'" he laughed suddenly, "I remember what she said, 'That's the point, dipstick' and then she turned pale. I glared at her and said, 'that's stupid' and she laughed, 'sure, whatever.' She passed out then, and I rushed her to the hospital. After she committed suicide at least two more times, she came back to me, and apologized. She said that suicide should never be an option and she asked if I need help. I did, so I became her friend."

The table, to his surprise, was sympathetic towards him. He expected them to blanche and shun him, but they were all saying stuff like, "Oh, it's okay, it's all over now…" "You lead a tough life, but it'll smooth out."

Ino patted his hands and said, "You went to sleep though, right?"

Gaara nodded, with the faintest of smiles gracing his lips, "Yes. And no killing."

Naruto smiled toothily and gave him a thumbs up, "GOOD JOB!"

They all chatted for a while about nothing in particular when all eyes fell on Sasuke. He glared but stated, "I cutted."

Ino frowned and so did Naruto. Sasuke showed him his wrist, marred with little white lines. "I got depressed when Ino left. I began to cut, and then my brother found me one day, making me fill out that retarded form. I turned it in and met Sakura. She was so quirky and weird, I fell in love with her without even realizing it…" he closed his eyes, "The cutting stopped because I thought she loved me…" He sighs. "But she tells me not to fall in love with her, and when she really rejected me, I started to cut again…" He rolls up his sleeve and shows them her name carved into his skin.

The girls gasp and Neji furrows his brows. Shikamaru frowns deeply. And Gaara closes his eyes, not wanting to think of Sakura's condition, of what she thought when she saw this.

Ino shakily reached out and held two of his fingers, "Don't… don't do that!" a few tears sprouted. Hinata nodded adding, "That's not good!" Tenten sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

Sasuke put his head in his hands, shaking, "I want to stop. I need to stop. I need to stop for her to love me. I love her so… so much."

There was an eerie silence and everyone just kind of drowned in their own pity. Suddenly, everyone's phones rang at once, minus Shikamaru.

They all jumped, knowing who it was and the urgency of it. After about a minute of reading it and replying, they looked up and all realize that the cafeteria is empty. They laugh uneasily, but make no move to get up, except Sasuke.

He stands up and says, "Uh, I'm going to go to class, later." He walks away, leaving the room.

Everyone there looks at Gaara, Naruto and Hinata and say, "What does Sakura want you to tell us?"

-

-

Sasuke was out in the hallway, looking at the message Sakura sent.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: YO! That's enough group talk in the cafeteria! Get your ass back to class! Your tardy is dismissed, and maybe, tomorrow we could all start a group session tomorrow, okay? I'll be there in the morning though. Just for you, kid!

* * *

He text her a quick reply, and their little conversation went on and on.

-

-

Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara read their texts from Sakura again. Not believing what it said.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: Hey, I know you guys have been talking about your problems with everyone, I know that you all know now.

___ But, you guys… I know this is kinda of sad… but you can tell them now. About my condition. I want them to know, so it won't be too hard when I let go. I feel that it's coming sooner and sooner. And, please don't tell Sasuke. I'll… tell him myself. Yeah, and tomorrow, we'll be having a group session instead, alright?_

* * *

They looked at each other, all eyes not believing still. Hinata quivered a little, squeezing Naruto's hand tighter. He smiled sadly and looked down. Gaara was looking straight through everything.

Ino looked at them and asked, "What does she want you to tell us?"

Naruto cleared his throat and began to mumble, "Alright guys… The truth is… She's going to die."

-

-

The rest of the people at the table stared at their phones, minus Shikamaru again, and read the message from Sakura, they were all the same.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: YO! Group sessions, without me? That's okay, maybe we'll do a group session like this again tomorrow, okay? Right now, the lunch room is empty, but I freed you from your next class, alright? I want you guys to know something, go ask Hinata, Naruto, and Gaara. Brace yourselves. And, please, please, do NOT tell Sasuke.

* * *

Ino looked up from her phone and to the sad looking people and asked, "What does she want you to tell us?"

Naruto cleared his throat, his face looking very pale suddenly, and mumbled, "Alright guys… the truth is… Sakura's going to die."

Everyone was kind of still. No one moved, no one breathed. It felt like a lie, but, it wasn't. Naruto _doesn't_ lie.

Tenten shook her head, her bangs whipping her face, "No, no, no, this can't be true."

Hinata, her feeble voice barely above a hushed whisper, "It… it is the truth. Sakura-chan… is… dying."

Neji looked at Hinata, as if he was reading her soul, her thoughts with his piercing eyes and stated blandly, "She's not lying."

Ino put on a mad face and glared, she didn't understand what anyone was saying. "Sakura is going to _what?_"

Naruto began to get angry he slammed a fist on the table and hissed, "Sakura's is going to die!" he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, "I don't want to say it anymore…"

Tenten looked down, "But… Sakura's perfectly healthy… it's got to be a lie, she so… she's so full of life!"

Gaara spoke up and snickered, "That's what you think."

Ino felt a sting in her eyes again and frowned, "How long have you known?"

Gaara didn't move, and didn't show any emotions as he said, "Since last year."

Hinata mumbled, "A couple days."

Ino also felt her stomach churn and she looked down, slowly moving out of Shikamaru's arms. "Why didn't she tell us before?"

Naruto simply said, "She didn't think she'd get that attached to us."

Shikamaru furrowed his brows, confused with everything, but still understanding. _What was going on with everyone while I was gone?_

Neji stared hard at the table. "This isn't right. Do you know why she's dying?"

Naruto and Hinata shook their heads but, Gaara stiffened noticeably. He mumbled, "She didn't tell me _all_ the details, but she said that because committed suicide so many times that her body is going to shut down all at once. She experiences fainting spells and sometimes is weak enough to miss school, like today."

Naruto looked at him, eyes hard, "Shut down? Like drop dead?"

Gaara shrugged and muttered, "I don't know exactly, but that's just what she told me. She doesn't really like to talk about herself."

Ino laughed, "Chyeah, I noticed."

Shikamaru slowly voiced his thoughts and said, "How… How did all this happen?"

Everybody just kind of got quiet and Ino looked down, "I guess this is kind of my fault. But, I didn't love Sasuke, what else was I supposed to do?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, smearing her makeup more. She didn't bother to fix it.

Naruto stood up slowly, wobbly at first, pulling up Hinata along with him. "Well, there's not much we can do, all we can do though, is wait for her to tell us when she wants to." He began to walk away saying, "You know Sakura, she's a odd girl. Popping out of nowhere."

He and Hinata left the cafeteria.

In sync everyone else stood up, mumbling good byes and agreeing with what Naruto said. They couldn't really do anything anyway, but wait.

Gaara hung in the back of the group thinking about Sakura. She finally decided to tell people, but not the right person. What is she thinking, he thought. Gaara tried to brush it off, but then he thought what life would be like if Sakura died.

_It'd be like the sun not shining._

Gaara felt a tinge in his heart suddenly, realizing that his best friend is fading… He clutched his chest and shook his head, "She's fine." He mumbled to himself.

_She's… she's going to be alright._

-

-

Sakura laid back in her bed, taking a break from texting. Her heart was beating at a shallow pace.

She looked at her table, her razor blade gone, under the bed, so she wouldn't see it anymore. Though she can stand the temptations, she'd rather not fan the fire.

_I… I almost feel pity for myself._ She laughed bitterly, _I'm dying. I should feel pity for myself. But… but, I have to stay positive!_

She smiled, "Yes, be optimistic. Everything is going to be alright… Everything is going to be… alright…" she felt hot tears streak down her cheeks, almost burning her.

She didn't make noise, the tears just fell. She didn't want to cry, she wanted to be strong. She wanted to feel like she was in control, not her stupid organs that were shutting down. Not her past temptations. She wanted to be strong, to put on a brave face, to be happy.

She didn't want to die.

She hugged herself, feeling cold suddenly. She crawled under her blankets, shivering violently. The tears stopped, but her cheeks were wet. She sniffled loudly.

"I… I'm going to die."

There was no fighting it, at that point, she felt her eyes drop. _Sleep?_

Her phone rang then, jolting her up. She flipped it open, reading the message.

_

* * *

_

Gaara: Sakura. I know you're be alright.

* * *

She smiled, and then her phone was flooded with messages again. She read them all, with care. Each one of them had encouraging words from everybody, they all comforted her with out sounding drowned with pity.

Sakura didn't reply, but thanked them all in her head. A smile was gracing her lips and her soul was at ease.

She burrowed under the blankets and fell asleep.

_Life... life really is beautiful._

-

-

**

* * *

**

WHOO! I updated! Hah, did I say one week vacation? Heh, I was joking! Anyway, sorry for the lateness, I suck at updating, as you know… Oh well! Here it is, hoped you liked it.

**I'll try updating sooner…? Yeah, keyword: try.**

**Review please?**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	26. Sakura's Story Begins

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Sakura's Story (Begin)**

* * *

"_I just want to say,_

_I just want you to know my story._

_I want you to know why you should stop,_

_And I want you to know the results."_

* * *

He opened his eyes, expecting to find the sun shining in his eyes, as usual. But of course, when a girl like Sakura has morning therapy sessions with you, nothing is usual anymore.

She was resting her arms and her chin on his bed, watching him wake up and recollect himself. Her big green eyes warm and bright as usual.

He only blinked and covered her face with his hand and mumbled, "How can you emit such a bright light at this time of morning? Freak."

She smiled, laughed and took his hands, playing with his fingers, and whispered, "Practice and practice, my dear Sasuke-kun." She laughed again.

He smiled and closed his hand around hers, "So, did you open your eyes and realize you want to love me back yet?"

She frowned and her eyes lost their shine for a second, but the sun came back with an even stronger force. She gave him a subtle smile and joked, "Maybe, maybe not."

He pulled her hand, bringing her face close and whispered, "Well, I love you."

Sakura laughed and patted his head saying what she usually says at awkward situations, "You're so cute, Sasuke-kun!"

He sighed and let go of her hand. He sat up, and ran his fingers through his hair, which was flying all over the place. She laughed and tried to mat it down, she crawled into his lap.

Sasuke smiled and whispered, "Trapped." He locked his arms around her and rested his face in her collar. She took her arms out and hugged his head.

They stayed this way for about five minutes until Sakura managed to squeeze into his arms, leveling her face with his. She smiled, "Come on now, you can't hog me to yourself."

He chuckled and held back from kissing her, whispering instead, "Watch me."

The girl laughed poking his stomach, making him squirm uncharacteristically. The boy grunted. She continued to poke and pester him, "Come on, get up, we have to walk, remember?"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, as if we don't get there early enough." Despite what he said, he carried her, under her arms, out of his lap and onto his bed. He hopped out and walked to the bathroom.

In the course of ten or so minutes, he showered, brushed his teeth, and changed clothes. When he stepped out, his bed was made and Sakura was happily sitting Indian style atop it. She was on her phone.

Sasuke walked up to her and poked her forehead, "_Come on,_ let's go downstairs." She giggled and got up. They walked down the stairs in sync.

He looked to her and asked randomly, "Why the hell does Itachi even let you go upstairs to my room?" He raised a brow.

Of course, she laughed then, snickering, "Because he doesn't know?"

His eyes bugged out.

She laughed even harder and clutched her stomach, "I'm just kidding with you, he knows. He knows _everything_ well, kinda, but, yeah, he's the one who told me to just go in your room."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. They got downstairs and Sasuke ate a tomato. They left promptly after that.

Their walk to school was pretty chill, quiet. A few thoughtful words were tossed around, but they were both lost in their own worlds.

Sasuke was looking at her from the side, thinking, _I love you. Please just love me back, that's all I need. And, just tell me everything. Don't… don't just leave me alone, you idiot. I love you._

Sakura was looking down, looking at her holey red converses, her shoe was untied. She ignored it, or didn't even see it. Her mind was elsewhere, _Oh, gosh, love him with all I've got? I don't have anything. I'm dying. _She smiled softly. _How… how do I tell him? He'll go off and become irrational…_ She bit her lip.

He noticed.

"Anything wrong, Sakura?"

"Nope, nothing at all, Sasuke-kun."

They reached school grounds, and their "group" was already there, sitting in the grass. Sasuke smirked and Sakura waved big.

Naruto shot up, pulling a shocked Hinata up with him, yelling, "HEY YOU GUYS!" They ran up and met halfway, then walked back to the little circle they had made.

They sat down and Sakura beamed. Gaara smiled sadly, but didn't say anything. His eyes sent messages to her. _You didn't tell him, did you?_

Her eyes shot him back, bluntly stated. _No. I didn't._

_You should._

_Now is not the right time._

He didn't look back at her, and looked to Ino instead, she was playing with Shikamaru's hair, he was lying in her lap. Ino's face slipped for a second, but she returned back to smiling.

Sakura sideways glanced at Sasuke, he hadn't caught on to anything yet, so it's cool.

She suddenly noticed the absence of Neji, there was a gap in the circle. Hinata had followed her gaze and in a quiet voice she said, "Neji went to reject my f-father's offer. He's calling the police when he gets back on school grounds."

Tenten nodded, moving in closer, "Yeah, he's waiting till he gets back to school so that man can't do anything to him." Her face was grim, it was like she wasn't expecting the best.

Sakura smiled and said, "Good job."

Hinata looked down bleakly, not replying.

The pink haired girl spoke again, "Hinata, you, Neji and Tenten can stay in my office for the school day," she added, "It'll be safer, because my office isn't listed as a classroom and isn't monitored."

Hinata smiled then, looking up through her bangs a little, and said, "Thank you, thank you so much, Sakrua-chan."

She nodded.

Tenten wiped her eyes with the back of her hand quickly and smiled, "Yes, thank you."

Sakura smiled again, her teeth gleaming in the pale light, "No problem. I'm _always_ here."

Sasuke looked at her and smiled, he took her hand and sandwiched it between his own. Naruto watched, and his heart squeezed a little, _Sakura… just tell him… please._

They all sat for the next ten minutes talking and laughing. Gaara had even told a joke, they were all happy.

Sakura looks to Sasuke and was about to tell him… when she saw her watch… She stood up and said, "You guys should get to class, you're going to be late."

She walked away, getting lost in a crowd of people, and the bell rang.

Sasuke looked at his hand, her warmth was lingering, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Nothing pricked him. He smiled wryly.

Naruto looked at him, with his arms around Hinata's waist and sniggered, "Now, now, Teme, you shouldn't think of Sakura like _that_ while she runs off."

Sasuke laughed and retorted, "Dobe, you shouldn't think of Hinata like _that_ in front of her."

Hinata reddened, and even more so when the idiot proceeded to say, "I can do whatever I want to her. I _love_ her." He stuck out his tongue hastily and ran away with a very dreamy Hinata.

Ino walked up next to him and laughed, patting her hair, "He shouldn't do that, you know how easily embarrassed she gets…"

The tall boy laughed, "Well… he's and idiot."

Shikamaru joined in, "It's a wonder how she can put up with such a troublesome person."

They laughed together. Soon Ino and Shikamaru walked off ahead of him, bickering with smiles on their faces.

Oh, how envious he was of everyone.

Tenten walked at his pace and Gaara was next to her. She blandly stated, "And then there were three…"

They chuckled.

Tenten thoughtfully looked ahead and Gaara was just quiet.

Sasuke suddenly threw out there, "Does Sakura… love me?"

Tenten sputtered and her eyes flashed discomfort. But she rebounded by smiling, "I'm pretty sure, I mean, if she didn't, would she interact with you as much as she does?"

Sasuke took that in, soaking it into his brain.

Gaara nodded, "She loves you." And that was all he said.

Tenten quickly branched off, ducking into Sakura's office, though she was not there. She left with a quick goodbye.

Gaara walked alongside Sasuke. A few, many inches shorter. They didn't say anything, but it was a pleasant silence.

They were both men of few words, so it was normal. Nothing was lacking, and it was peaceful.

They walked into the same homeroom, both expecting to see Sakura, but she wasn't there.

Sasuke sat down and flipped out his phone subtly, there was one new message.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: HEY! You silly goose, quit looking for me. You're so cute, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

He smirked and muttered to himself, "Seeya at lunch, Sakura…"

-

-

_Scared, I am so scared._

Neji walked through the long halls of his eerie silent home. Everything was too clean, too perfect. He walked into the large study room.

Hiashi was there, reading the newspaper casually, sipping coffee. In his naturally loud and firm voice he bellowed, "Well, boy, what have you chosen?"

Neji gulped and he began to doubt his plan. Hiashi was so much stronger than he. Physically, economically, mentally, and just… stronger.

He averted his gaze for a second and saw a picture of Hinata, as a child, in a frilly dress smiling hugely on the desk. He always remember thinking, _I want Hinata to be happy like that again, _whenever he saw it.

It gave him a little bit of confidence. He straightened his pose, rolled his shoulders back, cocked his head high, and tightened his stance.

In a very low voice he said, "I do not accept. I will not allow you to just erase Hinata like that."

Hiashi waved his hand and went back to his newspaper, "Then so be it. Run along, you are no longer welcome here. Step foot in the premises, and we will not skip a beat to punish you."

And just like that, they were disowned.

Neji walked out of the room, out of the house, back to school.

He took his phone out of his pocket, and went to his sounds, on the very top was a file marked, "EVIDENCE." He smiled crookedly, but was relieved.

It's going to be over.

He walked inside, and bumped into Sakura. She looked up at him, beaming, "Good job."

He nodded, "Yes, I guess so." He fiddled with his phone, very unlike Neji.

Sakura took him by the hand, leading him to her office and sat him down next to Tenten and Hinata. They swallowed him in hugs and praise.

Neji laughed and held Hinata, who was smiling brightly. He whispered as he hugged her, "We're free… we're finally free."

Tenten smiled and nodded.

Sakura smiled, and then handed them a phone. In a very authoritative voice, she said, "Now, this is what's really going to count. You have to call, now or never."

Hinata held onto his hand and they dialed the number. They put the phone on speaker.

* * *

A lady came on the line and asked:

_Hello? Please state you problem._

Neji spoke first, "Uhm, we'd like to inform you of an abuse case."

_Really, please tell me your names._

"Neji and Hinata Hyuuga."

_Please tell me the abuser._

"Hiashi Hyuuga."

_Really… Do you have any evidence?_

"Yes, it's a recording on my phone."

_I see. Are you out of the house?_

"Yes."

_Where are you?_

"At Konoha High School, Therapy office."

_Alright, thank you. Police will be over to interrogate you soon._

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

The call ended and Hinata fought a squeak, her excitement was just bubbling over. Finally problems were being solved, life would return to normal.

She looked under her sleeves and the cuts and bruises were healing. She was so happy.

Neji watched her excitement and his eyes softened. He glanced up at Sakura, who was nonchalantly sitting, and in the most sincere voice, "Thank you, Sakura… Thank you so much."

Sakura smiled, her green eyes twinkling, "No need to thank me, you did this yourselves, I just gave you a little push."

Tenten laughed and patted Hinata's head, "Well a 'little push' went a long way."

Hinata smiled too, "Yes, a very long way."

Sakura smiled, "I'm glad you guys have this all cleared up."

There was a knock at the door, and the police were in, just two, they didn't want to make a scene.

The police asked standard questions and wrote everything down. Sakura was there to just there to observe and give helpful advice. The police left promptly, and said that they would question Hiashi in the following days, and told them to stay elsewhere.

Tenten is currently let them live with her for a while.

Sakura looked at the clock and smiled, "Guys, it's time for lunch, which means, group time!"

They ran to the lunch room laughing, overwhelmed with joy.

-

-

Their table was filled up quickly. Sasuke had gotten there first and sat in the seat next to Sakura. She smiled and said, "Are you guys ready?"

They nodded.

Sakura nodded too, her pink hair shaking along with her head and said, "Alright, now before we start to talk… I want to tell you guys a story. _My_ story." She ended on a sad note.

Sasuke's eyes widened with interest, and Gaara looked away with disdain.

She took a deep breath.

_Right after this, I'll tell Sasuke…_

_Or at least try to._

-

-

**

* * *

**

DUDES. I AM THE QUEEN OF NOT UPDATING. I am so, so,

_**so**_** sorry! I'm forgetful and lazy, oh dears. Sigh, but, anyway, I hope people are like, still reading this. Ah, I'm sorry it's a short chapie, I just desperately needed to update something, you know? Hah, thanks for reading if you are, and leave a review you know? It's like an incentive. **

**And, ew, I hate highschool. I hate being a freshie. (IT SUCKS.) (and yes, I totally just gave away my age… ahem, ahem, but ignore that.)**

**REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES! (of love!)**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	27. Sakura's Story Ends

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Sakura's Story (End)**

* * *

"_And what I'm about to tell you,_

_Is a sad tale_

_About a girl who wanted nothing more than a home, to be loved, to be normal,_

_And to escape the pains of the world."_

* * *

Sakura sucked in a breath and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled and said quietly, "Will you listen to my story?" Her eyes were dull, and looked melancholy. She looked smaller and weaker than ever.

Sasuke felt his heart jerk.

They nodded, holding hands with the ones near them. Sasuke took her shaking hand and rubbed it with the back on his thumb, "We're listening." His eyes smoldered in the passionate shade of navy blue.

She laughed, "Good, because I'm only telling this tale once."

They quieted, until they could all hear their own breaths, and one another's heartbeats.

Sakura started it with a smile.

"Once upon a time, there were two 'criminals' who were deeply in love. They were neither bad people, nor good. They stole what they needed, gave back what they didn't. They did whatever they had to do to survive."

"The lovers got married, and lived a stable life under the secrecy of thievery. One day, the wife wanted something that she could not steal. She wanted what she had seen every woman with, and had not the heart to steal one."

"She wanted a child."

"The husband tried to persuade her out of the idea, wanting the wife to only him, and wanted to live without the annoyance of another nagging voice. But she was persistent, and wanted nothing more."

"The husband gave in."

"And nine or so months later a baby was born."

Sakura smiled, and looked down. Sasuke watched her, and her green eyes were sad.

"She had pale blonde hair, and the most curious green eyes. The wife was very pleased and loved her very much, as did the husband when he saw the joy it brought her. They were a very happy family."

"They named the baby Sakura, after seeing her interest with the tree and color."

"They taught her of the strangest things. They taught her of the cruelty of the world, and warned her to stray away from pretty faces, they often tend to lie. And they taught her the importance of love."

"They said that love was when you find someone, who will do everything with you, wrong or right. Whether it be killing, living, or stealing. Love is a curse given to the world, inescapable, and often leads to death."

"But love anyway."

"She grew up with a very twisted state of mind because of that."

Sakura burst out in ruckus laughter but her eyes were still sad, she smile and continued.

"As the years went on, Sakura was made fun of at school because of her morals. She was laughed at because she was 'ugly' and 'weird.' Sakura couldn't take that, and often came home crying."

"She was met with a hard slap on the cheek, her parents saying, 'We raised you to be stronger than that. Stand up for yourself. Fight them back.'"

"Sakura tried. She got into a fight. She beat the children to a pulp, and was rewarded with two weeks suspension. She came back home, and was greeted with a punch."

"Her parents said they didn't mean it literally, they didn't mean in broad daylight, or such tactics. They meant fight them socially, or mentally."

"Sakura was confused. She didn't understand her faults."

"She was locked up in her room for the two weeks, and wasn't allowed to leave the house or room. Whenever her parents came to bring her food, a kick or a punch was added along with it."

"Sakura cried and cried, she tried to figure out what she did wrong. She wanted to know why she got in trouble, why she is in trouble, and what is love?"

"In her days locked in her room, she read books, and anything she could get her hands on. Starting from there, she learned many new things."

"Sakura came back to school and was shunned. On the inside, it hurt her deeply, but she brushed it off and found refuge in the library."

"She always came home with a back pack full of books, and an armful of literature. She always read at home, and left her parents alone."

"They left her alone for a while."

She sighed. Sasuke could feel the ominous aura of something bad happening.

"But one day, her father got laid off from his day job at the office. He was so angry, and her mother felt it too. They needed a way to vent out their anger."

"First, they started to yell and throw things around the house, but that didn't solve anything. They hated hurting each other, and their furniture was all stolen, and irreplaceable. Those were valuable."

She laughed sadistically, but you could see the pain in her eyes. Their backs chilled, and Sasuke shivered.

"But, the little girl locked in her room, studiously reading to find answers, was not as precious."

"One night, while Sakura was reading, her parents came upstairs. She greeted them with a small smile and a happy hello. They did not smile, they did not reply."

"Instead her mother came up and pulled her hair, tears rolling down her cheeks. The girl screamed, 'Mommy, mommy! Why are you doing this to me!?'"

"All the mother said was, 'The world is cruel, my love.' Then she pulled my-… _her_ hair harder, and my father came in."

Sakura's voice cracked over her mistakes, but she rolled over it quickly, her voice getting a little higher.

"She whacked her and whacked her with a closed fist."

"They hit her everywhere but her face and hands, those were important to them, and apparently everything else was just there for show."

"The next day, Sakura woke up on the floor, and the smell of food filled her nostrils. Her mother had cooked pancakes. She pulled on a sweatshirt and jeans, and then lumbered down the stairs."

"She met her parents with a frightened gaze, and they acted normal and cheery. The night before might have been a dream, but she had the bumps and bruises to prove it wasn't. Her head hurt."

"Her mother sent her off to school."

"Sakura researched it in the books, it's called, 'child abuse,' but she still doesn't-… _Didn't_ understand why they were doing such things."

"She came home, and she was beaten again, and again, and again. It became daily, and before you know it, she became void to the pain and more twisted in her thinking."

"One night, she was freed from the violence. Her parents were out drinking their worries away, perhaps trying to become accustomed to a new method, and she was up in her room, reading her numerous books."

"Her parents had attempted to drive home, but being under the influence, they crashed into a tree, both shooting out through the windshield."

Sakura had a stray tear roll down her face, but she didn't wipe it away or acknowledge it.

"The people who had called 911 said that they died happy, in one another's arms, smiles on their faces."

"At least three days after their death, they found out that the couple had a child. They found her locked up in her room, reading a book in silence and with such deep concentration she didn't notice their entering."

"The police told her of her parent's death, and her face showed minimal amount of sorrow. She asked them, 'Did they die together?' They said yes. She asked again, 'Were they smiling?' They said yes again, wondering how the little girl knew."

"She then replied with a broken smile, and lifted her bruised face, 'I'm glad.'"

Sakura laughed, and she showed them her broken smile.

"The police took it the wrong way and thought that she was happy her parents were gone because of the abuse, but she didn't mean it that way."

"She meant that she was happy her parents died together, because they were in love. She was glad they didn't die alone. That would be the worst thing."

"They took her out of the house, salvaging her books, and let her live in an apartment complex. They told her that her neighbor was another recently orphaned child. A boy who's mother died at birth, and father killed by fox."

Sakura smiled at Naruto, and he grinned. They both shared the look of being alone.

"A couple years later, she entered high school, again, having taught herself up till the eighth grade. The pressures were the same from elementary. All the kids were mean, trying to get their way."

"They all made fun of her, but she was glad that she wasn't ignored."

"She was glad she wasn't alone."

"She aced all her classes, having studied in her free time. The principal allowed her to skip one grade."

She laughed and tapped her head,

"But everyone thought that I was too smart, that I was a nuisance for being too intellectual."

She paused again for a second, realizing her mistakes. She retaliated.

"They shunned _her_; they tried to ignore her because she was a threat to them."

"She felt the overwhelming pressure again. It tore her apart. But there was one person who didn't think she was 'weird' or too smart."

Sakura played a feeble smile,

"It was Sai."

"And before I… _she_ knew it, she fell in love. And she fell in love hard. She'd look for him at every turn of the hallway, in the lunchroom, and in the art room afterschool."

"And he was always there."

There was a faint smile on her face, her eyes were bright. Sasuke felt his heart twinge, seeing that Sakura had loved someone before he.

But no one's love is perfect, eh?

She closed her eyes, as if trying to play it over in her head like a movie.

"And she grew too attached. She loved him too much. He was her escape from the world. And one day, while sitting in the art room, watching him paint a marvelous picture, he stopped and put down his brush."

"He turned to Sakura, and had the most curious expression on his face. She did too, _what is he doing?_ She thought."

"Then he lifted her chin with his paint stained hand and brushed her lips with his own in a graceful sweep."

"Her face blushed such a violent scarlet, that he thought she was choking. She laughed at that."

"Many days past and the girl grew thinking that that was their own little private love moment. That was the time that he had 'confessed' to her."

Sakura opened her eyes, and they were dull. Her lips were tight.

"She wanted to make sure that it was as official as possible, and asked him out. He had the weirdest expression on his face, and then he just laughed."

"He put his paint stained hand on her shoulder and said, 'No, no, Sakura, you've got it all wrong.'"

"She didn't understand."

Sakura blinked long and exaggeratedly.

"He had a wicked smile and said, 'I'm gay.'"

She laughed heartily, tears at her eyes again; she pretended not to notice again.

"I was so confused about my feelings I pushed him away and ran home. I was furious, and I didn't know why."

Sakura stared at her hand in Sasuke's. She hardly blinked, and started again.

"She was suddenly hurled into depression, her emotions still at a fragile state, she pulled a knife from the drawer and sliced away at her arm, slowly at first, as if she were testing the waters at the pool, and then she became confident, and it was like she were playing at instrument."

"There was a little sliver of sanity left her in mind, and it told her to stop, she did but she fell onto the floor."

"Thankfully, she had not locked the door, and Sai had followed her home, worried about her. He found her huddled on the floor, lying in her own blood."

"With a grim expression on his face, he muttered, 'I'm sorry I couldn't love you.' He rushed her to the hospital."

"The next day, her eyes opened, green and dull. The first thing she saw was Sai, hunched over in a chair at the corner of the room, nose stuck in sketchbook. He looked up at her when he heard the rustle of sheets."

"He played a lopsided grin, his eyes weary, and sang, 'Good morning, Sakura.'"

"Tears sprouted from her eyes, but neither said anything."

"They sat in silence, broken by an occasional sob, her crying and he sketching. When he was finished he walked up to her, and ripped out a page of his sketchbook."

"He laid the picture on her lap, and then walked towards the door. He muttered, 'Good bye…'"

"She looked down and stared at the picture. It was a picture of her smiling happily, sitting at the stool in the art room. She was so happy, so lively."

"On the bottom, in an elegant and elaborate scrawl, he wrote what he had said when he carri3ed her away. _'I'm sorry I couldn't love you._'"

Sakura continued to stare down.

"It tore her heart even more to see these words written in paper. Yet, she kept it, and when they released her from the hospital, every time that she would look at it, she felt more depressed."

"She came home and decided she cut away at her arm a couple times a day, to null her feelings even for a little while."

"Sakura went to school, and her life of being ignored and talked behind her back started up again. She'd still look for him around the corners, and at the art room, but he was never there anymore."

"Her heart was in her stomach whenever she didn't' see him."

"She wanted a simple glimpse, and she often wondered how she'd feel when she saw him. But she could never find out because he never showed."

"One day she concluded that she was being ignored, and with a heavy heart she concluded that she wasn't needed in the world."

Sakura laughed.

"Her exact words were, 'Why breathe the air people need when you aren't even needed in the world?'"

"She walked by an empty playground and pulled a steak knife from her bag pack. Repeatedly, she stabbed herself in the stomach, mainly in one spot."

She stood up and raised her shirt a little, flashing her friends her stomach, and the pale jagged line to the right of her stomach.

"She was desperately trying to die, but a boy, his hair a violent red, much like her blood came out of nowhere, yelling, 'STOP YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF.'"

Sakura put her shirt, down, looking at their appalled faces, and Gaara's uneasy expression. She laughed.

"Her words back to him could have been comical. 'That's the point, dipstick.'"

"She fainted then, and he rushed her to the hospital. She woke, and there was no one to greet her, no one was there. She got up and left."

"She retorted back to her habit of cutting bit by bit each day."

"Soon after it turned a little more extreme, she landed back in the hospital at least several more times, each suicide attempt different. Doctors began to worry, and think that it was a mental disorder."

"It wasn't. It was just that she wanted to escape the fear of being alone…"

Sakura lifted her head up and looked at her friends. Ino had tears in her eyes, with Shikamaru rubbing her arm. Naruto was cradling a feeble Hinata in his arms. Tenten was clenching and unclenching her fists with Neji's hand over them. Gaara sat silently, his eyes closed.

She turned to Sasuke; his face was sad, and sallow. His eyes said, "You're not alone, I'm here with you."

She smiled weakly, and then continued with the story.

"One day, she took a walk, trying to clear her head. She had been completely ignored that day too, and it was getting to her. She pulled a razor from her pocket, and sliced thin lines."

"Not long after, she realized that she had walked to an edge of a cliff. She closed her eyes, and said, 'This is it.'"

"She walked to the edge and looked down. Her thoughts whirled out of control. _If I jump this, I will definitely die. No one would ever even find my body. The world would have one more life to give in exchange for mine._ She closed her eyes."

"Dropping the razor in the grass, she took a blind step forward…"

Her eyes closed tight, and she bit her lip.

"The world was falling with her. Air was slicing her skin, and the feeling of weightlessness squeezed her stomach. When she landed, it was more painful than she would have ever thought."

"She landed on the forest floor below, her eyes barely open. She looked to her left, and saw no one, nothing but trees."

"She turned to her right and found a simple flower."

"It was a vibrant yellow, a confident looking color, but it was small, weak."

"She looked up and saw that it was probably shadowed by the big trees, she smiled. The flower sang to her, 'Even the weakest… have to still continue to live. No matter how bad the situation, you still have to try.'"

"Tears spilled in my eyes, and I saw light passing through the trees, immersing the flower with sunlight."

"My vision grew foggy, and before I passed out completely, I thought, 'If the flower wants to live so badly… maybe life isn't all that bad…'"

"I woke up in the next two days, in the same hospital room I'd been in. The starch white walls stung my eyes, and there were three people hovering over me."

"Sai, Gaara, and Tsunade-shishou."

Sakura smiled.

"They all looked at me worriedly and I felt ashamed. I looked away, and saw the frail flower in a vase on the table next to the bed."

"Carefully, I reached for it and cradled the flower and the vase in my arms. I whispered then, 'Life is more beautiful than I thought.'"

"Sai nodded, in his hands was his sketchbook, and Gaara looked at me blankly. His eyes were staring beyond me, and I didn't know how to react to that, so I didn't say anything."

"Tsunade looked at me, and shook her head. Her voice was soft, 'You've tried it one too many times, dear.'"

"I had fallen into a coma for two days…"

_And it's possible for it to happen again… _She left out that part, biting her lip.

"I looked down at the flower; it stared back up at me. I bit my lip, and whispered, 'I know.'"

"I'll have to assign you someone to live with, I don't want you trying this again,' she said, tapping her wrists.'"

"I felt threatened, and insecure. Who would be my roommate? Would they laugh and make fun of me?"

"Sai walked up closer and petted the flower with his paint stained finger, 'It's going to be me, Sakura… is that okay?'"

"I nodded slowly, smiling, 'Yes, that would be wonderful…'"

Sakura continued to smile.

"Days went on and weeks passed. I eventually confronted Gaara, and told him that life was wonderful and great."

"He asked me what made me suddenly change my mind."

"All I told him was that, 'If I frail little flower has the will to live…. Why shouldn't I?'"

Gaara smiled, but kept his gaze directed downwards.

"I even dyed my hair pink, as a statement that I was proud to be different, and I didn't want to be ignored. I wanted people to look at me, and see that I was happy and not dwelling in the past."

Naruto, Ino, and Tenten smiled then.

"A year passed, everyone in the junior class was ordered to never speak of it, well at least to the other classes. Things slip. I was still ignored, even with my pink hair, and everything, but at least now I was happy with life."

She grinned a toothy grin,

"It was all swell. I decided to stay a year back, to graduate with my class, so I retook junior year."

"I already took the classes required for this year, and with my acquaintance with Tsunade-shishou, I had loads of free time…"

"Sai told me I should go and counsel people, I having been through a lot, and I said that I would."

"I had entries quickly, and I was happy. Not of the problems, but the facts that people wanted to reach out, continue living as happily as possible. It warmed my heart."

"I swore to myself though…"

Sakura shut her eyes, and recited,

"_I swear, that I will not grow attached to these people, I swear that I will help them fix their problems, then disappear from their lives._"

Sasuke stared at her. He shakily reached out and took her hand. Her hands were cold and stiff. There was resistance.

His stomach churned, _shit, there's going to be a climax…_

Sakura gasped in air,

"But you know, I could never keep it. I was to close; I didn't keep my distance as far as I could. I befriended all of you."

"And so here you all are… about to witness me say what needs be said, in person… in the flesh… _living…_"

Her apple green eyes were big and bright, as usual, but her mouth held a limp smile.

"I… I can't even smile properly… with what I'm going to say…" Her lips quivered, and she took her free hand and held it to her mouth, as if to hold back the words from spilling over, "I…. I can't even look at you guys!"

Naruto gripped Hinata tighter and shut his eyes.

Sasuke shut his eyes and took his hands away from hers. There wasn't any pulling him back, and the air felt warm. He put his hands over her eyes, so she wouldn't see.

Sakura burst into ruckus laughter; she pulled his hands away from her and wiped the tears at the corners of her eyes. Her eyes were still bright, but she had her genuine smile in place, "You're so cute, Sasuke-kun."

He jutted out his lip and sighed, "Whatever, Sakura."

She smiled up at him, holding his hands with her stiff fingers. She let go of his hands and looked up at him with her candy apple green eyes.

In a truly sincere voice she whispered, as if she were speaking on to him, "Sasuke, I'm going to die."

A breath caught in his throat.

"Today may be my only day left," She smiled stupidly, though her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips quivering. Tears rolled down her cheeks like pearls.

Then Sakura leaned upwards, and laid a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. In a small voice, revealing how weak she really was, she whispered, "I love you, Sasuke."

-

-

**

* * *

**

Okay. Sorry, for the lateness, once again, but hey, at least it wasn't two months this time! I think that this was an okay chappie. Bleh, longish, I think.

**Oh well, thanks for reading! Btw, there are only gonna be like two chapters left. GASP! And I'm already thinking of starting a new story after this. DOUBLE GASP! (I'll like preview it on the last chappie or something, it's gonna be called "Seeing Souls.)**

**Alrighty, thanks for reading. Review? You know, maaaybe. YOU SHOULD. I WILL GIVE YOU HYPOTHETICAL COOOKEEHHS!**

**Love she who updated a little earlier than uuuuusual,**

**Blankdreamer**


	28. Forever

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Forever**

* * *

"_I don't have anything to say to you other than,_

_Life is beautiful._

…

_Oh, and I love you, and always will."_

* * *

Sasuke stared.

And stared.

And stared.

He felt like he was drowning, her words were just becoming water in his ears. His eyes were blurring and he could feel a tear or something warm roll down his cheeks. His mouth was hanging open so much to the point that his tongue was dry.

Sakura looked up at him and kissed his lightly on the lips, her eyes glassy as she whispered, "I love you, Sasuke."

Her voice was so feeble in her throat that it unnerved him.

He stared at her and stated, "Stop lying."

Sakura looked at him, her eyes hurt more than usual, and he voice softer that he ever thought possible, "Why would I lie? I do love you."

Sasuke shook his head, his hair falling over his eyes, and his brows furrowed, "No, about today being… your last. It's not."

She smiled feebly and poked his forehead, "I'm not lying about that either. I really am… dying." A pained expression flashed on her face for a second, but then she looked down, away from him, and away from everybody.

Neji watched Sakura look down from Sasuke, and he watched Sasuke look up at the ceiling. Neji held Tenten close as he watched the drama unfold. Tenten stared at Sasuke, wondering how he would react.

Ino looked down at her hands, her chipped nail polish and slender fingers. It unnerved her to think that Sakura could be gone just like that. What would be so beautiful about life if you're just going to die like that?

Naruto and Hinata closed their eyes and hugged tightly, he whispered in her ear, "It's alright…. She's Sakura, everything will work out… somehow." She nodded her head, bumping his chin softly with her hair.

Sasuke brought his head and mind back to earth. He looked at Sakura, her pink hair hanging in front of her face. While squinting his eyes in sorrow, he pulled a curtain of hair out of her face and lifted her chin.

Sakura stared with big glassy candy apple green eyes.

He said as calmly as he could, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

She smiled, slipping her chin out of his hand and looking at everyone else, making eye contact with everyone and she sang, "I didn't want anyone else to be sad."

He laughed then, an expression no one was expecting. Even Sakura stared. Her expression was grim, as if he thought it was all a joke.

But he wasn't thinking that.

Sasuke put his big hand on her shoulder and shook her back and forth lightly. He tried his best to put on a big smile, something he had never tried before, "Even when you are in the midst of death, or whatever, you're still caring about everyone else."

Sakura grinned, "But of course! What else are you to do in the midst of death, but to be good?"

Sasuke nodded and his smile withered away and his heart was beating fast. He felt oddly melancholy. Something didn't settle with him. He felt weird, his heart was aching, and his head was spinning. Why was he cracking jokes at a time like this?

He didn't know how to react anymore so he sat quietly, and Sakura stood up. He watched her warily with his dark eyes. She looked to Ino and walked to her.

Ino looked up at her with a solemn expression. Sakura giggled, "You're beautiful, Ino. No matter how you really look, you're beautiful." She handed Ino a large candy bar, slipping into her slender hands and whispered one last time, catching Ino's gaze, "You're beautiful."

Ino's lip quivered and she brought her hands to her face, tears falling, and everyone stared. Ino sobbed uncontrollably, and Shikamaru could only rub her back as she heaved muffled tears.

Sakura went to Hinata and Neji, and each gave them big hugs. With a smile she sang, "There is hope. There is always hope for the people who believe it, and are will to survive." She lightly grazed their forehead with her tiny fingers and whispered again, "There is hope."

Hinata felt her heart flip, and she whispered, "I believe…" she smiled and hung her head down. Neji touched his forehead and closed his eyes, "I know."

Sakura went to Tenten and handed her a clip. It had a ninja shuriken in it and she laughed, "You don't need to change because people call you boyish. Be comfortable with whoever you are." She took it, with glassy chestnut eyes and clipped it in her hair. Sakura petted her shoulder and smiled, "Be who you are."

She skipped to Naruto ruffling his hair and then put a sticker onto his cheek. It was a yellow smiley face, "It's good to smile for others, just make sure you mean it. And as long as you do, everything will turn out fine." She grinned, "To be happy is a gift."

Naruto grinned, "I'm smiling for you, Sakura-chan."

The pink haired girl smiled and said, "Thank you."

She came to Gaara and he looked at her, both their eyes green and knowing. She ruffled his hair too, and kissed the tattoo on his head. She smiled poking his forehead, "You don't need to kill, Gaara. It's all in your head. The monster will never take control over you, as long as you keep fighting to do the right thing."

Gaara nodded and smiled faintly.

She walked to Sasuke, completing the circle and then bent to his level. His coal colored eyes met her lively green. He noticed it was lacking some shine. She tapped his wrists and whispered, "You're not alone."

Sasuke looked directly at her, and firmly stated, "I know."

Sakura tilted her head and smiled again, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Good. Life is beautiful. Don't waste these moments, you only get to live life once…"

Her smile was only a ghost now, fear was in her eyes. She averted her gaze and then turned around, away from the people, away from their problems.

But only for a brief second.

She turned around again, her face changed, her smile genuine and real. A tear rolled down her flushed cheeks and her voice was giddy, but she said, "Alright guys, this may be the end, but, don't think about that."

Sasuke stared, and the feeling of drowning in helplessness filled him.

"I want you to think of this as a beginning. An outlet to start over new." She saluted, "now that therapy is over go out and help other people, live life like you're dying t-tomorrow. Don't think about the bad things, look up, look up at the sun and smile. And remember, _life is beautiful._"

She began to walk out of the cafeteria. There was the sound of a screeching chair, Sasuke stood up and was going to run after her.

But, the whole cafeteria followed in suit, the bell had rung and people began to leave. Sakura was lost in the mess.

Sasuke's eyes lost sight of her and he let out an exasperated, "Fuck!" he face palmed himself, and shook his head.

Realization was sinking in. _Sakura's going to die. Sakura's going to die. She's going to be gone forever. She loves me. Sakura's going to die. Die. Die. Die…_

_Life is beautiful._

He wiped a tear that threatened to fall.

The rest of the table stood up and Naruto said, "Alright, split up and find Sakura! Just screw the classes today! Find her!"

They all ran out of the room, squeezing through the crowd.

Sasuke was left alone standing in the empty lunch room, he was shaking. He was cold. He felt an unnerving chill and it was so uncomfortable.

He left the room, hoping to ditch that feeling, but it only grew worse with every step. Each step was realization that she was gone. Each step was time ticking away. Each step was the confusion of what he would say if he found her.

_What do I say?_

He blinked hard and clenched his fists. They were shaking at his sides. He ended up in the hallway, it was empty, other than the pieces of paper strewn across the floors.

He pushed through the doors and left the school. His feet to him to a tree. He felt an odd rush of familiarity. Without even seeing anything he whispered, "Sakura."

In an off tune hoarse voice, the girl behind the tree whispered back, "You… found… me."

Sasuke ran to the other side of the tree, and Sakura was sitting against it, her face in her knees while her arms were wrapped around herself. Sasuke took her and hugged her tightly against the tree.

They shared a moment of silence.

He shut his eyes tight, taking in her smell and the sight of her pink hair, "I don't know what to say to you. I don't know what would be appropriate to say, besides you're an idiot."

Sakura laughed, in his chest, in her knees, "Very heartwarming. Thank you."

They shared another moment.

And another.

Soon, Sakura was cradled his chest, her green eyes, bland, looking up at his black orbs, sorrow. Neither knew what to say or what to do.

Sasuke could only drift closer and press his lips against hers, "I love you."

She pressed her lips against his and between rushed kisses she muttered, "I know." She let himself drown in her, he let her memorize her face, her lips, her touch.

She could at least give this to him.

He pulled away for a second and looked into her eyes. He was trying to find the fear, to comfort her. He tried to read her face, to understand her feelings, but it showed nothing.

Suddenly, the realization that was moving so slowly, began to speed up. As he stared intensely into her eyes, tears sprang from hers and she buried her face in his chest. Her hands were twisting his shirt violently.

Through her sniffles she muttered a muffled, "I don't want to die…"

Sasuke could only hug her tighter, and rub her back and coo, "You won't. You won't. I know you _won't_ just die like that."

Sakura felt his warmth course through him, and she felt herself believe her words. But with what the doctors have told her, and what the books have calculated… her mind couldn't be more traumatized.

The bell rung, and she looked up with him with tearful eyes. Students began to leave the school area, and it was filled with noises.

Sakura silently said, "I have to go now."

He looked at her, biting his lip, and holding her hand tightly, "I don't want to let you go."

She blinked, "_Just let go, Sasuke._"

Her eyes held him, expressing her love, and he could only look at her, not wanting to leave, possibly forever. But Sakura knew she had to end this, she knew she had to go to the hospital.

She pulled her hand out of his, and his hand fell limply into his lap. He stared at her.

Weakly, she pushed her herself against the tree and stood up. She had a determined look on her face and she began to walk away from Sasuke, who was still sitting and looking down.

His eyes were blank, and his wrist was twitching. He slapped down on it, and brought his head up slowly. By now, Sakura had hobbled, clutching her stomach, to the other side of the field. He could only watch helplessly as she walked away.

_I don't want it to end this way either…_

He stood up, and began to run in her direct. He nearly pushed people over, be it a boy or a girl, they were out of his way. He kept his eyes locked on that pastel pink head that was bobbing in the crowds.

He called out her name. "SAKURA!" The crowd froze in place, and he found it easier to run to her.

When she heard her name called she stopped, and looked over her shoulder briefly, she had a smile on her face, just like always and her eyes said, "I'm waiting for you."

Sasuke ran up and hugged her from behind, people leaving stopped to watch. People created a circle around them.

He hugged her tight, and she somehow managed to turn to face him, burying her face in his again. Their arms were in a caged around each other.

He kissed her hair, "I'm not going to let go so easily, Sakura."

Sakura looked up at him, her eyesbright again and his lips brushed her nose. She stared at him, "Please don't forget me."

Sasuke smirked, "How could I? You changed my life."

She smiled brightly, he almost felt happy, "As you did me."

The kissed again softly. Sakura let her lips fall from his lips to her neck, to his chest, and then just breathed him in. her eyes fell from half lidded to closed. She leaned onto him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm fading."

He held her up and a tear rolled down his cheek again, and he wiped it in her hair, whispering so quietly, it rivaled the beat of a butterfly's wing.

"I know."

-

-

Her eyes fluttered open and she was staring up at a starch white ceiling. It almost was blinding. She could feel her consciousness slipping away. Her world's colors were washing away, the colors were all being bleached. Everything was so… bleak.

The girl was fading, lying on stark white sheets, staring up at a blinding white ceiling, with a heavy dark blanket of death hovering over her.

All around her were a series of familiar faces. They all looked so different, yet completely the same. _Friends,_ she thought. And that was the only thing that her brain let her think, it wouldn't let her browse deeper. She knew who they were, but her tongue held her back from saying anything. Her memories were foggy, but their names were on the tip of her tongue. She felt herself grow agitated as she scrambled to form words.

Her eyes landed on a boy, perhaps, someone significant to her? She didn't know. But he had the strongest emotions in his eyes. _What was it called_, she thought.

Her body shivered, cold pinpricks crept up her back, and everyone seemed to move with her. She coughed, and the boy looked at her. His hold on her eyes was so strong she couldn't look away, she felt like if she did, she'd lose that look forever.

Then without breaking eye contact he stretched out a hand and stroked her cheek. His touch felt like feathers. He was touching her so lightly, like she was a fragile glass doll, or something precious and vulnerable.

The emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint surged through her.

The mysterious boy then held her hand; his touch was warm and firm. He lifted her hand, and put it to his chest, crouching down so it would reach.

She could feel his heart beating. The beat was quick and scattered, maybe like the way hers was now.

He finally talked, his eyes shimmering, his voice so musical, "Hey, look what you're doing to me." He let out a small chuckle, with a sad smile.

Was he referring to his erratic heartbeats or the sad, near tears, expression on his face?

His face was so beautiful. It was like the sorrowful look fit him, the girl thought. His eyes were the right shade of sad blue, and his lips were pulled into a taut put. His hair was flat and messy like he's been stressed, and his skin was a sallow pale. She felt like they could switch places, she felt like _he_ was the sick one.

While she was looking at him, she looked to her hand. It was hanging limp, solely supported by his. Her sleeves were rolled up and she could see her wrist. It was so pale, at first she thought it was just her skin, whitening from being ill, but… she looked harder. There were lines, so many, many rugged white lines. Her brain fed her words.

_Self inflicted._

Surges of emotions struck her then, a lifetime of memories hit her. Sakura gasped and sat up suddenly, the room moved with her, she was dizzy.

In a soft, hoarse voice she screamed, "Sasuke!"

He looked at her smiling, softly, stepping closer to the bed, and her friends, that she could name now, all stepped back. He took her hand that shared identical wrists and cooed, "I'm here."

She nodded, and looked down, "Did they tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"What's going to happen to me?" she looked up at him with doe-like eyes.

He blinked and looked away.

She said it again, for her benefit, as if to get herself ready. "My internal organs will shut down one by one, due to the numerous surgeries from suicide, causing me to fall into a long coma. More than likely it is that I will die. But the smallest sliver of hope is that I'll live, and be over with this, having my organs restart and recuperate while in that state to suspension." Her voice was flat now.

Sasuke looked at her and only her.

A strange feeling erupted in her, and she felt the need to remind him, "I love you, Sasuke."

He could only say back, "And I love you, Sakura."

She smiled and closed her eyes, and opened her senses. In a low voice she sighed, "I feel so tired…"

He somberly gazed at her, his posture slumped a little, and his eyes were tired as well. In a soft voice he wooed, "I know, Sakura. Just rest."

She popped her eyes open, and irrational fears, the ones she had tried to contain, began to break lose. Her eyes darted everywhere and she clutched his hand tightly.

Her voice was hysterical and made everyone flinch, "SASUKE! I don't want to shut my eyes! I don't want to fade! Everyone will just forget me! Forget me! SASUKE!" She began to shake violently, and felt herself detach.

Sasuke shut his eyes tight and held her hand. She was holding onto him so tight that her nails were digging into his skin, cutting crescent shapes into the back of his hand. He didn't feel anything. This was no match to the feeling of loss that he was going to feel.

The feeling of loss that he had already gone through.

_Why… why are all my loved ones dying? Or dead._

He held his breath and tried to turn his thoughts they other way. He wanted to be optimistic, for her, and for himself. He tried a smile, and brushed her hair from her eyes, "It's going to be alright, Sakura. You'll be fine." His voice cracked on the last word and he blinked hard.

She stopped her hysterics and laid quietly. Her eyes stilled, and they were a dull, dark shade of green. Washed out, you could say. Her eyes were staring up at the ceiling, seing nothing and everything all at the same time.

She whispered, not intentionally, the strength for her to project her voice was nearly gone, "If… that flower… had the will to live… then so shall I." She spoke to no one, but everyone.

Her eyes fluttered blinks, and she turned her head to Sasuke, he stretched out a hand, and cupped her cheek. In his most sincere voice he muttered, "I'll bring you flowers every day, they'll all live, just like you."

Sakura laughed, it sounded like the soft twinkling of bells. She smiled bright, "Thank you, I don't want to be alone."

He smirked, "You'll _never_ be alone. I'm here," he looked back at everyone else, who gave weak smiles, "They're here. We're all going to wait for you, Sakura."

She laughed again, "Thank you, thank you. You're all too kind." She licked her lips, and smiled. Her eyebrows were knitted upward, "I promise I won't take long." _I won't…_

Her lids threatened to fall. She held them up with feeble strength. The world was blurring and spinning. Life in her eyes began to become like a washing machine. Swirls of colors in every which directions. Confusion was mixed up with the turmoil of what could be her demise.

But, no. She wouldn't let herself just let go like that. She held onto the tiny sliver of strength she had left and smiled.

This smile was brighter than anyone had seen before. It was more than real. Sakura had reached almost the peak of happiness.

Something in Naruto's eyes twinkled, and he whispered, "Take your time, we'll be here forever."

Ino wiped a tear and shook her head, "We're you're friends. We'll never leave you, ever."

Shikamaru rubbed Ino's shoulder and joked, "I'll keep everyone out of trouble."

Gaara smiled a soft smile, one he had not shown to many people, "Sleep tight. I'll keep you from the monsters…"

Everyone said whatever they were thinking to her. Sakura replied with nods and blinks, too weak to speak now.

There was a feeling in her stomach an sirens in her mind, and they all barked, "It's time."

She squeezed Sasuke's hand tightly and smiled her beautiful smile, and as if they were her drying words, she sang, "Life is beautiful."

Sasuke shut his eyes tight, breathing in her words, memorizing her voice. _This could be the last time- NO!_ He shook his head, refusing to think so negatively. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, a smile he never knew he could get back. It was so charming, that his sallow face was gone.

She smiled and they shared a look that only lover's knew. The passion in their hearts burning more brightly that an erupting volcano, or even a thousand suns.

_Wait for me,_ her heart whispered.

_I'll wait forever, for you,_ his heart strongly said.

_I love you._

She shut her eyes, the world swallowing her whole, a blanket of death wrapped tightly around her.

_Forever?_

-

-

**

* * *

**

THE END.

…

…

**Okay, just kidding. Who would leave a story like that?! So, I think the intensity lasted too long, and maybe it could have been a little cuter. Hm, whatever, hope you like! Only one chappie left! GASP!**

**I'll update soon I promise, max will be two weeks. Hopefully before that. Oh, and dudes, happy early thanksgiving! (Because I have little faith that I'll update before that…)**

**Well, thank you, thank you for your wonderful reviews! You should definitely review a little more! Seriously. Haha, thanks anyway.**

**Love she-who-is-weeping-that-her-favorite-story-is-near-a-close,**

**Blankdreamer**


	29. Life Is Beautiful

**Rescue Me Therapy**

**Life is Beautiful**

* * *

Sasuke numbly knelt next to the hospital bed. His hand held her limp one, and in his eyes were blocked tears.

He didn't let any fall, thinking, _I must be strong for her._

Around him, nobody said anything, but they all took their turns to look at her, grieve silently, and took their leave.

He stayed, staring at her still face, and her lips, plump and pink; they were still pulled in a smile. The smile was not as bright and passionate as it were a few minutes ago, but it was still a lingering hope.

It was a lingering hope that a miracle would occur, and she'd wake up.

Sasuke looked at her, and brushed her pink hair aside, and whispered over and over, more to coax himself rather than actually talk to her, "I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you. I'll always be here, waiting for you."

After that, he just sat next to her, eventually having pulled up a hospital chair.

He watched her face, looking at the stillness.

He thought that her face just shouldn't be still like that. She should never look so lifeless, so helpless, so… so _still._

The fact that she wasn't moving unnerved him.

The only thing that had been moving was her chest, rising and falling with her slowed breaths.

But not even that seemed natural.

Sasuke sat there, secretly waiting for her to pop up smiling like the idiot she was, and say it was all a joke or something, to teach him a lesson.

He bit his lips, and waited a bit more.

Of course, nothing happened. This was all reality. Sakura was in a coma, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Well, he could just be supportive, and visit her, though she'd never know.

And since she'd never know, before he left, sadly, he picked himself up to his feet, discovering how weak he felt and stood by the hospital bed.

She was still smiling, and he thought that was her mind willing herself to show she was okay. He wasn't even sure if that was possible, but he brushed aside her hair, and planted a barely there kiss on her forehead.

He hoped she felt something, maybe like the feeling that people were caring for her, even in her deep slumber.

He hoped she knew that they would wait, till forever even.

And he hoped that she knew that she had helped them all, that everyone has been resolved, everyone was happy, things were set out straight and they were ready to set on into a better life.

"I hope you know."

Without looking back, he walked out of the room.

_I hope you know that I love you._

-

-

Sasuke walked home, went through the doors and met with a grim Itachi, just sitting and waiting for him on the couch in the living room. Sasuke walked closer, and stood in front of his brother, looking down, his bangs hiding his eyes.

Itachi wore a worried face, "Sasuke, I know what happened and-."

The younger boy lifted his head, his face was not contorted with worry or anything, just a small smile of confidence, "It's alright."

Itachi looked at him and silently asked, "Why?"

Sasuke shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pocket, feeling the space where the razor would have been, but it wasn't. He smiled a little bigger, uncharacteristically optimistically answered, "Sakura said she would return, and I'll just have to wait."

The older of the brothers smiled as well, a smile that has not shined through since the death of their parents, a smile of pure support and he praised, "I'm proud of you Sasuke. Our parents would be proud of you too." He stood and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes softened and he felt his old self come back to life in him, the life that he had possessed before the accident. His brother was happy with him again, His friends were all friends again, and _together_, and then there was Sakura.

He would have to wait for her, but things are going to be alright.

He felt a hot tear roll down his cheek, despite his confidence and the compliment; he is human, after all.

Itachi pulled him into a strictly brotherly hug, rubbing his back. This was their first bodily contact, and deepest conversation since everything happened.

Sasuke felt oddly melancholy, as he embraced his brother back and whispered, "Thank you."

-

-

Hinata fidgeted with the hem of her knee length blue skirt. She was seated at a familiar bright orange couch, with a fox curled up next to her, along with a hyperactive blonde haired blue eyed boy who was leaning on her slender shoulder.

A small smile was present on her lips, and a grin on his.

Naruto spoke first, his voice a quiet lull for once, "So Hinata-chan will be staying next door…" She could hear the smile in his words.

"Yes." Her stutters have worn away, now that everything was going to be alright. There was no fear of talking anymore; there was nothing in her way of anything. She was _free._

Naruto took her hands and entwined their digits, laughing softly, a gentleness and sincerity he never thought he had and whispered, "I'm glad everything is alright, Hinata-chan."

"All that's left is the waiting part, right?" She squeezed his hand, her face still reddening, but her eyes were calm.

The blonde boy nodded, "Aa. The hardest part and the easiest part. Do you think it will end well?"

The girl, nodded too, her cheeks brushing against his bright hair, and softly cooed, "It will always end well. And we're talking about Sakura-chan and Sasuke. With them, nothing will ever go wrong."

Naruto sat up, and looked at her, his azure eyes burning and his lips pulled up in a mighty genuine smile, one that Sakura had taught him to use, and he took a hold of her pale lavender eyes, "I love you, Hinata-chan…"

He had voiced the words that she had pictured him saying in her mind. Her dreams were coming true, and she just couldn't believe how lucky she was.

With a pearl shape tear at the rim of her eye, and the bravest smile she could muster, she assured back, "I have always loved you, Naruto-kun. And I always _will._"

He closed the space between their lips and closed his eyes, as did she. The kiss was gentle, and soft. When they broke away, he had a wide grin, and she had a flushed face, but they both were comfortable and looked at each other surely.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun… thank you for everything. I'll be your family now…" Inspired with all this newborn confidence she swallowed him in a hug, holding tightly to his neck, burying her face under his chin.

He methodically rubbed her back and kissed the crown of her head, "You're welcome… I promise… I promise I'll always be here, smiling for you…"

They closed they eyes, and listened to their hearts beat in perfect synchronization.

_Thank you._

-

-

Tenten sat in front of her mirror, combing through her hair, not really thinking about anything. Her eyes were fixed on the boy sitting on her bed. She looked at him though her mirror.

He caught her stare, and she blushed, briefly looking away, but then looking back.

Neji smiled, something that seemed common to him now, still strange for everyone else, but hey, who cares? Smiles are better than blank stares.

His eyes, soft and lavender, pierced right through her, and had such a grasp on her heart. He could easily take her down right now, she was so vulnerable.

His lips parted and he spoke in his low voice, "I think I like the boyish Tenten better." His smile was replaced with a smirk, and he cockily tilted his head.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "But I look good either way right?" She pretended to exaggerated flip her hair.

Neji nonchalantly shrugged, "No." she turned to look at him then, glaring, and then he finished up his sentence in a cheesy kind of way that she never expected possible, "You always look great either way."

Tenten turned a bright shade of pink, and didn't say anything.

The long haired boy continued to speak, much to her amazement, "But, I prefer the original Tenten."

She raised a plucked brow, "Why?"

He shrugged, leaning back on the bed, his eyes looking straight to her, "Because that was the girl I feel in love with."

Her face turned red this time, and her eyes darted away, feeling like she was all too transparent in his eyes.

Neji smiled, "I love you, Tenten."

There was a breath caught in her throat. She really couldn't believe what had just happened.

First of all, he barely noticed that she liked him at all, and he barely noticed that she was changing her appearance or wanting to, for him.

Second of all, this is Neji Hyuuga we're talking about; he does not say things like that with flashy smiles.

And lastly, she didn't think that dreams could come true exactly as she had dreams.

So she laughed.

He stared at her thinking, _WOW! I put so much effort into saying that…_ he frowned.

Tenten wiped a tear, and began to put her hair into tight tangled buns, after coming it, and put in her new hair clip. She took out her hoop earrings and smeared away her makeup. She put a baggy sweater over her nice top and jeans then walked to Neji.

She smiled and said, "Thank you!"

He just raised a brow, looking up at her.

The browned haired chocolate eyed girl held out a hand, smiling casually, "I love you too, Neji."

The still confused boy took her hand and shook it firmly.

Their hands lingered and Tenten took the time to tackle him on the bed and playfully pin him down. She laughed and made him smile.

Her thoughts flickered to Sakura, still smiling and at the hospital and mentally thanked her.

Neji suddenly pulled up, and kissed her right on the lips, holding the back of her neck.

She was surprised and "accidentally" brought her knee up, and kneed him in the chest. He jumped back holding his chest, and an arched brow, "What the hell…?"

Tenten smiled, "I was surprised." She scooted to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek and patted his hair.

His eyes softened and a smile graced his lips again, and he thought, _the caged bird has been set free, and is soaring for the first time._

She smiled too, feeling appreciated that she _is_ good enough for people, by just being herself.

-

-

"How's this shirt?" Ino came out of bathroom, in an off the shoulder white tee. She twirled around in front of Shikamaru.

Said boy shrugged, "Looks the same as the one before that."

Ino turned red, with anger, "The one before this was purple, and it was a dress! Honestly, are you paying attention!?" She stomped her feet, dramatically.

Shikamaru motioned her over to her bed that he was sitting on. She walked over and he pulled her to sit next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned them back, and her head rested on his arm.

Ino opened her mouth to speak, but he messily put his hand to her mouth, much to her distain, and Shikamaru spoke first, "They all look good, Ino."

She flushed a light pink and took his hand off her mouth and she nodded, "I know."

He rolled his eyes, scratching his chin, "They why show me?"

The blonde girl shrugged, bringing her legs up and turning so that her head laid on his chest, "I dunno, I just wanted you to…"

Shikamaru caught her drift, having known her so well and kissed the top of her forehead, "You're beautiful, Ino."

She didn't say anything, and he didn't either.

He looked down, slightly afraid that she was in tears or something, her being so melodramatic and all, and just didn't know how to deal with a woman with tears.

She wasn't crying, she was just looking up at him, a peculiar look in her eye.

"What?"

She pouted and whined, "That's it?"

The boy looked at her, ushering further explanation by just a simple stare.

Ino twitched, "You call me beautiful and kiss my forehead, and that's _it_? I bet even Naruto and Hinata have kissed! God, Shikamaru, must I do every-!"

He crashed his lips against hers, shutting her up for even a second, and she brought her hands to his cheeks, while he tangled his free hand in her hair.

They broke away and Shikamaru huskily whispered, "I love you, Ino."

She smiled, "Now, _that_ was what I was hoping for!" she rubbed her nose to his chin.

Shikamaru smirked, lazily yawning, "What? That's it?"

Ino smiled and giggled, "I love you too-!"

The boy just closed his eyes, snuggling closer and whispered, "Shush, troublesome woman, you're ruining the moment."

-

-

Everyone visited Sakura at least once a week, and they always told her stories about how life's going for them and just exciting things that they thought she would like.

Gaara came in and told her that he met a "cute" girl in the park, and they went to get ice cream. His face was scarlet the whole time, and he felt good after telling her.

Ino came in and put a vase of flowers by her bed, and a chocolate bar. Being the rash dramatic girl she was, she flicked the pink haired girl in the head, and whispered, "Wake up soon, Forehead Girl."

Naruto came in and put a sticker of a smiley face on her hand. He kissed her cheek and smiled brightly, "Can you hear us?"

When Hinata came, she sat by the bed, telling her stories of Naruto, and left with a bow and the soft words of, "Thank you so much…. Sakura-chan."

Tenten came and comb Sakura's hair, daintily and softly tugging out tangles and smiled, "Just freshening you up a bit, so when you wake up, you'll feel like yourself again."

Neji came in and just politely stood by the bed, watching the monitors, and watching her face, her defiant smile still lingering. He didn't say anything, but he felt like she already knew. He left with a smile.

Shikamaru lazily sat in the hospital's chair and talked to her, he talked to her about everyone's progress, and that everyone was doing well. He told her about what the sky looked like that day. Then he left, saying, "Thanks, Sakura, I don't really know you, but you managed to stitch everyone back together pretty good."

Everyone came, and everyone left.

But there was one boy who stayed every day.

Sasuke.

He would come in, before the others, and refill the vase he filled with flowers, with water. He told himself that he wanted the first thing for Sakura to see was the flowers. Of course, Ino helped him with the arrangement, and often brought new fresh flowers to add to the batch. Sasuke would watch her, and copy her actions daily.

He would come in, pull up a chair, and hold her hand.

He'd just stare, he'd memorize her features, and he would listen to the rhythm of her breaths.

Sometimes, he would even speak to her; tell her about everyone and everything. And one thing was certain every time.

He'd leave only after whispering "I love you" and kissing her softly on her forehead.

He thought that he could do nothing more than support her in that way.

-

-

Days past.

Days bled into weeks.

And the weeks turned to months.

-

-

Sasuke stood, staring at her, with a similarly posed Naruto. One was scowling and the other was smiling stupidly. One was tense, the other casual.

Naruto elbowed Sasuke softly, and spoke, "Lighten up."

The other boy would not tense, and would not drop his scowl; he said nothing back to Naruto. He just gazed longingly at Sakura's still form.

"Her smiles still on her face, do you know why, Sasuke?"

Said boy still did not loosen. He didn't even flicker his eyes at the boy who was talking to him.

"It's still there because she knows that everyone's waiting for her, and because you love her. So, don't frown here, Sasuke."

Sasuke tore away from her, and looked at Naruto, "I know. But it's been two months. I'm getting tired to waiting."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Two months is nothing, Sakura knew that she might die since a long time ago. We have to be patient." He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

The brooding boy did not shrug him off. He liked the warmth, and reassurance that was radiating off of his friend.

He looked back at his much loved girl, and he saw something different.

Her smile.

It was deepening into a straight line, he ripped out of Naruto's hold and nearly threw himself at the hospital bed.

He nervously searched around her face, her mouth was forming a line, her eyebrows were limp, and her skin pale, then he noticed an annoying repetitive noise.

The monitor with her heart rate was beeping rapidly, he frantically observed the numbers, but he didn't know what any of this meant.

His own heart began to race, and cold sweat appeared on his skin.

Naruto had already left to the room to get some nurses out in the hallway. Sasuke could hear him screaming in the hallways.

Sasuke grabbed hold her hand, clutching it tightly, and looked at her pale face again, there was no trace of expression, and he felt alone.

Was she just going to leave him like that?

Without word?

Was he waiting for two months, for nothing?

He shut his eyes and shouted, "Sakura! I love you! You cannot die! You can't!"

Someone with a broad hand pulled him away then, his hand losing grip of her lifeless, cold one. He was pulled into the hallway, was pushed to sit in a chair, and had many voices talking to him.

But he didn't hear them, their words were muted by the beeping monitor he had heard.

He didn't see them, his eyes were blocked by tears, the ones he had tried so hard to hold back.

He couldn't even make any noise, his brain was in too much shock to do anything.

Though, Sasuke knew one thing.

Something is happening to Sakura.

-

-

All their friends have gathered in the waiting room, though it's at least 3:25 in the morning, but no one cared.

They showed up in their pajamas, Ino in her glasses and a sloppy bun, no makeup, she hadn't cared for being beautiful this time, Sakura was more important.

No one made a sound, the only one was the ticking of the clock on the wall, counting the seconds of what might be Sakura's death, or recovery.

The people in the room were so solemn. Even Naruto couldn't smile at a time like this. All he could do was close his eyes and lean on Hinata who was wiping away her feeble tears.

But, Sasuke was the worst. He couldn't even look at his friends, he sat away from them, in the very corner. His eyes were on the floor, his mind n the clouds.

The pressure was killing him, this whole deal was killing him.

As he was looking down, he thought of her.

He thought of her warm smile, her caring green eyes, and the tone of her free laughter. He missed it all so much.

He put his hands in his pocket, feeling the empty space again. He found himself wondering if there was a razor there, would he be able to cut himself again?

Would all the hard work she done be put to waste?

He pulled his hands out of his pockets, not wanting to think of something irrelevant compared to Sakura.

_Sakura…_

"Sasuke!"

Said boy jerked his head upward, and saw Naruto, bright eyed and finally smiling, jumping before him. Hinata was behind him, laughing.

Sasuke was confused, the idiot was laughing… his girlfriend smiling… what happened?

The pieces fit together in his mind and his eyes widened, "Sakura!"

Naruto nodded, smiling hugging Sasuke brotherly, "She's alright, Sasuke, She's alright!"

There was a smile of relief tugging at his lips.

_Sakura._

-

-

They hadn't let them in to check up on her just yet, but when they did, Sasuke was in the room first.

He walked into the familiar room, bleak and white, Sakura was lying on the sheets. Her eyes were still closed, but the smile was back in place. Her cheeks were flushed, lively once again. The beeping of the monitor was near silent, and the rhythm steady.

Sasuke stood by the bed, and took her hand. It was considerably warmer than before.

He smiled, and felt the tears well up in his eyes. He let them fall, and they did, one by one, dripping onto her hands. Messily, he kissed his tears off her hands, and wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand.

"Sakura."

Her eyes opened lazily.

Sasuke gasped, too awed, and too happy.

Bright green and vivid pink met his eyes and his heart thudded out of his chest. He clenched her hand.

Her lips parted, and in the voice he had missed, though raspy, she joked, "Sasuke-kun, you're hands… are really sweaty."

An awkward smile settled on said boy's face, and without skipping a beat, he bent down and kissed her almost forcefully.

In a cheesy, yet memorable manner, he smirked and joked back, "Don't talk, you're ruining the moment."

Her lips spread into her radiant smile, her eyes twinkled and she sat up.

Sasuke smiled, something that seemed so natural with her, and he softly said, "Welcome back."

-

-

It's graduation day. Everyone is wearing their green robes and caps. Everyone is adorned with crying, happy faces.

They're eyes are directed to the stage, at a peculiar pale girl, with short messy pink hair, and the most capturing green eyes.

On her pale lips was an adorable smile as she spoke into the microphone,

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. I used to hate life and attempted suicide. I fell into a two month long coma, expecting death, but it never came. I am here, standing, alive, thanks to the patience and love of my friends and peers. And I just want you all to know, that there are going to be some bumps and bruises along the way, but in the end everything will be alright, and I hope that you know, that life is beautiful, so cherish it."

Her eyes connected with the people in the crowd, each staring, at her bluntness. She scanned over them, and grabbed the hold of a smiling dark haired boy.

She smiled wider, her eyes brighter than the sun, and her voice musical,

"Thank you, thank you for waiting."

She ran off the stage, and ran towards the boy, and he pushed through the crowd, and somehow, they found each other, in the middle of a circle the crowd created.

Sakura put her hands up, and held Sasuke's cheeks, and he did the same.

They looked each other in the eyes, the identical scars on their wrists, at one another's beating hearts, and savored a moment that only happens once in everyone's life.

They kissed, and the crowd applauded.

Tears streamed out of Sakura's eyes, making her hair stick of her face in clumps, and Sasuke laughed, pushing them away, "Now these are the moments to live for."

She nodded, embracing him in a hug burying her face in his chest, "Its wonderful isn't it?"

He rubbed her shoulder and chuckled, smiling the smile he thought he had lost in the beginning of this story, and agreed, "Yes, it truly is, Sakura."

-

-

**

* * *

**

SOB. SOB. SOOOOB. It's the end. I think that it was a little weird… hah, but I hope I got my point across, LIFE IS BEEEAUTIFUL, PEOPLE! I'm glad I helped people, and related to them. I think I might actually make this a real story. Hm, I dunno! Well, I hope you liked it, and thanks for voicing opinions, and if you have anymore, you can write them in a review! I love me those reviews!

**Once again, ! Gosh, I love you people! Review please, my loves.**

**Uhm, yeah, I will start my new story "Seeing Souls (summary on my profile)" soon, so look out for that! Its going to be a short series TToTT, but alas, tis alright, right?**

**Weeeeeell…**

**THANK YOOU! (gives out cookies)**

**LOVELOVELOOOVE,**

**Blankdreamer**

**p.s. is it just me or is fanfiction losin' it's thunder?**


End file.
